May I
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: After dad got hired as Beacon Hills new CSI head, we moved to Cali from Ohio. That's how I met Stiles and Scott, and ended up embarking on the adventure of a lifetime. And it has sure been an adventure, with hot guys, werewolves, murders, hot guys... Only problem is that people keep trying to kill us and Scotty is kind of homicidal once a month. Ah well, we'll deal. S1 w/ sass
1. The Meeting

**Author's note: ****MUST READ!**** Okay, so, this is season one with the addtional summer before episode one. I have included a number of OCs, and you must know that they are all real people, and have given their consent to this being published. Well, except Emily. But, she doesn't have a FanFiction, so, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. #NOONETELLEMILY! Anyway, this has NOT been edited, so I know it will probably have horrible grammatical and spelling errors. If they are too bothersome, PM me or review to let me know and if there's enough of an uproar I'll get off my lazy ass and edit this.**

**ALSO NOTE that some of the spelling errors are on purpose for words/names to be pronounced certain ways. **

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. Not to toot my own horn, but it would probably be a lil better if I did. Allison wouldn't be so annoying. Scott would've accepted things sooner. Derek would be hugged.**

**ENJOY!**

I looked myself over in the mirror for the umpteenth time. I shouldn't be so self-conscious. I worried my lip when dad called saying it was time to go.

The Sheriff had invited us over to his house for a barbeque; I guess he and dad really hit it off and he wanted us to meet his son and also a few of the other deputies and some of the other Beacon Hills inhabitants. "I'm ready." I said as I came down the stairs.

I'd chosen to gussy myself up more than I used to—part of my 'everything's changing, I might as well too' promise that came when we moved to California when dad was offered to head the Beacon Hills Crime Scene Investigation division.

"You look nice." Dad commented. "Are you trying to impress the Sheriff's son?" I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed. He thought just because the Sheriff's son was my age, I was gonna faun all over him. Emily bounced into the room then.

"Ready." She said with a smile. She, too, had dressed up more than we used to. She was going to be starting her freshman year at the end of the summer, and she wanted to look more grown up.

Mom joined us last, and we all left. Emily and I started towards the truck when dad stopped us. "He lives just down the road; we can walk." He explained.

"That's kind of awkward." Emily stated.

"Nah," Dad said. "He's a good guy. It's not awkward." Emily and I waggled our eyebrows at each other. DAD HAD A FRIEND!

"Yeah, this town is full of really nice people." Mom started, her and dad holding hands and walking in front of Emily and me as we turned right to head towards the Sheriff's. "Melissa, who's a nurse at the hospital, is really nice. She has a son your guys' age, too—he's really good friends with the Sheriff's son, I guess." Mom was working at the hospital as a lactations consultant, something she got offered when we were in the process of moving here.

Life was pretty much at a high point for our family, and though I wasn't looking forward to joining the 'norms' and going to regular high school in a few months, this year looked promising. Entering sophomore year seemed kind of crazy, but I wasn't allowing myself to fall in to the mind set of 'MY LIFE WILL BE OVER IN A FEW YEARS, BWAHAHA.'

We got to the next street—which was literally a two minute walk from our house—and crossed to the first house on the other side of the road. We started up to the front door and Emily rang the door bell. She gave me a triumphant smile at beating me to it.

A nice looking man with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an easy smile opened the door. "Will! Hey, how's it going?" He had lines on his forehead and around his eyes, proof that his days hadn't been the easiest. He had lost his wife six years ago, and hadn't remarried. "This must be the family." He ushered us inside and stuck his hand out to mom. "I'm John, nice to meet you."

"I'm Laura, it's a pleasure." She accepted his hand shake, and then he turned to us.

"I'm Abby." I smiled politely as I shook his hand. Emily shook his next and introduced herself.

"You're a sophomore, right?" He asked me, picking up a half-empty beer bottle.

"Yeah, going in this year." I responded as we stood awkwardly in the entry way.

"My son's gonna be a sophomore, too. He and his friend are out back if you want to meet them." He turned to Emily. "You're obviously the freshman—Tara, one of my deputies, has a daughter that is going to be a freshman, and she's out back too."

The Sheriff led us through the house, introducing us to people on the way. Once we were outside, dad and he left and went over towards the men around the grill.

"Laura!" I turned at the sound of my mom's name being shouted. As I glanced around for the face to the voice, my eyes locked with a pair of caramel brown ones. They belonged to a pale boy with brown hair that was buzzed. I didn't get to look over his companion, who he promptly turned to face once I'd caught him staring.

"Melissa!" I turned my attention to the pretty brunette who hugged mom. "How are you?" Mom asked the woman.

"I'm good! These must be your girls." She turned to us with a smile and I returned it.

"Hi, I'm Abby." I introduced myself.  
"Emily," Emily waved her hand awkwardly. Melissa smiled.

"It's nice to meet you two. You can call me Melissa. You guys are about my son's age, right? He's sixteen." She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sixteen," I gestured to Emily. "She's fifteen."

"Awesome!" Melissa responded. "You guys excited for school?" I pulled a face.

"It's school; pretty much a prison for children under the pretense of teaching us knowledge we most likely won't retain into our twenties." I responded and earned a laugh.

"Right, I guess that was a stupid question." She and mom branched off into their own conversation and Emily and I glanced at each other before walking away.

We ambled over to a cute little bench and sat down. I glanced up at the clear blue sky. "I wish I had a dragon." I stated suddenly. Dragons are awesome, flying, breathing fire and shit. They rule.

"Yeah, but would you rather have a dragon or a flying horse?" Emily shot back. I noted that the boy with brown eyes and his friend were slowly making their way towards us, being not-so-subtle in their attempt to listen into our conversation.

"Dragon." I responded in a 'duh' tone.

"What if you can't control the dragon, but the flying horse is your best friend and will do anything you say, _and_ can also talk?" She shot back. I made a face at her.

"_Please_, Emily. I would be able to control the dragon. It would be my bestie." She snorted.

"Okay, how about this then," She started over. "Flying horse or giant lion that you can ride around?"

"Giant lion." I pondered her for a moment. "If you're trying to get me to choose flying horse you need to put it up with something less awesome."

"Well, I just don't see what you have against flying horses." The boys were right next to us, slightly behind my right shoulder.

"I don't have anything against flying horses! I love horses, and I love flying, so combined I will obviously love flying horses. I just wouldn't choose one over a dragon or a giant lion that I can ride." Emily sighed.

"I would choose the flying horse." She stated. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, take this one, then." I started. "Would you choose a flying horse over a flying elephant that loved you dearly and would do anything for you?" She pulled a face, pursing her lips in a 'duh' way.

"No. That's ridiculous, though. No one would choose the flying horse over the elephant."

"My point. There are some things you just have to choose over the flying horse." I stood up, my black ballet flat sliding off my foot slightly. I tried to put it back on and lost my balance, hopping backwards, I crashed into someone. A strong hand with long fingers shot out and wrapped around my arm, steadying me. I stepped away from the boy I crashed into. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, facing the boy and locking my blue eyes with his brown.

"It's okay; it was my fault." He had a nice voice. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Stiles. You're the new CSI guy's daughter right? My dad was talking about you." He started.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Abby" I confirmed, Emily coming to stand beside me. "Are you the Sheriff's son?" I asked, reaching out to shake his hand. My heart rate kicked up a notch when his hand wrapped around mine, and I tried not to blush.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied. The boy that was next to him spoke up, sticking his hand out. He had tan skin and a mop of dark brown hair falling over his dark brown eyes.

"I'm Scott." I shook Scott's hand with a smile.

"Abby," I nodded to Emily. "This is my sister Emily." They both shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Scott said, smiling kind of shyly.

"Are you Melissa's son?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Scott turned his attention back to me and made an almost confused face.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked. I pointed to our moms laughing with each other.

"Seems our parents are fast friends." Just then, dad came walking up to us. He introduced himself to the boys and then turned to Emily.

"Tara, the deputy that Sheriff Stilinski was talking about, is here with her daughter. Come on, I want to introduce you." He carted a reluctant Emily away.

"She's a freshman?" Stiles asked. I nodded. "You a sophomore?" He asked and I nodded again. A smile lit up his face that had me smiling in response. "So are we!" He shouted, his arms flailing a bit. I laughed.

"That's a relief. Now I'll actually know some people when school starts." Scott made a face.

"You might not want to hang around us. We aren't exactly considered 'popular'." Scott explained. Stiles nodded.

"Pretty much overlooked." He concluded. I snorted and they both gave me a look.

"Who cares? You seem like cool enough guys to me. If you display any extremely weird traits like an obsession with wearing dress pants above your belly button with polo shirts tucked in, I might have to drop you, but, until then…" I trailed off with a shrug and they both laughed.

"I like you." Scott stated with a laugh.

"I can tell we're gonna be friends." Stiles agreed. We launched into a conversation about the popular kids and then about school in general, and then about lacrosse—which I knew nothing about and they both played—when Stiles then said, "We're going to practice tomorrow if you want to come and hang out and watch."

"Yeah!" Scott exclaimed. "We're both gonna try not to be bench warmers this year."

"I'd love to come! Maybe you guys can teach me about it before the school year starts so I can cheer you on at games and actually know what's going on." I smiled.

"Except we'll probably be on the bench, so you won't get to cheer us on." Stiles said, puffing out his lips in an attractive way. I shook the thought from my head. _Friends, just friends_.

"Oh, come on, Debbie downer." I gave him a look. "Nothing is impossible. Besides," I stressed. "I will still cheer you on if you're sitting on the bench. I will scream how proud I am of you for sitting there and being awesome." Both the boys laughed and expressed their gratitude.

We talked about a bunch of random things, with me glancing at my sister every once in a while to make sure she was having a good time—which she seemed to be—until it drew the noticed of Stiles, who I then had to explain to that she and I were super close and that I was some-what—okay, _super_—over protective.

I hung out with the boys all night until it was time to go. Stiles told me he'd come pick me up on his way to get Scott tomorrow so we could all go to the lacrosse field together. By the time I was walking out, I felt like I knew them really well. We had a lot in common, and as we walked home, I still had a blush in my cheeks and felt a little out of breath.

"You really seemed to hit it off with those boys." Dad stated, snapping me out of my happy revive. "Anything I should be worried about?" I laughed.

"No, we're just friends." I hoped that didn't sound disappointed. I wasn't into Scott—even though he _was_ adorable and sweet—he just reminded me too much of my brother. But Stiles… There was just something about Stiles that I found extremely attractive. Whether it was his great personality, the way he seemed to talk with every part of himself, or his eyes that I couldn't get out of my head, and his dappling of freckles, and that tall, toned body… Distracted, I was getting distracted.

"Speaking of the boys," I started up when we walked up the front steps of our new house. "They're going to practice lacrosse tomorrow, just the two of them, and they invited me to come and watch and hang out, and I sort of said yes. Stiles is going to come pick me up before he gets Scott, so he'll give me a ride." I had got my license before we moved, and was currently awaiting my California license to come in the mail, but we only had one car, and I knew mom and dad had stuff to do tomorrow.

"I told them you might want to come, and they were cool with it." I said, turning to Emily. She smiled at me.

"Actually," She stressed. "Jenna—Tara's daughter—invited me to hang out with her tomorrow. She and I are going to go shopping." Emily had a few hundred dollars left from barn work that we did before we moved, and I knew she was going to blow through it once we got here. I felt my chest tighten at her announcement. She and I had separate friends.

It made me think how this whole move might make us stray away from each other. "Cool!" I forced myself to sound excited for her. "I guess we'll both be doing our own things." Realization dawned on her, her face falling slightly.

"Well, you and I still have Supernatural Saturday, so, we can't stay out too late." She said quickly. I perked up. She wasn't leaving me! Yet.

"Totally. You, me, Dean, Sam… We're gonna have a good time." She returned the smile and then we went our separate ways to get ready for bed.

**Well, well. There's that bit. It's slowly building up to S1 E1!**


	2. Summer Time Fun

**Author's Note: Oh, by the way, I chose the title because of the song May I by Trading Yesterday, which is Stiles and Abby's song. Listen to it. Experience feels you didn't ask for.**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own Teen Wolf. *cries quietly before sobbing loudly***

The next morning at ten, Mr. Stiles Stilinski came knocking on my door. I rushed out of the kitchen, accidentally knocking over a precariously balanced box full of silverware we'd yet to unpack. I reached back to catch it but was two seconds too late. "Monkey poo." I muttered.

"You okay in there?" Stiles called, trying to look through the stain glass window next to the door to see into the kitchen. I sighed, looking at the mess I'd have to clean up before I could hang with the boys. Poo to everyone else being gone.

"Yes." I sighed out in answer, my shoulders sagging. I walked over and opened the door. "Come on in; this'll only take a second." I turned back towards the silverware scattered on the floor and got down on my knees to start picking them up. Stiles quickly joined me.

"Thanks," I responded with a smile as he placed a hand full of forks and spoons back in the box. He smiled back brightly.

"No problem. It's nice to know someone that's as clumsy as I am." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I feel like I should be insulted, but, I am terribly clumsy." The box was full again and Stiles picked it up and placed it on the counter. "Thank you." I said again.

"Glad I could help," He replied cheekily. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup. Just let me grab my bag," I raced up the stairs and went into my semi-unpacked room that was full of foreign furniture that the house had come with, grabbed my bag, and rushed back down the stairs. I jumped down the last step, landing on the balls of my feet to keep the impact from making too much noise. "Ready."

"You seem extremely excited." He pointed out as he held the door open for me. I shut and locked it behind us.

"I am. I have no idea how lacrosse is played. I can't wait to see you guys practice." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed.

"We aren't that good." His face scrunched in a way that was attractive. I shrugged as we climbed into the Jeep.

"Well, I know nothing of the game, so, you can just lie and tell me you're awesome and I'll believe you." He laughed and backed out of the driveway, surprising me by going right—towards his house. "Wha? If Scott lives this way, I could've walked down to your house to catch a ride. You didn't need to pick me up at my house."

"And miss the chance to see you run into a box of silverware? Pft, never. Besides, driving is faster than walking. And less work. Why should I make you waste time and expend energy when I can make it easier on you and drive down the street? Really, it was no problem. I don't mind." He rambled slightly, his face and hands becoming animated.

"Yeah, but you went the direction that you didn't need to, and therefore wasted _your_ time and the Jeep's gas. Besides," I replied. "I like walking."

"You like walking so much that you're planning on walking the five miles to school?" Stiles asked sarcastically, and also changing the subject, raising his eyebrows at me. I pursed my lips. Hadn't thought about that yet. Mom and dad both working meant Abby have no car. I frowned.

"No, I'm not walking five miles every morning. We haven't actually talked about how we're getting to school yet." Stiles smiled, and sat up straighter.

"Well, don't worry about it; come time for school, I'll give you guys a ride. You're on the way, anyways." I smiled at him. Man, this boy. We had a good thing going, and I didn't want to ruin it, but I had kind of a huge crush on him already.

"You're a good guy, Stiles. You should be awarded for being awesome." He gave me a smile, the swarm of butterflies in my stomach growing. We pulled up to Scott's house then, and he came running out of the house, a bag filled with (presumably) lacrosse gear.

Stiles flipped up the partition between the passenger seat and the driver's and patted it. I tried to control my heart beat as I slid over next to him. He reached down between the seats and handed me the buckle, our knees brushing, as Scott climbed into the passenger. "Hey, what's up?" Scott greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey," I smiled at him. "Nothing." Besides me picturing your best friend's hands and lips on me. "What's up with you? Why so smiley?"

"I'm just excited." He responded as Stiles pulled out. "It's nice to have someone new in our group. It's usually just me and Stiles." Stiles made a face, reaching over my leg to the gear shifter. His hand brushed against my thigh and I bit my lip to keep from doing anything extremely awkward.

"Is my company not good enough for you or something?" Stiles asked Scott sarcastically. Scott scoffed.

"Duh." He responded, earning a laugh from me and a feigned hurt expression from Stiles.

"That's low, bro, that's low." Stiles pretended to get choked up, putting his fist to his mouth and turning his head away. After that we launched into a conversation about various TV shows and movies—good, bad, favorites, least favorites—and then video games, mostly consisting of a fight over which Halo game was the best, before going on about the plot holes in Undead Nightmare, leading to a discussion about books, my obsession, the fact that I write, and then somehow getting onto supernatural creatures—which were our favorite, what we could be if we could be any supernatural creature— my vast knowledge of vampires, witches, and werewolves, druids— which Stiles seemed to share— and onto our favorite hobbies. I found out that of the two of them, Stiles was the daredevil, the one who listened into his dad's calls to see if there were any good crime scenes to go investigate, our mutual love for adrenaline and exploring and almost dying, and Scott's extreme disappointment in me that I was encouraging Stiles to find dangerous things for us to do, and ending on that note as we arrived at the lacrosse field at the school.

We parked and climbed out, Scott offering me his hand to help me out of the car. I felt like the lacrosse field was kind of far from the school, and commented on the fact. Scott and Stiles pointed out that it was, in fact, kind of a far walk.

"After we're done, we'll take you on as much of a tour of the school as we can." Stiles promised. I smiled as I followed between them towards the bleachers.

"Cool beans." I stated. Scott turned to give me an amused smile, his eyes narrowing in humor.

"Did you just say cool beans?" He questioned. I raised my eyebrows at him as they dropped the lacrosse gear on the player's bench.

"You have a problem with that?" I asked in mock threat. He laughed.

"I just haven't heard anyone say that in a while." I shrugged at his response.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a weirdo….which you guys will pick up on eventually." Scott scoffed.

"There is no way you're weirder than Stiles." We turned to look at said boy to see him sticking his tongue to his cheek as he struggled to get the other lacrosse glove on his hand. I shook my head at him, and swatted his hand away as Scott went to put on some of his gear. I pushed the glove the rest of the way onto Stiles's hand.

"Thanks." He responded. I rolled my eyes at him. I was used to winter, struggling to get snow gloves on, so I understood his pain.

"Next time, undo the Velcro so you won't have to try so hard." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes at me, and held up two sticks with nets on them. One was short and one was long.

Scott had finished putting on his lacrosse stuff and stood next to Stiles. "Okay, time for us to teach you about lacrosse." They both quickly launched into Lacrosse 101 and by the time they were done, I was pretty confidant I could judge them as they played and understand what they were trying to do.

"Okay, I'm ready." I sat on the player's bench next to their gear and they both nodded and jogged out onto the field. They started out just throwing the ball back and forth to each other, moving around and passing to each other. Scott missed a ball and I called out to him. "It's okay Scotty! You can do it!" They both stopped and looked at me with amused expressions. "What?" I questioned. "I'm just getting a jump start on being supportive." They both laughed.

After a while of running around, Scott stopped and held his hand up at Stiles, bending over to catch his breath. I furrowed my eyebrows. He seemed like he'd be more fit than that. After a moment, Stiles jogged over to him to make sure he was okay.

Scott stood up straight and walked back over towards me, reaching into the bag at my side, he fumbled around in it, breathing hard, until he found what he was looking for.

"Your asthmatic?" I asked softly, surprised. He blushed as he took a couple puffs of his inhaler.

"Yeah…" He trailed off as Stiles came to a stop next to him.

I was going to ask why he didn't tell me but realized it wouldn't have come up in conversation. "I was going to tell you," Scott said upon seeing my slightly confused expression. "I just didn't want you to commit me to the 'total nerd' pile yet." My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Scott," I reprimanded. "You're not a _total_ nerd. And I'm a little hurt that you think I'm that shallow." I made sure to keep it playful so he wouldn't get awkward, and it worked. He laughed at my fake-hurt. It wasn't all feigned; I was a little insulted that he thought I'd judge him on having asthma. After that point, whenever I'd go to watch them practice—which was frequent— I had Scott's inhaler at the ready for him.

"Let's cut the chit chat," Stiles said suddenly. "We aren't going to make first line if we don't practice!" I sucked my lips in, raising my eyebrows, as Scott made a surprised face.

"Someone means business." I stated, before smiling. Scott rolled his eyes and he and Stiles jogged back out to finish practicing. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see it was an unknown caller, but with a 614 area code, meaning it was probably someone from home I didn't have added in my phone.

"Hello?" I answered. It was silent for about three seconds.

"HEY GURL! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I heard numerous voices shout different greetings and realized it was my cousins. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Not much going on here. Just watching some super hot guys run around gettin' sweaty." At those words, Stiles head whipped around to look at me—missing the ball Scott flung at him, so it hit him in the chest. I winced for him.

"OMG!" I heard one of them yell at me. "CAN YOU SEND US SOME PICS!?" I laughed.

"You want me to make them take their shirts off first?" There was quite a bit of oxygen being sucked up on the other end as they all gasped.

"YES!" Another—I think my cousin Niki—shouted. I pulled a face and crossed my legs, reclining on the bench a bit more.

"Hey Stiles, Scott!" I called. They both turned to look at me. "Take yo shirts off so I can take a few pictures to send to my cousins. I wanna prove to them that California guys are hot." Scott made a face, his lips tugging up into a smile.

"Are you saying we're hot?" He called back. Stiles shook his head at his friend.

"I'm saying that even though you two are my good friends, I am not blind, and yes, you are very attractive."

"ABBY!" I think that was my cousin Molly screeching at me. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU EVEN KNOWN THEM!?"

"I met them yesterday." They all made sounds in response. "Well, it's best we get this out of the way. I mean, seriously, I'm not going to say that I don't find them attractive because of our friendship. Friends can compliment each other like that." They all shouted more things at me. "Listen, don't judge. Besides, they get me. They own mirrors—they know how they look." I sassed. Scott and Stiles had officially given up trying to practice as they listened into my side of the conversation. "Do you want to see them shirtless or not? I'm just saying, I might be able to get them to strip down for you guys. I don't know yet; I only met them yesterday."

"I'm not taking my clothes off for you!" Scott shouted at me.

"Yeah, not until after the first date." Stiles joked back, causing Scott to chuckle. I shook my head at them and sighed. Stiles tossed the ball to Scott.

"Sorry girls," I sighed again. "Seems neither of them feels like taking their shirts off."

After I got off the phone with them and the boys finished practicing, they took me on a tour of the school and then we left and went out to their favorite pizza place—Stiles _refusing_ to let me pay for myself, making me blush and awkward— before heading back to Stiles's house to hang out.

A few weeks passed, involving the three of us seeing each other EVERY FREAKING DAY, until we'd made plans to go to Glass Lake—it was a little swimming lake out on the Beacon Hills preserve that the boys frequented. It wasn't a hot day, and we had the lake pretty much to ourselves. We stayed for hours until Stiles mentioned the hiking trails and how there were some pretty sick caves that we could find.

We set off—pretty much dry from lounging on the beach—and dropped our stuff in the Jeep before heading off onto the trails. The trees towered above us and it felt like we entered a different world.

"This is awesome. I'll have to tell my dad about this place." I was—for some reason—in the lead.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it." Stiles said as he came to walk beside me. I smiled at him, and then Scott surprised me by jumping onto my back for a piggy back ride.

"Holy frothily!" I let out as I wrapped my hands under his knees to hold him up on my back. "What've you been eating boy?" He let his arms drape over my shoulder. His feet were nearly touching the ground. He was tall—he and Stiles both were—at least six feet. That over powered my lithe five-foot-four frame.

We came to a fork in the path and I dropped Scott, who stumbled. He stuck his tongue out at me and I retailed by sticking my tongue out. "Here, they're this way." Stiles brought our attention back and we headed down the path to the right.

We walked for only a few more minutes when Stiles had us veer off the path. We talked about our pasts—their childhood, my home and family back in Ohio, Scott's dad, Stiles's mom—until we came across the caves. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" I exclaimed walking passed the boys towards the mouth of the first cave.

"Yeah, but be careful, because the ground isn't as—," Stiles's warning was cut short as I came to a small ravine and the muddy earth gave way and fell out from beneath my feet. I let out a yelp of surprise as both the boys jumped forward to try to catch me.

I reached up as I fell and gasped as a hand wrapped around my forearm. I looked down at the thirty-or-so foot drop beneath me before looking back up into the wide eyes of Stiles. Scott quickly fell down on the ground next to him and looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" He nearly shouted as Stiles's grip on my arm tightened as he started to hoist me up.

"I'm fine." I let out breathlessly; digging my feet into the side of the ravine and trying to help Stiles as he—almost effortlessly—pulled me back up. As Stiles pulled me up over the lip of the gap, Scott grabbed onto my other arm and helped get me the rest of the way up.

I collapsed onto the ground next to Stiles and Scott and looked over at my savior. "That. Was. Amazing." I let out a breathy laugh. "You're my hero." Stiles let out his own breathy laugh and then all three of us started laughing before Scott realized I was bleeding.

"Your leg." He pointed down at my leg and I looked down at my calf, which was gushing blood.

"Holy monkey." I stated leaning over at the same time the boys did to examine the wound. I noticed a stick stuck in my skin at least an inch deep.

"Oh my gosh!" We all exclaimed in unison, except they felt okay taking the Lord's name in vain.

"We have to get you to the hospital!" Stiles shouted at the same time Scott said,

"There's a stick in your leg!" I grabbed onto the stick and, despite the pain, started to pull it out. "Stop!" Scott yelled, grabbing my hand. "That will only make it bleed more. We need to get you to my mom."

I nodded, and they helped me to my feet and as I started to lean on both of them for support, Stiles wrapped his arm around my shoulders before swooping the other under my legs and lifting me off the ground to carry me bridal style. "I can walk!" I squeaked out as he started carrying me back.

"You really shouldn't put weight on that leg." Scott said with something hinting at a smirk on his lips as he passed us to walk in front. He quickly out stripped us, and I glared incredulously at his back.

"He's not great with blood." Stiles said quickly upon seeing my face. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. I turned to look up at him as our breaths mingled, and tightened my arms around his neck. His arms automatically tightened around me, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Thank you." I wanted to smack myself when the words came out almost as a whisper. Stiles's warm brown eyes locked onto my blue ones, and a soft smile graced his lips.

"You're welcome." I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth as he responded just as quietly. I so wished we were more than friends.

**I wish I was skipping stones next to a glassy lake in the middle of the forest with Dylan O'Brien. If you so wish, you can review to let me know if you would like to skip stones with Dylan. Oh, and if you like or hate this story.**


	3. STF

**Author's Note: *Instert witty author's note here that causes all of you to laugh and makes your days brighter***

**DISCLAIMER: Teen Wolf is mine. *tased with cow prod* OKAY! OKAY! Teen Wolf isn't mine.**

By the time we got back to the Jeep, Scott had the door open and the passenger seat down so that Stiles could lay me across the back seat. We drove to the hospital listening to Imagine Dragons, laughing about the new Family Guy episode.

When we got to the hospital, Stiles insisted on carrying me inside, and Scott rushed ahead to find his mom so we wouldn't have to sit in the waiting room. Stiles—instead of putting me down like I begged, so people would stop staring at us—stood in the middle of the room holding me while Scott's mom rushed over to us.

"What happened?" She exclaimed, signaling the accompanying nurse to fetch a wheelchair. I sighed and hung my head as if I was very ashamed.

"I tried to break into the Bat Cave and almost fell to my death before Batman himself showed up and saved me. It was quite heroic." I nodded, and Scott let out a laugh as Stiles placed me in the wheelchair.

"Are you calling me Batman?" Stiles asked. I nodded the affirmative.

"It's exactly who you remind me of. Though, less broody and dark… Actually, you don't really remind me of Batman at all. You're kind of your own superhero."

"Okay, well, let's have a doctor get you fixed up." Melissa said, breaking my and Stiles epic stare by pushing me away.

"I'll think of your superhero name while they pull this stick out of my leg so I don't scream kay?" I gave him a thumbs up over my shoulder and looked back at the boys and smiled.

"We'll get you some pain medication." Melissa stated. "Do you want me to phone your mom down here?" She asked as she wheeled me into the ER. I let out a breath, thankful that I was successfully ignoring the pain and the FREAKING STICK IN MY LEG!

"Yeah… I guess. She'll probably be mad later if I don't." Melissa grabbed the phone on the wall, taking my hand in her free one, and phoned my mom down. The doctor got there before my mom, and by that time I'd been hooked up to morphine and my mom took over holding my hand as the doctor pulled the stick out of my leg.

"It's okay sweetie." Mom comforted, brushing the hair away from my face. I kind of felt spaced out and reached out to touch her face, putting my fingers over her eyes.

"'Course it's o…kay. STILES RESCUED ME. IT TWAS EPIC." I shouted suddenly, and then frowned when I realized I shouted. I hope he didn't hear me shouting… that'd be awkward. We were just friends. I didn't want to be just friends, but I didn't want to make the first move incase he didn't feel the same and it mucked up our friendship. I really liked him. I really liked Scott too. I didn't want to lose either of them. Therefore, I will not be telling him how in like I was with him.

I sort of registered Melissa telling mom what had happened, and then both of them laughing at the fact that Stiles carried me in, which I thought was odd and slightly rude. "Pft," I breathed out as I noticed the doctor leave and looked down to see my leg all bandaged up. "Do you think a leprechaun would make a good pet?" I asked abruptly, stopping Melissa and mother's conversation. They both looked down at me.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Melissa stated.

"Honey, I'm gonna make a phone call to get the rest of the day off so I can take you home, okay?" She asked, but I shook my head and made a dismissive noise.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it." I whipped my hand around in the air. "Scott and Stiles will take me home. Go back to work helping new moms feed babies." I tried to swing my legs over the edge of the bed before they both stopped me.

"Well, at least wait here. We'll get the boys to come to you, okay?" Melissa gently coaxed me back onto the bed and mom started to say that she'd get the day off to take me home herself but I kept objecting.

"GO BACK TO WORK MOTHER!" I shouted, cutting her off. "I WANT TO SEE BROWN EYES!" I shouted again, causing both Melissa and mom to raise their eyebrows at me.

"Brown eyes?" Melissa questioned. I rolled my eyes. I forgot that Scott had brown eyes too. His eyes weren't like Stiles's eyes.

"_Stiles_." I stressed his name in a 'duh' tone. They both shared another look before Melissa spoke up.

"Alright, I'll go get him." I made some mad hand gesture.

"Thank you." I said. Mom chuckled under her breath while Melissa let out a laugh as she went to get the boys. I lay back on the bed for the few moments it took until the boys got back to my room. "_Finally_!" I said before they'd barely entered the room, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, preparing to hop down when Stiles rushed over and put his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"Whoa," He started. "Slow down there. I think they gave you some pretty heavy stuff." I pfted and shook my head, jerking my thumb over my shoulder to indicate mom and Melissa.

"These guys," I shook my head some more. "_These guys_. They tried to tell me you wouldn't take me home." I let out another disbelieving noise and shook my head, hopping down and leaning against Scott as another nurse brought in a wheelchair. "And I was like, _puh lease_. This is Stiles Stilinski, AND Scott McCall. Marines never leave a man behind." They both helped me into the wheelchair. "Except when they do leave a man behind. But you guys aren't Marines!"

"Okay, how much of what did you give her?" Stiles questioned as Scott laughed.

A monkey wearing a suit of armor appeared in the corner of the room, standing completely straight with a spear pointed towards the ceiling. "Does anyone else see that monkey there?" I looked pointedly to the corner, hoping that the monkey couldn't speak English to know I was talking about it.

"No…" Scott trailed off, being the only one to really pay attention to me as Melissa answered Stiles's question.

"It's begun. THEY ARE HERE FOR A TOUR!" I shouted, trying to wheel myself from the room. I sort of heard Melissa say to Scott and Stiles that the drugs would just eventually work through my system and knock me out.

Mom walked out to the Jeep with us and said goodbye to me. I was sitting passenger this time with Scott in the back. After mom left I reached for the seatbelt, but it locked in place. I screeched and yanked on it again but it didn't budge.

"PROTECT ME! I COMMAND YOU TO PROTECT ME!" I shouted at the seat belt, giving another tug. Scott started laughing in the back, and Stiles just shook his head and reached over me and grabbed the seat belt, gently pulling it across my lap and clicking it in place. "I see." I started nodding my head before I leaned towards Scott and whispered loudly. "Stiles and the seat belt are a thing! That's… thas why… why it worked for him." After a moment, I rolled my eyes. "That's ridiculous." I shook my head at myself. "Like Stiles," I stressed his name, pointing my thumb at him. "Would get together with a seat belt! Oh…that's funny." I patted the seat belt. "Sorry girl, but he's never gonna like you back. Its ir-rediculous. Your babies would be… that's like… no. It's not happening. Stiles and you are never getting together."

Stiles and Scott were both trying extremely hard not to laugh, and I rested my head back on the seat and looked out the window. "Like, could you even imagine?" I asked, turning to look at Stiles. "Your kids would have like, your face, but…" I reached over and ran my index finger over his upper lip. "A…a seat belt mustache." I bopped his nose. "Boop." He and Scott both broke out laughing and it was so contagious that I started laughing too until we were all laughing so hard we were quiet.

"Okay, babe, I think you need to just lie back." Scott said between laughs. I scoffed.

"You'sh just called me babe?" I turned to look back at him. "What am I… your _bird_?" He barely stopped himself from laughing again. "That's okay." I nodded slowly. "You can call me babe. It'll be your pet name for me. YEAH! THAT WAY I CAN CALL YOU SCOTTY! YOU CAN CALL ME BABE AND I WILL CALL YOU SCOTTY AND I WILL CALL STILES HONEY!" We pulled into our driveway, and luckily mom had had the brains to give Scott our house key so we could get in.

Stiles carried me in and placed me on the couch. "And what will I call you?" He asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"You can call me anything you want." I lay down on my side and yawned. "You can help yourselves to anything in the kitchen, and that's the remote that works the TV, the DVD remote is up on the TV stand along with the Xbox controller, which has Netflix." I slurred out as they sat on the couch around me.

"Hey, did you ever think of my superhero name?" Stiles asked after a moment, as Scott reached for the TV remote. I rolled my head back and looked up at Stiles. His golden eyes entranced me.

"Golden…Golden Hawk." I nodded. "Because your eyes are gold and so is your heart… and because I love hawks. They're badass. And superheroes almost always have some kind of bird in the name… or animal…" And with that statement, I passed out.

I slowly blinked my eyes open, and registered how dry my mouth was. I slowly sat up to see that Scott and Stiles were both still here, lounging on the couch beside me. "Hey sleepy head," Scott greeted with a smile. I furrowed my eyebrows at their suppressed amusement before everything flooded back.

"Oh my gosh," I turned scarlet and buried my head in my hands. "That's so embarrassing." I felt the couch shift on both sides of me as they moved to sit next to me, each draping an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey now," Stiles said, giving my shoulders a comforting albeit condescending and sarcastic squeeze. "You have nothing to be embarrassed of, _sugar plumb_." I raised my head out of my hands to glare at him. He was not going to let this go.

"Yeah, _babe_, it's all good." I turned my glare on Scott before heaving a sigh and wrapping my arms around their waists.

"Yeah, _Scotty_, _Honey_, I have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. This was a great bonding experience for the three of us, and I'm glad that we experienced it. But if you try to tell anyone about what went down, I will cut your tongues out." I patted their sides and Stiles scoffed.

"Our tongues?" Scott asked. I turned and gave him a sweet smile.

"Would you rather I cut something else off?" With the implication, they both pushed me over and Stiles hit me in the face with a pillow. "Hey! Injured down here!" I exclaimed as Stiles tried to smother me with said pillow.

"Don't worry, fair damsel!" Scott shouted. "I shall save you!" The pillow was promptly removed from my face, and Scott collected me in his arms and drew me away from Stiles, placing me on his lap.

"I fear you have been mislead, milady," Stiles spoke up, raising an eyebrow. "For he who you take refuge with is the enemy." Stiles then pulled his hood halfway over his face, and I gasped.

"Golden Hawk!" I placed the back of my hand against my forehead in an over-dramatic swoon. They both burst out laughing, to which I joined.

After we sobered up, Stiles asked, "Do you really think I have a heart of gold?"

"I did until you tried to smother me with a pillow." I stated, getting off of Scott's lap. I gasped as I forgot to take it easy on my hurt leg and both boys jumped up. Stiles put his hands on my hips while Scott placed his on my shoulders to help me stand. The room spun for a moment with a rush of blood. "How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe an hour and a half?" Stiles guessed.

"Not very long." Scott said from behind me as they both helped me sit back down on the couch.

"Well." I puffed out. "I guess this means we're going to be watching _The Phantom of the Opera_ for the next two hours." They both groaned, but I told them that I was injured and didn't want to be left alone so therefore they had to stay with me.

And that was how we spent most of my recovery.

**Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. I kind of want candy. Le review? Noh? Kay.**


	4. SFT 2

**Author's Note: So, I'm uploading until I get to E1 and then I think after that I'll upload every Sunday. Sunday's are good for me. Mmmk. Hure we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know, I've never done a disclaimer for a story before this one. Why the Ackles am I doing it now? Oh yeah, I'm scared I'll be sued because I eventually start using the show's script. I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.**

A month and a half went by and my leg was completely healed, barely even a scar left behind. Everyday was spent with Scott and Stiles. We went on quite a few more spelunking adventures and they had acquainted me with the town.

I had recently found a horseback riding stables that trained 3-day, and had been taking lessons once a week. I had been training for the past year back in Ohio and my instructor was confidant that I could show next spring.

As another want for me, I missed playing piano, and my parents search for a reasonably priced upright in good condition was finally over. "I'm going to need help with it; I'm still not sure I want you stressing your leg." I rolled my eyes at him, but said that I was pretty sure I knew two strapping young boys that might be willing to help.

I grabbed my bag, preparing to walk down to meet Scott and Stiles at Stiles's house. The walk down the street was how I'd helped my leg get stronger, and using that as my excuse, the boys couldn't object.

I passed the few houses that stood between our street and the Stilinski's. When I arrived at their large two story house, I walked up to the small front porch and rang the door bell. I noted the lack of the Sheriff's car in the driveway. About two seconds later, Stiles stumbled to open the door. "Hey friend!" He called, pulling me inside.

Yeah, it pretty much killed me that he was using that as my new nickname. I liked sugar plumb more. "Hey, what's up?" He shrugged and led me into the kitchen. "No Scott?" I asked upon seeing the kitchen empty.

"He isn't here yet." Stiles said, taking a large bite out of an apple. I dropped my bag next to the counter and hefted myself up onto the bar stool. "How are you? How's the leg?" I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a soft slap against the cheek.

"I told you I'd result to physical violence if you kept pestering me about my leg. It's healed." He raised his eyebrows and let his apple rest on the counter.

"You call that physical violence? It felt like the wings of a butterfly caressing my cheek." I tried to fight the smile that I knew was coming on, and failed.

"I would never hit you with all my might, Stiles. This is a loving relationship we have. And not the Irish version of love, either." He smiled and took another bite out of his apple. "By the way, my dear, dear friend." He narrowed his eyes and stopped me from saying anything more.

"What do you want?" He questioned skeptically. I feigned innocence.

"Why would you think I want something?" He made a face before tossing the apple away.

"Because, whenever you shower affection on me, you ask for something." He pointed an accusing finger at me. "You use me." I made a heart broken face.

"Well… I'm sorry you feel that way. I will just have to start showering affection on you always so you know that I do truly care about you. But, I do want something." I held up a finger and hopped off the bar stool. He made a face and shook his head.

"What is it?" He asked, resigned. I gave him my best smile and could see him start to smile in response.

"We finally found a piano and my dad doesn't want me to help him move it because he thinks my leg can't take it so I told him I would ask the two strapping young men I know to help." Stiles raised both his eyebrows at the end of my speech.

"Yeah, I'll help move it… as long as you promise to play something for me." My jaw dropped. Hadn't anticipated that.

"Uh…" I trailed off. It had been quite a few months since I had last played. I didn't know if I'd be as good as I had been.

"That's the condition." He stated as the doorbell rang. He left me gaping like a fish while he went to answer the door, and then Scott was there too, demanding the same thing.

"Fine." I grumbled after Stiles had got Scott to use his puppy eyes on me. "I'll play you a song as reward for helping. FRIENDS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THESE THINGS TO EACH OTHER!" I shouted, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, that's why we don't have a lot of friends." Scott stated before rolling his eyes and draping his arm around my shoulders. "Besides, you're more like a little sister. Big brothers are supposed to irritate their little sisters." I pursed my lips, hoping that it was only Scott who thought of me like a younger sister.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed, leaning against the counter. I tried to ignore the feeling of being punched in the gut. I shouldn't feel that way. It wasn't his fault that I fell in love with him. Yeah, that's right. I dropped the 'L' bomb. I was pretty sure I was in love with him—and not in the sense that I just cared about him a lot. I mean, I loved Scott, just in a different way.

"Do I annoy you two?" I asked, already knowing the answers I would get.

"Oh yeah," Scott said with a roll of his eyes at the same time Stiles said,

"Constantly." I stuck my tongue out at Stiles, shoving my heart ache down, and poked Scott in the rib cage.

"Well, thank you for agreeing to help." I said. "I'll text you guys when I know what day and time we're getting it for sure, but as of right now, Wednesday at eleven is when we're gonna pick it up." They both agreed.

Scott said he'd let his boss know and that he was pretty sure he could do it whenever.

"I'll make sure to keep my day open for you." Stiles stated, wiggling his eyebrows. I almost cracked. What if he liked someone else? That wasn't exactly something we talked about. I nodded my head.

"Well." I said, crossing my arms over my chest in a defensive way, brushing Scott off. "I…have to go." I quickly scooped up my bag. Stiles held out his arms in a 'what the heck?' manner and Scott gave me a surprised look.

"I thought we were going to hang out?" He asked. I pulled my phone out.

"Yeah, uh, my riding instructor offered to let me exercise her Warmblood. I didn't get to go earlier, so, I'm going to try to go before it gets dark."

"Awesome!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, that works perfectly. We've been meaning to come watch you ride, anyways." I blanched at my attempted escape backfiring. I quickly recovered.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" I forced the enthusiasm, but neither of them seemed to notice. I quickly texted my riding instructor and she told me to have a go at it. She wasn't there, but I knew where everything was, and she knew I could handle myself. I had been working there over the summer, so everyone knew me well.

"Cool! We can take the Jeep." Stiles reached for the keys.

"Okay—I have to go change into my riding gear." I started backing towards the door and they matched me for my steps.

"We'll give you a ride down." I nodded and we all climbed into the Jeep. I tried to get myself together as I scooted into the middle and my leg brushed against Stiles. We were down at the house in a flash and dad was surprised by my reappearance.

"Hey, the boys are going to come watch me exercise Salvation." Dad seemed to pick up on what I was trying to say.

"Okay then… Do you need to borrow the truck?" I shook my head and Stiles held up his keys.

"I'm gonna change." I rushed up the stairs, leaving dad to talk with the boys. I hurried into my room and shut the door behind me, leaning back against it to collect myself before quickly slipping into my breeches and grabbing my riding boots before changing my shirt and grabbing my helmet.

"Nice," Scott commented as I walked down the stairs, pulling my hair up. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go." We said goodbye to dad and went out to the Jeep. It didn't take long for me to relax and get over myself. Talking with the boys was so easy and fun. I knew that even though it was painful that Stiles didn't like me back, I would always want him and Scott in my life.

Our conversation was only interrupted when I had to give directions, and we listened to Sleeping At Last on the way there. When we pulled up and I directed Stiles as where to park, they both let out a whistle. It was a really impressive barn.

We walked in, my boots clicking against the cement. The horses eagerly whinnied at sight of new people, and Scott and Stiles seemed a little taken aback. I led us down the aisle to the last stall, and there stood Salvation, in all his glory. The giant chestnut Warmblood turned around in his stall to greet me.

"Hey Sal," I grabbed his halter and lead rope and opened the stall door, slipping it closed behind me. My instructor had rescued him at the beginning of the year and I helped her finish his training. I fell in love with the big teddy bear.

"You ride that horse?" Scott asked incredulously. I let out a laugh, nodding.

"That didn't sound right." Stiles spoke my thoughts. "That is a super tall horse though."

"Yup. He's a great jumper. He _loves_ cross country." I slipped the halter over his head with ease and opened the stall again. The boys stepped back as I led Sal from his stall. He followed behind me lazily and the boys walked up next to me.

I turned the corner and took him to the cross ties and hooked him in before grabbing a curry. I went through the usual routine, explaining different things to Scott and Stiles and answering questions. After about ten minutes, we were tacked up and I pulled my hair up into a hair net before pulling my helmet on.

We walked to the outside ring just as the sun started to set. They walked over to the benches set up and sat down. I forgot about everything as I climbed onto Salvation and started to warm him up. The course from yesterday was still set up, and I went through it, Sal sailing over the jumps with his usual vigor.

When I was done, I cooled him down and dismounted, opening the arena gate. "Wow." They both stated as I came walking up to them. The sun was pretty much gone and the outside lights flicked on as we went walking back into the barn.

"It pretty much feels the same way." I said as I took the saddle off.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed finally. Salvation gave him an odd look before lowering his head to nuzzle against me as I came up to take his front boots off. I scratched his nose before reaching over and grabbing a carrot out of the treat bag.

"You guys wanna feed him?" I broke the carrot in two and showed them how to hold their hands and let them give him the carrot halves.

"So, are you ready for school in two weeks?" Scott asked as I finished cleaning everything up. I scoffed.

"Are you?" I retorted. He shook his head.

"No." Stiles gave the same answer and then I put Sal away and we left. The ride home was focused mostly on who I was going to meet at school and everything to expect. They were trying to make sure that I knew who the horrible teachers/students were so if we didn't have classes together I would know what to expect.

We went back to my house and hung out until around nine and then they left and I got in the shower. I didn't want to think about school, or Stiles, or anything. But, I knew it was futile.

"Grrr." I struggled with the seal of the package I just pulled from the mailbox I was still standing next to. I was too focused on trying to get my package open that I missed the sound of bikes.

"Need some help?" Stiles asked as he and Scott pulled to a stop next to me. He took the package from my hands without waiting for my answer.

"My sister just had to seal it with super glue!" I huffed and walked over to Scott, throwing my arms around him in hello. He placed a kiss atop my head as Stiles tore the package open. I left Scott to wrap my arms around Stiles before snatching the package away from him.

"Is this from your sister that's in England?" He asked. I nodded as I pulled out the form-fitted brown leather jacket with the military style badge over the breast pocket. I squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I love her." I slid the jacket on, happy that it didn't clash with what I was wearing too much.

"Nice." Stiles commented and I blushed as his eyes raked over me.

"You want to come with us?" Scott asked, gesturing to the sidewalk ahead of them. "We were gonna ride into town."

"I would love to, but I don't have a bike." I stated as I threw the packaging away in the trash can dad had yet to take back up to the house.

"No worries," Stiles replied. "You can ride on my pegs." He wiggled his eyebrows and I shook my head.

"Okay, fine." He threw his fist up in the air before pulling it back down in victory.

"Yay!" Scott exclaimed as I climbed onto the back of Stiles's bike. I placed my hands on his shoulders awkwardly, and then we were off.

"Am I killing you?" I asked after we had been riding for a little while. Stiles snorted.

"No; as if you could." I rolled my eyes at him and leaned forward, resting my elbows against his shoulders and my chin on my open palm. He smelled so good. He was so warm…and caring. And funny. And sweet. And sexy. And we were just friends. I couldn't believe I got myself friend zoned. Glob. Life. Sucks.

Time came and went, and as usual, I had the time of my life hanging out with them. Later that night, around twelve-thirty, I was lying in bed trying to sleep when something tapped on my window. I slowly crept out of bed and grabbed my dad's old Billy club. As I tip-toed to the window, something tapped against it again.

I threw the curtains back, brandishing the Billy club, to see Stiles crouched on the wrap-around porch's roof. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he did the same to me. I set the club down and pulled the window open. "Where on earth did you get that?" He questioned, starting to climb in my window.

"It was my dad's; he was a police sergeant, remember?" I said as I pushed him back by his shoulders.

"Right. Why aren't you letting me in?" He asked. I glanced down at my bare legs.

"I don't have any pants on." I stated. His eyebrows shot up to his hair line and in the moon light, it looked like he was blushing.

"Really?" I nodded, and he made as if to try to peak in, and I pushed him back again. "You sleep without pants on a lot?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Only when it's too hot for them." I responded.

"It's like sixty degrees out here." He nearly shouted. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not hot anymore—now that the windows open. And keep it down. My dad will come with a gun." Stiles sighed. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You remember how we sort of got jiped on Fourth of July?" I nodded at his reference to our lack of fireworks. "Well, word through the grape vine—," I cut him off.

"Meaning the police radio?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the police radio. Now don't interrupt me." I raised my hands. "There are some college kids setting fireworks off over Glass Lake. The police aren't gonna shut them down because there aren't enough people near by that they're disturbing. So…?" He trailed off, prompting.

I glanced around. It sounded awesome, and twenty years from now I wanted to be able to tell my kids I did stuff like this. "Give me two seconds to put pants on." I shut the window and pulled the curtains closed.

I pulled on some dark skinny's, put on a bra and changed into a black top and grabbed my black hoodie. Hey, if I was gonna sneak out, it was gonna be done correctly.

I pulled back the curtains and climbed out the window. "How'd you get up here?" I asked.

"I'm an awesome climber." He stated before swinging over the edge of the porch roof and jumping onto the ground. I raised my eyebrows at him. I was not coordinated enough for that.

"Come on, just jump—I'll catch you." He raised his hands up and made grabby fingers at me.

"I'll squish you!" I whisper-yelled back. He dropped his arms and pursed his lips.

"You won't squish me. Come on, don't you trust me?" I pulled a face before biting my lip and jumping. He caught me by the waist, my legs swinging out to the side as he spun us around before setting my feet on the ground. "See, was that so hard?" He whisper-asked. I looked up to give him a sassy look, but faltered when I found his faces inches from mine.

"I trusted you to catch me." I replied. Realizing—in my own warped way—the cheesiness of those words, I took a step back, and his hands fell away from my waist. I zipped my hoodie up more, and glanced to my left to see a tree that grew next to the corner of the porch. "I could've just used that!" I pointed at it. Stiles turned and looked at it.

"Yeah, that's how I got up." I faced him and raised my eyebrows.

"Why didn't you tell me about it then?" I questioned. He shrugged and started to walk off.

"Maybe I wanted to catch you." His response had me tripping over my own feet. We walked back to his house in silence and climbed into the Jeep. "Scott actually _answered_ his phone," Stiles threw me a look. "So he'll be waiting for us."

"Hey!" I said defensively. "I didn't know you'd be calling me at nearly one o'clock in the morning. My phone was off." I explained.

"Well next time leave it on." I looked at him incredulously.

"How am I supposed to know when next time is?" He shrugged. "Am I just supposed to leave my phone on all the time?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shook my head at him and turned on the radio, fiddling with stations until we pulled up in front of Scott's. Scott came rushing towards the Jeep and the light clicked on overhead as he opened the door, and I slid over into the middle seat.

"Hello," I greeted. Scott smiled and shut the door, the Jeep falling into darkness.

"Hey," He returned the greeting. "I see you've experienced your first Stiles abduction." I laughed as Stiles pulled away from the curb.

"I'm doing this for her, thank you very much." He retorted. I turned and looked at him, the plains of his face highlighted by the lights from the dash.

"Aw, really? That's so sweet." He made a 'well… yeah' face and I laughed, looping my arm around his and hugging him. "Oh Stiles… What would my life be without you?"

"Have I had absolutely no impact on your life at all?" Scott asked from beside me. I leaned over and hugged him.

"Oh, calm down. I love you too." I tried to stretch my legs out in front of me and turned back to the radio. We talked about stupid things the whole way there. Stiles pulled off road and through the trees to keep us hidden from the college kids on the other side of the lake.

As we parked and climbed out of the Jeep, they shot off a firework and I marveled at it. Stiles produced a giant blanket and the three of us climbed onto the hood of the Jeep and covered up with the blanket.

"I think this has been the best summer of my life." I stated. The boys both 'aw'ed sarcastically and squeezed the life out of me.

"Well, there's still a week of summer left." Stiles stated. "And I plan on making the best of it." Scott 'mmhm'ed before adding,

"Yeah, tomorrow we get to hear you play the piano." I groaned. I had been hoping they'd forget about their condition.

"Oh, come on. We won't make fun. You can't be that bad." Stiles patted my knee comfortingly, but really all it did was send my stomach into a flurry of butterflies. I sighed, watching the fireworks.

"Oh, whatever. It'll happen and then we won't mention it ever again." They both shook their heads and then we launched into a conversation about zombies. I don't know how, we just did.


	5. SFT 3

**Author's Note: I would like to think I portrayed all of the OCs very well. So if you fall in love with an OC, know that it is a real person. And they are most likely very similar to how I've written them.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is already getting old. I NO OWN TEEN WOLF.**

The next day they came over and we all climbed into the truck and rode over to the lady's house together. The boys helped load the piano into the truck and then dad and the boys held a conversation all the way back to our house.

Unloading the piano was uneventful—thankfully—and when we had it set up in the living room, the boys leaned against the archway the instrument was next to. "Let's hear it; come on." Stiles clapped his hands and I let out a groan as Scott forced me to sit at the piano.

"FINE." I gave up and pulled out the sheet music to one of my favorite pieces by Yiruma. I was very surprised at how little I screwed up. GO MUSCLE MEMORY!

When I finished, they both clapped, and Stiles even whistled. I buried my face in my hands to hide my embarrassed smile. "Bravo." Scott said, and I slid around on the bench to face my boys. Mom and dad were both laughing and Emily was rolling her eyes.

"Do you boys want to stay for dinner?" Mom asked. Scott and Stiles shared a look.

"I'm game—mom's working late tonight anyways." Scott said. Before Stiles answered, dad cut in, looking at Stiles.

"If your dad is off he's welcome too. There's a revolver I've been wanting to show him anyway."

"Yeah, sure, it sounds great. I'll call him and see if he's off early tonight or not." He pulled out his cell and walked into the foyer to call his dad. Scott and I made faces at each other before he scooted me over on the bench and asked me to show him how to play something.

I started showing him a chord he could play that sounded awesome and if he played it in a few octaves and rolled it once, he could really impress a girl. Emily came up and the three of us started talking. Stiles came back and fit his way onto the bench, pulling me onto his lap so everyone would fit.

"Okay, so how do you play what?" He asked, watching as Scott played what I showed him.

"Wait—are you and your dad staying for dinner?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I already told your parents." I nodded. "Show me too?" He asked, placing his hands on the keys.

I placed my hands under his to move his fingers to the right position like I'd done with Scott, only now it seemed _way_ more intimate. It may have had to do with the fact that I was sitting on his lap, or the fact that his breath was tickling across my cheek bone, or the fact that every time he moved his arms they brushed against my rib cage—either way, my heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's.

Emily casually called Scott over to see something away from the piano and I threw her a look. She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I'm sure I turned tomato red.

Stiles's deft fingers quickly picked out the tune to a song I'd had him listen to earlier that week. "May I… by Trading Yesterday." I commented fondly, joining him and playing the song the way I had memorized from the sheet music.

"Yeah, I really like that song." He rested his chin on my shoulder. I let my fingers play with the keys for a minute, enjoying the moment that let me be this close to him. And then Scott had to ruin it by clearing his throat rather loudly. Stiles pulled back quickly, and I slid off his lap and got up.

"You have yet to show me those drawings that are the reason you decided to take art." Scott said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Right, come on." I turned into the foyer and headed up the stairs, Emily and the boys following me. I pushed open the door to my room and glanced around at the dark-ish purple walls with white accents. For the first time in my life, I had matching furniture and a big queen bed. Whoever had designed this house for the renters did a really nice job.

I had taped up posters and a few pictures from home that hung on the walls. I walked over to the little white bookshelf I had and pulled my sketch book off. I handed it to Scott to thumb through, and Stiles looked over his shoulder. "Just FYI, you will get pencil smudges on your fingers."

Emily and I fell back onto the bed. "So, Jenna and I were hanging out yesterday in town, and this really adorable boy walked passed us wearing a Beacon Hills High lacrosse jacket. He had this…look about him. He was just—Mmh." I snickered at her story.

"So, are you going to find him when school starts and hop on that train?" She hit my arm, glancing at Stiles and Scott who were too caught up in some discussion over my sketches to be paying any attention.

"No… I don't know. I mean, if I run into him again or maybe we have some classes together or something…" She shrugged. "Maybe." She decided on. I rolled my eyes at her and then she said, "What about you and..?" She made some gestures towards Stiles with her eyes and I slapped her arm.

"No." I stated. "Later." I added with a whisper and she smiled this devilish grin that made me think I was really in for it.

"Okay—what's going on in this picture. Is this guy gonna kill the princess?" Scott asked, handing me the book. I looked over the picture. I guess it did kind of look that way, since he had a knife and was standing behind her.

"No—he's not going to kill her. He's in love with her. He saved her from the evil king/queen—never got that far in the plot that brought them to this moment—and that's what the knife is from. He protected her, and is mourning over her loss of the kingdom with her, but trying to give her that space that she needs. Anyway, they're about to set off on an epic journey."

"I told you he wasn't going to kill her." Stiles stated. "The look on his face is pretty clear—he loves her." I nodded.

"Is this a picture to a story you were writing?" Scott asked. I shook my head no.

"Not actively. I've tried a thousand times to write a fairytale setting, but… it kind of keeps falling apart." I shrugged.

"Hey, did you see that our school schedules came today in the mail?" Emily spoke up suddenly. My, Stiles, and Scott's heads all snapped up and looked at her.

"No… I didn't see. Where are they?" Emily jumped off the bed and we raced down the stairs to follow after her.

"If yours came today, mine probably did too." Stiles spoke up.

"Yeah, mine too." Scott said. Emily handed me my schedule and it was promptly taken out of my hands by Stiles.

"I'm gonna run home real quick and see if its there!" Stiles said, grabbing his car keys. I shook my head; the boy _could_ just run.

"Wait! Take me by my house too, that way we can see what classes we have together." They headed for the door before checking themselves and turning around. Scott kissed my cheek in parting and Stiles wrapped me in a hug before giving me my schedule.

"I'm SO EXCITED." He screeched in an overly high-pitched voice. "We'll be right back." He promised, rushing out the door.

"OMG WHAT IS GOIN ON BETWEEN YOU AND DAT BOY!?" Emily shouted once the Jeep pulled from the driveway. I saw mom and dad's heads peak around from the kitchen and I grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her up stairs back to my room.

I shut the door behind us. "I am so in love with him, but we're just friends." Her eyes bugged out of her sockets.

"OMG I KNEW IT!" She gaped like a fish and I shushed her. "You two are so cute together! At the piano… gah! I almost died. So cute. So, so, so, so, so, so cute. When he put his chin on your shoulder, I was like!" She flailed about a second before falling back onto the bed.

"Yeah girl, imagine how I feel. He does stuff like that but then says he thinks of me as a sister." Emily made an 'ouch' face. "Yeah, tell me about it. It's hopeless. I don't think he's ever going to realize that I like _like _him and I can't tell him because I don't want to lose him. It's like, I want to be more than friends, but the thought of losing him as a friend is too painful to try anything."

"Aw, Abby," She patted my shoulder before pulling me into a hug. "It's gonna be okay! It's all going to work out!" She exclaimed in her 'it's sarcasm but I actually mean what I'm saying' tone. I rolled my eyes and pulled out of her hug.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just glad that I get to have him in my life. Okay—cheese-ball moment. Let's look over our schedules." We compared our times and were happy to see that we both had the same History class and Econ, but then sad to see that those were the only ones we had together. We already promised that we'd sit together at lunch no matter what, and as we were talking over our nerves, the boys burst into my room.

"Schedules!" Stiles shouted, and then he snatched up my and Emily's schedules. "Woo! We have almost every class together!" Stile fist bumped me. "Its just art that we don't share. We're both taking AP English and AP History and Chemistry. Oh—except I'm taking Spanish and you're taking Latin…"

"Looks like I've got the same schedule as you guys—we even got Econ together… You're probably going to hate Finstock." Scott said to Emily, handing her back the sheet of classes. "He's kind of a hard ass."

"Why don't you think I'll hate him?" I asked. Scott raised his eyebrows.

"You'll probably think he's hilarious. He just likes to abuse me—not as bad as Harris with Stiles, though. Oh, you're both going to hate Harris. He's a total jerk."

"Already forming opinions." I said. "Isn't Finstock your coach?" I asked.

"Yep." Stiles answered, nodding while pulling out my computer chair and falling into it. "He's a…interesting man. To say the least."

"Hm, well." Emily puffed out her cheeks and then sighed. "Hopefully this doesn't suck." I shrugged.

"Just don't care, and it'll be fine. I don't want to go, so I don't really care if the teachers hate me. I don't _really_ care about my grades except now that I know what I want to do for college I should probably put some effort into finishing high school."

"It'll be fine. I mean, high school is hell, but, we'll make the most of it." Scott encouraged. I laughed at him.

"This is going to be like High School Musical, I just know it." I said.

"Let's pray to God that it's the opposite of that." Stiles retorted.

"High School Musical rules, dude. You can't deny it. I know you have a man-crush on Troy Bolton!" And so was the conversation down to dinner, when the Sheriff arrived.

It was a nice evening, and I was happy with life, and with everything.

"Wanna watch Supernatural?" Emily asked after our guests left.

"It's not Saturday." We both shared a look, and then went into the living room to start up the show.

**NEXT CHAP IS EPISODE ONE! WOOT WOOT!**


	6. Episode 1 part 1

**Author's Note: So, I have this all written up for season one. I may or may not write season two. (I'll probably write season two) but right now, S1 is 336 pages, so, I'm hoping it will be good enough until I start writing S2.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf, but if it's for sale for ten dollars, I'll buy it.**

I raked my fingers through my hair as I stared at the clock. Tomorrow was the first day of school and I couldn't sleep. I was glad that I'd bought some good concealer—though I didn't usually wear make-up, I'd decided that with school I was going to try and act more like a normal teenage girl—I was definitely going to need it tomorrow.

My eyebrows furrowed at the sound of the front door closing and the sound of a car starting up. I loved my room for the fact that it sat on the far side of the house, giving me both a few of the front yard, the side yard, and the backyard.

I watched dad pull out of the driveway, and assumed he must've got a call. Seeing it was two o'clock in the morning, he wouldn't have come to tell me goodbye. I fell back onto my bed and looked at the ceiling. I could feel the curiosity of dad leaving starting to edge its way into my brain, and I knew I wouldn't sleep until I found out what the call was.

I stood up and started to head out to see if mom knew when I heard a tap on my window. A smile slowly crept onto my face and I turned around and went to the window. Stiles.

"I take it you know what the call was?" I asked as soon as I threw the window open and he climbed in.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." I raised my eyebrow and gestured with my hand for him to keep going. I knew there was an 'and'. "They only found half—the whole of the Beacon department is out looking for the other half. They even called in some help from State police." I raised my eyebrows.

"We're gonna go look for it?" It was practically a rhetorical question since I already knew what the answer was, but I was thinking that _maybe_ the rational side of his brain would kick in and remind him that something had to have _killed the girl and ripped her in half_ and that we had to wake up at an unholy time tomorrow for school, but, of course, this is Stiles, after all.

"Of course," He replied in a 'duh' tone. "Scott's not answering his phone, so, let's go wake him up." I held up two of my fingers to indicate the amount of time I needed and then I rushed over to my closet and pulled out some dirty-ish clothes and rushed to change in the bathroom.

When I was ready, we climbed out the window and went down the tree to keep our descent quieter. We ran back down the street to Stiles's house and got in the Jeep. "It is friggin' cold out there." I stated, turning the Jeep's heat on to try and warm up my hands.

"You can stay in the car while I get Scott. Soak up the heat." I smiled at how sweet he was.

"Thank you… But park the Jeep so I can keep an eye on you guys. I want to see how you break into Scott's house so I can do it later if need be." Stiles laughed.

"Okay." Stiles then filled me in on the rest of the details he got from the call. Like, that she was a girl and in her twenties.

We arrived at Scott's house and he parked the Jeep so I could see the side porch where I assumed he would make his great break-in. I watched as Stiles fumbled and struggled to climb up onto Scott's porch roof. I raised my eyebrows and started to open the door to call out when I saw Scott's front door open, but then I saw it was Scott himself _annnnddd_ that he was brandishing a baseball bat and that this might be the funniest thing I ever see.

I shook my head as they both screamed like girls in each other's faces and then nodded my head in approval at Stiles's graceful fall from the roof. They seemed to argue for a minute before Stiles gestured to the Jeep and Scott looked over. I waved at him, and he made a face before putting the bat back inside.

"Woo hoo!" I exclaimed as they both climbed into the Jeep. "Let's go find this girl."

We arrived at the Beacon Hills Preserve and climbed out and started our way into the woods. Stiles had heard where they found the first half and where the police where going to be searching, so that's where we were heading.

"This is so cool." I said as we trudged through the woods, following behind Stiles who held the flashlight.

"It's not right that you're excited." Scott stated almost sourly. I pursed my lips at him.

"I'd have thought you'd be a little more excited at the prospect of an adventure." I retorted.

"Yeah," Stiles cut in. "You're the one who's always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town." They broke off into their own argument which pretty much consisted about how Stiles had absolutely no faith in Scott and his awesome lacrosse abilities, and I started to think.

"What if whatever killed that girl is still out here?" I voiced my primary worry, and the boys stopped talking.

"Didn't think of that." Stiles stated, and I sighed.

"Are you serious?" Scott seemed to be getting seriously annoyed and I also noticed he was starting to fall short of breath. Another thought came to me.

"What half of the body are we looking for?" Stiles stopped for a minute and tilted his head to the side before saying,

"Didn't think of that either." He started heading up a rather steep hill, and Scott and I stared after him for a moment.

"Glad you've paid your usual attention to detail." Scott started up the hill after him, but had to stop half way and lean against a tree to take a couple puffs from his inhaler, he signaled me to go ahead of him, and I did, trying to make Stiles slow down. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one to hold the flashlight?" Scott suggested as I caught up to Stiles.

As soon as I neared him, he dropped onto the ground and pulled me with him. "Dude!" I screeched as he practically shoved me into the cold ground. Scott fell down next to us. I noticed the police dogs and realized we caught up with their search party.

"Go!" Stiles yanked me back to my feet and towed me behind him. I noticed that we were losing Scott.

"Stiles slow down!" I hissed, trying to tug him to a stop so Scott could catch up, but as I turned around to see Scott, Stiles suddenly let out a yell and pulled me to the ground with him as a police dog—pretty sure her name was Skipper—barked in our face.

"Hold on, one of those delinquents belongs to me." I heard the Sheriff's voice ring out before the flashlight was removed from our eyes and I could make out his figure. Stiles helped me to my feet.

"Abigail?" Dad's voice seemed surprised and also a tiny bit furious.

"Hey…" I drawled out, slowly inching behind Stiles as if he could shield me from my father's wrath.

"So, do you listen into all my phone calls?" Mr. Stilinski asked his son. Stiles is a horrible liar, and let's just say things didn't really go his way.

"You and I are going to have to have a talk." Dad said to me quietly before Mr. Stilinski asked,

"Where's your usual partner in crime?" Stiles shrugged a little too nonchalantly.

"Who, Scott? He stayed home to get a good nights rest for school tomorrow. It's just me and Abby. Alone. In the woods. Alone." I hit him on the arm as dad gave me a look. It sounded like he was implying something way worse than searching for half of a body.

"We just wanted to help you find the girl. Scott wants to make first line, so he didn't come. I guess I gave in to peer pressure, but," I stressed, seeing the look dad was throwing Stiles. "Before you think this is entirely his fault, I was already planning on coming after you when I saw you leave the house." Dad gave me a look, and I felt Stiles's hand slowly wrap around mine.

I looked up at him, but he kept his eyes on the ground. "Scott?" Sheriff Stilinski called out obviously not believing us, and that kind of hurt. "Scott, you out there?" I was proud of Scott when he didn't answer.

We had gotten into enough trouble with the Sheriff's Office over the summer and Scott didn't really need to be dragged into my and Stiles's stupid decision. "I'm going to take you back to your Jeep," The Sheriff grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and dad grabbed my arm. Our hands broke apart as our dads' towed us away.

"What were you thinking?" Dad started as we walked back towards the Jeep.

"You would've done it when you were my age." I shot back, knowing it to be true. Dad was quite the rule breaker when he was a teenager.

"That doesn't mean you should do it. You should know better." I looked to the ground and noticed from the corner of my eye that Stiles was doing the same. "Whatever attacked that girl is still out here. Hell, it might've even been murder. I'm still investigating it. And until I've drawn my conclusion and we've got this all wrapped up and whatever is responsible taken care of, you aren't coming into the woods."

I didn't say anything about it, because I knew I probably wasn't going to listen to him. I didn't want to disobey my dad, but I felt like there was something at work here, and got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Scott, please be okay_.

Something wasn't right. God gave me a great sense of premonition, and I knew now that something big was coming. Something life changing.

The Sheriff gave us some terse parting words and dad just informed me we would talk about this more later, and that I better get home and get some sleep for school. Stiles and I climbed into the Jeep. "Well, that was awful. Sorry I got you caught."

I shrugged. "My dad will be pretty cool about it. I'm sorry you got caught, but seriously, you knew that listening into his calls would get you caught eventually."

"Eh. There's still a fifty/fifty chance." He smiled at me and I smiled back, shaking my head. "I hope Scott's okay." He said after a minute. It reminded me of my bad feeling.

"I don't know… Something's wrong. I have a horrible feeling about it. Maybe it's just my nerves about tomorrow and from tonight, but… I just feel like something's… coming. Changing." Stiles raised his eyebrows at me as we neared our street.

"That sounds very prophetic." When I didn't respond, he looked at me a moment before reaching over and wrapping his hand around mine. "Scott's going to be fine. We'll see him tomorrow outside school, just like promised." I nodded. "And geez, your hands are cold." I laughed as he tried to warm my hand in his free one.

When we pulled up in front of my house I turned to him. "Goodnight, Stiles."

"Goodnight. Get some sleep for tomorrow, okay?" I nodded at him and climbed out of the Jeep, sneaking around the back of the house and climbing back in through my window.

**END EPISODE ONE PART ONE**


	7. Episode 1 part 2

**Author's Note: Ughggh... this jacked up so I'm having to re-upload it and I don't remember what I said but I think it was important. I also don't remember if what I'm remembering writing is from my LAST Author's Note, so, just know that this was probably important.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf. Or, actually, any of the OCs, because they are real people and therefore own themselves.**

I only got a few hours of sleep that night, and when I woke up I made a mad dash to get ready, curling my hair, putting on make-up, and pulling on a pair of black jeans with a soft pink camisole before pulling on the jacket my sister had sent me from London, and topping all of it off with my favorite pair of ankle boots.

I walked out into the hall with my messenger bag full of supplies thrown over my shoulder to see Emily coming out. "Dayum, girl." I stated. She did not look like my little fifteen year old sister. "I am going to be beating guys off you left and right." She laughed and my phone buzzed with a text from Stiles.

_Your feeling was right! Scott got bit by some animal l/n! btw, I'll be there in two secs._

My jaw dropped at the news. Scott got bit by some animal!? Oh my gosh! Was he okay? Did he go to the hospital?! HOW COME HE DID NOT TEXT ME!?

I heard Stiles beep the horn of the Jeep and Emily called from the kitchen. "Rides here!" I raced down the stairs to see mom, dad, and Emily in the kitchen. I grabbed a muffin off the counter. "Bye guys," I said and mom stopped me to hug me and as dad did the same to Emily, wishing her a good first day, and then the roles were reversed, except dad added to me,

"We'll talk about last night after I get off work tonight." I ducked my head and started to follow Emily to the door when I thought better and turned around to grab another muffin for Stiles.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as Emily and I walked outside. I turned to my sister. "Do you want to sit in the back, or all three of us up front?" She gave me a sly look and I saw the mischief in her eyes.

"All of us can sit up front as long as I'm not in the middle." She skipped ahead and opened the passenger door, leaving me gaping after her. "Hey Stiles, thanks for the ride!" She called, waiting for me.

"No problem." He returned. I climbed in and saw he already had the middle console up for me to sit there. I handed him the muffin.

"Brought you something." I said cheerily as Emily climbed in next to me and shut the door. He gave me a look, as if I had returned to him his most treasured item.

"Thank you; you are seriously the best." He then stuffed the muffin into his mouth and pulled out of the driveway.

"Are we picking Scott up?" I asked hesitantly, sneaking a glance at Emily. Stiles threw me a look and shook his head, his mouth still full of muffin. I faced my sister. "Nervous?"

"Not as much as I thought I'd be. Jenna said she'd meet me at the front doors since we have all of our classes together and she knows the lay out pretty well. I'm glad we have some classes together, though." She smiled at me.

"Me too. And we're all sitting together at lunch, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Are you guys okay with waiting afterward? Scott and I have lacrosse tryouts." Stiles spoke up. I finished off the last bite of my muffin and faced the boy next to me.

"You know I am. I've been waiting for this all summer!" Stiles gave me an amused smile.

"Mom said she wanted to pick us up actually, since she gets off in time. I'll probably ride home with her." I nodded at Emily and then popped in a piece of gum. I then had to share my gum with my riding companions and after that I applied my lip gloss, earning a glance from Stiles to which Emily elbowed me in the ribs. I glanced at her and she wiggled her eyebrows.

Luckily, we pulled up to the school then and jumped out. "I'll see you in a bit, yeah?" She nodded and we hugged and then she ran off when she spotted Jenna. "They grow up so fast." I sniffled, linking my arm around Stiles's, and wiping at a nonexistent tear.

"She'll be fine." He patted my hand and then we spotted Scott locking his bike up. As we approached, a silver Porsche pulled up next to him and the guy who stepped out was—admittedly—very, very, attractive. But, my admiration of his hotness was cut short by the way he treated my Scotty. No. Do not mess with my Scotty.

I glared at the EDB (Extreme Douche Bag) as he passed though he didn't seem to notice as he was too busy checking my body out. I was torn between pumping my fist in the air in victory and throwing up at the idea of him liking me.

"So, let's see it!" Stiles said as we finally got near Scott. I glared at Stiles.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Scott threw me a smile and then raised his shirt so we could see the wound.

"Oh my gosh!" I said while Stiles shouted,

"Awesome!" Scott then proceeded to tell us what happened and how he thought it was a wolf. I believed Scott even though I knew that there hadn't been wolves in California in years. Just as I thought that, Stiles stated it. Scott refuted it. Stiles retaliated. I sighed.

"It is possible." I jumped in, defending my injured friend. "Wolves are migratory. It could be a wolf from New Mexico or one from Canada just passing through." I held up my finger to stop Stiles as he prepared to speak. "Though it _is_ highly unlikely. It could have been a wolf that someone privately owns. I know a website where you can buy from a wolf breeder and this person that lives near the barn I ride at owns two wolves—like, _legit_ wolves—so I believe Scott. He _was_ the one that was attacked by it."

"I don't think it was a wolf." Stiles stated.

"Then you definitely aren't going to believe me when I say that I found the body last night." Stiles and I both wigged out. HOW DID HE HAVE SUCH AN AWESOME NIGHT!?

"No way… this is…. This is… amazing!" Stiles shouted. "Possibly the best thing that's happened to this town since…" He trailed off, trying to think of something as I lost balance and stumbled back, knocking into another person.

"I'm so sorry!" I turned around to come face to face with a strawberry blonde girl who was about my height. Her look of annoyance vanished as she took in my appearance.

"No worries." She tilted her head to the side and looked almost like a predator sizing up their prey. "I love that jacket. Where on earth did you get it?" She ran her hands over the sleeves of my jacket and I had to refrain from saying 'PERSONAL BUBBLE INVADED.'

"Um, my sister sent it to me. It's from London." The unknown named girl's lips turned up in a smile.

"Your sister has great taste." I smiled in return, still slightly confused by this meeting.

"She should. She's a designer—she made this jacket." I explained. The girl's eyes widened and she hummed.

"I'm Lydia, and you are my new best friend." She linked her arm through mine and started to lead me up the stairs.

"I'm Abby…and…uh…" I tried to stop her from dragging me away from the boys. I turned to look at them with a helpless expression and they were both staring after us with their mouths agape.

"What's your first class Abby?" She asked. I turned back to face her.

"AP English." Lydia smiled brightly at my response.

"Me too! We can sit next to each other." She continued to lead me through the halls, and I turned back around to see the boys following behind us. "Jackson!" Lydia called out and I turned to see the EDB from before sauntering over to us. He pulled Lydia away from me and they started tonguing each other in the hall.

Before I could turn and run to the boys, Lydia pushed him away. "Jackson, this is Abby, my new bestie. Abby, this is my boyfriend and the captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I gave him the nod, and he gave me a smirk that said 'I know I'm hot and I think I'm great'. I raised an eyebrow at him and his lack of response.

"Be nice," Lydia practically growled at Jackson, and his smirk became more forced.

"So, you just moved here?" Jackson asked. I gave an amused smile. She obviously wore the pants.

"Uh, sort of. We moved here back at the beginning of the summer."

"Well, I'm sorry we didn't get to meet before now." Lydia detached herself from Jackson and linked arms with me again. "We'll have to make up for lost time." The bell rang and she started guiding me towards—I hoped—our English class.

When we walked in I was thankful to see the boys sitting near some empty seats, and I gave them both a relieved smile as I started towards the empty seats. "Uh, no, we'll sit over here." Lydia dragged me away from the empty seat between Scott and Stiles and I hung my head in defeat as the teacher called out for everyone to sit.

The teacher made us all introduce ourselves and he gave us a reading list before the door opened and in walked a tall leggy brunette. "Class, we have another new student. Her name is Allison Argent." The teacher said after conversing with the principle before he left. He then directed her to the seat open behind Scott and I watched as he turned around and gave her a pen. What the what? He was obviously crushing on her, but that didn't explain how he knew she needed a pen.

I let go of the matter for now and turned back to the teacher. I let him drone on about what he was planning for this semester and sort of tuned him out.

When we got out of English, I tried to make a bee line for the boys but Lydia latched onto my arm. "Let's go meet the new girl." She carted me over to Allison who was standing by her locker. That reminded me that I had to find my locker. I needed to find Stiles first as I didn't remember what the number was, but I knew it was next to his.

"Allison." Lydia said, causing the new girl to turn around. She gave us a shy smile and I became extremely jealous of her dimples. Why couldn't I have awesome dimples? Sigh.

"Hi." She was shyer than I assumed she'd be.

"Love your shoes." Lydia seemed to only know how to start a conversation by pointing out articles of clothing she liked. It made me feel less special, somehow, knowing that it wasn't odd for her to choose friends because of their clothing.

"Thanks." Lydia and Allison went through the whole 'where'd you get them?' thing while I stood idly by and found out that Allison moved around a lot because of her dad's job.

"I moved here because of my dad's job, too." I butted in, trying to ease the shy girl's nerves. Lydia was kind of overbearing, and though I had only known her an hour, I still felt like it was my duty to keep my new friend from harassing this shy girl. "I'm Abby, by the way." I stuck my hand out and Allison shook it, her smile looking slightly relieved.

"Did you just move here?" She asked. I made a so-so hand gesture.

"We moved here at the beginning of the summer, but, I still feel wholly out of place." Perhaps that was because I wasn't with my boys. I looked over Allison's shoulder to see them talking with a girl I'd never seen before, and caught Scott looking. He gave me a thumbs up as I'm sure he could tell by the look in my eyes that I wished I was standing with them. I was uncomfortable.

"I'm pretty used to being the new kid, but that doesn't mean I like it." I nodded at her words when Jackson came up and he and Lydia made out again. I made a gagging face at Allison and she tried to stifle her laugh.

Lydia introduced Jackson and he said something about practice—I don't know, I don't really want to listen to him when he speaks—and Allison asked if it was football and he scoffed and said very rudely that football was nothing and lacrosse was the thing here. I jumped in.

"Don't worry, Allison, I knew absolutely nothing about lacrosse until I moved here. Football is the game back home." She gave me a grateful smile and Jackson scoffed.

"So there's a party this Friday night after the game—at my house—and you both should come." Lydia said suddenly. I was itching to get back over to the boys.

"Uh, I can't." Allison said. "Friday night is family night." Damn. Now I can't use that excuse. Lydia turned to me.

"I'm probably grounded." I thought of suddenly. "Kind of broke a lot of rules and such… I'll let you know if my dad decides to let me live to see Friday." I decided on. She gave me a smile.

"Good. We'll exchange numbers at lunch. Come on let's go; before the bell rings." She was thankfully distracted by Jackson so when we got to Chemistry I took the available seat behind Scott and Stiles and Allison chose to be my partner.

In walked Mr. Harris—or, as I was going to be calling him from now on, Mr. Asshat.

Allison and I seemed to befriend each other quite quickly and when class was over, Lydia was caught up and taken out of the room with out us. When we walked out in the hall, chattering about this and that, I spotted Stiles and Scott standing near the lockers on the other side, waiting for me.

I rushed up to them and hugged them both. "I missed you!" I whispered reverently. "That teacher is the devil, I swear." I turned to Allison, who was standing behind me looking extremely awkward. Before Stiles or Scott could say anything to me, I introduced Allison. "Guys, this is Allison, Allison, this is Stiles, and this is Scott." I noticed the look that passed between Allison and Scott and thought up an idea. "What's your next class?" I asked my new friend.

"Uh… AP History." She stated, looking at her little sheet. I smiled deviously.

"Awesome, that's our next class too." AND ALSO THE ONE WHERE I GET TO SEE MY LIL SISTER! "Scott and Stiles, I presume you can show us the way?"

I took Stiles's arm and made him lag behind so Allison and Scott had to walk together. When Allison glanced at me over her shoulder, I winked at her and she blushed. Yeah girl, I know you be liking my Scotty. Go for it! I SUPPORT YOU!

"How are you doing?" Stiles leaned down to whisper in my ear like he was afraid we would be overheard.

"Much better now that I'm back with you and Scott. I like Lydia—she's just kind of over powering. And Jackson's a douche." Stiles laughed and when we walked into history and I spotted Emily I gave her a huge smile and waved. She returned it and seemed to be having an alright day considering the second her wave ended she was engaged in conversation by another girl who was not Jenna but seemed to be friends making friends with Emily. Good.

Stiles and I sat next to each other behind Scott and Allison. I noticed that most of the guys at this school were good looking, but I didn't find myself _wanting_ any of them. And there were some _really_ attractive guys. I blame Stiles for this. I was too into him to like anyone else, but he wasn't into me, so he therefore, could be into any of these other girls here. And there were some really pretty girls here that were making me self-conscious.

After history was over, I met up with my sister and her little group of friends and Scott, Stiles, and Allison tagged along with me and we all sat together. Allison was very nice to my sister and I was glad that she had some sophomore friends to keep anyone from picking on her.

Then, things somehow escalated quickly. Lydia and Jackson and another boy I didn't know—actually, a few boys I didn't know—all came and sat at our now very crowded lunch table. "Hey, I almost lost you guys. I thought we were going to sit together?" Lydia said almost angrily.

I jumped in to keep things from being awkward. "Yeah, it's just that I promised my little sister I'd sit with her and I didn't want to lose her, so… I figured you'd find us." Allison gave me a look that said 'nice save.'

"This is your sister?" Lydia turned her eyes on Emily and my protective streak kicked in and I was ready to stab anyone that said anything against her. "I'm Lydia. I love that top."

"I'm Emily, and thank you." I sighed in relief. Lydia approved of her, and therefore would not sick her EDB of a boyfriend on her.

I was sitting between Emily and Stiles and across from Allison and Scott, and we all shared a look as Jackson opened his mouth. "I didn't think we'd start the year off sitting with freshmen and the rejects."

"Jackson, do you know what my father does for a living?" I asked as he started to go into some more insulting things. I noticed that Lydia wasn't going to stop him and the only one of their group who seemed ashamed was a Hawaiian-looking boy that was very cute.

"No," Jackson sneered. "Should I care?" I smiled at him.

"He's head of the CSI department here in Beacon Hills. Which, translated means that I can and would get away with murder. So, just think about that, m'kay?" Stiles's mouth dropped open, and the look was mirrored by Scott as Allison's eyes widened. I heard the Hawaiian boy snicker, and Jackson glared at me like there was no tomorrow.

"So, are you also on the lacrosse team?" I asked, turning my attention to the boy who seemed to be the only good human being to come from their group—besides Lydia…but I was still a little unsure about that.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Danny, by the way." He reached his hand across Stiles and I met him half way to shake it.

"I'm Abby."

"Yeah, I think we have a few classes together. You just moved here at the beginning of the summer, right?" I smiled brightly at him. It was too bad he was gay. Oh, how do I know he's gay? He has the softest hands ever, his v-neck is a little on the low side, and I have the BEST gaydar in the history of ever. I knew that my best friend's boyfriend was gay before even he knew.

"Yeah, you're right. I love the St. Michael medallion, by the way." I pointed to his necklace and he reached up to grab it. "Are you Catholic?"

"I am. St. Michael is my patron saint." He replied. I smiled at him.

"I chose St. Raphael. Both of us sporting Archangels. I'd hate to fight against us." He laughed at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My dad's patron saint is also St. Michael, and before he worked CSI he was a sergeant and he's been in more fights than he can count, and he believes that in every fight, St. Michael fought with him, and that—and God, obviously—is the reason why he's never lost a fight. So, I have a tendency to believe the same thing."

"That's so cool. Having a cop for a dad seems like it'd be awesome."

"It is. Stiles can back me up on this," I nudged Stiles, who was shoving a taco down his throat. "His dad is Sheriff."

"Oh, yeah, Stilinski." Danny recalled. Stiles didn't care enough to join the conversation and Danny and I slowly incorporated Allison, Emily, Lydia, and Scott into our conversation until lunch was over. Emily walked with Jenna to Econ—seemingly over me—and I walked with Allison and Lydia as Scott and Stiles walked ahead of us.

I hoped they didn't feel like I was ditching them. When we got to Econ, I made a point of asking Scott if he was okay and he gave me a smile and told me to stop mothering him and to sit down. As I sat down, Stiles passed me a note saying that after lacrosse practice we were going back into the woods because Scott lost his inhaler.

I gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look and he shook his head, then I gave Scott a sassy 'I'm so disappointed in you' look to which he smiled and shrugged at.

I have to say, Scott had been right. I did love Finstock. Except for the fact that he brutalized my Stiles and Scotty. He was awesome though, and left my sister alone so I didn't have any bones to pick with him.

After econ, I had art which meant I was leaving the boys and Allison and Lydia and I thought everyone that I'd met until Danny caught up to me and said he had art too! YAY!

It was an awesome class and I loved my teacher and after that I had Latin, which I was surprised to see I had with Lydia. She seemed like a totally different person. She was super smart and seemed a lot more down to earth now that she wasn't with Jackson.

We met up with Allison in the hallway and we all headed out to the lacrosse field to watch the boys. I was upset to see that Stiles was on the bench. "What the what?" I whined, walking up behind him. He shrugged.

"Told you I'd be here. Scott's going to be brutally murdered as a goalie." Stiles said. I squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll still cheer you on… and pray that Scott makes it out alive." Finstock blew his whistle and I raced up the bleachers to sit with Lydia and Allison.

I noticed Scott grabbing his head, almost as if something hurt his ears, and then watched as the ball hit him in the head and knocked him to the ground. "Ouch."

"He and you aren't dating, right?" Allison asked, nodding towards Scott. I pretty much spazzed out.

"Me and Scott?! No, no, noooo; he's like my brother… in fact, he's single, and yes, you should go for it. He's a great guy." I didn't see Allison's reaction as I was too busy watching Scott…. CATCH THE BALL!? GASP!

"WOO! GO SCOTTY!" I shouted, causing pretty much everyone to turn and look at me. "AND GO STILES! YOU ARE AWESOME!" Hey, everyone was already looking at me, so, why not? I don't care what any y'all think of me!

Stiles shook his head and we continued to watch Scott be amazing sauce at lacrosse. I knew they'd done well this summer with all their practicing, but this… this was like superhuman Scott.

After tryouts were over, Allison left and so did Lydia. I met the boys outside the locker room and tackled Scott with a hug. "YOU WERE AWESOME!"

"Yeah? Thanks!" I hugged the life out of him.

"I'm so proud of you." I then proceeded to tackle Stiles with a hug. "And as for your injustice, I plan on spray painting Finstock's car. He should've given yo—," I was cut off by Finstock walking out of the locker room.

"Now I know what you look like," He pointed his finger at me. "Spray paint my car and I'll have you expelled." He smiled. "See you kids tomorrow." He walked away.

"I like him." I stated after he turned the corner. I then went back to hugging Stiles. "Seriously, I know you're as good as Scott. It's not fair that you didn't get a chance." Stiles shrugged as best he could while I hugged him.

"Anyways, let's get this inhaler." Stiles said and we all started to the Jeep. Scott put his bike on the back and I climbed into the middle. My heart rate skyrocketed as Stiles's knuckles brushed my knee.

Scott turned to look at me oddly, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" My heart rate calmed down as Stiles put both his hands on the wheel. A smile slowly spread over Scott's face and he shook his head.

"Nothing." We talked about first day and about Allison—who Scott drooled over—and then Lydia, and then what I'd said to Jackson, and just a bunch of other stuff until we arrived at the Preserve. Just last night dad told me not to come back here.

I jumped on Scott's back as we trudged into the woods. "You're gonna have to carry me. I don't want to ruin my shoes." His hands wrapped under my knees and he hefted me up onto his hips. That's when I felt the bandage. "Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid! I forgot about your bite mark. Make Stiles carry me; I don't want to hurt you."

"Stiles is always the one to carry you. I got it." Scott said. "Besides, it doesn't even hurt anymore." I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked further into the woods.

"You're also the asthmatic one. I shouldn't have made you carry me." I sighed at my horrible friend-ness. Scott huffed.

"Are you trying to say that Stiles is stronger than me?" I rolled my eyes and heard Stiles laugh.

"I'm just saying I weigh a lot. I don't mind treating Stiles like crap but I always feel guilty when I treat you poorly." Scott laughed.

"Hey!" Stiles shouted.

"First off, you don't weigh a lot. It kind of feels like I'm carrying a two year old around."

"Did you just call me a two year old?" I broke in. Scott ignored me. Rude.

"Second, we both know that you feel guilty whenever you treat anyone poorly." I 'awww'ed' at him.

A few moments of silence passed when Stiles brought up the game and they talked about how it was impossible stuff he did.

"It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And I'm hearing and smelling things I shouldn't be able to hear and smell." I tuned in as Scott said that.

"What do you mean, smelling things?" I asked.  
"Like the strawberry lip gloss you're wearing." I made a face. I was wearing strawberry lip gloss, but…

"My lips are pretty close to your face. Use another example." I demanded.

"Okay, I can smell that piece of Mint Mojito gum in Stile's pocket."

"I don't have a…" I glanced around to see that Stiles had stopped and was staring at the piece of gum he didn't think had been there.

"That was so cool!" I screeched. Then I thought about the enhanced hearing ducked my head—I should check my volume this close to his ears. I thought about back in the car when he'd looked at me oddly… right when Stiles had brushed against me and my heart of its own violation had sped up.

"I'm serious, guys. What if it's an infection or something? What if, like, my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott worried. That didn't seem likely.  
"You know what; I think I've heard of this before." Stiles spoke up, and I instantly didn't believe him. Scott stopped walking and turned to face our friend, which, in turn, made me face him.

"You have?" Scott sounded so hopeful; I sighed and squirmed until he set me down.

"Yeah it's called Lycanthropy." I made a 'really?' face from where I stood beside Scott. But then I figured I should stand by Stiles since he'd had kind of a crappy day.

"Oh my gosh! You do have all the symptoms." I nodded and took a step away from Scott who was starting to look panicked.

"Is it bad?" Scott asked. I nodded and so did Stiles.

"Yeah, but only once a month." Stiles further explained, and Scott's face became morphed with confusion. I shook my head. He was so slow sometimes.

"Once a month?" He questioned. Stiles gave me a look.

"Yeah, on the night of the full moon." Stiles gave a pathetic howl that still somehow turned me on—like a lot— and Scott hit him on the arm. I snickered and walked ahead of them as Stiles made a play about melting silver because this Friday was a full moon. That's when it clicked over in my head.

"Oh sheet!" I exclaimed. "That's it! You really are a werewolf, Scott. That's what happened."

"I'm not a werewolf." Scott stated, sounding annoyed.

"No, you are. It's too late now. Just except your fate and admit that it's awesome and we'll get through this. I know a bunch of stuff about werewolves! I wrote a research paper on them freshman year. We'll get through this, piece o' cake."

Scott rolled his eyes and brushed passed me. He stopped suddenly. "I could've sworn this was where it was. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler, saw the body, and fell down the hill." Poor Scott.

"Maybe the killer moved it?" Stiles suggested. I bent down to help Scott look for his inhaler, spreading out farther away from where he was looking.

"I hope he left my inhaler. Those things cost like, eighty bucks."

Sheesh, I hoped we found it too. Eighty dollars is a lot of mon— "Abby!" Stiles hissed, yanking me to my feet and pulling me backwards towards Scott.

"What?" I asked just as I saw a man standing a little ways away from us. WHERE DID HE COME FROM?! I took in his appearance. And where can I get one like him? Ooh, girl. That is one creepy hunk.

"What do you think you're doing here? Huh? This is private property." Ooh, layin' down the law. Hawt.

"Sorry, we didn't know." Stiles spoke up, trying to keep me behind him. Scott stood up and pretty much blocked me from view.

"Yeah, you don't have any 'private property' or 'no trespassing' signs, so…" I sassed and Stiles grip on my arm tightened, as if to say 'SHUT UP' as Tall, Dark and Mysterious turned his eyes on me.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something…but, forget it." Scott said, but then the man turned and looked at him and pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Scott.

I looked to see Scott's inhaler and then turned to watch the mysterious man walk away. "Ooh, he's better going than coming. Dang." I admired his ass as he walked away until Scott snapped me out of it.

"He could be a murderer!" He hissed at me. I shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I can't notice that he has a nice arse. Besides, killer?" I tilted my head back and forth. "Maybe. Werewolf?" I pointed my fingers like guns towards where the man had been. "Definitely."

"Would you drop the werewolf thing?" Scott sighed. "At least I have my inhaler back."

"Dude, do you know who that was?" Stiles asked, seeming to finally catch in to our conversation. "That was Derek Hale. He's only like a few years older than us. His whole family died in a fire, like, ten years ago."

"Oh my gosh… that's so horrible." I felt for this Derek Hale. It seemed like he's had a hard life. Kind of like my Stiles… er, Stiles. I gotta stop it with the 'my' thing. I can call Scott 'my Scott' and not feel weird about it, but with Stiles… It just reminds me that he's not mine. Le sigh.

"Let's just get out of here, okay? I'm gonna be late for work." Scott said. "Hop on." He held his hands out behind him for me to jump on his back for another piggy-back-ride. I hopped on and we made our way back to the Jeep.

We dropped Scott off at the vet's office for work and then headed towards my house. "I think Scott really is a werewolf." I stated after we pulled out of the vet's lot. "I mean, how else can his heighted senses be explained?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "It was just a joke, Abs. It's not possible that he's actually a werewolf. Werewolves don't exist." I scoffed at him.

"Come on, Stiles. You of all people should believe this. There have been stories for centuries about skin walkers, shape-shifters, moon children… It's possible. Plus—as you pointed out—he did hear a wolf howl that night. Maybe it was a werewolf that killed that girl."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when the evidence proves it." I let it drop. I knew that there was more to this world than what was visible to the eye and I knew that there was a chance a thing like this could exist. I'd just have to ask my dad about it later.

"You wanna come in?" I asked as he pulled into my driveway behind my dad's car.

"Sure. As long as I'm not interrupting dinner?" Stiles stopped with his hand on the handle, noticing that it was our usual dinner time.

"Your dad's working late, right?" I asked. Stiles nodded. "Then it doesn't matter. You can stay for dinner. If you want." I tagged on as we climbed out and Stiles scoffed as he waited for me at the front of the Jeep.

"Of course I'll stay for dinner. Otherwise I'll go home and have some crappy microwavable meal." I shook my head at him. "What?" He questioned as I opened the front door.

"I don't understand why you don't just learn to cook." I turned to see mom in the kitchen in the process of making dinner. "I'm home and I brought Stiles. Can he stay for dinner?"

"Hey—and yes, he can. Your dad is in the office on the phone with the Sheriff, but he wants to talk to you. So, avoid the office." I smiled at mom.

"Thank you!" I grabbed Stiles by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs to my room and shut the door behind us. He fell down onto my bed and I sat on my computer chair.

"And, just so you know," He started up, stuffing one of my pillows up under his head. "I happen to be a great cook. I just don't cook unless it's for someone other than me."

"That's stupid. Whenever it's just me and Emily—or even just me—and I make food, I also fancy it up. Like, best silverware, a candle, and usually a wine glass." Stiles gave me an amused smile.

"But, it's a wine glass full of milk, right?" He questioned.

"Duh." I responded with a smile. He shook his head and then buried his face in my pillow. "Tired?" I questioned. He nodded into the pillow. "Gee, I wonder why? It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that we were out half the night mucking about in the woods on a stupid quest to—," Stiles suddenly jumped up off the bed and grabbed me around the waist before tossing me back down onto the bed and tickling my sides.

"What were you saying?" He had a goofy smile on his face as I cried out with laughter.

"You're a jerk!" I finally captured his hands and he stopped tickling me, and fell down onto the bed next to me, draping his arm over my stomach and burying his face back in my pillow.

"Now shush. I'm tired." I poked him in the side—a place I happened to know he was ticklish—and he reached down quickly to grab my hand and laced his fingers through mine to hold my hand above his head.

"Let me go." I stated, imagining what my dad would think if he walked in on us then. Or Emily, for that matter.

"No." Stiles responded. I nudged him in the leg with my knee.

"Let me go." I repeated. He shook his head. I sighed and rolled towards him, causing him to turn over. "Let me go." Stiles pushed me over and leaned over top me, causing my heart to go wild and for me to almost completely forget what was going on and what my argument was.

"Make me." He stuck his tongue out at me, and I practically had to shake my head to snap myself out of it. I smiled sweetly up at him and his face changed from mocking to…? Something I couldn't name.

"You wanna know what my father is going to do if he walks into my room and sees you pinning me to the bed?" Stiles flushed and moved off of me. "Yep. See, I was just trying to save you from that and from being banned from my bedroom."

Stiles cleared his throat. "So, what homework did you get?"

The rest of the time until dinner was spent with us talking over everything that happened first day and ending on speculation about Derek Hale. I told Stiles not to mention anything about our trip to the woods because dad had told me not to go back and Stiles felt bad for making me break my dad's rule, but I shrugged it off.

"So, how was your first day?" Mom asked as Emily, Stiles and I sat down at the table.

"I met a lot of new people. I have pretty much every single class with this girl named Erica. She's really cool. She and I are going to the park this Wednesday for the Astronomy 'Night Under the Stars' thing. And I'm also trying to convince her to go to the mall with me this weekend." Emily explained.

"So you did end up signing up for the stargazers club?" Dad questioned and Emily nodded. "You didn't, Abby?" I shook my head.

"No. Since I took Astronomy last year I figured…" I trailed off with a shrug.

"Did you meet anyone new or did you and the boys stick together like glue?" Mom questioned and Stiles and I shared a smile.

"I actually did make some other friends today. I met this girl named Lydia and this girl Allison—who's new to town." Stiles cut in.

"And Scott is totally in love with." I nodded and laughed in agreement.

"Oh my gosh! He couldn't have been more obvious. But, luckily, she likes him back so his drooling was appreciated." I responded. Stiles made a noise and shook his head.

"Seriously, I had to tell him, like, five times to stop staring at her. It was getting creepy. I don't think he's ever had such a huge crush before." I faced Stiles and tried to ignore Emily's eyebrow wiggle.

"She asked me during lacrosse practice if he and I were dating." Stiles almost choked on his food.

"You and Scott?" He laughed. "Yeah… No. No. That would be… wrong." I saw mom and dad exchange a look and Emily's jaw practically dropped.

"Yeah, you can pretty much imagine my reaction. So I told her he was single and awesome and that she should go for it and she was completely speechless for the rest of practice, pretty much." Stiles shook his head.

"So are you some sort of match maker now?" He questioned and I scoffed.

"No. Scott and Allison were just so adorable together and I knew he liked her, and well, you know Scott…" I trailed off.

"Boy has absolutely no game." Stiles commented and I gave him a look.

"He doesn't have to; he has everything going for him. I mean, he's sweet, caring, strong, tall…" I trailed off. "I just meant that he's too shy. He never would've made a move."

"Since when did you become so attracted to Scott?" Stiles shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. I'm not attracted to Scott; but I'm not blind. He's a good guy, and he's not ugly. And since I seem to have to defend him from you and vice versa, I have to pay attention to these things."

"When has Scott ever said anything bad about me?" I gave him a look and he realized his words. They always picked at each other.

"So, what's going on with that body?" Emily changed topic, making another conversation that wasn't just me and Stiles. Stiles and I both looked to dad.

"Well, we still haven't found the missing half. Our guess is that it probably got eaten by the animal that killed her." I raised my eyebrows and Stiles and I both asked at the same time.

"It was an animal?" Dad gave us a look and nodded.

"We found animal hair on the body, but the first test came back inconclusive so I sent it out again and we're waiting for the test results. We're thinking it was a mountain lion, though. That's the most likely. Maybe a bear, but there hasn't been a bear sighting here in over ten years. Mountain lion is more likely."

I sent a 'IT IS TOTALLY A WEREWOLF AND I AM SO RIGHT!' look to Stiles and he just ignored me. "So, you guys are dropping the case?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, the only suspect we had was her brother, but I didn't think he did it. Just didn't get that vibe." Dad replied.

"So, is there going to be a manhunt for the mountain lion?" I asked. Dad shook his head.

"We're gonna have animal control on it, but, it was probably just a freak accident. A lot of people go jogging in the woods. She was most likely doing the same and happened upon the mountain lion and it attacked. If it happens again? Yes, there will be a manhunt. For now, we're just going to try to keep people from jogging in the woods."

Conversation drifted, but I couldn't get the nagging feeling of something more sinister out of my head. After dinner, Stiles and I did our homework together while Emily gloated about having it already finished and then he went home and promised to see me in the morning.

"OH. MY. GLOB." Emily stated after I shut the door behind Stiles. "He and you need to get together." She shook her head at me. Dad and mom butted in on it.

"Yeah, about that. Are you two seeing each other?" Dad asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Like, in secret? Because there was a lot of flirting going on at dinner." Mom added. I blushed deeply and shook my head.

"No. Stiles and I are just friends. The closest thing to there ever being any romantic relationship between us is when Scott said we bicker like an old married couple and so we acted like an old married couple to pester him." None of them looked like they believed me. "Whatever." I turned to walk up the stairs.

"He's a good boy. We have nothing against you two being together." Dad said from the bottom of the stairs. "I just want to know if I should worry about letting you two be alone in your room with the door shut." I stopped on the stairs and flashed back to our earlier conversation on my bed. Had dad heard somehow…? Oh gosh. Awkward.

I turned around and faced him. "You don't have anything to worry about with me and Stiles. Trust me." Dad nodded.

"Okay. Do I have to worry about you leaving the house in the middle of the night to come and break onto crime scenes?" Emily sneakily fled to the living room. I pursed my lips.

"It depends on if it's an interesting crime scene." Dad gave me a look. "Come on, dad. In twenty years, I want to be able to look back and say, 'yeah, I did cool stuff when I was a teenager.'" Dad gave me another look. "I promise I won't break onto a crime scene again." I rolled my eyes and he nodded.

"Good." He turned and walked away, but I called after him.

"This Friday my new friend Lydia is having a party and she wants me to go. Can I?"

"Sure. Is your sister invited?" He questioned, and before I could say anything Emily called from the living room.

"Not interested. No offence but I didn't really like Lydia."

"None taken! She's… one of a kind." I replied. After that I went back up stairs to get everything ready for school tomorrow.

A couple of days passed and classes became routine; the only thing that I found of interest the whole week was when Allison managed to tell me that Scott asked her to Lydia's party Friday as his DATE!

Friday came, and after school we headed to the lacrosse field to watch the boys, and on the way there Stiles jogged up in his full gear and pulled me aside. Allison gave me a thumbs up after she was behind Stiles and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What is it?" I asked once we were alone. He looked kind of freaked and he fisted his fingers into the sleeves of my jacket, almost to hold me steady.

"The DNA results came in on the animal hair. It was a wolf." My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I'm serious! Which means—," I cut him off.

"That Scott really is a werewolf. And I was right." I expected Stiles to dismiss me immediately; instead, he looked like he was on the fence. "Oh my gosh. You really think that it's true?" About time, jerk.

"It means that Scott really did get bit by a wolf that night. And that all of his enhancements might be…" He trailed off. Then I remembered that Friday was the full moon and he was taking Allison to the party.

"Scott asked Allison to go to Lydia's party this Friday. On the full moon." Stiles sighed, letting his hands drop from my arms. He still seemed like he didn't want to believe it.

"We should go; just in case. I'm not saying that…he's a werewolf… yet." I celebrated my victory. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Just don't say I told you so."

"No promises…." I realized what he had said before. "So, we're going to Lydia's party together then?" I asked to clarify, hating how pathetically hopeful my voice sounded.

"Yeah… Just as friends, though. I mean, you wouldn't want anyone to think we're dating? Any idea what time Allison and Scott are going?" I tried to mask my hurt and shook my head no.

"I'll find out, though." Stiles nodded and started to rush away to catch Scott before he went out onto the field.

"I'll tell Scott about the results!" I nodded after him, and shoved my hands in my pockets before shuffling towards the bleachers.

"Why so down, Clown?" Allison asked as soon as I sat next to her. Lydia was absorbed in a conversation with whoever it was sitting on her other side, so she didn't even pay me any heed.

"No reason." I forced a smile on my face that Allison didn't look convinced of. "So what time are you and Scott going to Lydia's?" Lydia stopped her conversation to turn and look over at us.

"The party starts at nine—be there at nine-thirty sharp." She turned back around to talk to the other girl—Penelope, I think—and I looked at Allison.

"Nine-thirty, I guess is my answer." She and I both laughed and looked out at the field as Coach blew his whistle. I was a little disappointed to see Stiles on the bench. Still. Scott immediately got taken out by Jackson.

I winced and felt for him. That looked like it hurt. "Oh gosh, don't provoke him, Whittemore." I sighed as I saw how angry Scott looked—even from up here, I could tell. You should never provoke a new werewolf, especially one that doesn't know he's a werewolf.

Scott took off as the whistle blew again, grabbing up the ball as fast as lightning, and weaving down the field. We all watched in awe as he _flipped over the other players_ and scored the goal. We all shot off the bleachers and clapped. "Yay SCOTTY!"

I watched as Finstock called Scott over and everyone fell silent as he yelled at him. Oh boy… I didn't think any of those moves were illegal. Then, I heard the best thing ever.

"You made first line, buddy, you're playing!" I couldn't help my excitement until I realized that that meant he would be _playing_. What if his wolfie powers got the best of him and he mauled someone on the field!? I had absolutely no idea what kind of werewolf he was yet.

He could be able to control the shift, and his wolf side, and therefore we wouldn't have any problems, _or_ he could follow traditional werewolf traits such as _not_ controlling his wolf side, not remembering anything when he's transformed, and having an unusual craving for violence and death.

Crud sickles.

I met up with Emily at Stiles's Jeep while we waited for him to change. I was chewing my lip to bits, tapping my foot. We had a problem. Scott was a werewolf. Scott might kill people.

"Why are you so anxious?" Emily asked. I glanced at her to see that she had finally put her phone away. "You can't wait to make out with Stiles?"

"What?" I jumped at the sound of Stiles's voice and turned around to see him standing near the front of the Jeep. Which way did he come from? I shot Emily a look and she mouthed 'oops.'

"I'm not anxious," I answered Emily. "I'm just being impatient, and I'm cold. Those freaking bleachers froze my butt." Stiles seemed confused as he unlocked the passenger door for us before climbing in himself.

"You can borrow my jacket to sit on at practices if you want, so your butt doesn't freeze." Stiles said. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you; that's very nice of you." Stiles made a noise.

"I'm not doing it for you; I happen to really like your ass, and I don't want it to freeze." I smacked him on the arm.

"Mom and dad are both working late tonight," Emily spoke up after checking her phone. "That means we're ordering pizza." Emily gave me a look that I read as 'Annnddd you and Stiles can have some alone time.' I gave her a look that said 'Stop hinting that I like him!' She pursed her lips in a 'whatever' look and turned to face out her window.

Stiles and I were pretty much jumpy the whole ride home. As soon as we got to my house, Emily went up to her room and blasted music and Stiles and I raced to my room and as soon as we entered he started pacing.

"What all do you know about werewolves?" Stiles asked as I shut the door quietly. I leaned back against it and puffed out a breath.

"So you finally believe me?" He stopped pacing to give me a look. "Okay, fine. I know a _lot_. Like I said, I wrote a research paper on them. I learned about all the different legends, different weaknesses, different origin stories, all the differences in werewolves and their behavior. I mean, he could either shape-shift completely into a wolf or he could be a therianthropic hybrid. I honestly don't know which is the real version."

"Therianthropic hybrid?" Stiles questioned, his eyebrows furrowing together in that adorable way that set loose all the butterflies in my stomach.

"It means he won't transform into a wolf—he'll just half-morph. It's the less attractive version slash less awesome version." Stiles made another face.

"Can I use your laptop?" He asked, flipping my computer chair around and sitting in it. In answer I walked over and plugged my laptop in and he turned it on. I typed in the password for him and leaned against the desk as he opened the web page. "You wanna share?" He asked, scooting over to make room for me.

"We probably won't fit. I'll go get anoth—," Stiles wrapped his hands around my hips and sat me on his lap. "O..kay." I let out a sigh and his hands came up and typed 'werewolf' into the search engine. "I am having a major Twilight moment right now, and I love it."

"Don't ruin this for me." He mumbled, his lips brushing against my shoulder. My breathing hitched. What the heck was he doing? I tried to sit still as he did his own research and we checked to see if there were any Northern California werewolf legends/sightings.

After a half hour of searching the internet, I suggested that I could get some books on werewolves from the library and he could stay and check the internet. In response, he handed me the keys to the Jeep.

"I don't know how to drive stick." He gave me a look.

"Okay, so, on top of everything else, we're gonna have to squeeze in time to teach you how to drive stick." I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help the smile. "How are you planning on getting there, then?"

"Dad has a county car today, so, I can take the truck." I got off his lap and turned around. "I'll be right back." I leaned down and kissed him on the check before I realized what I was doing. He looked stunned, and I must've worn the same expression. "Bye." I said hurriedly.

"B—bye." He stuttered. "Drive safe. Don't get mauled." As I grabbed my bag from the floor he stopped me. "Actually, let's take the search to my house. Your mom will be home in like, ten minutes, so, this way we don't have to worry about…anything." I tilted my head to the side, but complied.

"Okay, I'll see you at your house." I went to Emily's room and told her that we had a project we were working on and were going to Stiles's house.

"You aren't gonna… you know, right?" I hit her on the shoulder and was glad that Stiles had already run down the stairs. He didn't need to hear her suggest I sleep with him in the same day she asked if I was anxious to make out with him.

"No! We seriously have a project to research. I'm going to the library now to get some books. You need anything from there?"

"No." She said in a 'duh' tone. "Have fun." She stressed the word fun and I hit her on the arm again for good measure.

"Mom'll be home soon. Tell her that I'm studying with Scott and Stiles?" Emily made a face.

"I thought it was just you and Stiles?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"For the most part. But, Scott should be there eventually. Mom doesn't need to know though, okay?" Emily gave me a sly look.

"Mmk, mmk. Have fun…_studying_." I rolled my eyes at her and left and went to the library. I got out, like, seven werewolf books and went back to Stiles's house.

"Whoa, what'd you do, take every book they had on the subject?" Stiles asked as he took the load of books from me.

"Pretty much. I expected more of the Beacon Library." Stiles led me up to his room and dumped the books on his bed. We each took one and read through the interesting bits we could find, quickly going through the books.

"I'm calling Scott." Stiles did just that and after a slightly heated discussion on Stiles's side, he hung up and said Scott was on his way.

"Do you think everything's going to be okay? I mean, tonight. The moon will be up in a few hours. Do you think he'll start to change right as it comes up or not until it's at its peak?" I started pacing and Stiles eyes followed me from where he sat in the computer chair.

"I don't know. In most of these books it says that the thing that triggers the change the most is when their heart rates get high."

"At least Scott's not really an angry guy." I sighed and stopped pacing.

"It doesn't say it has to be anger." I turned and looked at Stiles and he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh gosh. Allison." Stiles nodded, and I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks. I didn't need to think about Scott and his body's reactions to Allison.

After about ten minutes, Stiles was getting jumpy in his chair, continuously spinning and then checking things online with things in the book he was holding.

I was lying on the bed flipping through one of the books I'd read before for my research paper. I was surprised how much of it I remembered. Finally, Scott arrived, walking into Stiles's room. "Scott!" I jumped off the bed as he came in and he tossed his bag where I'd previously been lying.

"Hey Abs," I started towards him to hug him hello when Stiles stuck his arm out, knocking into my thighs and effectively stopping me.

"Okay dude, you have to see this. So we've been doing some research—," Scott cut our jumpy friend off.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked with a smile.

"A lot." It was true. He'd been popping them like crazy. I was starting to wonder if he had an addiction. Stiles then launched into detail of the things we'd been researching. "It says that the full moon and strong emotions—or anything that raises your heart rate—can trigger your blood lust."

"Blood lust?" Scott questioned stupidly. Stiles seemed annoyed.

"Yeah, Scott. Your lust for blood—killing people." He explained like he was talking to an idiot—which… I had to admit, Scott had his slow moments.

"That's ridiculous. I don't have a lust for blood! I'm not a werewolf." Scott retorted. "Are you believing any of this?" Scott asked me. He must've known by the look on my face. "Of course you do." He said angrily. "You'd believe him even if he told you that if you jumped off a cliff you'd fly." I took a step away from him, hurt, and Stiles stood up.

"She believes me because it's true. She was the one that convinced me—actually it was the police evidence that convinced me." Stiles cut in.

"Listen Scott," I spoke up. "We aren't joking. This is really happening to you. Everything that you can do—your heightened senses, the fact that you yourself said you were attacked by a wolf—,"

"I'm regretting that decision more and more each second." He seethed.

"Scott, you have to believe us." Stiles said. "Tonight's a full moon, and I haven't seen anything raise your heart rate like Allison. You have to cancel your date with her."

"I'm not canceling my date with Allison! Everything in my life is perfect right now! Why are you trying to ruin it?!" Scott shouted.

"We aren't trying to ruin it. Here, I'll call her," I spoke up. "I'll tell her that your sick or something or your mom needs—," Scott launched himself forward as I pulled out my phone and ripped it from my hand, knocking it on the floor.

"NO!" He shouted and I stumbled back as Scott advanced, but Stiles jumped between us to stop him and Scott grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"SCOTT!" I shouted at him as he raised his fist to punch Stiles in the face. He stopped himself, dropped his fist and instead shouted and flipped over Stiles's computer chair that was right next to me, causing me to dance back out of the way.

"I'm sorry…" He looked to me. "I'm so sorry." He muttered before grabbing his backpack and rushing out. I stood in front of the tipped over computer chair and as Scott slammed the front door, Stiles rushed to my side, wrapping one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded vaguely, looking at the computer chair.

"Are you?" I asked, reaching up to check his face over. He nodded and looked over at the computer chair. As he righted it, I noticed something at the same time he did, and we shared a look.

"Claw marks." The back of the chair was shredded with three claw strikes.

After that, we decided we had to go to the party. Stiles walked me home—insisting it was safer even though I insisted I could handle anything that happened—and I got ready for the party. I couldn't calm down as I got ready, curling my hair with shaking hands.

I took a few deep breaths and managed to calm myself enough to apply eyeliner. I couldn't believe Scott. He was never angry like that. I knew it had to be the full moon, but what if he was always like this now he was a werewolf? Would I lose my friend?

By the time that nine o'clock rolled around, I was ready to go. I went downstairs and went through the usual 'you look nice' 'be safe' 'don't drink or do drugs' with my parents for the five minutes it took Stiles to get there.

When he rang the door bell, I hopped up and went to meet him. Dad got up to come with me but I pushed him back. "This isn't a date; he's just driving me. So, you don't have to give him the whole 'have her back by eleven or else' speech. He knows." Dad raised his hands in surrender and sat back down with mom.

I walked out onto the porch, shutting the door behind me. Stiles looked me over and I felt self conscious until he spoke up. "You look… wow." I had decided to wear a dress that came to my mid-thigh. It was a soft purple with an empire waist and a fashion belt. I paired it with some killer heels that I'd bought with Lydia for this occasion.

"Thanks." I murmured as we walked off the porch. Even though he'd made it clear it wasn't a date, he sure was acting like… I shook my head at the thought as he opened the passenger door for me and helped me into the Jeep.

As he climbed into the driver's seat and backed out he looked over at me and I noticed his gaze trail to my legs. "That's a little short, don't you think?" He asked. I was self conscious again.

"Is it too short? Do I look slutty?" I fussed, tugging at the bottom of the dress.

"No! You don't look slutty! I'm just… I'm j—just worried that I'm going to have to beat guys off you tonight. There'll be a lot of drunk guys there and they're usually kind of grabby, and the way you look tonight…" I bit my lip, glad it was dark in the Jeep and hiding my blush. "Just be careful. And, promise not to leave my side unless you're with Danny?" I laughed at that.

"I promise." We listened to my Thriving Ivory CD on the ride there and when we got there, we were greeted by Lydia.

"You look so hot!" She complimented. "You have to meet Dustin! He'll love you! And he's a great kisser!" She shouted, grabbing my arm. I hit the brakes and was so thankful when Stiles wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Actually, she promised me the first dance, so, we're gonna hit the floor." Stiles shouted over the music, and Lydia's face morphed. She gave Stiles the once over.

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I became defensive at her insulting tone.

"Yeah I am. Watch him as we walk away and you'll understand." I'm pretty sure Stiles's jaw dropped and he made some kind of gasping noise. I led him away from Lydia and glanced over my shoulder to see her checking out his butt. It was rather nice. And he had a six-pack, though he was modest about it. Oh how I miss those days at the lake…

"I can't believe you just said that!" He shouted in my ear as we exited the house and ended up near the speakers.

"I promised not to leave your side, remember?" I shouted back, and then screeched as When I'm With You by Faber Drive came on. "Dance with me?!" I asked him.

"This is a slow song." It sounded almost like a question. I smiled at him.

"I'd much rather go out there to a slow song. This way we don't end up in the grind pit." Stiles laughed and allowed me to lead him onto the dance floor. He took my right hand in his left and placed his other on my hip while I rested my free hand on his shoulder.

"You see Scott and Allison anywhere?" I asked as we started dancing. The heels I was wearing made me almost as tall as him, but he could still see more than I could. He glanced around and shook his head.

"I don't think they're here yet." He responded. Danny spotted us and gave me a double thumbs up and I took my and Stiles' interconnected hands and waved at him. Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Danny and gave him the nod. "You wanna go talk to him?" He asked.

"After this song is over." I stated, giving him a look. He narrowed his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't want to dance with me." He made a flabbergasted face.

"Why on earth would you think that?" I made a face.

"Well, you keep trying to get out of it. First refusing because it was a slow song, and now trying to use Danny as a means of getting me off the dance floor."

"Of course I want to dance with you." Stiles wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. "See." I shook my head at him and tried to keep my heart from freaking out in my chest, afraid that at such a close proximity he'd be able to feel it.

The song ended and a fast song began and Stiles led us off the dance floor as the grinding began. "There's Scott and Allison!" I tugged on his hand to get him to stop, and he followed my line of sight to see them in the grind pit, dancing along with the song. I noticed Lydia and Jackson making out against the wall in plain sight and made a gagging noise. He looked _way_ into it, and it was disgusting. Stiles switched to see what I was seeing and then he turned to stand facing me, effectively blocking Lydia and Jackson from view.

"They should really get a room." Stiles stated.

"Oh, I'm sure they will… Crap. Visuals." I squeezed my eyes shut and Stiles laughed. When I opened my eyes up again, I spotted Derek Hale standing over near the fire. "Holy crap! Isn't that Derek Hale?" Stiles twisted around quickly.

"Where?" He asked. I looked around him towards the fire, but Derek wasn't there anymore.

"I could've sworn I just saw him by the fire." Our attention was drawn back to our werewolf friend to see him freaking out and running away from Allison. She took off after him. "Get Scott! I'll catch Allison." Stiles and I headed after them and I caught up with Allison just as Scott ran out of the house. Stiles rushed passed us after him.

"What happened? Was it something I did?" She asked me, clearly upset. I shook my head, wrapping my hands on her arms in comfort.

"No, no, it wasn't you. Scott was so excited for this. He was really nervous too—so nervous he was making himself sick. It might've just got to him." I explained.

"Oh, I have to see if he's okay." I tried to stop her as she rushed outside and off Lydia's front porch. That's when we saw Scott driving away and the Jeep going after him.

The hell!? Stiles!? I can't believe he didn't wait for me! We walked down near the road. "Why would he just leave like that?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure he has a good reason." I sighed. "Stiles left too. So, there goes my ride home, unless his brain kicks back on and he remembers that he left me behind!" I shouted in the direction the Jeep went.

"Abby," I turned at the sound of my name on a husky voice. "Allison." I gripped Allison's hand as I saw Derek standing behind us. "I'm a friend of Scott." He stated smoothly. "He wasn't feeling well and had to go but he asked me to give you girls a ride home." I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't think he was a murder—at least of that girl—but he was definitely a werewolf. You should NEVER EVER take a ride from a stranger, besides.

"Okay, that'd be great." I turned to look incredulously at Allison. Wut? You crazy girl?

"Awesome." Derek smiled and I was taken aback. He should smile more often. He had a face for a smile, you know. DEMI!

"Um…" I spoke up, and Allison turned to look at me.

"You know him, right? You're good friends with Scott." She asked me. I locked eyes with Derek and he seemed to try and convey some type of message.

"We met once before. Briefly." Derek's face became emotionless.

"It's nice of you to give us a ride, then." Allison said. Derek smiled again but this one was more forced and wasn't as pretty.

"I'm just over here." He hit the unlock button on a set of keys and my mouth dropped open as I saw an all black Camaro beep in response.

"That's your car? It's so beautiful. I love Camaros…." I was so awestruck I missed Allison climb into the back seat. I couldn't let her go alone. I knew what we were up against, so I had more a chance of surviving. I'd kill him if necessary. And maybe this would keep Stiles from forgetting me. _Yeah dude, leave me and I get a ride home with a homicidal werewolf_.

I shut the door behind me and Derek turned the car on, and it purred to life. The ride to Allison's was quiet and short. Derek climbed out and pushed his seat down to let Allison out of the back. She thanked him and told me to call her when I got home.

At least she seemed a little worried about my safety. Derek pulled away from the curb and I finally spoke up. "So, I'm guessing since you aren't in wolf form right now that this is the controllable type of Lycanthropy."

He turned and gave me a smirk but didn't comment on my werewolf statement. "So, you think I have a nice ass." I looked at him in surprise. "When we first met. You said that I was better going than coming."

"Oh. Yeah…. Well, I mean, yeah, you have a nice ass, but your body in general is fine. Your face region would be a lot prettier if you weren't so… mean looking. Try smiling—get a few laugh lines."

"So you knew before Scott figured it out. How'd you know I was a werewolf?" He asked.

"I've always been into the supernatural. I've got a good radar—for gays, werewolves, ghosts, rapists, evil people in general…" I trailed off with a shrug. "Turn left here." He complied and I was relieved.

"So, you've decided I'm not evil then? Otherwise you wouldn't have got in the car with me."

"I got in the car with you to make sure you didn't hurt my friend… and I lacked a ride. I figured if you tried anything I could take you." Derek laughed and I gave him a look.

"Werewolves have super strength." I pft'ed at his statement.

"So? Doesn't matter. I fight with God. He's stronger than all y'all. So, I can take you." Derek didn't respond and we pulled up to my house. I started to open the door of the Camaro but stopped and turned to face him. "I think that you're an okay guy. I don't think you're the one that bit Scott, seeing as you can control it, so you didn't accidentally do it. He needs help—and though Stiles and I are capable of helping him considering we have an awesomely vast knowledge of werewolves and paranormals—he almost took Stiles's head off earlier because Stiles got in the way when he tried to attack me. So, he's kind of out of control. And until I get wolfsbane, silver bullets, or… mistletoe, we might need some help in the muscle department."

Derek didn't say anything, but looked to the road ahead of him. I climbed out of the car and started to walk away but stopped when I heard the sound of the window rolling down. "Silver doesn't kill us. Things got a little mixed up in history. We aren't the only monsters in Beacon Hills…. You should be careful."

"Thanks for the ride." He drove off and I went inside and called Allison. Turns out Stiles had shown up to her house a while ago saying that Lydia saw us get a ride with Tall, Dark and Mysterious and he was freaking out.

I was more than a little upset that he didn't go to my house first. I hung up with her and got in the shower. When I got out, I found a note on my bed.

_I'm so glad you made it home safe. I'm sorry I left you. Lock your window—it's not safe. Stiles_

I rolled my eyes at him. _Now_ he was concerned about me, but not when he left me at Lydia's to go after Scott by himself? Speaking of, I wonder how my BFFL is doing on his first night as a werewolf. I wonder if he'll call me… Probably not. I sighed and threw the note on my desk before climbing into bed and pulling out my phone.

_Have you found Scott?_ I sent the text to Stiles and looked over to see the time was nearing midnight. I waited ten minutes before I was ready to give up on him, but as I was going to turn my phone off, it rang.

"Hey jackass," I answered when I saw it was Stiles. "Thanks for abandoning me at Lydia's."

"_It's Scott, actually. And, I'm sorry that I caused that._" I sat up upon hearing my wolfie best friend's voice.

"Scott! Are you alright? Where are you? Where's Stiles?! Did you maul him to death!?" I checked my volume and whispered. "Are you okay?" I had to admit, I was kind of extremely concerned for my Scotty.

"_I'm fine—unless you count the arrow shot to the arm_." I gaped but before I could say anything he continued. "_And Stiles is fine. I didn't maul him to death, he's just driving._" There was a pause as I heard Scott listen to something Stiles said. "_He wants to know if you forgive him for leaving you_."

"You can tell him no, that I do not. That because of that I had to hitch a ride home with Derek."

"_You what!?_" Scott shouted at Stiles for not telling him that. "_Are you okay? Did he hurt you?_" I shook my head and then remembered he couldn't see me.

"No, he didn't. Actually, he was rather pleasant. Even warned me—told me to be careful because werewolves aren't the only monsters in Beacon Hills. And he also told me that silver doesn't kill you guys!"

"_Good to know._" Scott stated. "_Did he say anything about who the other monsters are?_"

"No, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it has to do with whoever shot you." Scott took the hint and then filled me in on his night—tracking Derek into the woods, fighting with him until werewolf hunters showed up, and as Derek put it 'the kind that have been hunting us forever' and how getting shot snapped him out of his wolf state, and that Derek saved him from the hunters.

"Told you. I don't think he's that bad of a guy."

"_You're just saying that because you think he has a nice ass._" Stiles's voice surprised me.

"_Dude, you probably aren't helping your case._" I realized then that Scott had me on speaker phone. I sighed.

"Why does everyone keep brining up my comment on his ass? That was forever ago. It doesn't matter. The point is I don't think he bit you, he didn't maul me in the car, or even do anything remotely creepy to Allison or myself, _and_ he saved you tonight, Scott."

"_We don't know that he's not the one that bit me. I still don't trust him. When I asked him if he was the one that bit me, he didn't deny it; instead he tried to tell me that this is a freaking gift! He's weird. I don't trust him, and you shouldn't either._" I heard Scott take me off speaker phone. "_Abby, about earlier… I didn't mean to… I shouldn't have…_"

"Its okay, Scott. We're cool. If there's anyone you should apologize to, it's Stiles. Just get home safe, okay? I'll see you tomorrow?"

"_Thanks, Abs. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight._" He responded.

"Night." We hung up then, and I turned off the light.

**Okay, so you die hard fans will notice that this didn't end how E1 ends exactly. That's because it ends with Monday morning, and Scott beggging for Allison's forgiveness and seeing that Chris is the hunter. For the story, I had that bleed over into E2, so, that will be posted as the beginning of E2 next Sunday! Thanks for reading!**

**S.R.M.**


	8. Episode Twoooooooo

**Author's Note: Okie dokie smokies. Here is episode 2, with a lil bit of Stiles/Abby fluff at the end along with sister bonding. I just want to say a huge THANK YOU *sobs* to all of you who reviewed or favorited...ed... and also to anyone who is reading this AN. Love to all of you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf, or most of the plot, or the OCs as they are real people and I am not a slave owner and most all of these OCs would make horrible slaves because they are all kind of lazy and very definant. *pointed look at Abby***

**Enjoy!**

I forgave Stiles over the weekend—it was impossible to stay mad at him—and we all tried to figure out what all of this meant. At school Monday, Allison agreed to give Scott a second chance, and though he was happy about that, he discovered the worst thing ever.

Allison's dad was the hunter that shot him. DUN DUN DUN.

Stiles just managed to tell me this bit of information before he got yelled at by Coach Finstock. "Stilinski, get back over here. You can talk to your girlfriend later—you may not be playing, but you're still apart of this team." I blushed when he said 'girlfriend' and also earned a look from Lydia who was sitting in the bleachers.

Stiles rushed back over onto the field and I went to sit next to Lydia as the practice began. "You know, rumors are really getting out of hand if even Finstock thinks you two are together." She said as soon as I sat down. I turned to look at her as the whistle blew.

"What rumors?" I hadn't heard anything about this. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"After Friday, when you and bench boy showed up together, rumors are flying that you two are a thing. It's scandalous. A friend of _Lydia Martin_'_s _dating the bench warmer." I rolled my eyes.

"We're just friends. We went to the party as _just friends_. And he's really good at lacrosse, he just hasn't had the chance to play, which is totally unfair."

"You're defending him like you're his girlfriend." I rolled my eyes again and turned to watch the game.

"I'm not." Scott didn't seem to be on top of his game. He also seemed to be getting _really_ angry, especially when Jackson took him down.

"Whatever." Lydia ended our conversation and we turned our attention to the practice. Scott raced towards Jackson, and they slammed into each other again. But this time, Jackson wasn't getting up. We all shot to our feet and Lydia raced down to see if Jackson was okay, and I raced after Scott, who Stiles was chasing after.

I walked into the locker room. "Scott, Stiles?" I was almost immediately taken out by Stiles as he rushed towards me and pushed me against the wall. I caught a glimpse of Scott in total wolf form coming at us before Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and shoved me behind him as he opened the fire extinguisher and pointed it towards Scott.

"What the?!" Scott exclaimed, falling back against the locker room bench. Stiles dropped the fire extinguisher and turned around to face me.

"Are you okay?" He put his hands on my waist before running one hand down my face, checking me over.

"Am I okay!?" I asked rhetorically. "Are you okay!? You're the one Scott tried to kill."

"I tried to kill Stiles?!" Scott shouted. We both turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, dude." Stiles stated. "You're like the Hulk. Whenever you get angry you turn."

"You need to stay away from physical violence." I sighed out, noticing Stiles wrap his hand around mine.

"That's lacrosse," Scott retorted. "It's a pretty violent game—and kind of physical."

"Yeah… which is why you can't play the game Friday." Stiles said.

"But I'm first line!" Scott shouted. Stiles sighed.

"Yeah, and you took Jackson down—he's going to the _hospital_ Scott." I stated upon receiving the text that said just that from Lydia. "You can't play. Someone could get seriously hurt!" Scott put his face in his hands and I let go of Stiles's hand to sit next to Scott. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "This is just until you learn to control your anger. You aren't alone in this Scott. We're gonna help and be here every step of the way." Geez, it was like I was talking to a drug addict.

Scott pulled his face from his hands and gave me a hug. "I'll talk to Coach and see if I can get out of it… But with Jackson out… I'll try." The rest of the lacrosse team started to come in, and upon seeing me (a girl) sitting in there… well… Let's just say it ended with Scott nearly punching Greenburg in the face while Stiles pushed all the other sweaty guys out of the way as he escorted me from the locker room.

Stiles took me home, and as usual, stayed to do his homework with me. "Do you think he's actually going to not play?" I brought up after we'd finished our work and were lying on my floor staring at the ceiling.

"Nope." Just then, Stiles phone rang. "Speak of the devil…" I rolled over so I was closer to Stiles, and propped myself up on my elbows, looking down at him as he answered the phone. "Hey Scott… Yeah, I'm at Abby's. What?! Okay, dude. Are you serious? Are you sure it was a dead body? Well, geez man, I don't know."

"What is going on!?" I asked as Stiles sat up, his hands flailing about as he got excited. He turned to me.

"Scott was at Derek's and smelled a dead body." He explained quickly. Scott said something on the other end. "Really? It's not obvious? IT'S THE OTHER HALF OF THE BODY, DUMBASS." Stiles rolled his eyes at me and I smiled. Oh Scott. Sometimes, buddy…sometimes…

"Well, we can find out if it is or not. Do you think you'd recognize the smell?" Stiles eyes lit up with a plan, and I already knew that this had the potential to get us sent to jail. "Meet us at Abby's and we'll all ride over together." I made a face as I Scott must've asked where. "To the morgue."

It didn't take Scott long to get to my house, and once he was there, we all piled into the Jeep. I made an effort not to touch Stiles for fear that my heart would sky rocket and Scott would catch on. We arrived at the hospital and walked in.

"Okay, let's do this." Stiles and I held up our fists and Scott knuckle bumped us before sneakily heading off down the hall way towards the morgue.

"It's a good thing mom isn't working today." I stated as we sat down in the waiting chairs.

"Do you think I'm attractive to gay men?" Stiles asked out of no where. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Do I look like a gay man?" I asked in response, at a loss for another response.

"Well, you're attracted to men." Stiles retorted. I made a face.

"So…are you asking if _I_ find you attractive?" Stiles fumbled over his words as I waited for him to answer, but I was suddenly distracted by the sight of someone else. "Lydia?" Stiles stopped trying to find the right words to answer me and seemed relieved by my distraction.

"She must still be here waiting for Jackson." Stiles pointed out. I made a noise in agreement. We had another 'speak of the devil' moment as Jackson came walking up to Lydia then.

"He's so in love with her. I wonder if she knows. I mean, she's totally in love with him, even though she plays it off well. She's not just in it for the sex or the status. They're actually kind of adorable together." Stiles scoffed and turned to look back at me.

"Yeah, I guess evil goes well with evil." I hit him lightly on the arm and he gave me a 'what?' look.

"Lydia's my friend, Stiles. And, the shallow 'I'm better than everyone' is just an act. She's actually a really nice person… somewhere…. And only when she wants to be." They turned around and since we didn't want anyone to question our reason for being here, Stiles grabbed up a bunch of pamphlets and threw one at me and we held them in front of our faces as Lydia and Jackson walked by.

When I took the pamphlet on breast cancer away from my face I saw that Stiles had a 'My Menstrual Cycle' pamphlet in front of his face. I burst out laughing and pulled it away from him. He looked embarrassed. That's when Scott came rushing up to us.

"Was it the same?" I asked as soon as we jumped up and met Scott half way.

"Definitely the same body…but… I don't know. There's something a little different from the half that's buried at Derek's." Scott explained as we exited the hospital.

"How are we going to tell our dads' about the body?" I asked. Scott held the door for me as we climbed into the Jeep.

"We need more proof. We need to dig it up." Stiles stated. Scott and I shared a look before we both started refusing profusely.

"No thank you! I don't really want to dig up a dead body." Stiles sighed.

"You could just be look out." He told me. I made a face… Still not exactly my idea of a fun time.

"That means I have to help you dig it up!?" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, because you're the one with super strength. I'm not going to dig her up by myself." Stiles had already started driving in the direction of his house instead of Scott's, which meant we'd be getting shovels.

"Alright, fine." Scott said after a moment. "I'm in." I turned to look at him like he was an idiot.

"Neither of you are thinking this through!" I shouted. "What happens if Derek catches us?" A look of realization crossed Scott's face.

"We take off running in different directions and whoever he catches, well, too bad." I turned and gaped at Stiles.

"That's a horrible plan!" I 'humf'ed and crossed my arms. "Fine. If it comes down to it, I'll sacrifice my body to safe you two. I'll just seduce him." Both of them made some strange noises at my sentence, and then Scott hit me on the arm. "I was kidding! Gosh!"

I stood anxiously at the top of the grave as the boys were now down to about their shoulders. I had a flashlight positioned over them so they had light, and I kept glancing around. What if Derek showed up? He would not hear us out on this. And I don't seriously think I could seduce him. Try? I might. Would it work? Nope. I'd probably get my throat slashed out because of it.

Stiles's shovel hit something. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I think I've got it." They both fell to their knees and pushed the dirt back. I circled the grave to stand at the other end to have a better view. They started untying a bunch of knots, bickering.

Finally they uncovered it and as I prepared to see the top half of a dead girl, instead I was greeted with the sight of the top half of a full blown werewolf. Like, a serious werewolf. An actual werewolf—not hafizes like Scott.

"Holy frothily." I muttered, taking a step back. I felt something tickle against my leg and looked down. It was an odd plant that seemed familiar to me. I crouched down to get a better look.

"Well, just—help me cover it back up." I heard Stiles saying. I stopped them.

"Wait! I think—I think this is wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane? What's that?" Scott asked. I turned to give him a 'really?' look.

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles muttered, shaking his head. He then started reprimanding him, asking him if he'd ever seen any werewolf movie in the history of ever. Meanwhile, I tried to pull up the plant, but found that it had a rope attached to it. I started pulling on it and found myself going around the grave in circles.

"This is weird." Scott stated on my third lap around. Stiles chanced a glance down at the body and hit Scott on the chest.

"Look." I stopped pulling up the wolfsbane to see that the werewolf was now human, her dead brown eyes looking up at me. I let out a breath and was surprised I wasn't freaked out. Dad was right; it wasn't creepy once they were dead, because the soul was gone. It was just a shell.

"Can we get out of here now?" Scott asked. He and Stiles jumped out of the grave and Stiles took the wolfsbane from me. I helped them gather up their things and then Stiles called his dad while I called mine. I figured he'd be mad if I didn't. OH SHIZNIT! I'm not supposed to be in the woods. I quickly ended the call.

"Stiles, I'm not here. Don't let your dad know I'm here! I'm not supposed to be here!" Stiles nodded.

"We'll hide you in the Jeep." Scott said, taking the keys from Stiles to put our grave digging supplies back. Scott hid me in the back seat of the Jeep and eventually the police arrived. I watched dad and Mr. Stilinski talk before dad headed off to see the body.

Scott leaned against the front of the Jeep in case someone came over he could keep them from looking in and seeing me—and our shovels—in the back. I watched as Derek arrived and got arrested, and then I watched Stiles do the stupidest thing to date. HE FREAKING CLIMBED INTO THE FRONT OF THE POLICE CAR TO TALK TO DEREK WHEN THERE WERE A BUNCH OF COPS AROUND TO CATCH HIM!

"Oh, dude. Why are you such an idiot?!" I muttered to myself as Mr. Stilinski pulled his son from the cop car and gave him a good reprimanding.

I watched Stiles make some sort of line in the air with his hand and saw Scott shaking his head with a small smile. Dang it, he must've said something funny. Why do I always miss the best Stiles lines!? I'd have to get Scott to tell me later.

After that, Stiles and Scott climbed into the Jeep and we pulled away. When we were a good distance from the crime scene, I popped up in the backseat. "Whew. That was a close one. What'd you say?" I asked Stiles, tapping his arm.

"That we were in the woods looking for Scott's inhaler." I sucked in a breath.

"Let me guess, your dad caught you in the lie from the other night when we were looking for the half of the body and he knows that Scott was with us?"

"Yep. Pretty much exactly." I shook my head at Stiles. Sad boy.

"So, what're we gonna do now? She was a werewolf—like the one that turned Scott. But she couldn't have been the one to bite him since, well, she was dead. So who made Scott a werewolf? It could've been Derek… but… I don't think he can go total werewolf. I think he's a hafizes like Scott."

"Stop saying that!" Scott shouted.

"Stop saying what?" Stiles and I both questioned.

"Werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!" He hit the roof of the car and I sat back in my seat. "Pull over! I can't breathe!" Scott fumbled with his backpack, and I guessed he was looking for his inhaler. Funny, I thought his asthma was gone.

Instead of his inhaler, his hands found the wolfsbane. THE WOLFSBANE!? "You kept it!?" Scott shouted. "Why would you keep this!? I can't…" He growled and Stiles slammed on the breaks, jumping out of the car and chucking his backpack into the woods.

"Scott, it's gonna be okay, the wolfsbane is—," I cut off as Scott shot out of the Jeep. "Gone." I sighed as Stiles came rushing back to the Jeep.

"Where'd he go?" I shook my head at his question and climbed up front.

"You might as well go get your backpack. It has your homework in it, anyway." Stiles trudged back off into the woods and then we proceeded to drive around aimlessly looking for Scott until it was practically time for the game.

"I'll take you home. I have a feeling he's the last place he should be." Stiles said, referencing the lacrosse game.

"I'm coming to the game, Stiles. So, let's get to your house so you can change."

"You're not going to that game. If Scott goes berserk, he could hurt you." He argued. I scoffed.

"That's not fair! He could hurt you too! And, you probably would be the one to get hurt because you'd be the one to try and stop him. We're in this together Stiles Stilinski, and if you're going into the line of fire, so am I." Stiles opened his mouth to argue when his phone rang.

It was his dad and he had some awful news. Turns out he identified the body as Laura Hale—_Derek's sister_. I felt like a huge jerk wad. But it gets worse. Since they found evidence it was an animal that killed her, Derek got released from jail. This means he will probably have it out for Scott and Stiles… And probably me, since he has wolfie powers. He probably knew I was there.

"Oh boy." I blew out a breath. "This should be an interesting night." We raced to Stiles's house so he could change—dang did he look fine in that lacrosse uniform… ooh, girl—and then we sped to the game. I took my place in the bleachers near the front, meaning I didn't sit with Lydia and Allison.

I wanted to be as close to the field, Stiles, and Scott as possible. Scott was there, obviously. When he locked eyes with me, he did look a little guilty. But then the game started and he couldn't give a wolf's ass what I thought of him.

He played amazingly… though it was all his wolf powers that won him the game. At one point, he scared the offending team's midfielder into _throwing him the ball_! It was ridiculous! Stiles looked back at me and he and I locked eyes, obviously sharing concern as we noticed Scott's eyes were kind of GLOWING LIKE LIGHT SABERS!

And if all of this wasn't enough to make me go 'AKLShflajsflkjaefl;ajsdgklj' Mr. Argent, AKA werewolf-hunter-who-shot-Scott, was in the stands, watching Scott's every move. Face, meet palm. I couldn't take this intensity.

The game finally ended, and everyone rushed the field. The first thing I did was latch on to Stiles, who had run towards me as soon as people started coming onto the field. "We gotta find Scott. He's probably in the locker room." Stiles led us through the crowd quickly and when we arrived at the locker room, we found Scott and Allison making out. Oh. Okay. So I guess he wasn't in the mood to maul anyone.

Stiles looked around the corner to watch them and I smacked his arm, tugging him out of view. "That's creepy." I whispered just as Allison came walking towards us.

"Hey Stiles, Abby." She had a huge smile on her face and her cheeks were flushed. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Way to go, Argent. Now, get out of here before your dad wonders where you went." Allison rushed away with the reminder and Scott walked up to us with a goofy smile on his face.

"I kissed her." He stated with a smile. I shook my head and laughed.

"We saw that." Stiles responded, shaking his head.

"She kissed me." Scott said stupidly. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Saw that too." Stiles informed him. My phone buzzed with a text from Emily. She was here?! When did I become so horrible as to not know these things. I read the second half of the text and—OH MY GOSH! THERE WAS A BOY!?  
"I HAVE TO GO!" I ran out of the locker room and back to the lacrosse field without a word to the boys. I found Emily near the bleachers standing next to her new friend Erica and a tall skinny boy in lacrosse gear.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked nearly breathless as I came to a stop next to them. Emily gave me a 'what the fuck' look.

"Did you run all the way here? Wait—where were you?" She questioned. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"The boy's locker room with Scott and Stiles." The boy whose jersey read Lahey raised his eyebrows at me. "Anyway, you wanna introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, uh, Abby this is my BFFL Erica—she's the awesome one I've been telling you about." I reached out and shook her hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at me. "I'd love to hang out some time—it sounds like we'd have a lot in common."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. The three of us will have to do something some time." She seemed a little shy, but like she was coming out of her shell. Emily said that she had helped her with her confidence (she had epilepsy, and that made her shy) and that Erica was becoming a lot more out going.

"And this is Isaac," I turned to the tall blue eyed boy and smiled at him. He smiled shyly back. What was with my Emily's friends acting so shy towards me? "He's actually in your grade." She stated. I raised an eyebrow at her but shook his hand and he seemed okay.

"It's nice to meet you. Congrats, on the game, by the way." I said, pointing to his lacrosse jersey for no reason at all.

"Thanks, but, I didn't even get passed the ball. It was all McCall." He shrugged. I copied the movement.

"Scott worked really hard over the summer with training. So did Stiles, but, he hasn't got the chance to play." I tried to keep my annoyance about that under raps.

"Speaking of Stiles," Emily spoke up. "He's either trying to land an airplane or get your attention." She snorted a laugh which had Erica chuckling, and I turned around to see Stiles flailing his arms above his head and jumping in the air. Upon catching his gaze, I shrugged in a 'WHAT?!' manner. He flagged me over. I rolled my eyes and held up a finger.

"You riding home with us?" I asked her. She glanced at Isaac and he spoke up.

"Actually, I was going to give her a ride. The three of us are going out for pizza." He explained in a somewhat confidant air. I turned my eyes to my sister and made an 'OMFG! GOOD FOR YOU, YOU BIG SLUT!' face. She blushed and I rushed forward and gave her a hug.

"Okay, thanks Isaac. Get her home safe. I'm trusting you. It was nice meeting you both! I hope to see you again soon." I waved bye at them and they said goodbye and I rushed over to Stiles.

"You ready to go?" He asked as I came to a stop in front of him. I made a face at him.

"Is that the reason you called me away from my sister? To ask if I was ready to go?" He shoved his hands in his front pockets, his duffle bag with his uniform and gear hung over his shoulder. He rocked back on his heels as he answered.

"Yeah, pretty much." I opened my mouth to yell at him but stopped and just sighed with a shake of my head.

"Yeah, I am now. Take me home, Stilinski." I looped my arm through his and we walked back to the Jeep together.

Saturday morning, as I was eating cereal at the breakfast bar with Emily while mom and dad leaned against the counter talking to us, I was surprised to hear the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Mom said, walking towards the door. I glanced down at my jammys. Hurm… hopefully whoever didn't come in. "Oh, Stiles. I didn't know you were coming over." I raised an eyebrow and looked over to see my true love walk into the foyer.

"It wasn't exactly planned." He caught sight of me in my pajama's eating cereal and added, "Yes, totally not planned. Otherwise you'd be dressed." He pointed an accusing finger at me. I sighed and set my spoon down in my bowl.

"If this is about that twenty I stole from your wallet, it wasn't for me—," I started but Stiles cut me off and Emily laughed at what I'd said.

"This isn't about that. And, what?! You stole money from me?" I ducked my head and got up from my seat at the bar.

"Pft… No… I would never steal from you, my bestest friend whom I love more than Scott and therefore would not steal money from to give to Scotty for him to pay for pizza for the three of us."

"Whatever. We'll talk about that later." Stiles turned to dad. "Sir, may I teach your daughter how to drive stick shift today?" I blushed and puffed out my cheeks, turning away from him with a shake of my head to empty out my cereal bowl and place it in the dishwasher.

"Uh… Sure, I guess. As long as she's okay with it." Dad turned to look at me. I shrugged.

"I can't promise I won't break your Jeep." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Just go get dressed. Come on," He clapped his hands, hurrying me along towards the stairs. "I want you to be a pro by Monday." I looked over my shoulder at him while I ascended the stairs.

"What's Monday?" I questioned.

"The beginning of the week! Now hop to it." I raced up the stairs and quickly dressed in day clothes, happy to see that I had been somewhat presentable in the hair and face department, before I brushed my teeth and threw on a tiny bit of make up.

When I came back downstairs, Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table with my family. He looked so at ease and my mind shot forward a few years to see him as Emily's brother-in-law, my parents' son-in-law and the future father of my children. UGH! Baby Stiles' would be SOOO CUTEE!  
"You ready, friend?" He asked. Too bad he didn't see the future like I did. I made a face of trepidation.

"It doesn't even matter if I say no, does it?" I asked as he got up and came over to the door with me. He smiled.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and we left the house. I was surprised when he started around to the driver's side. When he caught my look he explained. "I'm gonna take you to the abandoned lot downtown that I learned to drive in. Less chance of an accident—and once you've mastered it well enough we'll go down Oakley. It's a really up-and-down road. It'll be good for you to learn to drive on hills."

"Oh boy." I muttered, chewing on my lip. He glanced over and saw my nervous lip-chewing.

"Stop that before you hurt yourself—it'll be fun." He reached over and put his index finger on one side of my face and his thumb on the other and squeezed until I let my bottom lip out of my teeth.

"You say that, but… It's the Jeep—it's _your _Jeep. I love this car." I leaned forward and stroked the dash board and Stiles snorted a laugh. "What if I hurt him?"

"You'll do fine. I'm teaching you remember? I'm awesome."  
"No you're not dude, don't lie." GAH! YOUTUBE SONGS! Stiles rolled his eyes at me and pulled into the empty abandon industrial lot and parked across two spaces.

"Time to switch seats." He wiggled his eyebrows at me before climbing out of the driver's seat and walking around to the passenger as I slid over to take the wheel. At least he left the seat nice and warm.

I moved the seat as far forward as was necessary and did some minor adjusting to the mirrors.

"There isn't really any difference between driving automatic and driving stick—except the clutch. It's all about timing. You'll be able to tell when you need to shift gears." Stiles explained everything with his usual animation and soon I was driving out of the lot and down the street to Oakley Road.

I made it over the first few hills okay—until we came to a stop sign that was at the top of a rather large hill. Luckily, this was a back road and there wasn't anyone else coming, so when I stalled and we rolled back a bit, there wasn't much danger of killing anyone.

Stiles talked me through it and on my second try I made it. YAY! I'm awesome. "Here, pull off here." Stiles said suddenly, indicating a dirt road that was going up.

"Mkay? Should I be worried?" I asked, starting up the dirt road.

"You shall soon see why I wanted to go up here." Stiles explained vaguely, giving me one of his trademark creepyStiles! faces. We came to the top now, and I pulled to a stop to see that we were actually on Beacon Crest. It was a overlook near the Preserve that gave you a view of the whole town.

"Wow." I stated, putting the Jeep in park and turning it off. "This is amazing…" I turned to look at Stiles as I heard the passenger door open.

"I thought you might like it." I got out and met him at the front of the Jeep. "It's weird actually; no one ever comes here." I raised my eyebrows at his statement and followed next to him as he walked towards the edge.

"Really? This seems like it'd be popular amongst kids our age." We leaned against the wooden fence and I looked down at the Preserve beneath us. "It's like perfect horror movie 'make-out point' setting." Stiles snorted a laugh.

"You know, people used to come here all the time." Stiles turned away from the view, leaning back on the wood fence and crossing his arms. This seemed like it'd be a good story. I angled my body towards him and waited patiently. "When I was a kid, this was my mom's favorite place to bring me. I had this kite I was obsessed with, so she'd bring me here in the afternoon and we'd stay and take turns flying it until it started to get dark."

I saw the emotion play out across his face as his eyes started to water, so I took a step forward and leaned into him. Not exactly a hug, but he still gave me a small smile in thanks.

"Anyway—we stopped coming here after _it _happened." For a moment I thought he meant his mom's death until he turned to look down at me with a mischievous smile. "The death of Gary Bird." I made a face as Stiles continued with the story. "He came up here to kill his wife, but instead she pushed him over the edge. But, as she pushed him over the edge, Gary's mistress—the reason he'd tried to kill his wife in the first place—jumped out of the tree line and went over the edge after him, taking his wife with her."

"Oh my gosh." I stated and Stiles nodded.

"This place is said to have become haunted by the wife, and that she'll push anyone who isn't faithful over the edge." Stiles turned and looked over the cliff again, down at the trees below us.

"And why did you bring us here?" I asked, following his line of sight down and imagining how the drop would feel.

"Because it's beautiful up here. You can see almost the whole Preserve, and the town. There isn't a better view." I made a noise in agreement, looking towards the town. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Stiles decided it was time to go.

He had me drive us back to my house and he came in for lunch. After that he and I went with Emily and Erica to the mall. I was happy to find out that I shared art with Erica and therefore would have another friend in class.

It was rather hilarious to go shopping with Stiles. He demanded that I try on anything I liked and was rather insistent on holding Emily and Erica's shopping bags. Though he didn't last more than an hour—after that, it was pretty much coupled with complaints until I took him away from my sister and her friend and we sat in the furniture section of Macy's on the most comfortable couch they had.

We snap-chatted with Scott until he told us to leave him alone because he was 'WITH ALLISON AND OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE RUINING IT!'

Stiles dropped us off at our house before heading home to spend time with his dad and the next day Emily and I made a 'sisters day' where we didn't hang out with our friends but hung with each other.

"So…" I started as we sat out on the back porch. "What's going on with Isaac?" I wiggled my eyebrows and she threw one of the patio throw pillows at my face.

"Nothing is going on between me and Isaac. I just… really like him and he really likes me and so we decided to go out next weekend." My jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed, startling a near by blue bird into flight. Yep. That's right. I scurred a birdy I be so loud.

"Seriously, it's fine. He's really nice and he's good to me. He's a gentleman. He's got a bit of a troubled life…and well… He just needs someone to be there for him."

"Okay, while that is really sweet and he seems more like a kicked puppy then a serial rapist, you aren't technically allowed to date until you're sixteen. And last I checked, you still had a year of waiting." I sassed. Emily rolled her eyes.

"And he knows that, which is why this isn't exactly a date. We're just going to see a movie that Erica couldn't come to. And we might grab a bite to eat before."

"GIRL! That is, like, the usual date. As in, what you aren't allowed to do until you are SIXTEEN!" She shushed me and I glanced into the house over my shoulder, remembering our parents' existence.

"This is why when he comes to pick me up to see the movie you're gonna back me up when I say that Erica is going to be there—please."

"Now you want me to lie to mom and dad, too!?" Emily made a face.

"It's not a lie. Erica works at the movie theater. She's gonna be there, but she's just not gonna be in the movie with us. And, besides, you have me lie to mom and dad for you all the time. Like, you and Stiles 'studying' at his house alone." She used air quotes around studying and I pursed my lips at her.

"We were really studying. If we weren't, don't you think I'd have told you by now? Seriously, he doesn't see me as more than a friend. Don't mock my pain." I pouted.

"Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is either lying or trying to sell you something." PRINCESS BRIDE REFERENCE!

**The next episode will be up next Sunday or before if I decide that I don't want to wait. Here are some review responses to you lovely people.**

**Carlie13: Thank you! I hope this update is good, and I promise that the story picks up later on.**

**NamiP1005: Haha! Thanks! Hopefully this update is long enough! **

**Caseyjoanss: I know! I don't like to use the Lord's name in vain, but it will start popping up once we get some Stiles POV thrown in and there'll be times where others say it and Abby silently judges them and their lack of respect. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the bantering :)**

**Blue raven: Drugged Abby was very interesting to write because that's pretty much just Abby when she's stayed up all night. No filter. It is rather amusing :) AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING TWICE.**

**Crazybarbie: First off, I love that name. Hahah! And thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Guest: SUNDAY IS HERE! I hope that you're reading this and enjoy the episode :))**


	9. Epsiode 3

**Author's Note: Since it be Valentine's Day, I decided to post early. Also, I don't know if I'll be here with my lappy top on Sunday, so, best not to leave yall hanging. ANYWHO. This chapter kind of bleeds RIGHT OVER into the next, so I'm gonna post two today. YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Wolf, even though I wished on a star that I did. **

**PLEASE IGNORE ANY MISTAKES I NO EDIT THIS.**

Monday morning. Le sighs. School again… Emily pretty much abandoned us right off the bat to meet up with Erica and Isaac. I realized she wasn't hanging out with Jenny anymore and I wondered what happened. I didn't really care. I didn't like Jenny all that much—not as much as I like Erica. Isaac… well, I didn't have anything against him YET. But, the fact he was taking my sister out even though he knew she wasn't allowed to date kind of rubbed me the wrong way.

"Earth to Abby." Stiles waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped myself out of my thoughts as Scott came rushing up to us.

"Guys, have you seen Allison? I'm freaking out! She hasn't answered any of my texts." Stiles and I shared a look.

"No, I haven't. What's going on?" I asked. We started making our way towards our lockers as Scott explained about this super extremely realistic dream he had about he and Allison getting it on in one of the buses until he mauled her face up and killed her.

"I've never had a dream like that before—it was so real. I woke covered in sweat and I couldn't breathe." Scott concluded as we left our lockers and started towards the back to take a round-a-bout way to English.

"I've had dreams like that before. Usually ends a lot different, though." Stiles said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… my gosh!" I shook my head at him. Didn't need to think about that—didn't need to wonder who he was dreaming about. Probably should just kill myself because it's not me.

"Never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott stated. Stiles laughed.

"Listen, what I'm trying to say is that it's probably just a dream." Stiles comforted as I pulled my phone out to try texting Allison. "It's your greatest fear. Your mind probably just conjured it all up because you're afraid about what you might do to her."

Scott looked like he was starting to calm down as we came to the back doors. I just hit send and looked up right as the boys opened both the doors. We came across the sight of a crime scene investigation in progress. Around a school bus. That had blood spattered on the windows.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream." Stiles said in a totally nonchalant way, causing Scott to totally freak out.

"I have to find Allison!" He took off, not listening to us as we called after him.

"Nice going, Stilinski!" I reprimanded him. "He's probably going to wolf-out on someone now that he's all panicked."

"I'm sorry, okay." Stiles and I walked up to the police line and I hollered out when I saw dad.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as he was close enough. Dad sighed.

"I can't say anything, guys. This is an investigation… but it looks like another animal attack." Stiles and I shared a look. The bell rang. "Now get to class." When we hesitated, dad gave us 'the look' and we both hurried off to English.

When we arrived at class, we were one of the last ones there. And there was no Scott. Stiles and I both breathed a sigh of relief when Allison snuck in just before the final bell.

After class, Scott still hadn't shown. But the principle did announce that even though someone had possibly been FREAKING MURDERED in one of the school buses, classes would continue as usual. #DAFAUQ seriously. I mean WHYEE!?

When Stiles and I walked into chemistry, Scott was there. We both flanked him. "What happened?" I asked at the same time Stiles said,

"You didn't kill Allison." Judging by the look of happiness on Scott's face, he already knew Allison was fine. I checked my phone to see she hadn't texted me back. She wasn't freaking mauled to death! Why didn't she respond to me? That's just rude. I knew girl wasn't busy with nothing.  
Harris had by now started his lecture, and though I was _trying_ to pay attention, Stiles and Scott's conversation was very amusing.

"I don't know, maybe you killed a rabbit." Stiles suggested in what he considered to be a whisper but wasn't a whisper at all.

"And did what with it?" Scott asked. I gave him a 'really dude' look, resting my chin on my palm.

"I don't know, ate it." Stiles responded. Scott's eyes grew wide as he twisted more in his seat to look at Stiles.

"Raw?" He questioned. Oh my gosh, Scotty. Just—oh my gosh.  
"No, you baked it in a little werewolf oven!" Stiles shot back and I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that is your idea of a whisper, you might want to consider turning down your music more often." My laugh quickly became stifled as Mr. Harris spoke up. "I think you and Mr. McCall might actually do well in this class if there was a bit of distance between you two. Do you think you can handle that?" Harris sassed, glaring at Stiles. AW HALE NO! Why was this guy a teacher again?  
"No, no, I don't think so." Stiles! Don't egg him on!

"Look, they're bringing someone out on a stretcher!" A girl whose name was Harley—I think—shouted suddenly, jumping up from her seat and pointing out the window at, well, a body being removed from the bus on a stretcher.

Everyone shot towards the window, completely ignoring that douche Harris to see the action. As the paramedics carted the body towards the ambulance, the man—it looked like a man—shot up suddenly and started screaming.

That caused everyone in the class room to shit their pants and jump into the ceiling. I took a step back, bumping into Stiles, who immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away from the window.

We both turned to look at Scott as the three of us now stood at the back of the crowd. "I did that…" Scott whispered.

"It's okay Scott. You didn't know what you were doing. We'll figure this out." I reached out—having to free my arm from underneath Stiles as he still kept his arm around my waist—and placed my hand on Scott's shoulder. He didn't look at me, but rested his hand atop mine.

"Alright everyone shows over! Take your seats!" Harris finally got our attention and we all went and sat down next to each other.

At lunch, the three of us chose an empty table and sat together, hoping to avoid anyone else. I noticed Emily was sitting at an already full table between Erica and Isaac. Well. Fine.

"This isn't uncommon for Lycanthropy. When skin walkers take their animal form, they become animalistic and don't have any real thought process, so when they become human again, they don't remember what they did as an animal." I said as we huddled together over the lunch table. "But I know there are ways—rituals—that tribal skin walkers did to regain their animal memories, or gain control of the animal side."

"I don't understand though. Derek seems to be able to control his! He can remember things!" Scott shouted.

"Well, maybe you need to consider seeing Derek then. Asking for his help." I suggested.

"No!" Stiles refuted immediately. "I don't trust Derek. I don't like him. Besides, we _did_ get him arrested for the murder of his sister, which he apparently didn't commit."

Scott opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Lydia, Allison, Jackson, and Danny as well as some kid named Brian who had rapey eyes and I didn't like, sat down.

The three of us shared a look. "Hi," Allison greeted shyly, smiling at Scott.

Scott gave her goo-goo eyes and I sighed. Allison was kind of starting to bug me—especially who she was turning Scott into.

"So did you hear about that guy they found?" Danny asked, turning to face me. I noticed Stiles pull out his phone, completely detaching himself from the conversations going on. I think he was afraid to say much around the 'popular' crowd. That was how he acted. I didn't quite understand how his mind worked all the time. He didn't seem to be self-conscious and he definitely wasn't a shy boy.

"Yeah, we had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing him rise up from the dead."

"Well, do you know anything yet? Your dad being the crime scene guy…" Allison butted in.

"No, he's still investigating." I responded. I mean, sheesh Allison, it just happened.

"It's so horrible. I hope he's going to be okay." She responded.

"Who cares," Jackson spoke up. "He was probably some drug addict who was going to kill himself anyway." I wanted to stab Jackson in the nose for being so disrespectful.

"Actually, he was a bus driver." Stiles spoke up, holding up his phone. A news video played and I cringed a bit when I saw the man shoot up from the stretcher again and realized dad was one of the people to help restrain him.

The news reporter informed us that he was a bus driver named Garrison Myers. "Hey, I know that guy." Scott said suddenly. Stiles and I both looked at him.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Yeah, back when I used to live with my dad I'd take the bus. He was the nicest guy. He always had a smile on his face." Scott looked down at the table top and Stiles and I shared a look.

"Okay, this is depressing. Can we change the subject?" Lydia spoke up. "Like, what we're doing tonight." Lydia asked Allison, and I saw Scott make a weird face. Ohhhhh…. That's right. He and Allison had a date tonight.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked awkwardly.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tonight." Lydia acted like she was talking to a slow person. I sucked my lips in and focused on my crappy lunch. This was awkward.

"Yeah, we were thinking about doing something." Allison answered her.

"Well, I am not spending another night watching lacrosse videos, so, what are we doing?" Oh my gosh, Lydia. I can't believe she just invited herself on their date. AND in the process, had thrown the term 'hanging out' into the mix. I glanced up to see Stiles sharing in my sympathy for Scott. And Scott… he just looked shell shocked.

"Uh…" Allison stuttered and Scott just shrugged. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"How about bowling? Jackson loves bowling. He's great at it." I couldn't take anymore of it.

"I'm gonna…go say hi to my sister before class. See you guys there." I got up from the table. Stiles gave me a 'PLEASE DON'T LEAVE' look but I shrugged and kept going. Of all the things we'd done over the summer, bowling was not one of them. Because Scott sucked at bowling. Like, more than I do. And I suck at bowling.

"Hey Abby," Emily greeted me with a smile. I shook myself from my thoughts and smiled back, leaning on the table between her and Erica.

"Hey Sis, just wanted to check on you before class. You doing okay, what with there being a murder investigation going on out back and all?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know anything yet?" She asked, and I picked up that her peeps must've been conversing about it before I walked up.

"He's in critical condition at Beacon Memorial. His name is Garrison Myers. He is a bus driver." I informed them.

"Do they know what happened?" Isaac asked. I shook my head.

"No, but, I'm sure I'll find out once they do." I noticed Scott and Stiles leaving the cafeteria. "I'm gonna go check on Scott. He knew the guy, and well… his day is kind of quickly turning to shit, so…" I trailed off. "I'll see you in class!"

I told them goodbye and jogged to catch up with Scott and Stiles. I came up behind them just as Stiles exclaimed. "You don't 'hang out' with hot girls!" I stopped from interjecting, a little hurt at what he was implying. "Trust me, I know. All it does is get you friend zoned."

I stopped walking altogether and let a crowd of students get between us. What did that mean? WHAT WAS HE SAYING!?

The rest of the day, I tried to figure out if he could be talking about me, if he wanted to be more than friends but was facing the same dilemma as me.

On the ride home from school, Stiles and I talked about Scott and Allison and we—kind of—bashed Allison for her treating Scott the way she did. And Stiles explained exactly what happened after I left the table, about how Scott boasted about being a great bowler and then we both cringed at how horrible this night would be for him.

"You want to do homework together?" Stiles asked when we pulled to a stop in front of my house. We pulled up to our house and Emily got out and raced up to the house, but not without giving me a 'go for it girl!' look.

The day Stiles learned to read our faces was going to be very awkward.

"Sure."

He staying for homework meant he stayed for dinner, and it was an odd affair knowing that both our dad's were working on the bus driver case while we all ate dinner together.

"So, Stiles, do you think you'll follow in your dad's footsteps and become a cop?" Mom asked during dinner. I already knew the answer; he wanted to be a cop someday, but it really depended on if he could work for the Beacon Sheriff's Department as that was the only place he wanted to.

"Yeah, I'd love to be a cop. I'd only be an officer if I could work for Beacon, otherwise I'll probably become a detective." He answered.

"Stiles's is going to be the second generation Sheriff Stilinski someday." I stated and mom raised her eyebrow at me. Stiles gave me a look.

"You have to be elected Sheriff." He stated, as if that meant he would never be.

"Um, yeah. Who wouldn't vote for you? No one would vote against you. First off, they'll have your dad's greatness as Sheriff as an example of how'll you'll be, and you're a great people person. You'll get elected." I wanted to add so badly that no one would vote against him for fear that his werewolf BBF would cut 'em up, but I couldn't say it in front of mom and Emily and I couldn't whisper it to him because that might make mom and Emily suspicious.

"Well, when you put it that way." He gave me a smile and Emily quickly changed the subject upon seeing mom's expression.

Since Scott was on his date and Mr. Stilinski was still working, Stiles decided to stay to watch a movie after dinner. Emily said she had some show on and then called mom upstairs to see something, leaving me and Stiles alone to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked. Stiles plopped down on the couch.

"Anything is fine with me as long as it isn't a werewolf movie." I laughed and picked out Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang—a great movie I happened to know was one of his favorites.

I put it in and turned the lights off to get rid of the glare before sitting down on the couch next to him. I had worn a skirt to school and after a while started shivering. Stiles sighed, shifting on the couch until he was next to me. He grabbed the blanket lying on the back of the couch and covered us both up with it.

"Thank you." I said, snuggling into his side. It was for my own enjoyment, but, also cause the boy radiated heat like a freaking Twilight werewolf.

"No problem." He draped his arm across my shoulders and I was glad it was dark-ish so he wouldn't see my 'EEK!' smile.

At about ten thirty Scott called and said that he wanted to go back to the scene of the crime and see if that would help him remember. I guess he'd gone to see Derek after school before his date, and Derek had told him to try it. It seemed Scotty was starting to take my advice. WOO! TEAM HALE FOR HELP!

"I can't believe you're taking his advice." Stiles stated as we stood outside the gates into the school yard.  
"I just want to know what happened, okay?" They bickered a bit but I didn't really pay attention. I was being smart and keeping a look out for the school security guard.

Scott started to scale the fence, and so did Stiles. "Stay here." Scott hissed at Stiles.

"What? No." Stiles started to climb again but Scott stopped him.

"I need you to be look out." Scott stated.

"Why can't Abby be look out?" Stiles whined.

"She is—she's staying here with you. I'll be faster by myself." Scott explained.

"Why is it starting to feel like I'm Robin and you're Batman? I don't always want to be Robin!" Stiles…poor, poor, Stiles.

"No one is Batman and Robin! Just, stay here and let me know if someone comes." Scott scaled the fence and Stiles and I turned and climbed into the Jeep.

"I don't think you're Robin any of the time. You'll always be my Batman." I gave Stiles a big smile and he seemed to perk up.

"Thanks, Abs." He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. We sat there in silence, looking out for anyone. I spotted a flash light beam.

"FLASHLIGHT! IT'S THE RENT-A-COP! LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND!" I shouted, leaning over and laying on the horn. Scott came rushing out of the school bus, the security guard's flashlight beam bouncing around as he ran towards us.

Scott _jumped over the ten foot fence_ and jumped into the Jeep. Stiles peeled out and we, well, blew that Popsicle stand!

"I didn't attack him! I was trying to save him! It was the Alpha! The Alpha attacked him!" Scott all but shouted into my ear. "Derek did this!"

"We're back on the Alpha Derek train?" I questioned with annoyance. DEREK BE THE GOOD GUY FOOL.

"So—so what now?" Stiles asked. Scott sat back in his seat and shook his head.

"I—I just need to figure some things out." Scott responded. We nodded and turned to take him home.

We dropped Scott off at his bike and then went back to my house. When we got there, I was surprised to find dad home. He had thought he'd be working all night. I said bye to Stiles and got outta the Jeep.

"Hey, what're you doing back?" I asked as I walked in. Dad was eating a PB & J at the table and looked up at me.

"The bus driver died, and since he didn't have any living relatives, we decided to take an early night. I should be asking you what _you_ are doing back. Meaning, it's nearly midnight and there's a police enacted curfew, and well, your usual curfew is eleven anyways…so…" Dad trailed off. I made a noise.

"Dad—please… I've been here all along. Love you night!" I hurried up the stairs and shut my bedroom door behind me before rushing over to my window. I climbed out and ran down to the Stilinski's house.

I went around back and climbed the garden lattice that led up to Stiles's window. He was currently in the process of putting his jeans back on. Dayum. That was a nice sight.

I managed to open his window and fell in to his room. He gave a little shriek. "What are you doing here!?" He asked, pulling me to my feet. He didn't have a shirt on yet. Double dayum.

"The bus driver is dead." I stated. Stiles made a face.

"Yeah, I know. I'm on my way to tell Scott. But why didn't you just text me? My phone's on." He gestured to the device and I made a face.

"I don't know. I didn't think about it. My only thought process was 'GET TO STILES BEFORE DAD SKINS ME ALIVE!'" Stiles made a face and then laughed.

"You walked through the front door even though you knew your dad was home and you knew you were breaking the police's curfew and your dad's curfew?" Stiles shook his head. "Didn't really think about that, huh? I shouldn't have let you walk through the front door." I shrugged.

"So, you want to go tell Scott?" I asked, putting one leg out the window.

"Yeah. Just let me put a shirt on." He replied, half turning to find said article of clothing.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." I stated, causing him to freeze before he turned to look at me. I wiggled my eyebrows at him and smiled before climbing out the window.

About five seconds later, I was joined on the ground by Stiles. He surprised me by not walking to the Jeep, but towards the sidewalk. "Um… the Jeep is over in that direction." I pointed at said vehicle and Stiles turned to look at me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know. I thought we'd walk. I figure your dad is going to find out you left and mine probably will too. These might be the last moments of our lives." I smiled and let out a laugh, walking up and joining him on the sidewalk.

"What if we get eaten?" I asked as we started walking towards Scotty's. Stiles shrugged.

"Don't worry; I'll sacrifice my body to save you." He turned to me with a smile and I laughed.

"Classic Stiles…" I turned my eyes up to the night sky, picking out constellations before looking towards the moon. "You know, until this moment, I hadn't thought about what our future holds. What happens when we're out of high school? Will we all still be together? What about Scott and his werewolfness? What does this mean for him? For us? We can't just leave him to his own devices. But… will we all still be together after high school? After all of this?" I sighed. Man, did I know how to bring myself down or what?

"I have a pretty clear view of our future." Stiles stated after a moment. I looked over at him.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked down at me with a smile.

"I can't tell—it's a secret." I pouted up at him.

"That's not fair! You can't say something like that and not tell me what you mean." He laughed.

"One day…maybe I'll tell you." I sighed and shook my head as we walked up to Scott's porch. Stiles turned and looked at me. "Ready to break in?"

"Yep." He linked his hands together and I placed my hands on his shoulders to balance myself as he boosted me up onto Scott's porch roof. I tumbled into Scott's room, Stiles falling in practically on top of me.

I looked up to see a baseball bat being swung at my head. Someone screamed, and in turn I screamed, and I heard Stiles scream and then I realized that oh. It was Melissa McCall trying to TAKE MY HEAD OFF WITH A BASEBALL BAT!  
"Ms. McCall! It's us! Stiles and Abby!" She stopped screaming and lowered the baseball bat.

"Stiles—Abb—," She was cut off by her son walking into the room. Hey Scotty! I waved at him. Melissa turned and looked at her son. "Scott, next time can you tell your friends to use the front door?" Scott looked confused.

"But, mom, we lock the front door. They wouldn't be able to get in."

"Exactly." Ouch, that her Mel. Deeply. "Do any of you care that there is a police enforced curfew?" She asked. We all shared a look and simultaneously shook our heads and said no. "Alright then. That's enough parenting for me for one night. Goodnight!" She dropped the baseball bat and walked out.

"Goodnight Ms. McCall!" I McCalled after her. Get it? Mc CALL? Called? Alright. Here by my lonesome. No wonder Stiles doesn't want to be more than friends. Man, I need to learn a new tune.

"So, why are you guys here?" Scott asked once the door was closed. Stiles and I looked at each other and then I got up and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder in comfort.

"It's the bus driver. He…succumbed to his wounds." I told him gently. Scott made a face.

"Succumbed?" He questioned. I dropped my hand.

"Really Scott? How are you in AP English?!" I shouted. I fell back down on the bed next to Stiles, who then turned to Scott and stated,

"He's dead Scott."

"What?" Scott sank into his computer chair. I bit my lip, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees. He looked so sad.

"I couldn't save him. I didn't—I couldn't…" Scott trailed off.

"It's okay Scott. You did all you could. We're gonna figure this out. You will eventually be able to control this. You just have to will it." I encouraged. Scott gave me a small smile.

"You—you should probably take her home Stiles. Before it gets much later." Scott stood up and I was thinking 'Ouch, rude. We did just walk all the way here in the cold dark—even though I'm not complaining, I mean, Stiles in the moon light is… mmh.—but, I mean, you JUST BE THROWING US OUT BOY? How rude.'

"Yeah, come on Abs." Stiles tapped my back and I got up. Scott opened his arms for a hug and I happily complied, wrapping my arms around his tiny frame. Seriously, the boy could probably wear my clothes.

"Night Scott." That's right, I did not wish you a good night. Just _a_ night. Ta-ta. He let me out of the hug.

"Goodnight Abby." Oof, now I felt bad. But only kind of. He fist bumped Stiles goodbye and then me and Stiles climbed back out the window and walked home.

Stiles and I sat on the wooden swing behind my house, the sun starting to come up in the distance. I shivered, my fingers that gripped the rope holding us up completely frozen.

Stiles looked down and noticed me shivering. He shifted on the swing, causing us to sway with his motion, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me up against his side. I felt instantly warmer. "Thanks." I breathed out, leaving a puff of fog in the air.

"No problem." I turned to see his face and noticed him looking down at me. Our breath mingled in the air and suddenly this bench swing was too small. His hand tightened on my hip, moving me closer to him even though that seemed impossible.

His warm brown eyes dropped to my lips, and they parted slightly as he leaned his head towards mine. In one second the world seemed to slow down and speed up in the same instant. His soft lips crashed onto mine, his warm hand cupping my neck as his thumb ran across my jaw.

Our cold noses brushed against each other as we deepened the kiss. I slipped my frozen hand inside his jacket and he kissed me with more urgency, sliding his hand down my arm causing my breathing to—

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"The fuck!?" I shot up in bed, and glanced around my room as the sun streamed in through the window. I hit my alarm.

It was a dream. We hadn't actually kissed. I sighed, running my fingers over my lips. _But it felt so real_.

"_Turn around, bright eyes_! Every now and then I get a little bit nervous—," Total Eclipse of the Heart started playing indicating my phone was ringing. I reached over to see who it was. _Stiles_.

I took a deep breath before answering the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

_Damn. So close_.

"I forgot that I have morning practice! We have to get a move on, like, be gone now. I'm pulling into your driveway now." He informed me and then I had the pleasure of Emily shouting from downstairs that Stiles was here and she was asking for an explanation.

"HE HAS A MORNING PRACTICE SO WE NEED TO LEAVE LIKE TEN MINUTES AGO!" I shouted back, scrambling out of bed and dropping my phone unknowingly not ending the call.

I rushed to my closet and pulled out the clothes I had set for this morning. As I did so, I heard Emily's loud footfalls as she raced up the stairs. "WUT!?" She exclaimed when she rushed through the door. "Are you sure he isn't just trying to get more time with you?" I made a face at her question.

"What do you mean? That wouldn't even work because the drive to school will still take the same amount of time. And he'll be busy with practice so he won't be able to be with me." Emily faced the wall—still in her jammies—as I pulled on my jeans.

"Girl, I just don't understand why you haven't made out with his face yet." She stated. I made a noise of embarrassment as I hit her with my sweatpants.

"He doesn't want me to make out with his face, Emily. That's why. And, shouldn't you be getting dressed instead of harassing me about Stiles?" I checked my clock. "He'll be late for practice."

"Yeah, girl, I need like, a half hour to get ready and I still haven't eaten. I know you're willing to not have breakfast for Stiles, but, I'm not. Erica lives near-ish and she has to go right passed our house, so her and her mom are gonna pick me up lates." Emily swished her hair off her shoulder. "Have fun being alone with Stiles." She said in a sing-song voice as she exited my room.

"Yeah, because the torture of not making out with his face is so much fun." I muttered as I walked into the bathroom to speed wash my face and brush my teeth.

All in all, I was rushing out the door five minutes after I woke up. I jumped into the passenger seat of the Jeep and tossed my bag into the middle. Stiles was already dressed in his lacrosse gear and it was a nice sight.

He was more fidgety than normal, I noticed. "What's got you so keyed up?" I asked him. He sucked in his lower lip and shook his head.

"Nothing—just anxious to get to practice, that's all." He rushed his words like he did when he was lying. I sighed, but didn't pry.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I brought up after a moment. His fidgeting stopped only for a moment as he turned to look at me.

"You know _you_ can tell me anything, right?" He returned the question to me. I gave him a small smile, but couldn't look at him as I nodded my head yes.

There was only one thing I couldn't tell you, Stiles. And that was that I was hopelessly in love with you.

**EENNNNNNDDDD Episode three. Sorry it's kind of short and doesn't really follow the episode plot. I kind of didn't really like writing this episode because Stiles is barely in it so I had to fill in blanks as to what he could be doing. And that was Abby #GIRLPLEASE #thatwasn'ttaseful #takeitback #we'reallkindawishingitwastrue**

**REVIEW RESPONES! I lUUv you guys sooo mucho.**

**MissSecretlySinful: I am staying awesome friend, but only because you asked me to! I hope that this chapter wasn't as disappointing as I feel it was. The next chapter will be better because it's episode 4 in which Derek Hot-er, Hale, gets shot. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND BEING KIND AND AWESOME AND LIKING THIS AND THE OCS AND OMG I LOVE YOU!**

**alicasellers75: HERE IS MORE! I am glad that you love this story and I hope you continue you to enjoy it and i promise it gets better.**

**anchourage: I love Abby and Stiles. I love Stiles. Season 3B is killing me and all of us probably. Thank you for reviewing and being amazing and I hope you like thisss!**

**narsassisstic: Um, Derek + Abby= jealous!Stiles. BUT THAT TOTALLY HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Because Derek gets shot and all that jazz, and Abby being Abby, she helps him. And Derek is grateful. So, you will be getting a lot more Abby/Derek from now on. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GURL**

**StrollThroughTheGardenOfEvil: First off, I kind of love that name. And, hopefully this is soon enough for you! Happy Valentine's Day and thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you think it's original and that I'm not just smoking crack when I write this. Because I'm not. Becuase drugs are bad for you and getting high is actually just your brain cells dying off. So, THANK YOU!**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the whole story and not just the one chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**brook330: I seriously love you for reviewing! Thank you! And hopefully this chapter is soon enough and not a total disappointment!**

**Guest: I am no sure if you be the same as ^ that guest. So, Imma post A SECOND review response incase you are two different people. THANK YOU FOR SAYING SUCH KIND THINGS AND OMG I LOVE YOU! Seriously, thank you. I love Stibby... Abiles... I love Stiles and Abby together and when they get together-Gah! hopefully you will like it!**

**kodt24: I updated before SUUUUNNNDAAAY! Sorry it's not sooner, but... yeah. I TRIED to make it until Sunday, but it's Valentine's Day, which means absolutely nothing. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this update and the NEXT which I shall post NOW. *_***


	10. Epsiode 4

**Author's Note: Let us now enjoy Derek being shot and shirtless and... yumm...**

**Disclaimer: I no own Teen Wolf. **

I couldn't get that dream out of my head for the rest of the day, and Stiles wasn't his usual talkative self, and Scott was—well, distracted to say the least and I just didn't want to deal with his Allison issues.

At the end of the day, I got out of class before everyone else having completed my test before everyone else, and came upon a very, very odd sight.

"Derek?" The werewolf's head turned to look at me. Yesh, he didn't look too good. And that was pretty much impossible for Derek Hale. On a more concerning note, he had Jackass—Jackson, sorry—pinned against the lockers and I was noticing that his FREAKING WEREWOLF CLAWS WERE DIGGING INTO JACKIE'S NECK! "What the Hale are you doing here?!"

Derek let go of Jackson while almost completely ignoring the fact that I used his last name as a curse word. That's when I noticed his limp and the fact that blood was dripping from his sleeve. Ah. Well. DEREK ARE YOU OKAY!? Say it out loud, Abby. He can't read minds.

I rushed towards Derek and helped keep him upright, slipping my arm in his jacket and around his waist. He draped his arm over my shoulders, putting most of his weight on them. Dang. Okay, I needed to hit the gym more often.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, moving him away from a very confused Jackson.

"Hey! Don't go anywhere with him, Abby. He's a weirdo. You can't trust him." Jackson tried to pull me away from Derek, and for a second I was like 'AW, JACKS, YOU DO CARE!' but then I was all like, 'DEREK NEED MY HELP FOOL!'

"Jackson, I know him. He's sick, and he needs help." I was concerned by Derek's lack of talkie.

"You can say that again." Jackson replied. I sighed.

"Seriously, Jackson, he's… terminal. He's dying." Jackson made a face but before he could question it, the halls flooded and a sea of students separated us. "Okay, I'm gonna get you out of here." Man did he smell good. Like… man. And forest. And leather. And sexiness if it had a scent.

"I need… Scott." Derek managed to get out. I noticed that a lot of people were giving us weird looks. Someone was going to call for the principle and then they'd be all like, 'OMG, isn't that Derek Hale the guy that got arrested for murder?' and things will just go DOOOOWWNNN hill, fast.

"Derek, you need to pretend like you're my boyfriend." I tried to slow my pace so his gait didn't seem so…injured.

"What?" He questioned with his usual snappiness. Good. Got his attention on something other than, I don't know, DYING?

"People are staring and unless you want to have to try to get passed annoying teachers threatening to call the cops, then stand up a little more and… do something to make it seem like you're my boyfriend!" I whisper shouted. "I'll get you to Scott."

Derek pretty much used me to help himself walk upright and leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I've been shot and I'm not healing. I can't control my shifts either. I didn't mean to hurt that boy… I just… can't control it." Derek pulled away and kissed the top of my head as a group of people ogled us.

I forced a laugh like he'd just said the cutest thing and Derek put on a forced smirk. Oh glob, I needed to get us out of here before Emily saw us. Or worse; Stiles.

I pushed open the back doors of the school and carted Derek around to the parking lot. I didn't see Scott anywhere, but I did happen to see Stiles leaving. WITHOUT ME!? WHAT THE HALE!? He was gonna leave me…again. Now wasn't the time.

But I did need to get Derek out of here, and Scott didn't have a car. "Come on Derek, just a bit farther." I noticed him starting to faint and he was helping me less and less as I raced towards the Jeep.

I rushed out in front of the Jeep causing Stiles to slam on the brakes and stop all of the traffic leaving. That's when Derek decided to collapse on me. We both went to the ground, but Derek was enough of a gentleman to twist mid air so I fell on top of him and not under him.

Stiles climbed out of the Jeep at the same time Scott came rushing up. "What are you doing?" Scott questioned.

I climbed off Derek and helped him sit up. "He's been shot, he's not healing, he can't control his shifts, and yeah, I'm kind of starting to think he's dying. We need to get him out of here!" I explained quickly. I stood up and grabbed onto Derek's arm. "Help me get him into the Jeep." I instructed the boys as the honking of annoyed teenagers wanting to leave school got louder. Peeps were starting to get out of there cars.

"What?" Stiles exclaimed. "No way is he getting in my car." I glared at him.

"I just carted his heavy albeit nice ass all the way around school so that no one finds out about the existence of werewolves and so he doesn't get caught. So the least you can do is put him in that damn Jeep and drive us the hell out of here." The boys shared a look. I didn't usually curse. I don't like it. If I do curse, I'm either quoting something or extremely angry.

"Alright." Scott helped me get Derek to his feet and we put him in the passenger seat of the Jeep. I climbed in the driver's seat and sat in the back. Scott then gave us the information he'd yet to share about the fact that he was THERE WHEN DEREK GOT SHOT and that the lady that shot him said he had 48 hours to live.

Then Derek told Scott that it was an Argent and that Scott needed to find the bullet that shot him and blah, blah, blah. I sighed and crossed my arms, trying not to look at Stiles as he sat in the driver's seat.

Why was he leaving school without me? He always waited. As I was trying not to stare at Stiles, I happened to see Allison walking up to Stiles's Jeep. "Yo boy," I called to Scott in a monotone voice. He looked at me oddly. "Your girl is coming up to us."

And queue Scott leaving without a goodbye in any shape or form. Stiles peeled out of the parking lot. It was quiet. No one said anything. Until Stiles and I spoke at the same time.

"Are you mad at me?" Stiles asked while looking in the rearview mirror at me.

"Are you okay, Derek?" I asked Derek at the same time, completely ignoring Stiles. He let out a long sigh.

"I'm kind of in crippling pain, but, fine, I guess. Thanks for asking." Derek struggled to say in response.

"Sheesh, I don't need your sass. Are you forgetting that I just dragged you out of that school to save your life and that I've kind of been trying to convince everyone that you're the good guy?"

"We both know you didn't drag me out of that school for me." Derek responded. Aw, Derek. Why would you think that? Tugging at the feels, dude.

"Um, yeah, I did do it for you. No one deserves to die at school. And, well Derek, I'm not an evil monster, so, I am trying to save you just to save you." Derek didn't say anything. I sighed and refolded my arms across my chest. Boys.

I hate drama. Like, hate it. And all these boys were doing was bringing in the drama.

"Are you mad at me?" Stiles asked his earlier question, staring at me with those warm brown eyes in the rearview.

"Gee, why would you think I was mad at you? You were only leaving school without me without telling me why and you've been kind of a dick to me all freaking day. No, of course I'm not mad at you." Stiles looked like a kicked puppy.

"Abby, I'm sorry. It's just that—," I cut him off, holding up my hand.

"Doesn't matter right now. Or are you forgetting that we've got a dying man in the car with us?" We turned our attention on Derek, who seemed to snap to attention for a minute to look out the window.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Stiles made a face as if it should be obvious.

"Your house." He stated. Derek kind of flipped at that.

"No! You can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles questioned him with angry sarcasm. I didn't bother interjecting.

"Not when I can't protect myself!" Derek shouted back weakly. Stiles skidded to a stop on the side of the road.

"Then where am I supposed to take you? Huh?" Derek gave him a look.

"I don't know." Well, that was a first.

"Alright, get out." Stiles commanded. I raised my eyebrows at him and finally decided to stop holding my tongue.

"Stiles, he's injured! He needs our help; you can't just kick him out!" I shouted.

"Stiles, just drive the car." Derek commanded with a clenched jaw.

"No! No, I don't think you have a right to be giving orders with the state you're in. I bet I could kick your little werewolf ass up and down this street." Derek turned and looked at Stiles and all I could think was 'if looks could kill'.

"Stiles, drive the car. Or I'll rip your throat out… With my teeth." Dayum. That might be kind of hot. Stiles held Derek's glare for a moment longer before pulling away from the curb.

Derek called Scott who said that he needed more time because they had a billion bullets in the house and then he hung up on Derek and we drove around some more.

Then Scotty called us back about a Nordic Blue Monkshood thingy and that turned out to be the kind of bullet that shot Derek so now we knew what to do, except Scott couldn't get away from them and Stiles asked what we were supposed to do and Scott sent us to the vet's office.

We did just that, getting the spare key that they kept in the dumpster. That's such a stupid place to keep a spare key, I thought while we walked into the back room. I mean, a hobo could just come about and—oh. My. Grievous. Derek Hale just took his shirt off and DANG. I can't even—my heart just… girl. Please.

He started rummaging around in a drawer for things and I noticed a tattoo on his back of a Celtic symbol, but I wasn't sure of the meaning.

"If Scott doesn't get here in time, you're gonna need to cut off my arm." I snapped back to focus on Derek's words and not his body when he said that and pulled a FREAKING SAW OUT OF FREAKING NOWHERE AND HANDED IT TO STILES.

"Haha! What?!" I noticed he was serious and the blood drained from my face. "Oh no… please. Scott! Get here in time!" Stiles was having pretty much the same reaction.

"If it reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek explained. He and Stiles bickered and Derek turned to face me. "You don't have to stay in here for this. I wouldn't blame you." He gave me the most sincere look and I was like, oh gosh, he's soooo cute.

"He's right, Abs. You should go out into the other room." Stiles said, picking up the saw. Oh glob, he was gonna do it. I shook my head.

"No. If you're going to be scarred for life, so am I. We're in this together." A thought popped into my head suddenly, and just before Stiles started the saw I voiced my thought. "I told you that this was going to be like High School Musical." WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER! Stiles gave me a look and just as he went to start the saw again, Scott burst into the room.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted, and Stiles dropped the saw onto the ground, leaning his head onto the table.

"Oh Scott, you just prevented a life time of nightmares." Stiles sighed and pushed away from the table to stand near me as Scott gave Derek the bullet.

"What're you gonna do with it?" Scott asked. Derek started to sway back and forth.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" And there goes Derek to the ground. I watched the bullet roll towards a very inconveniently placed storm drain as Scott lunged for it. And there goes the bullet. I turned my attention to the unconscious shirtless werewolf.

I rushed over to him with Stiles and we both tried to wake him up. Stiles then PUNCHED DEREK IN DA FACE, and he woke up, just as Scotty managed to get the bullet. Yay for us. We fail but then succeed.

Derek opened the bullet up and dumped its contents onto the table, burning them, and then shoved them in the open bullet wound. He cried out in pain and fell back onto the ground, writhing in pain. I have to say, the twisted part of my brain found his actions to be very attractive. I mean… he was just making some provocative movements and he's freaking Derek Hale. Shirtless.

He stopped rolling around on the floor and finally collected himself, using the table to help himself up. "Are you okay?" I asked tensely. Derek gave me a look.

"You mean besides the searing pain?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Again with the sass!" I shook my head and Stiles seemed to finally not be able to contain himself.

"That… was… awesome!" We all gave him looks. My phone rang and I turned away as Derek and Scott started arguing about the Argents.

"Hey," I answered upon seeing it was dad. He was probably mad at me. Again. Or, still. I couldn't tell anymore.

"Where the hell are you Abigail? It's nearly ten o'clock, no one has been able to reach you, no one knows what happened to you after school. I've been calling you and you weren't answering." I hung my head in shame.

"Dad, just, let me explain." I asked softly. He didn't.

"I want you home right now, do you hear me? I've had the Sheriff looking for you. Are you with Scott and Stiles? You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, dad, I am. Sorry—I just… lost track of time. And, I… didn't get any of your calls. My phone was on vibrate in my back pack." Kind of a lie. I just hadn't come up with a story to tell, so, I didn't answer when he called. Should've, though. Should've.

"Have Stiles bring you home, now." I nodded and realized he couldn't see.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you soon." I hung up and turned around to see Stiles standing right behind me. He reached out and pulled me against his chest for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face against his chest.

"Is your dad going to kill you?" He asked, his voice vibrating his chest. I nodded. "Come on, let's get you home." Scott and Derek were already off to do something else and barely sent us goodbyes.

The drive to my house was quiet and when we got there, the Sheriff's car was in the driveway. Stiles came up to the door with me. When we walked in, we were met with the sight of my parents and Stiles's dad waiting for us.

"Explain." Dad ground out. "Because for the past seven hours, you've been missing."

Stiles reached over and took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together. "It was my fault." Stiles announced, and I turned to look at him.

"No, it wasn't his fault. It was my fault." It really was, technically. I had been the one to want to save Derek.

"Don't try to take the blame, Abs." Stiles gave me a small smile. "I wanted to take her and Scott off-roading and the Jeep kind of broke down. We didn't really have cell reception, so, we were walking to a gas station, and some one offered us a lift, but then we were like, well our car just needs a jump, so, instead they did that for us, but… it was kind of a long walk from the Jeep and it was a whole… process."

As far as a Stiles lie goes, this one wasn't that bad. Our parents all shared looks. "You could've tried harder to get a hold of one of us." Mr. Stilinski stated.

"Yeah… we could have. I'm sorry. I was the one who said that I'd never gone before." Stiles ran his thumb across my knuckles. I was glad our parents seemed to have missed the fact we were holding hands.

"You'll get your punishments." Dad stated.

"Stiles, it's time to go." Mr. Stilinski said, walking towards the door. Stiles turned to face me, acting as if our parents weren't even there.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk today." I gave him a small smile.

"It's cool. I think you deserve to just be mad at the world every once and a while." He pulled me in for a quick hug and then left. Mom and dad weren't too harsh, pretty much just a 'don't ever do it again or we'll really screw up your life'.

I trudged up the stairs, tired out of my mind and beyond starving. I'd only had lunch that day, and it had been a crap lunch. Well, hopefully I'd lose a couple pounds.

I shut my door and leaned against it for a moment before turning on the lights and facing the room. When I did, I nearly screamed.

"Derek!? What are you doing here?" I whisper-interrogated him.

"I just wanted to say thank you." He gave me a look that kind of messed with my insides but not really. "Thank you." Then he left. He just—gone. Poof. Climbed out my window super fast like a ninja and I was just standing there. I walked over and shut and locked my window before getting in the shower and facing my pile of school work—half I knew had to be due the next day.

**Hmm... This was short as well... Probably because I'm trying to rush to episode- whoa, almost gave that away. You'll just have to wait and see! MUHAHAHAHAH! I hope you liked this!**


	11. Episode 5

**Author's Note! (Sung like a superhero theme song... okay, so I don't know if that describes it at all but whateves) HERE WE ARE! Episode 5! So so... So... Sorry that I made you guys wait until Sunday, but I kinda feel that I need to keep this on track cuz there are only 13 episodes this season and I haven't started writing season 2 yet, so... yeah. Anyway, enjoy this AND ALL OF YOU THAT READ THIS ARE THE BESTEST PEOPLE IN THE EARTH REGION OF THE UNIVERSE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, I'd make out with Dylan O'Brien's soft lips like, all the time. But I don't. So I can't. Le sigh.**

I hate school. I slouched in my seat, thinking about how my anger would probably give me a hunchback. I looked to the clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock… This was the last class of the day, and I was grateful that the boys didn't have practice after. Emily's first date was tonight. With Isaac.

I heaved an angry sigh, earning a look from my gay bestie DANNYBOY. He decided to sit with me in class today, and upon seeing my slumped posture and scrunched up face, he reached over and took my hand in his. Oh, I loved me my Danny.

When the bell rang and Mrs. Stump let us out of class, Danny wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Aw, Abby. Don't be so upset about this. Isaac is a good enough guy. Quiet, and a little shy, but, he's a good guy. She'll be fine."

"I know… but… I'm thinking about tailing her. You know; might be a good idea. The movie they're seeing doesn't look too bad anyway." Danny opened his mouth to respond and then caught himself and said something else instead.

"So you'll ask Stiles to go with you to the movies, right? You can have your first date while your sister and Isaac have their first date." I backhanded Danny in the stomach, only ending up hurting my hand against his rock hard abs.

"You know I can't ask him out. Besides, tonight he and his dad are spending time together." Danny walked with me to my locker and we arrived at the same time Stiles did.

"Hey you," He greeted me with a smile. "Danny," He gave Danny the nod and Danny nodded back before giving me a look.

"So, Abby, you were saying… I want _all_ the details about you and your Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. When I saw you two out the other night, he was all over you. I thought I was gonna have to intervene." I gave Danny a look as Stiles's gave us a confused albeit sad (!hope!) look.

"I uh…" I could feel my face heating up. I didn't want Stiles to think I was unavailable! That was like, the exact opposite of what I wanted him to think. I wanted him to know I was completely free whenever he needed a… you know… wink, wink.

"Well, I have to go." Danny said abruptly, giving me a kiss on the head and then leaving. I faced my locker with a red face. Nice, dude, nice. Make everything extremely awkward for me and Stiles and then leave.

"I don't know what to tell him." I turned to Stiles as he closed his locker and he raised his eyebrows. Just as I was about to cover for Danny's mess up and say that he saw me carting Derek out of school and thought he was my boyfriend, Emily came bouncing up and interrupted us.

"We have to go, like, now. I need to get ready!" Stiles and I shuffled after her and it was an awkward ride home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I offered when he dropped us off. He gave me a strained smile.

"Yeah, see you." He drove off and I went inside to help Emily get ready. While I was waiting for the curling iron to heat up, I texted Lydia.

_Wanna help me stalk my sister on her date by seeing a movie tonight?_

I shoved my phone in my back pocket and just as I did, it went off with Lydia's response.

_Anything to not watch lacrosse videos tonight. Care if Jackson comes with?_

I groaned at her response, but decided that I didn't. _Nope! Movie's at 7:15. Still cool?_

She sent a response almost right away._ Sounds perf! We gotta couple errands to run tho_

I thought about the pile of movies dad rented that needed to go back. _That's fine! So do I! Meet up at Cinema 12 at 6:40! Thanks_

Emily TOUCHED the curling iron then, and judging by her burn mark, it seemed to be ready to use. After she was all dolled up and ready to go, Isaac pulled in. I had curled my hair too and put on more make up since I was going out tonight, so when mom and dad saw Emily and then saw me all done up, they didn't think much of it.

"Have fun!" They called, still assuming that she was just hanging with friends. I grabbed her arm before she could head out the door.

"If he tries anything—and I mean _anything_ I will maul him. Don't do anything I would do." I threatened. She rolled her eyes at me and flitted out the door. Depression set in as I watched them drive away. I sighed. She was growing up too fast. I didn't have anything to worry about though—I was gonna stalk them HARD CORE tonight.

"Hey daddy, where those movies be at?" I then saw the stack of movies that needed returning and grabbed them up. Time to hit the video store.

_Stiles's Stylish Point of View_

I sighed again as I shoved another handful of curly fries in my mouth. Dad seemed to have enough of my moping and turned to give me a look.

"What's got you down, son?" He seemed almost irritated and I was a little frustrated by it. I mean, I just wanted to vent to my dad! It's not my fault I have to be painfully obvious for him to finally realize that.

"Abby." I stated and he raised his eyebrows at me. "I think she's dating someone." He set his burger down. I noticed the mayo dripping from it and grimaced. He needed to eat healthier. I remembered what I'd heard of her and Emily's conversation on the phone after she thought she'd hung up with me. If only I'd heard who they were talking about!

"I thought you two were just friends." He picked his burger back up. I could tell by the tone of voice he used that he didn't think that at all. Unfortunately, he was right. We were just friends.

"Yeah, we are! But…" I trailed off and he turned to me with one eyebrow raised. "I… well… I have feelings for her. I—I think I love her." His other eyebrow shot up to his hairline. "But she doesn't see that. And I don't know what to do about it." I sighed.

"Maybe I'm old fashioned, but back in the day, when we liked girls, we told them." I made a face at him.

"If it was that easy we wouldn't be here. The only reason I can't tell her is because I don't know if she feels the same way and if I blurt out that I have feelings for her, it could ruin our friendship. And earlier Danny was asking her about this boy who was all over her, and… if she's dating someone, I definitely can't tell! I don't want to lose her."

"Did you ever think she might just be trying to make you jealous?" I gaped at him. Where would he get an idea like that?

_Abby's Abnormal Point of View_

"IF I WAS A RICH GURL! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA! I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy gIIIIRRRLllll!" I turned the radio off as I went to pull into the video store parking lot.

As I parked, a very familiar green bug pulled up. Jackie!? Lydi!? I clutched the movies in my hand and turned to face them as they parked. Lydia waved at me but didn't get out. Okay, whateves. Jackson climbed out of the car and walked up to me.

"Hey there, buddy." I greeted him. He made a face. So, we weren't buddies. I could still call him buddy.

"Hey, odd meeting you here." He reached behind me and pulled the door to the video store open. I realized he was holding it for me and walked in thinking 'OMFG HE'S SUCH A GENTLEMAN! WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED!?'

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Jackson sighed.

"I'm here to rent the Notebook. Lydia wants to watch it tonight after we get back from the movies." I raised an eyebrow at that, dropping all of the DVDs I was carrying into the return box unceremoniously.

Jackson turned and headed to the 'N' section. In the action movies. I shook my head at him. Had he never been to a video store before? Or seen the friggin' Notebook? It didn't go in the action section.

"I'll help you find it." I grabbed the sleeve of his elbow and pulled him out of the action section. "It'll be over here." As we headed towards the back of the store, we realized that there was a light flickering. And a ladder. And no one was around.

"Hello?!" Jackson called out. I hit him on the chest. "What the hell?" He asked angrily.

"Are you an idiot!? Only the people that want to die call out 'hello' in a horror movie like situation!" He pursed his lips at me. I'd swear the boys face was made of sass.

"Puh-lease." He walked over towards the ladder and the flickering light, and oh, what's that? A dead guy! A FREAKING DEAD GUY! WHO CALLED IT!? I DID! THAT'S RIGHT!

Then my awesomeness was cut short as that little voice in the back of my head popped up and asked 'Who killed him? And where is the murderer?'

"Maybe he had a heart attack?" I questioned aloud. Then the lights went out and the DVD shelves began falling over like dominos, heading straight for us. "Jackson! Look out!" Jackson grabbed me and pushed me towards the end of the aisle.

I stumbled out of the way and hit the floor. When I turned around, it was to see Jackson pinned beneath the shelf. But that wasn't what had me concerned. It was the giant Alpha werewolf that was standing over him that had me worried.

It leaned down towards Jackson and tilted its head upon noticing something. I jumped to my feet. "HEY! HEY YOU! GET THE FRIDGE AWAY FROM HIM!" I picked up a Batman standee and swung it at the Alpha. Go Dark Knight! Save me!

His head broke off upon hitting the Alpha's shoulder. The werewolf looked me in the eye, and then rushed towards me, knocking me to the ground and flying out the window into the parking lot.

I shakily got to my feet and ran over to Jackson. "Oh my gosh! That mountain lion was huge!" I exclaimed, trying to lift the rack of DVDs off him.

"Mountain lion?" He stuttered. Oh yeah, I was gonna force him to believe this.

"Hell yeahs dude! Didn't you see it!? It was massive!" I managed to get the shelf off him enough for him to slide out. That's when I heard the sirens and realized Lydia WAS STILL OUT IN THE PARKING LOT! "We should check on—," I was cut off by Jackson.

"Lydia!" He rushed out the door to find her in hysterics in the bug. I sighed. He cared about her so much! It was so adorable. I tried to lift the shelf up the rest of the way to free the dead body, but, it wasn't having any of it. My muscles be failing me.

I stepped away from the shelf and my foot slid on something. I looked down. Oh hey! The Notebook!

The police and an ambulance pulled into the parking lot then. I casually walked out the door then and handed The Notebook to Jackson who looked at me like I was crazy. I stretched my arms out in front of me.

I was probably crazy. The paramedics rushed up and I pointed behind me to a bleeding Jackson and a freaked out Lydia. The police officer got out of his car and I waved him over to me. He opened his mouth to question me but I beat him to it. "There was a big ass mountain lion that got into the store through an open back door. It killed the video store clerk, and in the process of our running for our lives, it knocked into the shelves and they had a domino effect. It trapped my friend there," I pointed to Jackson. "Underneath one of the shelves and then I scared it and it jumped out this window here and took off."

The police officer at this point had started taking notes. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "The dead body is in there trapped under the shelves. You should probably get someone to free him."

The officer went to open his mouth again but at this point, another cruiser had pulled up, and Stiles jumped out of its passenger seat. "Abby!?" Sheriff Stilinski barely had time to put the car in park before Stiles was out the door and rushing over to me.

"Hey you." I greeted. He grabbed me by the arms and started scanning my body.

"Are you hurt!? What happened?!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm fine," His dad came up to us then. "It was a mountain lion." I stated plainly. The Sheriff called to one of his officers and squeezed my shoulder before heading off to get the crime scene in order. Pretty soon daddy would be here. No fun.

"You mean…?" Stiles trailed off and I nodded. It was really the Alpha. Stiles puffed out a breath. "Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you?" I shook my head no and Stiles pulled me against his chest in a hug. "Tell me everything."

I pulled him off to the side and told him what happened. "Why didn't it attack Jackson?" He questioned. I shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea." I glanced over as I saw dad pull into the parking lot. "Quick! Look busy." I reached over and started fussing with his hoodie, pretending to pick lint off and right it on his shoulders. Stiles absently played with the zipper on my leather jacket.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Dad asked as he came trotting over to us. I stopped fussing with Stiles and casually leaned against him, my elbow propped up on his shoulder.

"Me? Oh. Uh. Returning those DVDs… I don't know if they'll charge you a late fee. The video store clerk is a little on the dead side, so I don't think he'll be able to enter it into the system." Dad's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"You were here? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" I 'pft'ed at his worried expression, still leaning against Stiles.

"I'm fine. Perfect. Stilinski here was just offering to drive me home, so… we're gonna go and let you guys work." Stiles gave me a 'no I didn't' look before nodding as if that's exactly what he'd done.

"That doesn't seem like you two." I fumbled with my words before Stiles swooped in to save me.

"Well, you see, we would stick around and snoop, but, I think Abby's already seen what's gone down so there really isn't any curiosity and she should probably get home in case shock sets in. You know, get her back to her mom." Stiles shrugged. Dad raised an eyebrow—obviously not believing us—but let us go all the same.

I handed Stiles the key to my mom's green Nova and he opened the passenger door for me. I pulled out my phone as Stiles pulled out of the lot. I called Scott and put him on speaker, waiting as the phone rang.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked as we still waited for Scott to pick up. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think Jackson saw anything, and he seemed to believe me when I said it was a mountain lion. Lydia's our wild card. I have no idea what she saw, and she was so hysterical by the time we made it outside…" I shook my head and the phone clicked over to voice mail. "Damn it Scott! Answer your phone when we call!" I shouted before ending the call.

"Are you… sure you're okay?" He gave me a look. Must be from the shouting. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Stiles. I'm fine. Just… frustrated. I swear if he's with Allison, and that's why he's not answering." I huffed and shook my head. Stiles gave me another look.

"Are you… jealous or something?" He asked me, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Of Scott or Allison? Because I'm not jealous of either. I'd never want to date Scott and I'm not a lesbian. She's just starting to make me angry. He's being such a girl! He's wrapped around her finger, and I'm happy that he's got someone but… He just kind of treats you like crap, and that's making me angry, and he's ignoring me—well, the both of us—and all we're trying to do is help!"

"He is kind of being a dick, but, he needs us. Even if he doesn't know that." Stiles responded softly. I sighed and then nodded, rolling my eyes.

"I know… Thanks for driving me home, and for being there and being you." Stiles laughed just as softly as he'd spoken. It was a tender moment.

"You're welcome." He glanced over at me, his eyes sparkling with an emotion I couldn't name. I smiled at him before he turned his eyes back on the road.

"Wait!" I shouted after a minute as he started to turn down the road that would lead us away from town. "Stop!" He hit the breaks and we screeched to a halt. He looked over at me, panicked.

"What?! What happened!?" He freaked. EMILY AND ISAAC! I glanced at the clock. We still had time!

"Emily is on her first date. I need to stalk them to make sure she's okay." I turned and looked at him, taking his hand in mine. He made a weirded out face. "Would you do me the honor of being my partner on this mission, and go to the movies with me?"

The corners of his mouth twitched as he fought a smile. "You know you don't have to ask." He finally let the smile break through and I returned it as he put his hands back on the wheel and did a half-donut, heading us towards the movies.

We arrived at the movie theater and raced to buy tickets to the show, expertly hiding from Erica. Stiles bought us a thing of popcorn and some pop—not soda, as I kept correcting him. _POP_.

We snuck into the theater, seeing Emily and Isaac sitting in the middle row, we carefully made our way passed them to the top row and snagged some seats. I was thankful that the previews had started and the lights were dimmed. She'd most likely skin me alive if she knew we were here.

"What's this movie about again?" Stiles leaned down to whisper in my ear. His warm breath fanned my cheek and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for two or three seconds as I realized his lips were like, less than an inch from my ear. Girl. Please.

"Uh, it's a romantic comedy about a blind guy who falls in love with the popular girl and she ends up loving him back, but, there's some kind of issue because he's blind and that makes him, like, an out cast. I don't really know. The trailer looked hilarious though."

Stiles made his 'huh, doesn't sound bad' face. The one where his lips curl down and his eyebrows go up as he tilts his head back and forth. He turned his eyes to Emily and Isaac. "So, what is it he isn't allowed to do?" He asked. I made a face.

"Well, if he tries to cop a feel, or if he starts nibbling on her ear or any other part of her, we gonna stop that shiz. He can hold her hand, kiss her cheek or her lips, or her forehead—you know, cute innocent stuff. But if it gets heated in any way, he's going down." Stiles fought back a laugh at my black girl-threatening tone.

"Are those your 'off-limit' rules for first dates?" He questioned.

"For her, yes. For me—depends on the guy and how long I've known him." I responded, reaching into the popcorn bowl at the same time he did. Our fingers brushed each other.

"So, if you've known him a long time, it's pretty much an 'anything goes'?" I looked up at him from underneath my lashes. He looked down at me, our faces inches apart. My mouth felt dry suddenly—oh gosh. Did he want to know because _he wanted to do those things_? I couldn't find my voice, so I nodded.

His lips parted, his eyes flickering down to my lips. My heart started thundering in my chest and just as I thought he was going to kiss me, a movie trailer ended with a loud boom, and we jumped apart. We both awkwardly turned to our pops, taking sips and commenting on how Emily and Isaac seemed to be behaving well.

The movie started, and we didn't talk to each other for the duration, but a heavy tension had settled between us. Why the hell weren't we making out already?

I trudged to my locker after English. Stiles wasn't there yet and I glanced around for a familiar face to see Allison opening her locker. Balloons popped out and I raised an eyebrow at it. Yes, today was her birthday. Lydia and I had planned that for her—well, I was only a part of it because Lydia is staying home today with PTSD from the other night with the 'mountain lion'. Jacks was in school though, playing up the 'I'm hurt' angle.

Scott came bouncing up to Allison and as I started towards him to inform him about last nights ALPHA IN THE VIDEO STORE, Stiles came up to our lockers and wrapped his arm around my bicep, holding me back.

"Don't bother. I already told him." I rolled my eyes at the couple as they started being all lovey dovey. I sighed and leaned against my locker as Stiles pulled his chemistry book out. Bleh. Harris no likey my Stiles, so I no likey Harris.

"And what was his reaction?" Stiles shut his locker and turned to face me.

"Well, he was worried about Lydia or Jackson accidentally seeing something, but he didn't ask how _you_ were doing, even though I mentioned the fact you had been there when the Alpha struck, like, ten billion times." I felt a bit of a sting at the fact that Scott hadn't asked about me, or tried to check on me, but Stiles was so upset about the same thing that it kind of made it alright. I shrugged.

"He's got a lot on his mind. And I'm fine. He's seen that. So, he's probably just too worried about the fact that his secret might get out, forcing him to become a government science experiment."

"He still hasn't asked you how you're doing today, has he." Stiles let out an angry breath, and I laughed, looping my arm through his and turning us in the direction of chemistry.

"Oh, Stiles. If it weren't for you, I would feel so unloved." He let out a low chuckle and shook his head. Danny greeted us with a wave as we walked in and I noticed that Scott wasn't here yet. As I walked to sit beside Danny, I gave him a kiss on the check.

"Hey you," I greeted, plopping down in the offered chair. Stiles took the seat behind Danny. "How is your day so far?"

"Never mind any of that. Are you okay? I heard you were there last night, at the video store." I smiled at how concerned he was. It was nice to see that Stiles wasn't the only one worried about me. I felt loved. I LOVE MY DANNY.

"I'm fine—Jackson kept me from getting harmed. He was quite heroic, actually." It was true. He had tried to keep me safe. I needed to thank that boy.

"Jackson?" Danny asked almost in disbelief. Speak of the devil, in walked Jackson.

"Just a friendly reminder," Harris spoke up. "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'c' average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Ass. He glanced around the room. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Still no Scotty. I sighed as I glanced around the room.

I crossed my arms, sliding them forward on the desk until I rested my chin against them. My mind wandered back to last night at the movies. Emily's date had apparently gone well, and Isaac had been a perfect gentleman. Unfortunately for me, so had Stiles.

Of course we were still just friends. But, for a second I thought that there might be more. I watched Stiles highlight pretty much every word in his book, the cap sticking out from between his lips. Why did he have to be so CUTE!?

"Alright everyone, start reading Chapter Nine." Harris spoke up. "Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Before I could get angry with Harris for being such a dick, Stiles set his book down and tilted his head up to the ceiling, spitting the cap into the air. What the?  
The cap came back down to earth and he caught it in his hand effortlessly. Swaggy. Harris started his lecture, but apparently, Stiles did not care.

"Hey Danny, can I asked you a question?" I rolled my eyes and turned to give Stiles a 'LOWER YO VOICE BEFORE HARRIS CATCHES YOU FOOL!' look, which he pretty much ignored.

"No." Danny whispered back harshly.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Stiles persisted. I was confuzzled by his question. He knew I knew she be home with PTSD.

"No." Danny responded. Stiles turned to me and mouthed 'making sure.'

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked a moment later.

"The answer is still no." I held back a laugh at Danny's sass.

"Does anyone know what happened to Jackson and Lydia last night? Has Jackson said anything to you?" Stiles didn't seem to care Danny had said no. I shook my head at him.

"He wouldn't… tell me." I gave Danny a sympathetic look. He seemed hurt by the fact Jackson hadn't talked to him. Stiles was quiet for about two more seconds.

"But he's your best friend." Danny didn't respond, and I was like 'nice going Stiles! You hurt his feelings!' "One more question." Stiles stated.

"What?" He ground out. Stiles was leaning so far forward on the edge of his seat, I was starting to wonder how important this question was.

"Do you find me attractive?" I turned to give Stiles an incredulous look and so did Danny. Stiles leaned forward to hear his response, and slipped right out of his seat, crashing onto the floor. He popped right back up and sat down and Harris paused from his chalkboard writing for only a second, but then decided it wasn't worth it and continued on.

I shook my head at Stiles. Gosh, I was so in love with him.

By the time I was walking out of art, I still hadn't see Scott. I met up with Stiles as he was heading out to the practice field, and he said he hadn't seen him either. I sat in the stands by myself and watched practice, keeping a look out for number 11. He never showed.

"I wonder where he went." I, well, wondered as Stiles and I walked back to the Jeep. Emily had apparently ditched riding home with us. Again.

We climbed in and slowly made our way out of the parking lot. "He's probably with Allison." Stiles stated angrily. I couldn't tell if it was because of the traffic or the fact that Scott ditched school for Allison. "He has to be here tonight for parent teacher, so, we'll see him then."

"You wanna go check on Lydia? Find out what she saw?" I asked as we _finally _got out of the lot.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it." He shrugged. As we drove down the street passed the line of cars parked on it, I noticed Derek Hale climbing into his sexy car.

"Oh, hey! It's Derek!" I shouted, pointing.

"What?!" Stiles questioned. As we passed him I waved and shouted,

"HI DEREK!" He turned and gave me his usual look. He did not wave back. He seemed like an unhappy person. Someone should hug him. And with that, I resolved to hug Derek Hale the next time I saw him.

We arrived at Lydia's, and her mom led us up to her room, though I knew where it was. Lydia and I had become pretty good friends, and we hung out often. She wasn't really an evil hearted bitch, like most people thought.

"Honey, Abby and Stiles are here to see you." Her mom announced as we stood in the door way. Lydia twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, her feet kicked up in the air. She didn't turn to face us.

"What's a Stiles?" She questioned. Her mom looked at us apologetically.

"We gave her something to help with the stress." Her mom said in explanation. "I'll leave you to talk." Mrs. Martin left then, shutting the door behind us, which surprised me. _No, that's fine. Leave your drugged daughter alone in a room with two people you don't really know. It sounds safe_.

"Hey Lydia, how are you?" I asked, walking up to her bed. She rolled over and looked up at me. Upon registering my face, hers broke out in a smile.

"Abs! Hey!" She patted the edge of the bed for me to sit down, and I did. "I'm fine… I'm fine." Stiles came up and knelt next to me, leaning over my lap to talk to Lydia, who seemed to be fascinated by the ends of her hair.

"Lydia, do you remember what you saw last night?" He asked. She answered without hesitation.

"A mountain lion." It was the first thing she'd said clearly, and she seemed to believe it.

"Are you saying that because it's what you saw, or because that's what the police told you?" Her face contorted with confusion for a moment before she took a deep breath and replied.

"It was a mountain lion." She said confidently. Stiles sighed and then seemed to get an idea. He reached across my lap and grabbed a stuffed giraffe. He balanced himself by placing his elbow on my thigh.

"Lydia, what's this?" He asked. I focused on Lydia so I wouldn't freak out about the fact that Stiles was touching me.

"A mountain lion." She looked at it a moment more and then dropped her face into the bed. I checked her pulse to make sure she was okay and she blinked her eyes up at me. Well, she wasn't passed out.

"Alright, we aren't gonna get anywhere." Stiles said quietly to me, standing up. He towered over me a minute before holding out his hand and pulling me to my feet. We started for the door. "Goodbye Lydia, I guess." He stated.

"Bye Lydi," I smiled at her and just as we got to the door, her phone went off. She didn't move to answer it. I gave Stiles a look. "You want me to get that for you?" I asked her. She didn't respond. I walked over and picked it up. It was a text message from Jackson, but that wasn't what was interesting. When I closed out the text, I saw what her phone had last been open on; a video of the Alpha! "Holy cheese!" I shouted.

"What?" Stiles questioned, walking over to me. I showed him the video. "Holy cheese!" He exclaimed, jumping on my odd holy train.

"What do we do with it?" Stiles looked to the drugged Lydia and then back to the phone.

"We'll take her phone. Then I'll try to get a hold of Scott before we do anything with the video." Stiles started to take Lydia's phone from me.

"What? No! That's a stupid idea. I'll text the video to my phone, delete it from hers, and delete the text message on her phone, that way she doesn't have to know we took her phone." I did just that, as Stiles didn't have anything to say against it.

After the deed was done, I set her phone back down on the side table and patted her head goodbye. We went to Stiles's house and up to his room.

The next few hours were filled with a lot of unanswered calls to Scott and half-assed homework. Stiles stood up again to pace while he tried Scott.

"Hey Scott, it's me. Again. Look, Abby and I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could _turn your phone on_ right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description of how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna—ugh! Goodbye. God."

I held back my laughter as I lay on my stomach on his bed, my hands dangling over the edge to flip through the pages of the book I was reading that was resting on the floor.

"Good job threatening him, there. I think he'll mentally pick up on it and turn his phone on." Stiles gave me a look and then the Sheriff walked in. "Hey Mr. S!" I called with a smile. He gave me a half-wave and smile.

"Hey Abs," I was starting to realize everyone calls me 'Abs'. I wonder how that got started. I wonder if I could change it to Abigail. That was more romantic. An image of Stiles calling to me from across a misty field, while wearing a Mr. Darcy-just-out-of-the-pond kind of outfit while I waited in a long white dress…

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news tonight at this parent/teacher thing." Mr. S cut off my daydreaming as he questioned Stiles.

"That depends on how you define 'good news." Ah Stiles. We both know you're only failing chemistry because of Harris.

"I define it as you getting straight 'A's with no behavioral issues." I turned my attention to the werewolf book I'd read a thousand times.

"You might want to rethink that definition." Stiles replied, sitting down in his computer chair. Huh. I wonder what he said about the one with the claw marks in it. I never did ask how he got a new one.

"'Nuff said." Mr. Stilinski waved at me and left the room. I gave Stiles a sympathetic look.

"Promise you'll be there to hold me while I cry afterward? It's gonna be a rough night for me." I stated.

"I didn't know you were below a 'c' in anything. You never seem to have problems with homework." He didn't comment on the 'holding me while I cry' bit. Guess I can't count on that.

"Well, I'm only really behind in chemistry, and that's because I don't really give a rat's butt about it. Other than that, the principle just wants my parents to go talk to the teachers considering I'm the newbie. Which I'm not even really. But, whatever." I shrugged and then looked at the clock. "Speaking of which, I should probably go home so I can ride over with my parents."

I climbed off the bed and Stiles stood up with me. "Want me to walk you home?" He asked. I shook my head with a smile.

"No, I'm good. Text me if you hear from Scott?" He nodded and walked me to the front door. I bid him and Mr. S goodbye, and walked home.

There I was, sitting in the hall way to wait for the parentals to come out of the meeting with my Latin instructor. I was actually kind of kicking butt in Latin. I liked it. Made me feel all powerful and junk to be able to speak in a dead language.

"Your teachers all seem to really like you." Dad commented as we walked down the hall. He and mom had split up to make this go by faster. Mom for Emily's classes, dad for mine. I shrugged.

"Well, I'm a loveable person." I stated modestly. Note the sarcasm. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Are Stiles and his dad done?" Dad asked as I received another text from my boy.

"Yeah, Stiles is requesting us to meet in the parking lot." That was partly because Mr. S wanted to talk to my dad and partly because there had been a SCOTTY SIGHTING!

We went outside, and I was flagged over almost immediately by Stiles. Dad went to talk to Mr. S and left us alone. "Where's he been all day?" I questioned. Stiles sighed.

"From what I can gather, he and Allison ditched to spend the day romping around in the woods." I scoffed and Stiles nodded in agreement. Then we were interrupted by a scuffuffal. Girlies started screaming and people were running. Stiles and I shared a look; ALPHA!

"Dad!" We both called out to our respective fathers and I was glad to know Emily and my mom were still inside talking to her bio teacher.

I started to rush off in search of le father, when Stiles grabbed my hand. "Stay close to me." He commanded as we rushed through the crowd of people, towards where we'd last seen our parents.

"Wait! There's my dad!" I pointed towards my dad, who was trying to clear people out of the way. At that point in time, Stiles was distracted and I got away from him. As I moved towards my father, some bitch in a Mercedes backed out and would've hit me if Sheriff John Stilinski hadn't pushed me out of the way!

I fell to the ground, hearing Stiles call out to both of us, and turned around to see that Mr. S had been hit. "Oh my gosh!" I scrambled to his side and lifted his shoulders off the ground, letting him lean against me as he tried to sit up. "Are you okay?" I asked at the same time Stiles rushed over to do the same.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said as someone else screamed. He pulled out his gun, but just then we heard a gun shot fire through the air. Stiles and I helped Mr. S off the ground and looked over to see Chris Argent standing over the body of a dead mountain lion.

I sat in the hard plastic hospital chair and waited. We'd been here for over an hour. Stiles came walking up to me then and when I jumped up he held up his hands in a 'settle down' manner. "He's fine. Nothing's broken. They said he just needs bed rest for a week or two. He sprained some things." Stiles shrugged. I felt awful.

"I am so, so, so, sorry." I started again. Stiles gave a smile and as I started apologizing profusely, he walked over and wrapped his arms around me, pressing my face against his chest. "I should've paid more attention. I shouldn't have run off half-cocked. I should've stayed next to you." Stiles traced circles on my back.

"You should've stayed by me, true. If that had been the Alpha, it could've been a lot worse. He could've killed you. Or, my dad could've not been there to push you out of the way of that car and you could be the one hit. Both are horrible possibilities." I turned my face into his chest, seeing part of the graphic design on his shirt and breathing in that totally unique scent of his. "Next time, listen to me." He concluded.

I scoffed. "You know that probably won't happen. I have a bad habit of not listening to people. But, I'll try to make you the exception." I tilted my head back and smiled up at him. He returned it.

"Good." He murmured.

"Alright, break it up you two." I heard the familiarly gruff voice of the Sheriff and turned to see him being wheeled out. "Let's get home."

Dad came walking back then with a couple of coffees and gave one to Mr. S as we all made our way out.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I looked to Stiles. He nodded to me and I smiled. "And, I will be seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Stilinski. I'll bring beer, or food. Or both." Mr. Stilinski laughed.

"It's quite alright, Abby. I'm glad it was me and not you." He gave me that eye-crinkling smile of his that made me believe he must've been a heart breaker in his youth.

"Well, I'm not. You shouldn't have bothered. I'm not worth it and already extremely jacked up from riding accidents." Dad tapped my back in a signal to say it was time to go. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I called as we all parted ways.

"Well, that was the most eventful parent/teacher conference ever. I guess our mountain lion ordeal is over." Dad stated. "No more killings."

"Yeah…" Hopefully.

**REVIEW RESPONSES! **

**Jodie: OMFG! You look forward to this story!? Thank you. That brings lil tears of happiness to my eyes. I'm glad you like this story, and hopefully you liked this chapter and hopefully you will like the next!**

**theharrypottergeneration: First off, love the name, second.. off (?) THANK YOU FOR LOVING THIS STORY! Hopefully this update came soon enough for ya! **

**brook330: Hahah, sorry that kiss was JUST A DREAM! Get it, that song by Nelly, Just A Dream? Okay, well. Yeah. I'm glad you likey this story and I hope you liked this update! Thankkkkkkkkkk Yoooooouuuuu!**

**Thelatestbuzz: Oh my gosh! I love you! I hope that this update is soon enough for you! Please lemme know what you think my love! TO YOUR OTHER REVIEW... THANK YOU! And, of course I can help with your Stiles and his funniness! Just PM me and you can tell me what you got and I can help ya! Really, though, just tapping into your own hilariousness and imagining what Stiles would say here and there or what Dylan would dois really the key!**

**Blue raven: I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! I could NOT handle that hug episode! And I mean, COME ON! Aren't we having to deal with enough Stiles issues! He's friggin possessed! Can we PLEASE not add DYING of a mental illness that has no cure!?:!AW?LKDFJASKLGJ:LEADHFLJKDNFGKLJHFL Whoa. Sorry. Had a bit of a flig out. Do you think that Scott's gonna cure Stiles by making him a werewolf? TO YOUR OTHER REIVEW... Seriously. reviewing more than once is like giving a blind man sight. Thank you *tears* Thank you for thinking it was a good chapter! And I'm glad you likey Stiles and Abby :))**

**Crazybarbie: Hahahahhahahahaa! YEPO. Sorry about that whole dream scene. I just- Abby and Stiles need to just make out already but it's not actually time, so, she just had to dream about him. And yes, Derek. Derek is the sexy light that helps guide Abby's way. TO YOUR OTHER REVIEW... I love you for reviewing TWICE. *_* Hahah, yeah, Isaac and Emily's relationship progresses more than Stiles and Abby's. It's not fair.**

**Caseyjoanss: I do actually live by those words. There are quite a few Derek/Abby scenes because she just needs her Der baby sometimes. They actually become rather good friends. And I'm glad you like Stiby... Abiles...? Dang, their couple name just.. it aint working.**

**aliciasellers75: THANK YOU FOR THINKING IT IS COMPLETELY AWESOME ALL THE TIME. EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! Hopefully you will enjoy this update and THE NEXT ONE MUAHHAHAHAHAH! That's cuz next few chaps gonna change the world...**

**kodt24: GIRL PLEASE. The formal. The FORMAL! You will probably not enjoy that episode as much as you want to. It's kinda a hard one, being the episode that is the episode that ties to the end of Season 1. Thank you for thinking I'm doing a great job :) and I hope this update was soon enough! THANK YOU. !**

**MissSecretlySinful: THERE IS A TOTAL(!) BROMANCE FORMING BETWEEN DEREK AND ABBY! It's like, my favorite thing to write because I love Derk. Who doesn't though?! And, all will be revealed soon... *evil glances around the room* Stiles and Abby will soon be... well, I think we all know they're gonna collide and it's going to be magical and steamy and they have problems keeping their hands off each other already. You'll know very soon what episode I'm building up to. TO YOUR OTHER REVIEW! OMG, you just... your reviews make me so happy. Like, happy jumping is going on right now. I love you. Like, I love LOVE you. And I hope that the rest of this season you enjoy. Next update will probably be two episodes because I can't do what I have to do to you guys... Did that make any sense? Ah well. Just know that next week will be a great week for Stiby... Abiles... I CAN'T DO THEIR COUPLE NAME! IT JUST SUCKS BUTT ANYWAY YOU TURN IT!**

**Sooooo... That was Episode 5...O. And, let's just mention real quick here, DEREK AND CHRIS ARGENT'S NEW BROMANCE! OH MI FLABBNOGITS. I can't handle it. It was just... probably the greatest moment of my life force. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and just know that YOU AREN'T GONNA WANT TO MISS NEXT WEEK'S UPDATE! After next week, we'll be passed the mid-season mark. If you all want me to, I will start writing season two so this thing doesn't end with season one. Just review your blessed little hearts out so I know what you want! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	12. Episode 6

**A/N! Okay okay okay okay okay okay! So. These next two episodes are THE episodes. THE episodes I've been building up to. Hopefully this isn't too terribly cheesy and disappointing. So, with pleasure, I give you episode 6/7: NIGHT SCHOOL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN TEEN WOLF.**

I did see the Stilinski's the next day. I cooked dinner for them and had very interesting conversation with Mr. Stilinski. I could see why he was my dad's BFFL; he was great at carrying a conversation.

I felt like Stiles was being more flirty with me, but I couldn't really tell if that was it or he was just grateful for the attention I was paying his dad and his dad's injury. He was pissed at Scott because Scott _still_ hadn't called him back or asked after his dad.

"You can't stay mad at him forever." I said as we lay next to each other on their living room floor over a game of _LIFE!_

"He's being a jerk. My dad got hit by a car, and he hasn't called me back. It's just rude." Stiles rolled his turn and made it to marriage. He picked the little pink figure out of my car and put it in his.

"Hey! You're not supposed to take my person. You're supposed to marry one of the other people." I reprimanded. Stiles spun again.

"Yeah, but, what if I wanted to marry you? It doesn't state anywhere in the rules that you can't go through _LIFE! _together." I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips at his words. SEE!? I MEAN, HE'S FLIRTING, RIGHT?! That's pretty much his way of saying he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, RIGHT!?

"Fine. But since we're not playing the way we're supposed to, if we land on quadruplets, we're pretending it didn't happen." Stiles jaw dropped in mock outrage.

"You don't want quadruplets!?" He questioned as I spun for our next turn upon finding that we had indeed been wise to get house insurance.

"I only want three kids—four at most. And for my first child I want a boy and I shall name him Noah." I informed him the way Dory says that Squishy will be hers in Finding Nemo.

"Noah…" Stiles tried the name out for himself. "I like it. Alright, the first time we land on kids, it'll be a boy and we can name him Noah." Stiles moved our little car on the board and I smiled at him.

"The only problem is I can't find a good middle name to go with Noah." Stiles face scrunched up in concentration as he reached for the next _LIFE!_ card. "We could always use your first name?" I prompted. I had been asking what his first name was pretty much since I found out that Stiles wasn't his given name or even _close _to his real first name.

"Ha, nice try." He tu-tutted at me and I groaned. I poked his arm until he looked up at me and gave him my best sad puppy face.

"Pweese tell me? I won't laugh, promise." He shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand.

"No. I'm not going to tell you. You can give me puppy eyes all you want." I dropped my pleading face and moved our little family car.

"Oh! Look! It's fate! We landed on baby boy!" I picked out another little blue guy and stuffed it into the back seat of the car.

"You know, this game is really kind of sad." Stiles stated after a few moments. I gave him a questioning look. "Because, we've only been playing for like, three minutes, and already we're almost to the end where we're old and die." He moved our little car slowly along the road and I looked at it.

"Well, that's life. Fleeting, over before you feel like it starts. But, at least you and I get to grow old together, and we've had a kid." He landed on the baby girl spot. "Two kids!" I corrected happily as I pulled out the little pink person.

"Yeah, and we've travelled the world and won the lottery," He pulled out our next life card. "And our kids made it to college!" He fist bumped me and we sent them on their way before heading to the retirement home.

"Well, hopefully we'll actually live long enough to do this stuff. You know, we might be mauled to death by werewolves tomorrow." Stiles didn't say anything about that, even though I thought I was making it pretty dang obvious that he just needed to freaking kiss me already!

I looked up at the clock and realized it was already eight. Bleh, I still had to get ready for school tomorrow. "I should probably head home. Gotta get everything in line for _Monday_." I said the name like it was a plague. We put _LIFE!_ away and Stiles walked me to the front door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked. I shook my head. Mr. S, who was in his study down the hall, poked his head out of the door way upon hearing that.

"You gonna leave without saying goodbye?" He called. I smiled at him and walked down the hall to his study. He was sitting in his recliner watching a baseball game with a beer. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn bright red.

"Good night Mr. Stilinski. I'll see you later. Get better soon!" He gave me a pat on the back in a sort of hug and bid me good night.

Stiles laughed upon seeing his dad red faced and then opened the door for me. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's dark out." He commented. I shook my head and threw my arms around him.

"Good night Stiles. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Abigail." I pulled back with a bright smile. HE USED MY FULL NAME! He gave me a smile that showed he knew how much I'd like that, and then I shook my head.

"This would be the perfect time for me to use _your_ full name." His smile fell. "Darn. Maybe I'll just ask your dad…" Stiles's eyes widened and he wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me up and placed me out side on his front porch, letting his door swing closed behind us.

"Good night, Abby." I pouted but said good night again and left.

Stiles picked me up the next morning and the whole ride there he was telling me how he wasn't going to forgive Scott. I didn't think he'd make it through the day without talking to him. And I was right.

On our way to chemistry, Scott caught up with us. "Hey Abs, hey Stiles!" Scott came jogging up to us but Stiles ignored him. I wrapped my arm around Scott's waist in a hug as we walked.

"Hey Scotty." Scott noticed Stiles's lack of response.

"Still not talking to me?" He questioned the boy who was walking in front of us. I sighed and let go of Scott, reaching out to take Stiles's hand. He glanced down at me and gave me a tiny smile in thanks.

"No, he's angry with you. And kind of rightfully so." Scott's jaw gaped open slightly at my words, and he rushed around to Stiles's other side and started talking at him.

"Well, can you at least tell me if your dad is okay?" He let out an exasperated sigh when Stiles didn't answer. "It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big. You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay." Stiles still didn't respond, and I kept out of it. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and—and that I went to Derek for help?"

I raised my eyebrows and did a little victory fist-pump. TEAM DEREK HALE, YALL! WOO! I knew Scott would eventually realize that Derek is the good guy. DEREK!  
"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles paused for about a beat as we neared chemistry and the demon teacher. "What did he say?" He finally broke and I snickered as we stopped walking. Scott told us that Derek had told him to become angry, to give into his animal side. By the time he'd relayed the conversation—and the fact that Derek chased him in a parking garage and broke his phone—we were sitting in the back of class.

"Wh—he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles clarified, seemingly very upset by this. To me, it made perfect sense. But, I was trying to stay out of this, as I could still feel the tension between Stiles and Scott. It was mostly coming from Stiles, but, I figured he needed to get it out, and I really didn't want that anger that was towards Scott—that was slowly shifting towards Derek—to be turned on me.

"Yeah." Scott stated. Stiles threw his hands up in frustration and Scott gave me a look saying 'pllleaaaasseeee make him forgive me?'

"Alright, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but everytime you do that, you usually try to kill someone, and that someone is usually either me, or Abby." I shrugged in agreement to what Stiles had said. Scott made a face.

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" I rolled my eyes at Stiles's anger. He really didn't like Derek. Derek didn't really like him, though, so, I guess it was kind of a mutual hate. They'd make a cute gay couple though. I'd totally ship them hard core.—turns to the camera and winks—

"I don't know!" Scott sighed in exasperation. "I don't think he does either."

"Okay." Stiles nodded his head and seemed to come to terms with something. "When are you gonna see him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." I raised an eyebrow at that. First off, did it seem to anyone else feel like there way a 'lesbehonest we all know where this is going' moment a second ago? Sorry, just me.

"When?" Stiles persisted. Scott grimaced.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Totally going on a date. Well. I don't really like the idea of a Scott/Derek pairing. I think Stiles and Derek are way cuter. But, if Stiles was gay I'd have no reason to live. Wow. When did I become so melodramatic?  
"After work. All right. That gives me to the end of the school day then." I turned to look at Stiles and Scott raised an eyebrow in question.

"To do what?" Scott questioned.

"To teach you myself."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic one-liners as Harris called the class to attention.

In lunch, Scott sat behind his chemistry book, trying to hide from Allison. I was all like 'HE FINALLY SEES SHE'S KIND OF ANNOYING!' and then he promptly crushed my small hoorah when he said that Derek said he needed to stay away from Allison because she was keeping him from controlling his inner wolf. Well, at least someone told him to back off of Allison for a while.

"I think the book is making it more obvious. Besides, she's reading, anyway." Stiles said, glancing over his shoulder to look at her. Scott reached out and tugged his shoulder until Stiles was looking at him again.

"I think he's right. You're looking like you're trying to avoid her—not like you're busy." I cocked an eyebrow when Scott shoved his face even farther into the book. Well. Fine. Don't listen to my advice.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked as I moved my plastic fork out of the way of the pasta leftovers that consisted of my lunch so Stiles could take a bite for himself.

"I think so." He answered Scott after swallowing. "Did you make this?" He asked, pointing with his fork to the stuffed rigatoni. I nodded. "Perfection." He complimented. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked, interrupting my and Stiles's eye conversation. Stiles took another bite of my lunch and answered Scott without looking.

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." I slid my plate between us and let him finish off my lunch. He was too cute to deny and I needed to stay skinny anyway.

"Yeah, okay, you teach me." Scott agreed. Aw, come on. Why's everyone hating on Derek?! He's probably a good Yoda… okay, he's probably more like Darth Vader. Means well, but, kind of evil. AND DON'T NOBODY TELL ME THAT DARTH DIDN'T MEAN WELL! HE JUST WANTED TO KNOW HIS SON!

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." Stiles dumped our trash in the rubbish bin that was two steps from our table before sitting back down next to me. I packed away my mother's Ziploc containers and tied my messenger bag closed.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott nodded. How long were they gonna do this?  
"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said like, well, Yoda. I rolled my eyes at him. "I said it backwards." He stated with a smile. Yeah, dude, we got that. Scott made a face.

"Yeah I—I know." He seemed confuzzled by Stiles's words. Stiles's face fell.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh, yeah." He grabbed my messenger bag and took away Scott's book, standing up from the table. He reached back and tugged on my elbow to signal he wanted me to follow.

"I think you'll be a great Yoda, Stiles." I commented as we walked back to our lockers and put our stuff away.

"Thanks." He smiled at me. I reached in to get the books out for my next class but Stiles stopped me. "We're ditching." I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's all for helping Scott. Now's the only time I can guarantee we'll get it without getting caught."

"Get what without getting caught?" I asked as Stiles grabbed my elbow and started directing me down the near-empty halls.

"Finstock's phone and heart monitor." I faltered, tripping over my own feet. Stiles righted me. "Don't worry. We won't get caught. He's teaching econ right now, so he'll be busy. And I happen to know he leaves his phone in his office in the locker rooms when he teaches econ."

"And how do you know that?" I questioned as we snuck into the boys locker room. I was glad to find it empty.

"Well, let's just say this isn't the first time I've gone looking for Finstock's phone." I laughed quietly as we crept towards his office. Stiles pulled on the knob only to find it locked. "No worries…" He searched his pockets, presumably for a credit card or his I.D.

I watched him fumble through his pockets for a minute before I pulled the two bobby pins out of my hair and bent down in front of the lock.

"Ah, that could work too." Stiles stated as I successfully picked the lock open, and the door swung wide.

"You know, my dad tried to tell me you were a bad influence on me. And I was all like, 'Stiles? What?! He'd never do anything that would get me in trouble! He's too good of a guy.' And now I can add to my mental catalog—that already has crashing a crime scene, lying to my parents, and sneaking out—ditching class, breaking and entering, stealing a teachers phone and heart monitor."

"Well, when you put it that way, you make it sound like I've corrupted you." He slid Coach Finstock's desk drawer shut, before sticking his phone in his back pocket along with the heart monitor.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, you have. If I end up in hell, I'm blaming you." Stiles snorted a laugh and we left, locking the door behind us. We put Coach's phone and heart monitor in Stiles's locker before I realized we still had time to kill. "What do you want to do until class lets out?"

"Hm, I have an idea."

Stiles opened the door to the garden club—which was really a giant green house—and ushered me inside. He shut the door behind us and I was instantly over come by the smell of flowers and moist dirt.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I looked around at all the plants, some even hanging from the ceiling. "Makes me wish I'd joined garden club."

"I thought you'd like it. I know you kind of have a… _connection_?" He tried the word out and seemed not to find a better one, as he continued his sentence. "With plants and nature and things." I laughed.

"Yeah, I definitely have a 'connection with plants and nature and things.'" I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. He had his hands shoved into the back pocket of his jeans and a red and black plaid shirt open over a white t-shirt. He was adorable.

"So, how'd you know about this place? Were you originally part of the club?" I walked farther into the room, running my fingers across various plants.

"Nah, I just ducked in here one day. It was completely unexpected." I looked back over at him as his words turned softer. I looked into those golden eyes of his and something just… clicked. Stiles cleared his throat. "Anyway, free periods next. I figured we'll get Scott and go out to the lacrosse field. We'll make him put on the heart monitor, use Coach's phone to keep track of his heart rate, try to make him angry, and then see what it takes to make him control it."

I turned around to face him fully. "So, can I take a guess at what you're gonna do?" Stiles nodded. "You're gonna get back at him for not calling you with physical violence."

"Yep. I'm going to pelt him with lacrosse balls. You can too, if you want." He offered. I rolled my eyes.

"No, thank you. Scott may be acting like a jerk, and it was wrong of him not to call and ask after your dad, but… He's still Scotty. I wouldn't want to hurt him anymore than I'd want to hurt you."

Stiles smiled at me and then the bell rang. Time to get everything in order.

"Okay. Now, strap this on." Stiles held out the heart monitor to Scott who sat next to me on the bleachers.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott questioned. I stood up and climbed the few steps down to where Stiles sat.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles responded. Scott made an amused face.

"Stole it." He corrected. Well, we were planning on giving it back.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles pulled out Coach's phone as he fished around in the bag for the duck tape.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott asked.

"That, I stole." I took over searching through the lacrosse balls for the duck tape while Stiles explained to Scott why he had the phone. "All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Like the Incredible Hulk, I thought.

"Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott said. GASP! SCOTTY READ MY MIND! We so in sync, we even have our time of the month at the same time.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott stated. I rolled my eyes this time.

"Would you just shut up and strap this on?" Stiles snapped. I held back a laugh. I finally found the duck tape!  
"Ah ha! Got it!" I held it up in victory and Scott raised an eyebrow. Realization dawned on his face and he instantly looked like he regretted his decision to meet us here.

"I'm not going to like this." He stated as I wrapped the tape around his hands.

We walked out to the middle of the field. I stayed near Stiles incase Scott decided to go werewolf on our asses, and Stiles picked up the first ball into his net.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott whined. Stiles and I both ignored him.

"Alright, you ready?" Stiles asked.

"No." Scott responded.

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles said somewhat condescendingly before throwing the ball and hitting Scott right in the chest. Hard. I grimaced. Stiles threw another one and it hit Scott in the chest again.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Scott spoke up before Stiles threw another one and it hit him in the neck. "Oh man—okay, that one… kind of hurt." I was starting to not like this.

"Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking of your heart rate, all right? About staying calm." Stiles threw another one and it nearly hit Scott in the groin.

I could see Scott muttering to himself and then, well, the proverbial shit hit the fan as a ball smacked Scott right in the face. "Ah! Son of a bitch!" Scott shouted.

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles was enjoying this too much.

"Take it easy on him, will you?" I pleaded. Stiles didn't acknowledge my words. I noticed someone standing by the bleachers watching us. "Uh, boys?" It looked like Jackson.

"Wonder why." Scott hissed back. Shiz. They were already too far gone in their bickering.

"Don't get angry." Stiles responded. I reached to tug at his sleeve but pulled back as he shot another ball at Scott.

"I'm not getting angry." Scott definitely sounded like he was getting angry.

"Boys?" I tried again in a sing-song voice. I was ignored. Stiles continued to hurl balls at Scott.

"Stop. Just—can we just—hold," Stiles wasn't giving Scott a chance to finish his sentences. Stiles rushed forward as Scott broke out of his duck tape. Jackson walked off. Great. Now he is suspicious.

"I can't be around Allison." I walked up to their conversation just in time to hear that happy news.

"Why, because she makes you happy?" I assumed that Derek Hale had been right, and that Scott did get his strength from anger. But these boys were so narrow-minded. They never thought about the fact that LOVE MAKES YOU STRONGER!

"No, because she makes me weak." Scott stated. See, exactly what I thought.

"You're unbelievable." I shook my head and both boys looked at me. "You're an idiot! You—did you even stop to think about the fact that if you're away from Allison, you'll be out of control? When you go all mental on everybody the only thing that brings you back is Allison. I've seen it. And I know how love works—especially werewolf love with Mates and all that jive."

"This isn't one of your romance novels." Scott almost snapped. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Oh, okay, so, I'm never right then? Who believed you were a werewolf before you did? Hmm? Who knew Derek was the good guy before you two gumbos figured it out? Hmm!? Well, when I turn out to be right, let me know. I'm not sticking around to take any more flack from either of you. I'm going to go make sure Jackson—who just saw this whole thing play you, but you guys wouldn't stop to listen—isn't thinking you're a werewolf Scott, because I don't want you to be carted away to some government lab and experimented on, or burned at the stake like back in the day."

I left both of the stunned boys behind and trudged towards the school. I looked around half-heartedly for Jackson before heading to the library. Stupid Scott, making me feel like an idiot. The hell do I care.

I pulled out a book on Camelot and King Arthur and sat at one of the tables. I needed to lose myself in a world full of noblemen with their gallantry.

"What are you reading?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of a voice right over my shoulder. I turned to see Jackson. He sat down at the table next to me, angling his chair to face me.

"Um… just a personal favorite. What're you doing here? You have a free period or—," He cut me off.

"No, I just hate sitting through chem.." He said with a bit of a laugh. I nodded. What the frig was he doing here?

"Huh. So… did you need something or…?" I trailed off, a little on the sassy side. Though I shouldn't be. I did need to make sure he didn't think Scott was a werewolf.

"Actually, um, yeah." I waited for him to continue. "I wanted to talk. I realize I've been a jerk to you. And especially to Scott and Stiles. And I—I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow at him and his expression got kind of sassy. "I'm serious." He added.

"Okay…" I drawled. "I believe you're being serious, but not sincere. What, did Lydia put you up to this because I told her I think you're an ass?" He made a face.

"You think I'm an ass? And, no, Lydia didn't put me up to this." I rolled my eyes at him and started to turn back to my book when he pushed on. "Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name? And then—some—some kid just comes along and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that's like?"

"Do I look like I know what that's like?" I realized our conversation was very sassy. I liked it. I needed more sass in my life.

"Well, it feels like something's been—it feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do anything—anything in the world—to get it back."

I made a face at him. He seemed sad. Maybe he was a good actor. I couldn't tell if that was it or he really was a sad person. He needed a hug. I wasn't going to hug him though. Not now.

"Bring it in." I opened my arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, drawing him towards me. Well, apparently I was going to hug him. "It's not your fault." He tried to refuse my hug but I didn't let him. Eventually he had no choice but to wrap his arms around me. "It's not your fault." I repeated it, like, ten times, before he finally broke free of my hug. He gave me a look that read 'weirdo' but also looked like he was thankful someone hugged him. "You were supposed to start sobbing." I reprimanded before sighing and turning back to my book.

"So… so you don't hate me?" He asked cautiously.

"Eh." I shrugged.

"Because I'm not a bad guy. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes. A lot, but—I'm not bad. I really like you. And—and Scott and Stiles. And I really want you guys to like me. I want to get to know you guys better." I smelled something fishy.

"Okay, you're getting a little too touchy feely. I get it; whatever. You don't seem like a total douche but I also am not sure I will let you into our secret club house. But, I'm all for befriending you." He gave me a small smile, and he actually looked genuinely amused.

"So… what are you reading?" I smiled and shook my head at him. Oh, Jacks. We could be friends. Sassy, sassy friends.

Later when it came time for my turn in econ with Finstock, I walked in with Jackson in tow, which was kind of weird. I saw Scott and Stiles sitting together, and Allison was talking to Scott. Stiles looked at me with his puppy eyes and they quickly became confused when Jackson chose two seats for us to sit next to each other.

I was thankful when Danny came and sat on my other side. "Hey babe, haven't seen you really at all today." I greeted him as he took the seat on my other side.

"I know. My boyfriend has been really—just… controlling. It's starting to frustrate me." Danny complained.

"You should follow my motto—if they get controlling, you get rolling. Don't stick around long enough for them to think you're okay with being bossed around." Danny opened his mouth to respond when Finstock cut in.

"Let's go! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! We got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker!" He ushered everyone still standing into their seats. "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about…uh…" I first had to stifle a laugh because Coach hated Greenberg, but then my face paled as I prayed he didn't pick me out. "McCall." He pointed to Scott and I was like, THANK GOODNESS.

"What?" Scott questioned. I bit my lip and started tapping my foot. This wasn't going to end well for my Scotty. A few people chuckled and I shot them death glares. Y'all wanna get mauled or something!?

"The reading." Finstock stated plainly.

"Last night's reading?" Scott questioned panicked. Finstock didn't look impressed.

"How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Finstock was easily angered. That was one of the reasons I found him so amusing, but, being under that anger was not fun.

"What?" Scott's voice quivered and I wanted to jump up and distract everyone somehow to take away his embarrassment. I COULD SING YANKIE DOODLE DANDY!

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term 'sarcasm', McCall?" Scott glanced over and locked eyes with me.

"Very." He responded, and I gave him a small smile and a thumbs up.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Finstock lost his amusement.

"Uh—I think I forgot." Scott replied, causing a few others to laugh. I wanted to beat people. Like, seriously.

"Nice work, McCall." I could almost see steam coming out of Finstock's ears. "It's not like you're not averaging a 'D' in this class. Come on buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a 'D'. How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read—in—in you're entire life?!"

"I—uh—uh…" Scott stuttered and I was preparing to jump up and sing Yankee Doodle, but Coach wasn't finished.

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No?! How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you McCall!" He shouted loudly. "Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down."

I watched carefully as Scott nearly transformed into a werewolf and killed everyone of these mo fos. But, I saw something pretty interesting; he didn't. And that was because Allison took his hand.

Well. WHO THE FRIDGE WAS RIGHT?! I WAS! ME! I WAS! THAT IS BECAUSE THEY ARE MATES AND WEREWOLVES ONLY ANCHOR ARE THEIR MATES! HA HA! Thank you Derek Souza and the rest of the Darkest Powers characters. Thank you.

_Stiles POV_

"It's her." I stated as I caught up with Scott. I'd tried to stop Abby, but she'd held her hand up in front of my face and linked arms with Danny and Lydia.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Abby was right. Allison is what calms you down. You said yourself the night of the full moon she was all you could think about. About protecting her." I prompted.

"Yeah…" Scott waited for me to say more and I sighed.

"Well, so that's what brought you back. Allison. Just like Abby said. She—she doesn't make you weaker. She makes you stronger." He made a face.

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally everytime I'm kissing her or—or touching her—," I cut him off. I didn't need visuals.

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know? This isn't about sex." Scott had a small smile on his face and his eyes were glazed over. Unbelievable. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry." I shook my head at him.

"Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. She gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor." I shrugged, thinking of someone else who was an anchor.

"You mean because I love her." Scott stated. Yeah, that sounded familiar too. I nodded.

"Exactly."

"Did I just say that?" His eyes glazed over again. Holy—no. No, we weren't doing this.

"Yes, you did just say that." I rolled my eyes at him and started to turn away.

"I love her." He said again, a smile breaking out on his face. Yay, great for Scott. He loves his girlfriend.

"That's great. Now, moving on—," He cut me off.

"No, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." I clenched my jaw and shook my head. "I love her."

"Yeah, Scott, that's great. You're in love. Good for you. You can be with the girl you love forever and ever." I fumed and Scott finally seemed to snap out of his daze and realize I was upset.

"What's wrong, dude?" He asked. I shook my head and tried to shrug him off.

"Nothing. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out? Because you obviously can't be around her all of the time."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?" He asked, still seeming curious about my almost melt down. I seriously needed to get my emotions under control. I was almost as bad as Scott.

"I don't know. Yet." An idea struck me and started forming in my head. This might be another good way to get back at Scott, too.

"Oh no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" He questioned.

"Yeah." This was going to be awesome. Well, not for Scott…

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"Maybe." Fifty-fifty chance.

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain." I nodded and smirked.

"Yeah. Now come on."

_Abby's POV_

I came walking down the front steps of the school, looking for Stiles. I glanced around the parking lot, my eyes easily picking out his lean frame. He was standing off to the side while _SCOTT GOT THE LIFE BEAT OUT OF HIM!?_ Oh Hale to the no!

I rushed over to the boys who had my Scotty pinned to the ground. "Hey jerk offs! Back off now before I call the principle down on your flat asses!" I grabbed the boy who was about to punch Scott in the face by the back of his jacket and shoved him off Scott.

"Stay out of this. He keyed up my car!" The boy shouted in my face, shoving me back and getting way too close and personal. I heard Stiles shout at the boy and Scott growl.

I kneed the douche in the groin and he doubled over in pain. I grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled his ear close to my lips. "Don't you ever, _ever_ lay a hand on me again." I shoved him down onto the ground as Stiles got to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the other boys.

Scott got to his feet and grabbed my elbow, and they both speed walked me away towards the Jeep. "What the hell happened!? What did you two do!?" I whisper shouted at them as we got to the Jeep and Stiles fumbled for the keys.

"I was teaching Scott to control his anger. And it worked! He didn't shift!" Stiles shouted happily. Scott turned to me down trodden.

"You were right; Allison is my anchor. In econ, I nearly shifted, but she calmed me down. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I huffed at him.

"If you started believing me before hand instead of waiting to figure things out on your own, we wouldn't be here. And your face wouldn't be covered in blood." I grabbed his chin and turned his face to the side to see that the cut had already healed. I wiped the blood off as best I could with my thumb.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked. I dropped my hand from his face and turned to climb into the Jeep. Stiles handed me in and I slid into the middle as Scott climbed into the passenger.

"No." I finally responded, after having thought it through. "No, I'm not mad. You're just scared because you don't know what's happening to you, so you're lashing out. I'm just glad you've figured out a way to control it." Scott wrapped his arm around my shoulder and left it there.

"So, you knew I would heal, right?" Scott asked, leaning over to look at Stiles.

"Yep." Stiles responded, his grip tightening on the wheel as we exited the parking lot.

"But partially to punish me." Scott stated, turning to face the road in front of us.

"Yeah. Well, that one's obvious." Stiles replied and I rolled my eyes at him. Leave it to him to resort to physical violence as punishment for our fast-healing werewolf.

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." Scott turned to give Stiles his puppy eyes.

"I'm not angry anymore." Stiles clarified. He paused a moment. "Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

I kept out of the conversation. Until they got it all out, I was going to hold my tongue. I totally agreed with Stiles though. Scott was doing that stupid thing that all superheroes do, where they just want to be normal, and it's ridiculous.

"I know. And I will." Scott replied firmly. We dropped him off at work and then Stiles drove me home.

"He needs us so badly. It's kind of pathetic." I shook my head. "Just promise me that you won't keep getting him hurt physically?" I pleaded. Stiles scoffed.

"He's a werewolf! He's super strong and can heal super fast. It's fine." I gave him a look and Stiles nodded. "Fine. I won't do it again."

"Good. Thanks." I stretched back into the seat and after a minute Stiles spoke up again.

"What was with you and Jackson? You came to econ together. And sat with each other. And he seemed friendly with you. And he wouldn't stop looking at you." I turned to look at Stiles and shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't know what he's playing at. He came and sat next to me in the library and was apologizing for being a jerk to all of us and saying how much he liked us and wanted to be friends with us. I think he's trying to get information out of me, so, I'm stringing him along and turning the tables to get information out of him."

"Did he say that he really likes _us _or _you_?" Stiles asked, turning to look at me as we neared our street. I almost laughed.

"Wh—what are you implying? That _Jackson_ was, what, _hitting_ on _me_?" Upon seeing Stiles's face, I let out a laugh. "That's absurd. First off, he's dating Lydia. Secondly, he was only saying what he said to try to get information. It was all a play. I'm sure of it."

"I don't like him spending time with you. Just, don't—don't be alone with him. Like, ever." I let out another laugh as we pulled into my driveway.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on being alone with Jackson Whittemore. Ever." Stiles rolled his eyes in what looked to be relief. I reached for the door handle when Stiles's phone rang and he said it was Scott.

"Hey buddy, what's— What?! Oh—okay. We'll meet you at your house." I took my hand off the handle. "Derek has Deaton. He thinks he's the Alpha. Scott got an hour before Derek does anything too rash."

"WHAT?!"

"This is such a stupid idea." I remarked as we got out of the Jeep, waiting in the school parking lot for Derek.

"Yeah, I know." Scott stated.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked. We headed towards the front door of the school, bolt cutters in hand.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott was getting frustrated and rounded on the two of us. It was a horrible idea, but, we hadn't come up with anything better.

"Personally, I'm a fan of ignoring the problem until it eventually goes away." Stiles shrugged. I shook my head at the boy. Sometimes…

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott shook his head and then his eyes caught on something. "He's here." We all turned around to face Derek's sexy ass car as he stopped in front of us. "Where's my boss?!" Scott demanded when Derek got out.

"He's in the back." Derek causally gestured to the backseat and we all looked in at Deaton resting very awkwardly on the seats.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." I stated. Derek gave me his death glare.

"What are we doing here?" Derek questioned, glancing down at the bolt cutters in Scott's hand.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." The boys started towards the school again.

"I'm going to wait here with Deaton. I'll explain to Derek." Stiles and Scott both didn't seem to like the idea, but they consented and started back into the school.

"What is his idiotic plan?" Derek asked, leaning back against his car. I joined him in the leaning and sighed.

"He's going to use the schools PA system to call for the Alpha. If the Alpha shows up and Deaton is still right here, then we know he's not the Alpha." I explained.

"And how is he going to call him?" Just as Derek asked that question, the PA system kicked on and an awful noise that sounded like a dying whale filtered over the static. When it was over, Derek shook his head.

"That sounded like a frigging deer being raped." I stated and Derek snickered. HA! I GOT HIM TO LAUGH! A minute later, the system clicked back on and a roar—not a howl—a _roar_ echoed through the whole area. "Go Scotty!" I cheered quietly.

"No, don't 'go Scotty'." Derek ground out. Scott and Stiles came jogging up to us then and I gave Scott a thumbs up.

"I'm going to kill both of you." Derek was angry. "What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry." Scott shrugged. "I didn't know it would be that loud." Was that pride I saw in his eyes?  
"Yeah, it was loud." Stiles flailed. "And it was AWESOME!"

"Shut up." Derek seethed at Stiles.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles shot back. OMFG! THAT'S DEREK'S NICKNAME! SOURWOLF! DONE. They would totally make a great gay couple.

"What'd you do with him?!" Scott demanded upon looking towards Derek's car. Everyone turned to see the back door of the Camaro open, and Deaton missing.

"I didn't do anything." Derek stated. I backed him up, nodding.

"Yeah, dude, he was here a minute ago."

"Well, where could he have gone!?" Scott demanded. I saw a dark figure loom behind Derek. Before I could say anything, its arm shot out, stabbing through Derek. I let out a scream as blood poured out of Derek's mouth, and the Alpha tossed him to the side.

"Run! Run!" Stiles shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me away. We all took off into the school. The Alpha was here.

* * *

**Review responses in the next chapter!**


	13. Episode 7

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.**

* * *

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott shouted repeatedly at Stiles.

"I don't have a key!" Stiles shot back as we tried to hold the doors shut.

"Well, grab something!" Scott shot back. I looked around in the hall way. There was nothing we could use.

"What?" Stiles sassed upon coming to the same conclusion I had.

"Anything!" Scott retorted. I gave Scott a look.

"Dude, there isn't anything here for us to use!" I turned to see Stiles eyeing something out the window and followed his gaze. "No." I stated. He was going to go out there.

"Yes." He looked up at me and then tore the door open.

"Stiles, no!" Scott shouted. "Run Stiles! Run!" Stiles grabbed up the bolt cutters and raced back inside, sticking them through the handles of the door to hold them shut.

"Are you insane!?" I shouted at him, smacking his arm. "Don't do that! What if he'd caught you!?" Stiles smiled at me and I wanted to smack it off his face.

"He didn't. We're all good."

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked.

"Probably not." Stiles replied. I looked out the window, glancing around the parking lot.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" I asked, looking around. We all backed away from the doors and without saying anything, agreed to take off down the halls.

We ended up in one of the classrooms. "The desk." Scott and Stiles moved it in front of the door. "The door's not going to keep him out."

"I know." Scott stated as they backed away from the barricaded door. I thought back to the parking lot.

"It's your boss." I stated. Both boys turned to look at me.

"What?" Scott seemed dumbfounded by my statement. Stiles nodded at me.

"She's right. Deaton's the Alpha."

"No." Scott shook his head no while Stiles and I shook our heads yes.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles insisted.

"That can't be." Scott refused the idea. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, Scott! He disappears and then that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet in the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him." Scott stated slowly, obviously mad. It was the only logical explanation at the time. But maybe… Deaton was something. He knew more than he was letting on. That didn't mean he was the Alpha, though, I was guessing it was him.

"He killed Derek." Stiles stated. I made a 'boy, what you talking 'bout?' face.

"Derek isn't dead." I retorted, crossing my arms. "Derek Hale does not die." Stiles turned to look at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth. That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." Stiles's words dripped ice water down my spine. Our lives were in danger, and we had to do something. But I bet my life on the fact that Derek Hale wasn't dead.

"Okay, just—what do we do?" Scott asked. We both looked to the man with the plan; Mr. Stiles Stilinski.

"We get to my Jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles asked us. Scott nodded and tried to open one of the windows as we looked out over the parking lot, and the Jeep. "No, they don't open. The school is climate-controlled."

"Then we break it." Scott looked for something to smash the window. I stopped him.

"Which will make a lot of noise." I pointed out.

"Then—then we run really fast. Really, really fast." Scott nodded once.

"Have you seen the shoes Abby's wearing? She's not going to be able to run fast enough." Stiles argued with Scott. I looked down at the two inch heels I'd idiotically decided to wear to school today. I sighed as they bickered and turned my attention to the Jeep. It was too far, unless I went bare foo—what was that?

I looked to the Jeep again, and noticed something was wrong with it. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Both boys turned to look out the window then.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles panicked.

"It's… bent." Scott agreed with me. Stiles shoved his face closer to the glass.

"What, like, it's dented?" He seemed to be worried about a dent in his Jeep when our lives were on the line.

"No, he means bent." I clarified.

"What the hell—!?" We all ducked—Stiles throwing his arms protectively over my head—as something crashed through a top window. "That's my battery." Stiles stated.

"Well monkey poop." I sighed, reaching down to undo the straps of my shoes. I'd be faster bare foot anyway—and quieter. I left them in the class room. I can always get them when this whole thing is over.

"We have to move." Stiles started to get up, holding my hand in his. Scott put a hand on his shoulder to hold him down.

"He could be right outside." Scott argued.

"He is right outside!" Stiles shot back. Scott sighed and looked over at me before nodding.

"Just let me take a look." We waited while Scott peaked up over the edge to look out the window.

"Anything?" I asked. Scott shook his head.

"No. Nothing." Stiles tightened his grip on my hand.

"Move now?" He asked. Scott nodded.

"Move now." We all shot to our feet and rushed out the door into the hallway. Stiles wouldn't let go of my hand, though I did try to free it.

"This way." Scott called, gesturing us down towards a way full of windows.

"No, no, no, no!" Stiles pulled the two of us to a stop.

"What?" Scott asked, stopping and looking around.

"Somewhere without windows." Scott turned an exasperated look on Stiles.

"Everywhere has windows!" He nearly shouted. Stiles changed his thought line, and seemed to have thought of a place.

"Or somewhere with less windows." He corrected. Realization dawned on Scott's face.

"The locker room."

"Just what I was thinking." We started moving towards the locker room.

"Call your dad." Scott told Stiles once we shut ourselves in the locker room.

"And tell him what?" He questioned. Scott looked upset again.

"I—I don't know! Anything; a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees a parking lot full of cop cars, it'll take off." Scott reasoned.

"Or it'll go berserk and kill every cop insight, including Mr. Stilinski and my dad!" I pointed out. Scott made a face.

"They have guns." Oh, yeah Scott, as if a bullet can stop a werewolf!

"Yeah, and it took a wolfsbane laced bullet to just slow Derek down. A regular bullet won't have any effect besides pissing it off!" Stiles nearly spoke my thoughts.

"Then we—we have to—we have to find a way out, and just run for it." Gee Scott, nice job pointing out the obvious.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." I stressed, and Stiles ran his thumb over my knuckles, effectively calming me down.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suggested. Yeah, only if he hasn't gotten back up and left.

"That could work." Stiles nodded. "We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car."

"Only if his body is still there." I spoke up. "Even if he's not still alive, the Alpha could've moved it by now."

"Why would the Alpha move his body?" Scott asked. I threw my arms about in a 'I don't know!' manner.

"So no one sees it?! I don't know!" Scotts head whipped to the side.

"What?" Stiles and I both asked.

"I think I heard something." Scott whispered.

"Like what?" Stiles questioned. WHAT DO YOU THINK!? GIRL SCOUTS?! IT'S THE ALPHA!

"Quiet." Scott reprimanded. We shushed, and I finally heard how loud my heart was beating. _God, please, quiet my heart so it doesn't lead the Alpha straight to us_. "Hide!" Scott shoved us towards the lockers and Stiles quickly pulled one open and shoved me inside before clambering in behind me, leaving literally no space between us. We stood chest to chest, our hands still intertwined.

The door squeaked open and I stopped breathing. Stiles put his free hand against the side of my neck in comfort, trying to tell me it was alright. The door to the locker we were hiding in flew open and we both fell out.

"Son of a bitch!" A rough voice shouted. It was just the janitor. THE FREAKING JANITOR!? WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE!? TRYING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!?

"Quiet!" Stiles hissed as Scott jumped out of his locker.

"Quiet my ass! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? Get out, all of you." Stiles tried to shush him again.

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" The janitor grabbed him by the arm and pushed him towards the door.

"No, not okay." The janitor replied. "Get the hell out of here. Now."

"Just listen for a second!" Scott insisted. The janitor shoved him towards the door too, leaving me walking behind him.

"Just shut up and go." The boys sighed in defeat and walked out the door in front of us. The janitor stopped for two seconds—but those two seconds changed everything. The door slammed shut, separating me from the boys, and behind it was the Alpha. The janitor screamed and I jumped back as the Alpha lunged on him.

I could hear Scott and Stiles crying out my name as the janitor's blood splattered all over me. I think I screamed, but I'm not sure. I reached for the nearest weapon—a metal mop handle.

I slapped it across the Alpha's back. "NO! Abby NO!" I heard Stiles shouting, but it was too late. The Alpha dropped the body of the janitor and turned to face me. I could see Scott and Stiles's faces through the tiny window in the locker room door.

"Get out of here. Just go!" I shouted at them. "I love you both!" I backed away as the Alpha advanced on me. I flipped the mop around, the crazy ass thought of 'Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns' popping through my head as I tried to stab the Alpha with the mop.

He dodged it, but I retaliated with swinging it and hitting him in the side of the legs. He growled and caught the mop on my next swing, ripping it from my hands. _Great, just great_.

I jumped back as the Alpha slashed at me, running towards the right to skimp around behind it. I kicked it in the back with my bare foot, the fur courser than I would've imagined.

The Alpha turned to face me and I tried to block out the sound of Stiles and Scott trying to break into the locker room, tried to ignore Stiles calling my name. I raised my fists.

I was good. I was fine. I could do this. The Alpha's face contorted into a smile and when I threw a punch, he grabbed my arm in his claws, digging them into my flesh, and threw me against the tiled wall. I scrambled back to my feet, and the Alpha pinned me against the wall. His hot breath fanned my face.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already." The Alpha let out a noise that sounded like a laugh, and then he caressed my face. "Ew, oh gosh!" I slapped its paw away and shoved against its chest.

It growled at me, and reached out, swiping its claws at my shoulder. I felt the flesh tear open, but before I could even process it, the Alpha threw me against the lockers and I blacked out.

Stiles POV

"NO!" I shouted, slamming my shoulder repeatedly into the door. "Oh god, no!" The Alpha loomed over Abby's body. She was so covered in blood, I couldn't tell if she was alive or not. She didn't look alive.

Scott growled beside me, throwing his own shoulder into the door.

"You fucking monster! I'm gonna kill you! You piece of shit!" I screamed at the Alpha, banging up against the door. It turned and looked at me and Scott before jumping into the ceiling. It came crashing towards us. "That's right you bastard! Come the fuck at me!"

The Alpha ran through the ceiling passed us and we both took off after it. It made it outside, and we slammed into the nearest door, trying to go after it. "What the hell!?"  
Scott pushed the door open only enough for us to see out. "It's a dumpster."

"He pushed it in front of the door to lock us in." I started pushing against the door. "Come on! Help me!"

"Stop!" Scott grabbed my arm.

"He killed her! She's… she's…" I felt short of breath. "I want his blood on my hands."

"Stiles… there's nothing we could of done. And going after the Alpha is suicide. Abby wouldn't want that." I lost it at the sound of her name. Sliding to the ground, I cradled my head in my hands.

"I never told her. I never told her. I should have told her." I fought back the tears but they were already coming.

"Told her what?" Scott asked gently. I nearly laughed. He could be so blind sometimes. I thought I had made it pretty obvious.

"That I love her. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. That I don't want to live…" I let out a shuddering breath as more tears fell from my eyes. "Without her."

Scott was quiet. He didn't try to say anything. I collected myself and with shaky legs, I stood up. "What does it even want anyway?"

"Me." Scott nearly whispered, and I could tell he felt guilty. "Derek said it's stronger with a pack."

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's—that's beautiful." I wiped at my nose and took another deep breath. I was going to get Scott out of here alive, and then I was going to get Abby's body out to her parents. Even if it killed me. "We have to do something."

"Like what?" Scott asked as we started down the hallways.

"I don't know, how about… Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." We kept walking down the halls in silence as my brain tried to process that Abby was gone. _Gone, gone, gone, gone_—

"Wait." Scott held up a hand to halt. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked. Of course I couldn't hear it. I didn't have werewolf super hearing. I just wasn't in the mood to sass.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." That confused me.

"What?"

"I know that ring. That's Allison's phone." Scott turned to me and held out his hand. "Give me your phone! Give me your phone!" He panicked. I could guess where his train of thought was going; he didn't want what happened to Abby to happen to Allison. I handed over my phone.

It rung twice before she answered. "No, it's me." I couldn't hear Allison's side. "Where are you?"

She responded and he seemed frustrated. "Where are you right now?" He clarified. He sighed at whatever she said. "Where? Where are you exactly?" She must've told him. "Get to the lobby. Go now." He hung up on her and turned to me. I turned and started towards the lobby.

Allison got there at the same time we did and Scott didn't wait to start questioning her. "Why did you come here? What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me to." Allison replied with confusion. Aw hell. This wasn't good.

"I asked you to?" Scott repeated. Allison looked startled. She should be.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send me this text?" She held up her phone.

"Because I didn't." Scott and I shared a look before I took a deep breath.

"Did you drive here?" I asked, hating my voice for cracking. Allison looked confused by my emotions, but answered the question just the same.

"Jackson did." Scott nearly flipped.

"Jackson's here too!?" Allison nodded, glancing between the two of us and just starting to realize something was going on.

"And Lydia. What's going on? Who sent this text?" Just then, Jackson and Lydia came walking up to us, holding hands. It didn't escape my notice, and suddenly all I could feel was Abby's hand in mine.

"Finally! Can we go now?" Lydia asked. She saw both Scott and I and it must've clicked over in her brain. "Is Abby with you two?" My heart clenched when she said her name and I almost lost it. Again.

Scott and I noticed the Alpha at the same time. "Run!" He shouted. The others started running, but I just stood there. Waiting. "STILES!?" Scott grabbed my arms and pulled me with all his strength, dragging me with him. We all ran into the cafeteria.

"Help me get this in front of the door!" Scott shouted. I looked at the big wall of windows that was behind us.

"Scott, not here." I stated. I may not have cared about my life at that point, but that didn't mean I was going to let these idiots get themselves killed. No one else was going to die tonight.

"What was that? Scott! What was that?" Allison screeched in hysterics, everyone completely ignoring what I'd said.

"What came out of the ceiling?!" Lydia nearly shouted. I rolled my eyes at them, gesturing to the wall of windows. No one noticed. Again.

"Will you just help me?" Scott shouted. "The chairs! Stack the chairs!"

"Guys," I tried again. "Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me we—can we wait a second!? Guys!? Stiles is talking! Can we hang on one second please?" I'd had enough of it. "HEY!" I shouted so loud my throat burned. They all stopped and looked at me. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?"

Scott raked his fingers through his hair. "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison pleaded. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Abby's dead. He—he killed her. She's gone. She's gone." I ran my hands over my face as Lydia and Allison both lost it.

"What?" Lydia screeched, her eyes filling with tears.

"She's dead. Abby's dead." I repeated. Lydia started crying.

"Wh-what's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked. I blew up.

"Why the fuck would I joke about something like this, huh!? Why!?" Scott touched my shoulder and I pushed him back, turning away from everybody.

"Who killed her?" Jackson asked quietly.

"No, no, no,no!" Lydia sobbed. "Th—this was supposed to be over! The mountain lion is—," Jackson cut Lydia off.

"No, don't you get it? There never was a mountain lion." Abby was right. Jackson did know something was up.

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening?! Scott?!" Allison asked multiple questions, nearly hysterical as she tried to comfort Lydia.

"I—I don't know. I—I just know if we go out there… he's gonna kill us too. He's already killed two people tonight. First the janitor, now Abby."

"He killed the janitor too?" Jackson asked. Scott nodded. Who fucking cares about the janitor?

"Us?" Lydia wailed. "He's going to kill us?"

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked again. Scott looked to me for help but I just shook my head. Tell them it's fucking Santa Claus for all I care.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale." Scott said suddenly. Well, he probably could've chosen better. How are we going to explain what killed Derek? How are we going to move his body?

"Derek Hale killed Abby—killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked at nearly the same time. God, the questions were really starting to bother me.

"I saw him." Scott stated. Well, now there's no getting out of this.

"The mountain li—," Lydia cut in but Scott didn't let her finish.

"No, it was Derek. Derek killed them." Scott nodded once.

"All of them?" Allison asked. Scott seemed to be gaining confidence with his story.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister."

"The bus driver?" Allison asked. Scott nodded again.

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek all along. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too."

"Call the cops." Jackson demanded. I shook my head. I'd lost enough people I love tonight. I wasn't going to lose my dad, too.

"No." I stated firmly. Jackson looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean 'no'?" He asked a little pissy.

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? Noh." I sighed. I better go with the Derek story to back Scott up. "Look, Derek's already killed Abby, and the janitor. We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department! Call him." Jackson argued with me. I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm calling." Lydia had her cell phone to her ear.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec—," I started but it was too late.

"Yes, we're at the Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped and we need you to—but…" Lydia pulled the phone away from her ear. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison was really starting to annoy me. Lydia nodded.

"She said they got a call warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call them again." Allison urged.

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." I informed them, wiping at my nose again.

"What the—what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked. They all looked at Scott.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" He nearly shouted. I raised an eyebrow. He had to keep his temper under control. On top of all of this, he was starting to get angry.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No, I mean, I don't know!" Scott shouted.

"Is he the one that's calling the police?" Allison questioned Scott.

"I don't know!" He fumed. Time for me to step in.

"Alright, let's just ease back on the throttle here. We've been through hell tonight, so just, ease off." I took Scott by the shoulders and away from the rest of them "Okay, first off, nice job throwing Derek under the bus there."

"I didn't know what to say!" He defended himself. "I had to say something. And if he's dead it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not." Scott sighed and looked at Allison. "Oh, god, I totally bit her head off." I wanted to punch him in the face. Abby had been murdered less than twenty minutes ago and all he could care about was that he yelled at Allison?!

"She'll get over it." I snapped. "We have bigger problems. Like, how are we gonna get out alive?"

"But we are alive." Scott said after a minute. "It could've already killed us. It's like its cornering us or something."

"To what? Eat us all at the same time?" I asked sarcastically. Scott shook his head.

"No, Derek said it wants revenge." Scott said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Against who?"

"Allison's family?" He suggested. Now I really hated the Argents. Their shit got Abby killed. I took a deep breath. It made sense though.

"Maybe that's what the text was all about. Someone had to send it."

"Okay assheads," Jackson butted in. "New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Scott turned to me.

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to. Just—just call him." Like hell.

"No, I'm not going to call my dad in here to possibly get killed. I've already had to watch Abby…" I clenched my jaw against the tears and Lydia looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Alright, I'll call him." Jackson started to take my phone, and I lost it. After everything that had happened tonight, now this prick was trying to tell me what to do—was trying to put my dad in harms way. I punched him in the face. Hard.

"Oh my gosh! Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?" Allison ran to Jackson who was on the ground and took his face in her hands. This wasn't missed by Lydia or Scott. Scott gave me a pleading look and I pulled my phone out and dialed my dad.

"Hey dad it's me. And this is your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school and… and Abby… Listen, dad, we're at the school. We're at the school." I hung up then and the doors started rattling.

"Oh my god!" Lydia freaked out. It wouldn't take the Alpha long to break those doors down.

"The kitchen." I suddenly remembered. "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up." Scott reminded me.

"Up is better than here." We all went through the kitchen and took the stairs to the second floor. We raced down the hall, trying all the doors. They were all locked. But one. We raced in and shut and locked the door behind us.

"Jackson, how many people can fit into your car?" Scott asked.

"Five, if someone sits on someone's lap." He answered. Allison scoffed.

"Five? I barely fit in the back." She protested. The fuck, Allison!

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Scott looked at me while I slid to the floor, running my hands over my head. He turned to the door that leads to another staircase.

"What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like, seconds." I sighed. I didn't care anymore.

"That's a deadbolt." I pointed out. Scott locked eyes with me.

"The janitor has the key." We both knew what this meant; Scott had to go back out there, and face the Alpha on his own. This is what it wanted all along.

"You mean the body has it." I tried to block the images, but failed. Scott still hadn't broken eye contact.

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott had already made up his mind.

"Scott, I—I can't lose you too. Please," I grabbed his arm before he got up to tell the others. "Be careful." He nodded.

"I'm going to get the key." He announced.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked him.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott shrugged.

"You can't go out there unarmed." She protested. He picked up the wooden pointer that rested on the black board. "There's gotta be something better than that."

"There is." Lydia spoke up, and I turned to look at her. She had mascara stains on her cheeks from where she'd been crying. She pointed to the cabinet full of chemicals.

"What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Jackson asked.

"No, like a fire bomb." Lydia corrected. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov Cocktail."

"Self-igniting," I repeated.

"Molotov Cocktail." She finished for me. Jackson gave her a look. "What? I read it somewhere." She played dumb.

"We don't have a key for that." I pointed to the glass case. Jackson broke it open with his elbow.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia commanded as she made the cocktails.

"No, no. This is insane. You cannot go out there." Allison said, tearing up as she looked at Scott.

"We can't just wait around here for Stiles's dad to check his messages." Scott argued.

"You could die!" Allison shot back. "Don't you understand that? He's killed four people already." I flinched at that and Lydia seemed to notice, giving me a sad smile.

"And we're next." Scott replied. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop." She took a step closer to him. "Do you remember-do you remember when you told me you could tell if I was lying or not? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just—just please—please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

Scott turned and looked at me. "Lock it behind me."

Abby's POV…. THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES! I AIN'T DEAD!

I woke up on the floor of the locker room in a pool of blood. I couldn't tell if it was mine or not. My wrist and shoulder were aching and I looked to see they both had open wounds. That son of a bitch.

I pushed myself off the ground, my bare feet sliding in the blood. My head spun when I finally stood. I needed to stop the bleeding. I looked over to where the janitor had been. Yup, _been_. His body was moved. The door to the locker rooms was standing open, and I wasn't waiting around for the Alpha to come drag my body to wherever he'd taken the other.

I limped out into the hallway. The adrenaline had worn off, and everything ached. I had a cut on my forehead that was dripping blood in my eye and it was really annoying.

I made my way towards the nurse's office. That would have some of the things I needed. I didn't see Scott or Stiles anywhere as I made my way to the main office.

I hoped that they got out—that they were safe and not dead. I walked onto the carpeted floor of the office and crouched down in front of the nurse's door. I picked the lock easily enough, considering I was woozy and felt like I'd been run over with a truck.

I got out the first aid and stopped the bleeding on my forehead before cleaning the wound on my wrist and then my shoulder. I used the sink to get most of the blood off, and cleaned off my feet too, so I'd stop leaving bloody foot-prints everywhere.

It sure would be easy for the CSI guys to figure out where I went, and where I'd come from. Poor dad… he'd be able to retrace my steps exactly. This would kill him.

I sat down in the secretary's chair and swiveled around. The phone lines were cut—already tried that. I stopped swiveling when my eyes landed on the file cabinet. My head hurt like a banshee, and though I'd bandaged up my wounds, I was still loosing a lot of blood. If I died, I wanted to know Stiles's first name.

I rolled myself over to the cabinet and used the secretary's scissors to open the 'L-S' drawer. I thumbed through the files, careful not to leave any bloody finger-prints. The last thing anyone would notice after tonight was that someone had rummaged around in the files.

I found Stilinski and pulled the file tab up to see his first name. _Geniem._ So Stiles's name was Geniem Rupert Stilinski. I raised my eyebrows and stuck the file back. No wonder he'd chosen to take a nickname from his last name. Those were both awful.

Hmm… _Noah Geniem Stilinski_. Not bad…. I could get used to it.

I shut the drawer and swiveled back around. I nearly screamed when there was someone on the other side of the desk. "Scott!" I shouted, jumping to my feet and accepting his hug.

"Abby! I—I almost killed you! Oh my gosh!" He wrapped his arms around me. "I thought you were dead. The Alpha… He made me want to kill all of you guys. Seeing you alive… it—it must've snapped me out of it!"

"Yeah, I'm not easy to kill. Kind of like a cock roach. Are you okay? Where's Stiles?! Is Stiles alive?! Oh gosh! Is he okay?!" Before Scott could cut off my worrying, I realized what he said. "Wait a second—did you say he made me want to kill _all of you_? As in, there are more of us here?" Scott quickly filled me in on what had gone down while I'd been off in la la land, including how he told them that Derek was my murderer.

"You idiot! He's not dead. You know he's not. So, now you've just condemned him to life in prison for a crime he didn't commit."

"I didn't know what to do! We—we thought you were dead. Stiles is a complete wreak and everyone was looking to me for help." Scott cocked his head to the side. "Sirens! The police are here!"

Scott wrapped an arm around me and helped me out of the school. When we came to a stand still on top of the stairs, I heard my dad cry out, along with Mr. Stilinski. They rushed up the stairs. "I need a medic!" Dad shouted, taking me into his arms. "Oh my gosh! Abby! What happened?! What happened here!?" Dad turned to Scott for answers.

"Where's Stiles!?" Mr. Stilinski asked Scott.

"He and the others are locked upstairs in classroom 102. There's been a murder. Derek Hale—," I gave Scott a look to cut him off as the medics rushed up. I glanced over to where Derek's car—and body—had been and they were both gone.

"Derek Hale?" Dad snapped, waiting for Scott to continue. He looked at me, and I gave him a nod. It was too late; dad already had assumptions.

"Derek Hale trapped us in the school. He did this to Abby, and he killed the janitor." Scott told my dad exactly what happened while I fought off the medics.

"Honey, let them help you." Dad stopped my bickering with the EMT guys as we all now stood in the parking lot next to an ambulance.

"I'm fine. I need to see—," I was cut off then by Stiles.

"Abby!" He shouted, rushing down the stairs. I jumped out of the ambulance and ran towards him, meeting him half way. He crushed himself against me, wrapping his arms around me even though I was still covered in blood. "Oh, thank God! Thank God! I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again." He started placing kisses on my forehead, my cheeks.

"I'm okay." I pulled back to see that he was crying. I reached up and wiped his tears away. "I'm alive."

He leaned down and kissed me. Right there, in the school parking lot, surrounded by police and emergency responders, and even a few paparazzi, whose camera flashes I could see behind my closed eyelids as Stiles nearly dipped me as he deepened our kiss.

I ran my finger tips over his face, down his neck. He pulled away to look me in the eyes, and I gasped for air. Wow. Fireworks and everything. That was better than I imagined. "Abby Hansen, I'm in love with you." I smiled at his words, and he returned it before leaning down to kiss me again.

I was the one to pull away this time, when his hand brushed over my injured shoulder and I suddenly remembered the searing pain. "Are you okay?" He questioned before signaling the medics.

"I'm better than okay. I love you." He laughed, kissing me again, before helping me back to the ambulance.

"Honey, I'm going to have your mom meet you at the hospital. I—I'll be there soon enough. We'll… we'll have to do some questioning. I need to know what happened at the scene." Dad started. I slapped off the medics again, and climbed out of the ambulance, much to Stiles and my dad's dismay.

"I will go to the hospital after I've answered your questions." Dad started to protest at the same time Stiles did. "Look, I get that you're concerned about me and all that, but, I think I get to make the decisions here considering I almost died tonight. I want to block these memories as soon as possible, and since I'm not bleeding out or about to die, let's just wait to go on the ambulance ride, m'kay?" Mr. Stilinski had been there for the last bit of my speech.

All three of the boys didn't know what to say in response. I sighed.

"Now let's go back to hell, and I'll show you what happened." I took Stiles's hand in mine.

"Stiles, you should get checked over yourself." His dad tried to tell him. He tightened his grip on my hand.

"Like hell. I've gone through the past two hours thinking she was dead. I'm not letting her go." I turned to look up at Stiles.

"I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault." He shook his head, clenching his jaw.

"I—I shouldn't have let you go. I should've made sure you got out that door before me. I should've—," I cut him off by cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes for a minute. "Let's just get this over with."

Our dads seemed a bit awkward at our little display. We walked into the school, and I found my bloody foot-prints. "Good god…" Dad muttered.

"Alright, this is for last. I'll explain this whole thing later." I passed a spot where my foot-prints were rushed and turned in a circle. I pointed to it. "I thought I heard something…" I looked to the bloody prints I'd left. "This is quite comical, actually. To see these." The crime scene guys, dad, Stiles, and Mr. S all gave me funny looks, like I might've hit my head. Which I had. A lot.

When we got down to the locker room, there were already CSI guys there taking pictures and samples.

"Okay, so, what happened was we came in here to hide. We heard someone coming so we hid in the lockers. The locker me and Stiles were hiding in got opened and before we could pee our pants, it turned out to be the janitor. We tried to tell him someone was in the school with us, but he wasn't listening. He shoved Scott and Stiles out towards the door, and I got stuck behind him. He stopped to make sure he had something still on his belt, and in those few seconds he paused, the door swung shut." I paused for a minute as I thought back to it. I could see dad taking notes. I didn't want him to have to hear this.

And I also had to make this sound like it was a person and not a crazed werewolf.

"So the door swung shut." I started again. "And the top latch and the dead bolt were locked and then… he turned to face us. He had these claw-like knives and he ripped the janitor's throat out. That's why there's so much blood. He cut him up something fierce, and—I—I guess for a second some stupid part of my brain thought I could still save him.

"So I grabbed up the metal mop pole, and I hit him in the back with it. He turned on me and I hit him, twice, I think. Then he grabbed it and took it away from me. I tried to punch him when he sliced my wrist." I turned to the cracked tiles on the wall near the showers. "He threw me into the wall, and when I got back up, he sliced my shoulder open and then tossed me into the lockers. That's when I blacked out." Stiles's hand tightened around mine. "When I came to, the janitor's body had been dragged out. My forehead was bleeding heavily, and I couldn't see. So I went to the nurse's office to bandage myself up. And yes, I did break in to the office. I was still in there when Scott found me."

Dad was quiet, he seemed to be fighting against some emotion, and didn't question me.

"What happened to the door?" Mr. Stilinski asked. I turned to the big steal locker room door to see it was dented to hell.

"That's from me." Stiles said quietly. I looked up at him in confusion. "I kept ramming my shoulder into it, kicking it… when I was trying to get to her." I pulled down Stiles's hoodie to see dark bruises forming all along his arm and his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh. We need to get you back to the medics. You need ice and—and medicine. Pain killers." Stiles stopped my panicking by placing his hands on my face.

"I'll go if you'll go." I nodded to him, and he gave me a smile. Our dads walked us back out to the ambulance and I saw that Scott's mom had arrived to take him home and that Allison was already gone.

"Abby!?" Lydia screeched, leaving her spot by her parents and an EMT to run towards me. She engulfed me in a hug. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you're alive! You're okay! Are you okay?" She pulled back to look me over and I laughed.

"I'm fine. I'm so glad you're okay!" We fussed over each other before my dad insisted on getting me to the hospital. Stiles rode with me in the ambulance and we weren't to be separated when we were in the emergency room. The doctors bandaged us up and issued a series of x-rays. By the time I'd come back from my x-rays, I found Stiles sitting in the hall outside my room.

"You're mom is here but they aren't letting her up yet." He said when I approached him. The nurse had us go back into my room together and said that she would go get my mom and our discharge papers. I wrapped my arms around Stiles's waist and he quickly did the same to me, resting his cheek on top of my head.

"You know, I actually like your name. Geniem almost… suits you in a way." He pulled back from me quickly with a confused look. "And it would totally go with Noah."

"How did you find out what my real name is? I swore my dad and Scott to secrecy." I smiled at him.

"Well, when I finished bandaging myself up at the nurse's office, I was like 'well, I still might die. And if I'm going to die, I'm going to die knowing Stiles's first name.' So I broke into the student files and found yours."

"Oh my gosh." He laughed, pulling me back into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Geniem. But, I'm not going to call you that ever again. And I won't tell anyone." I mumbled into his chest, breathing in that unique scent of his.

"Oh, Abby!" Mom exclaimed, rushing in and hugging me. After she'd hugged the life from me, she did the same to Stiles, which caught him off guard. "I think of you like a son. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, either."

"Mom, by the way, I've finally confessed my undying love for Stiles, so, he and I are kind of a thing now." Mom pulled back to look at me incredulously. "I almost died tonight. I definitely wasn't going to waste anymore time by not making out with his face." Stiles laughed.

"Well, that's good to know considering Stiles is staying the night at our house." Stiles and I both looked at my mom oddly. "Your dad doesn't know when he'll be done, and both Will and John seemed to have told me that I should keep you two together, seeing as you were keeping each other sane." Mom noticed my blood soaked clothing. "Oh, hon… Let's get you two back home."

When we got to my house, Stiles and I both took showers while mom ran down to the Stilinski's to get Stiles some pajamas. When I got out of the shower and was all ready to sleep, I found Stiles lounging on my bed.

"Your mom already went to bed. She made up the guest bedroom for me, but I wanted to wait to tell you goodnight." I climbed onto the bed and pretty much fell on top of Stiles, making sure to keep my bad shoulder and wrist out. His arms automatically encircled my waist.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered, hiding my face in his stomach.

"Then I won't." He pulled the covers out from under us and then tucked me into his side. I rested my head on his chest instead of his shoulder, knowing it was still sore and bruised. "Goodnight." He whispered, kissing the crown of my head.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**FINALLY! WOOO! THEY BE TOGETHER! So that was like a majorly cheesy way for Stiles to express his love but that was the point. Abby loves cheesy things. And fluffy things. And that's what was going to happen. So, time to review to you lovely, amazing, beautiful beauties. **

**Kathryne O-Brien: I just... seriously. I love you so much. You're the greatest person in every singly universe, even the make believe ones. You're like, queen. I think I want to give you a little hidden part in Season two, which I started writing RIGHT AFTER I got your review, because you sent me these jujubees of inspiration and I was like WOOO! I CAN DO IT! I CAN CURE CANCER! But then i was like, I can't cure cancer BUT I CAN WRITE SEASON TWO! Derek/Abby bromance. It gets better. They go through a lotta ups and downs with Derek screwing things up but being so attractive that Abby forgives him because he's so attractive. And sweet. But mostly attractive. I really, really, really, reallyxinfinity hope you like how I got them together. I knew it was gonna have to be life threatening for Stiles to finally be like 'OKAY. I SHOULD JUST EXPRESS MY FEELS TO THIS GURL CUZ WE ALL MIGHT DIE.' And, they totally are going to get married and have a bunch of babies and they'll go to Tansania and catch a rainbow-pooping unicorn, because I am pretty much 90% sure that Tansania has unicorns. That's what the universes are telling my brain waves. And the condom thing. Finstock. He is going to make econ SOOOOO awkward after that whole thing. Probs before that. Season two their relationship will heat up. I love Finstock. He's gonna make this so awkward. I HOPE THAT THEIR REAL FIRST KISS WAS GOOD ENOUGH! I BE LIKE, "HOW DA FAUQ AM I GONNA MAKE THIS AWESOMEBEANS?" I don't know if I did. Okay, wow, this be like a real long review response. You deserve it tho. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS AND IMMA SEND YOU A MIND COOKIE RIGHT NOW THAT IS IN THE SHAPE OF DEREK'S BUTT SO YOU CAN LOOK AT THAT FOR A WHILE. ENJOOOOOOOYYYY!**

**StrollThroughTheGardenOfEvil: I'm so glad you like iiiiiiiiiiit! I hope that this wasn't a disappointment and that them getting together was good and all that. Next update will have a lil bit of steam between them and Abby's bed.**

**Canit: It was just the part where they kiss that was the dream. The episode itself happened. I think if you're reading it on mobile, you can't see the space separations as I put them in there.**

**FantasyCloudsMyReality: *insert evil smile here* I do see what you did there. I love it. Derek's last name is the perfect curse word. Well, they have no kissed, and they will be kissing a lot more from now on, because now they be togetha foreva. **

**MissSecretlySinful: OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH! I LUV U SRSLY HARD CORE. I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE THIS STORY AND THAT IT MAKES YOU EXCITED AS YOU CAN SEE YOUR REVIEW MAKES ME EXCITED AS I AM NOW USING ALL CAPS AND CAN'T SEEM TO TAKE MY FINGER OFF THE SHIFT BUTTON! I hope you still think that I can do no wrong with this story and that I didn't majorly screw this up. I feel real nervous about how they came together. I hope you likey it. I hope that I didn't screw it up. OH. MI. GOSH. I am super duper nervous now. I AM JUST LIKE FRIGGIN OUT NOW. GIRL. PLEASE. I GOTTA STOP BEFORE I JUST DECIDE NOT TO POST THIS. I LOVE YOU! THANK U!**

**Carlie13: I absolutely love it when you review! I hope you like this update! Hopefully you still think it's getting better and not worse haha!**

**kodt24: Sorry I didn't update before Sunday, but I hope it was worth the wait! THEY FINALLY BE TOGETHER NOW FOOL! I CAN'T EVEN HANDLE IT! And I know, Emily and Isaac just need to be watched. I no trusty Isaac. He need to watch his back -.- **

**Sadedfire: I am happy to inform you that the first three episodes of season two have already been written, and it is because of you and your fellow reviewers. I will pump out more episodes the more you review! Hopefully I can take this all the way to season 3B!**

**brook330: ABBY AND STILES ARE NOW TOGETHER! I hope it wasn't disappointing! Thank you for being awesome and reviewing :)**

* * *

**OoOOOOKKKKKKKAAAAAyYYYY. So. Abiles. Stiby. Stabiles. Screw it. You guys need to figure out their couple name for me, because now that they're together, I need to be able to refer to them as a thing. Need yo help yall. Also, I want to put forward the other couple names created by the great and amazing Kathryne O'Brien. This way you can tell me what more you want to see in view of couples in season two.**

**SCABBY (Scott/Abby)**

**ABREK (Abby/Derek)**

**DABBY (I think this be Danny/Abby lol K.O.B you have to correct me if I'm wrong)**

**ABSON (Abby/Jackson...? IS THAT RIGHT?)**

**ALBY (Allison/Abby)**

**LYDBY (Lydia/Abby)**

**EMSAAC (Emily/Isaac) **

***Whatever you guys chose as Stiles/Abby* ALLLLSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A new bond will be formed. These next few episodes you will start to see it come through. Scott. Emily. Bromance that I want to turn into a romance but Emily is still unsure how she feels about all this. So. Tell me who's side your on. DO YOU SHIP... SCOMILY!? Trust, season two, they'll give you feels.**


	14. Episode 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoa, okay, lotta caps thure. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to upload this! Today has just been… grr… I've just been in an 'I hate life, why should I bother?' mood, but, it's all good now! So, enjoy this episode that is full of fluffy Stibby. Abiles. Whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN THE SHOW TEEN WOLF, THOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO OWN DYLAN O'BRIEN, TYLER HOECHLIN, AND PRETTY MUCH ALL OF THE DUDES ON THE SHOW.**

I woke up in the morning to the sight of caramel brown eyes. I blinked a few times to clear the sleep fog. "Good morning." He mumbled with a sleepy smile. I returned it and ducked my head under his chin, kissing his neck.

"Good morning." I mumbled against his skin, a goofy smile taking over my face. That is, until last nights events flooded back into my head—all of them. "I never want to go to school again." I stated as he fisted his hand in the hem of my shirt.

"Let's just not think about that. When it's time to go back, we'll do it together." I hid my face against his chest. I really didn't want to go back.

"What time is it?" I asked him as I slid my hand over his waist. He blew out a breath and twisted slightly to look over his shoulder at the clock.

"Nearly ten." He responded before settling back down and pulling me closer. Our legs intertwined beneath the sheets and in that moment, I couldn't imagine feeling safer. Or happier. Seriously, Stiles Stilinski was the only man I saw in my future. He was going to be the father of my children. It just was going to happen.

"How long have you been up?" You know what I just thought of? Morning breath. It was a good thing I still had my face buried against his chest so we didn't have to deal with that nastiness.

"Only about five minutes." I pulled away from him and lay back on my pillow, looking up at the ceiling. I sneakily adjusted the bra I'd slept in before raking my hands through my hair.

"I'm surprised my dad hasn't bust in here and skinned you alive. I wonder if he's even home?" I looked over at Stiles and he shrugged one shoulder, his eyelids still a little droopy with sleep.

"Really, I don't want to think about anyone or anything that can shatter this moment." I let out a surprised laugh as he grabbed me by the hip and pulled me back against his chest. He buried his face in my hair and just as I started to open my mouth, we heard the sound of our parents coming up the stairs. "Pretend to be asleep." Stiles whispered.

I complied, shutting my eyes and tightening the hold I had of his hip. Our parents entered the room quietly, and I slowed my breathing, taking a queue from Stiles.

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" I heard my mom whisper. It sounded like Mr. Stilinski sighed.

"You didn't see the scene. And they both looked about ready to break last night when we questioned them. I think it was a good idea to have him stay the night—for both their sakes." Mr. Stilinski answered my mom.

"About them sharing a bed, though…" My dad trailed off. "I know they were both too beat up to try anything, but it's not something I like seeing."

"I think they look adorable." EMILY!? When did she enter the room?! Why were they all watching us sleep?!

"Shh," I must've stirred too much in surprise at Emily's voice, because mom shushed her. "They do look adorable though. I just want to say right now, that I called it. I knew they liked each other." I wanted to roll my eyes at mom.

"Girl please, you are _so_ behind the times. They love each other—I've known it since before school started. They're gonna have sweet babies one day." I felt Stiles's stomach constrict with suppressed laughter.

She was right though. Emily and I—we think almost the exact same.

"I'm going to go make a pot of coffee for them before I start breakfast. Even after everything they've been through, we can't let them sleep any longer. They'll need food soon or they won't be able to take their pills." Dad announced before I heard his footfalls as he left, soon followed by Mr. S and mom and Emily, who shut the door.

I opened one eye and looked over to see that the room was now empty. "I knew I couldn't be the only one." Stiles spoke up, making my other eye pop open and focus my vision on him. I raised a questioning eyebrow and he smiled, nuzzling his nose against mine. "We're gonna have sweet babies someday." I laughed, pushing him away.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, much to Stiles dismay. "Not that I don't want to stay in bed with you all day—it actual sounds great—but that creeped me out. So, I don't really want our parents to come wake us up with coffee."  
I stretched my arms and legs out in front of me, wincing against the pain. Sheesh, it felt like I'd been hit by a truck. _Not a truck_, I thought comically. _Just a wall and some steel lockers. And technically, _you _hit _them_._

"Yeah, that was actually really weird." I felt the bed shift beside me as Stiles got up, and swung his legs over my side of the bed, bumping up against me. I watched him pretty much copy my movements and winced when he did. His arms were still all bruised and I knew it couldn't feel good. "I guess we should face the day, eh?" He reached down and took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers.

I smiled and kissed his shoulder before sighing. "Yeah… I guess we better." Even though I'd started it, and I'd agreed to get up, I wished we'd stayed in bed.

I shivered against the cold morning air now that we were out of the blankets and I was out of Stiles's body heat. He tightened his grip on my hand before reaching over to the bag of his gym stuff mom had brought for him to get his sweat pants. He pulled out his lacrosse hoodie and made me hold up my arms so he could slip it over my head.

"Thank you." I mumbled as he took my hand again.

"No problem." We walked down the stairs hand in hand and into the kitchen to see our parents leaning against the counters facing each other, obviously having a serious discussion. Emily was at the table, but the moment we entered the room she was up and rushing over to us. She latched onto me.

I hissed in pain and she immediately jumped back. "I'm sorry! Are you okay!? Oh, Abby! Stiles! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!? WHAT IS GOING ON!? ARE YOU OKAY?! ANSWER ME!" Emily frigged out and I raised a hand to quiet her.

"Calm down, Em. It's okay." Stiles tightened his grip around my hand again, and Emily looked down at our hands. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhm, of course it's okay. You two finally got together. How you feelin' though? Both of you?" She asked sassily. I glanced at Stiles for him to answer first.

"I'm doing a lot better now." He shrugged and his dad strode over to us and pulled him into a hug.

"Abby?" Mom asked hesitantly as I watched them hug it out. I looked over to my parents and forced a smile, reaching out and squeezing Emily's shoulder with my injured arm.

"Ah, I'll be fine. I kind of feel like someone threw me up against a wall and some lockers. But, then I realized that _did_ happen so what I'm feeling is perfectly normal. Which is a lot of pain, so, where are those happy pills the doctor gave us? Because I want to take like, five, and just…" I trailed off and made some hand gesture to indicate something. I don't know—maybe floating away? Let's go with that.

"You can't have five, and they have to be taken with food, so you'll need to eat first…" Dad started and I groaned. Now that I was disconnected from Stiles, I could feel panic starting to set in.

As if Stiles could read my mind, he left his dad's side and took my hand again, tugging me against his chest and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I heaved a sigh and the tension seemed to leave Stiles when I did.

"What news do you have of Derek?" Stiles asked after we had got coffee and everyone had followed us into the living room as we sat on the couch. Our dads' shared a look and as dad started to open his mouth to say—what I guessed by the look they shared—that they didn't think they should share that info with us, I cut him off.

"Don't give us that BS about not sharing. Either you tell us, or we find out for ourselves." I stated, sipping my coffee. They shared another look and Emily came and sat on my other side and I smiled at her. She gave me a gentle hug and I patted her shoulder.

"We can't find him. There isn't a trace of him anywhere." Mr. S finally decided on. Stiles and I shared a look that lasted almost too long as we silently bickered as I wanted to try and get the heat off of Derek ol' buddy ol' pal. I won the argument.

"Wh—what if it wasn't Derek Hale?" I approached sheepishly and Stiles looked clearly frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked. "You identified him." I shook my head and set my coffee down.

"No—Scott said it was Derek, so, I just kind of assumed he knew that it was him. But… I started thinking about it. The guy _was_ wearing leather like Derek always does and he was the same build and had dark hair, but… I don't think it was him. It—it just… I don't think it was."

"You've been through a lot and you just 'thinking' it wasn't him isn't enough. If you know for a fact it's not him—if you can identify someone else—then we'll call off the hunt. Until then, Derek is our main suspect, and the fact that Scott—who went through the least amount of trauma—said that it was definitely him, he's who we're looking for." Mr. Stilinski informed us and I closed my eyes briefly in defeat.

"How long will the school be shut down?" Stiles asked. Dad heaved a sigh.

"Until Tuesday." I gave him a 'WUT?!' face. So, it was really only going to be closed over the friggin' weekend.

"Someone was _murdered_ there, and a bunch of students were freaking _attacked_ there, and they're opening up _Tuesday_!? WHAT THE CLYDESDALE IS WRONG WITH THEM!?" Stiles shook his head at me.

"I know girl!" Emily backed me up. "They be cray cray over there. Do they not realize the shiz that happens in that school in the dark?" I mmhm'd in agreement.

"You guys obviously don't have to go back Tuesday if you aren't ready. Your wounds won't be healed—if you don't feel up to it, you don't have to go." Mom comforted us, giving us her 'it's gonna be okay' smile. I don't know if Stiles knew that that was what her smile was saying, but, I knew. And I believed her.

The door bell rang then, and mom went and got it. "ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!?" I heard my Scotty's voice before I saw him and upon seeing him, I jumped up and we hugged it out. Stiles joined in on it, but their hug wasn't as long as I had held Scotty.

"We're fine." Stiles reached over and took my hand and Scott's eyes bounced down to them.

"Oh, thank God, you two finally got together." He turned his eyes heavenward and opened his hands in a 'thank you' gesture. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So did everybody know that we liked each other except us?" Stiles asked with annoyance.

"If you had straight up told me you liked her, I would've told her because I knew she liked you, but I couldn't exactly tell if you like liked her, or if it was just the fact that she was a female." I choked on my own spit at Scott's words and then he whispered to us. "Your guys' heart beats' always freak out whenever you touch each other. I just couldn't tell the exact reason for it on Stiles's end."

"You didn't just take it to mean that I get nervous around her because I'm in love with her?" Stiles asked with a bit of a sarcastic edge, but I was still all like 'AW OMG!'

"Yeah, how come you didn't just guess that my heart was freaking out because I'm extremely attracted to Stiles?" Scott raised an eyebrow in an 'are you serious? Him?' kind of manner that earned a slap from Stiles.

I shook my head and let go of Stiles to sit back down on the couch. My body groaned in protest. This was going to be an interesting week. "Hey Em, could you get me my phone? I want to make sure the others are okay."

"Oh, yeah…" Scott put a hand on the back of his neck and looked awkward, and… sad. Mom, Dad, and Mr. S. noticed the look and left the room. Emily went to get my phone. "Allison… she pretty much broke up with me last night."

"Thank the Lord!" I said in all seriousness. "Uh, I mean…" I struggled after seeing Scott's expression. "Come here, bud." I pulled him down onto the couch and into a hug. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna find someone who is worthy of your love and who will take better care of you and will love you more than she ever could."

"This really isn't comforting me. Are you saying that she doesn't love me back?" I wrapped my hand around the back of his head and pulled his face against my neck to avoid answering his question.

"Shhhh, Shhhh." I held his face there against his protests and looked to Stiles for help. He just smiled at me and shook his head in a 'you are on your own' manner.

Thankfully, Emily came back with my phone then. She paused and looked at me and Scott. "O…kay… Shouldn't that be Stiles nuzzling your neck?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for my phone, allowing Scott time to get free.

"Yes. It should be." I returned, and then Stiles promptly sat down next to me—practically on top of me—and started nuzzling my neck with his nose. I held back a giggle as he hit a tickle spot. "Okay! Okay!"

He pulled away from my neck with a smile and wrapped his arms around me. I opened my phone and texted Lydia and Jackson. Emily sat down next to Scott and rested her hands on her knees before turning to him. "Hey buddy," She started. "I heard what happened with you and Allison. I'm sorry she's such a jerk." Emily awkwardly placed her hand on Scott's shoulder and he gave her a smile, placing his own hand over hers.  
"Thanks, Em." Emily got fake-choked up before wrapping Scott in a hug. He returned it because he's the best hugger ever and doesn't get awkward about stuff like that.

Jackson texted me back before Lydia and I was touched when his text was long, ramble-y and worried. He asked three times if I was okay before I finally got him to believe it and said that Lydia was planning on calling later but she was in the shower. Soooo, I guess that meant they were together.

Our parents came walking back in the room then. "Hey kiddo," Dad knelt in front of me and I watched as his eyes flicked down to Stiles's arms wrapped around me. "The Sheriff and I have to get back to work on the investigation." Mr. S. was telling the same thing to Stiles at the same time.

"Okay… Sorry we gave you so much extra work." I apologized when both the men had stood again.

"Never apologize for this." Mr. S reprimanded me gently before turning to Stiles. "I'll pick you up tonight."

"Uh…" Stiles started, tightening his hold around me and gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I would rather you didn't." Mr. S furrowed his eyebrows and Stiles took that as a sign to continue. "I know you guys aren't totally grasping the concept, but, I did think she was _dead_ last night, which was pretty much the worst time in my whole entire life, so, I'm not planning on letting her out of my sight until I'm totally and four-hundred percent sure she's okay and isn't going to succumb to her wounds suddenly when I'm not there."

It was awkwardly silent and no one was saying anything. I looked away from our parents and looked at Stiles, running my thumb across his cheek bone and tracing the constellation of moles on his cheek before resting my hand on his neck.

"Listen, I don't want you to leave my side ever again. But… we both know that's not possible. Eventually, we will have to be apart. Maybe its better we get it over with sooner than later." He raised his eyebrows at me in incredulity.

"I personally think its best if we see how long we can stay with each other before our parents force us apart." I smiled and leaned my forehead against his chin at the thought of him having to leave.

"How about this," Dad spoke up. "Since the Sheriff and I are both going to be working until late, you both," Dad gave a pointed look at Mr. S. "Can spend the night here again. And then in the morning, if we've done all the field work and your dad can take the day, you go home then." So, the thing sticking out most in my mind is that Mr. S totally slept here last night. Must've crashed in the guest room.

Stiles took his time thinking it over before he finally decided on his answer. "Deal."

We spent the whole day lounging around, and pretty much had a lazy party. Lydia and Jackson showed up as well as Erica and Isaac and DANNY! while Scott stayed close by. No one seemed surprised by the fact that Stiles and I were now an item and Lydia had even taken me upstairs to doll me up, covering as many of the bruises on my face as she could so Stiles would stop getting visibly angry at the reminder. Melissa McCall came and changed my bandages and checked on our medicine doses.

By dinner time, everyone but Scott and his mom had left, and Emily and I had noticed that he and Erica had a connection of sorts. We didn't want Scott to rebound on Erica, but we were casually dropping hints to the boy.

After everyone was done eating, Scott and Ms. McCall said their goodbyes and left. Emily, Stiles, and I all sat around in the living room until about nine when Emily went upstairs to talk to Isaac on the phone.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked Stiles after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Sure," He answered, kissing my forehead. "Here or your room?" I blew out a breath as I thought it over. I was all ready for bed, and knowing that, I figured I'd probably not be up for moving after the movie was over, so we settled on my room.

"Night mom," I said as I walked into the kitchen, wrapping her tiny frame in a hug. She was a good four inches shorter than me but that didn't make her hugs any less comforting.

"Are you guys watching a movie first?" She asked me. I nodded the affirmative.

"Stiles is picking one out now. We're gonna watch it in my room so I don't have to get up when it's over." I flashed her a grin and she shook her head at me, but smiled nonetheless.

"Remember, your dad doesn't want you two sharing a bed again." She said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Goodnight, mom." She bid me goodnight and I met Stiles at the stairs.

"Goodnight Mrs. Hansen!" He called to mom with a small wave.

"I've got the guest room all set up for you and your dad." She said in a not-so-subtle hint that he was not to sleep in my bed.

"Thank you." He nodded before leading the way up to my room. Once there, I crawled up into bed, hissing as my jacked up arm stung in pain. Stiles put in the movie and climbed in next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I settled down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled the covers over us. "Perfect." I sighed and he let out a little laugh.

The movie wasn't over until nearly midnight, and our dads weren't home yet. The house was silent as we lay facing each other. He was running one hand through my hair continuously as I fought to keep my eyes open. I remembered something from a long time ago, and brought it up just for conversation.

"Hey Stiles?" I whispered

"Yeah?" I scooted closer to him, wrapping my legs over his and clutching his shirt in my fist.

"Do you remember when we talked about the future before?" I started, keeping my voice low. "I said that I didn't know what it held, because I didn't know if we'd even live to see another day or if we'll all be together after high school, and you said that you knew exactly what the future held for us, but you wouldn't tell me what it was. You said maybe someday. Is today someday?"

He let out a breathy laugh and fisted the ends of my hair in his hand. "I know we'll be okay when all this is over, because I know that after high school, you and I are going to get married and Scott will be my best man, and he'll be the godfather of our first child, and even if he's still a werewolf, it'll be okay. I know we'll all live to see life after high school because we're survivors. Nothing can stop us."

I was quiet for a second as I took in his words. "How can you be so sure I'll say yes?" I teased. He hummed as he thought about it before he rolled me over onto my back and loomed over me, the darkness of the room with just the faint glow from the TV making it almost impossible to see his eyes.

I saw his white teeth flash in a smile before he leaned down and our lips connected. He sunk his body into mine until there wasn't a part of him I couldn't feel, and one of his hands wandered down to my waist.

He kissed me hard, his lips pulling against mine with a fierceness that caught me off guard. He slipped his hand around my hip and my back arched into him, causing a reaction from him neither of us expected.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I parted my lips and couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped when his tongue caught mine. He lowered himself farther onto me, the hard planes of his chest meshing with the soft of mine.

He slipped his leg between mine, his knee resting between my thighs. I wrapped my hands around his waist, gripping his shirt in my fists as he pulled his mouth away from mine to trail cool kisses down my neck. He nipped at my collarbone, running his tongue over the bite to soothe my skin. I bit my lip to keep from making too much noise as he slowly kissed his way across my shoulders.

I moved his mouth back to mine, kissing him with more fervor than before, earning a soft moan from him. I was breathless when I pulled away from him. He didn't stop though. He kissed each side of my jaw, my cheekbones, my eyelids, my temples. I gently grabbed his chin and brought his lips back to mine, brushing mine against his softly. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He gave me a light kiss and then rested his forehead against mine, propping himself up on his elbows as he hovered over me. "That's how I know you'll say yes."

I laughed at him and kissed the underside of his jaw. "You're right. I would say yes."

He smiled at me, causing my frantically beating heart to flutter against my ribs like butterfly wings. "You know I don't want to leave." He said, glancing at the clock on my nightstand. I groaned. He just had to remind me. His eyes shifted back to me and I sighed.

"I don't want you to leave… but I know you have to. So… You should probably go now before I decide to rip those pants off you and really take things too far."

"No, I can stay." He said quickly. "I mean, if you want to really take things too far, I say we get started now before—," I stopped him as he jokingly reached down to the waist band of his pants.

"Uh-uh. You'll have to marry me before we take things that far."

"I'm pretty sure there's a chapel open somewhere. We can go get married now and—," I pushed him off of me and rolled him off the bed.

"Goodnight, Stiles." I stressed. He kneeled next to the bed and sighed in defeat. I leaned over and placed one last kiss on his lips. He ran his hand down my shoulder and across my collarbone before kissing me temple.

"Goodnight, love. I'll see you in the morning." I laughed at his depressed tone and his Charlie-Brown-defeated walk as he left my room.

I rolled back over and lay my head on the pillows. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and could still smell Stiles on them. I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes. I wish I'd known what would be waiting me when I did.

_Frozen. I was frozen. My breath puffed out in the air as it became labored. "I can smell you… I know you're there." The voice was silken, and seemed to be echoing from all around me. "Come out, little red. You can't hide from the big bag wolf." The voice cackled and I took off running._

_The woods seemed to grow up around me, the trees towering over me, branches scraping at my skin and pulling at my hair as I ran. "Right behind you!" He shouted. He, him, __**it**__. I could feel his hot breath on my back as that beast caught up to me._

_I chanced a look over my shoulder, and my foot caught on a root. My body hit the cold hard earth with a shattering feeling. Two icy hands wrapped around my ankles, claws digging into my flesh. I screamed so loud it ripped my throat raw. _

_It started pulling me back and I tried to twist around, thrashing out as it pulled me back through the woods. "Stiles!" I screamed and didn't stop as it dragged me into a cave. _

_It stopped pulling me and I turned to see that I was lying next to another body; Stiles. His usually warm brown eyes were empty and cold. "Stiles?" I whimpered._

"It's okay, I'm right here." My eyes suddenly shot awake and I gulped in breaths like I'd actually been running through the woods. "It's okay." I focused my wild eyes and realized that my bedroom light was on and that Mr. S, mom, dad, and Emily were all standing around my bed as Stiles had me cradled against his chest.

"Wh—what's going on?" I asked. Stiles ran his hand down my arm, helping me sit up when I tried to.

"You were screaming bloody murder." Emily stated, her voice sounding shocked.

"Honey, what had you so scared?" Mom asked, sitting on the other side of the bed and reaching out to rest her hand on my knee. I clutched onto Stiles's arm.

"It… it was just a nightmare. I was… remembering. That night." Stiles seemed to pick up on what I was saying; I had been dreaming about the Alpha.

"You're safe now." Dad said comfortingly, and I noticed his gun in his hand and he flipped the safety back on. Mr. S did the same, and I realized they thought someone had been in here.

"C—can I stay with her a little while?" Stiles asked as his dad went to leave and signaled for him to follow. Mom and dad nodded in consent and Emily left us alone with an eyebrow wiggle, shutting the door behind her. "What was your dream about?" He asked once we were alone. He shifted me in his arms so he could see my face.

"The Alpha was chasing me through the woods. And he caught me. He dragged me back to a cave and—and—you were there. You were dead." I whispered.

"Is that what had you so spooked?" He asked softly, moving us to rest back on my pillows.

"That could've happened. You could've died that night. Scott could've died. Lydia, Jackson… I guess that just didn't really hit me until now. You could've died."

"Okay, I actually _thought _you died that night. It doesn't matter that I _could have_ died that night." I let out a shuttering breath and let my eyes slip shut.

"Was I really screaming?" I asked after a moment. He sighed, shifting us again so I was on the pillows and not his arm.

"Yeah… you were. You screamed my name… I thought that… I thought that maybe the Alpha was actually in here." He shook his head at himself and I scoffed.

"Freaking werewolves' man. They're ruining our lives." He laughed and it turned into a relieved sigh.

"You want me to stay with you?" He asked. I nodded. He got up and turned off the light and then climbed under the covers with me. "I'll keep the nightmares away." He whispered, brushing his lips across my forehead.

"Promise?" I asked quietly. He tightened his arms around me.

"Promise."

The next morning was awful. When Stiles and I went downstairs, everyone was looking at me like I was a ticking time bomb. I kept my mouth shut and didn't make eye contact with any of the adults. Eventually, Stiles and Mr. Stilinski had to leave, and though Stiles assured me that he'd be just down the street and that if I wanted him to come back, he'd come, I still felt nervous when he went to go.

I sat at the kitchen table and watched them leave through the window. "Hey, are you okay?" Emily asked almost as soon as they were out of the driveway. Mom and dad were standing nearby to hear my response. I let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine." I whispered the last part. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna get in the shower." I was warned about not making the water too hot and told to leave the door unlocked before I was allowed to.

I wanted to scoff. I needed to toughen up. I wasn't some scared little girl! I survived a werewolf—ALPHA werewolf, mind you—attack the other night, and I'd been pretty badass. I huffed at myself for being such a girl. I didn't need Stiles with me to be fine. I could do this.

I took a long shower and changed into my long white nightgown when I was done. Mando, why I didn't I wear this when Stiles was sleeping here? This thing is like, Melinda Gordon-nightgown sexy. I guess if he comes over toni— "HOLY MONGOOSE AND FARRET BABIES!" I screeched before Derek's hand came down over my mouth.

"Shh," He hissed as he pulled me back against his chest. I heard dad outside my door.

"Honey, are you okay in there? What happened?" He asked and I could see the door handle moving. I pried Derek's fingers off my mouth.

"I—I'm fine dad. I'm naked so don't come in. I left my clothes out on my bed and was just surprised by how cold it was and also by this Supernatural post on Facebook. Really, though, I'm fine. All's good."

"Oh… okay. Don't keep screaming like that, though, hon. You're setting all of us on edge." I felt guilty. For lying, for putting them through this, for just generally effing things up.

"Sorry dad." He must've walked away, because he didn't respond, and Derek let me go. "Do you not know how to call?! You have my freaking number!" I whisper-shouted at Derek when I turned around to face him.

"I figured a house call was more appropriate, but I couldn't exactly knock because you guys have the whole state of California looking for me!" He seemed to check his anger and glanced at my bandaged shoulder. "Are you okay? Did he bite you?"

I hadn't even thought of that, but shook my head no, since he hadn't. "I'm fine. How are you!? You're the one who had blood squirting from his mouth!" I raked my hand through my wet hair and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine—I already healed. Are you sure he didn't bite you?" He asked again. I glared at him.

"Hmm, lemme check. Let's see, he dug his claws into my wrist, threw me against a tiled wall, ripped his claws through my shoulder, and then threw me against some lockers. Nope, no. I don't think he bit me." Derek looked a little guilty.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." He stated with pretty much zero emotion. Cum on Durk. You could at least PRETEND to have been upset. Tsk. Tsk.

"Well, it doesn't even matter. It happened. I lived. I just don't want to ever think about it ever again. And for your information, I am actually trying to get the cops off your back. Scott panicked and cried wolf because he thought you were dead and thought I was dead, he didn't mean to ruin your nonexistent life. I'll keep trying to clear your name, 'kay?"

"Thanks. I'll keep the Alpha away from you and your family. But the only way we're gonna stop it is—," I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Only if we're 'All in this Together', High School Musical team work. I get it. Now go before my dad finds you and shoots you in the brain." Derek started to leave but I stopped him. "Oh! Wait!" He turned back around and I tackled him with a hug. He kept very still and didn't move his arms from his side.

"What are you doing?" He asked very awkwardly.

"Well, I resolved to hug you a while ago, because I feel you just need it. But the next time I saw you after that there was the whole Alpha thing and it slipped my mind. So, I just figured I'd do it now." After a minute, Derek seemed to accept it and awkwardly patted my back. "Okay, well, bye." I stated. And just like that, Derek Hale left my room. Dayum, look at his ass go. BYE DEREK! And not a moment too soon.

"Hey ABBY!" Emily called to me in a voice that told me we were probably going to be getting sassy. "You wanna play HALO?!" And I was all like.

"YES." And so we went and played Halo for exactly 6.7 hours and I had exactly four to five pain pills. So. I think I had too many. Maybe it was just Halo.

"GEET EM MASTER CHIEF!" I cried to the screen as I proceeded to take down the last elite as Emily fought off a few jackals. Just then, Mr. Lonely started blaring from my phone and I looked down to see my Stiles lover calling. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, I was just checking on you. Scott's kind of down in the dumps so I'm going to take him drinking out on the Preserve." Gee, cause that didn't sound like you were gonna get raped by the Alpha or anything.

"That's idiotic. Just, please don't get killed or too wasted and don't drive drunk. Ever. Or I'll never kiss you again. Well, maybe I will. But it'll be for me and not for you." Stiles laughed and promised to not drive drunk and that they'd be safe and that he'd call me later.

"So… WANNA POP IN HALO 2 THEN!?" Emily asked as we watched the ending for Halo 1 play out.

"HELLS TO THE YEAHS."

After we got our Halo fix, Lydia, Danny and Erica came over and we got them to watch Supernatural with us because everyone needs to be in love with Sam and Dean. They left around nine and I went back upstairs to my room.

I stood at the end of my bed and just looked at it for a moment, remembering when there was a really hot Stiles sleeping in it to keep my nightmares away. As if he knew I was thinking about him, there was a series of knocks on my window and I glided over to it to see Stiles leaning against the glass.

"Heeyyy, lemme in!" He was clearly intoxicated and though I thought it was probably a bad idea to let a drunk Stiles into my room, it was probably more dangerous to leave him on the roof.

I pried the window open a little before Stiles slipped his fingers under the pane and tossed the window open with force, stumbling into my room head first. "Oh my gosh! Stiles!" I hissed quietly as I helped him up. He immediately leaned down towards me for a kiss. I pushed him back. "I thought I told you not to get totally wasted."

"Pft, I'm nots… totally wasted." He blinked at me slowly and I heaved a sigh.

"Stiles." I kept a hard edge in my tone as he leaned down to place sloppy kisses all along my neck. "Stiles." I whined.

"Shh…" He murmured, gripping my waist and fistfuls of my nightgown. He trailed his lips gently up my neck, across my jaw, to my lips. "I… I just wanted to come and say, and say… I love you."

I smiled at him, even drunk out of his mind, he was adorable. "I love you too. In fact, I love you so much, that I'm going to change and take you home." I tried to loosen his hold on my nightgown. His eyes raked over me.

"But I like this dress." He pouted, dropping his head down to kiss across my collarbone. I bit my lip to keep the moan that was on my tongue from slipping out, and gave him a slight push back.

"Come on Stiles. You're drunk. Let me take you home." I pushed against him again and he brought his head away from the crook of my neck to lean his forehead against mine, bathing my face in beer breath.

"But… you are home. I mean, to me." He grinned widely and I rolled my eyes. Darn it, he was just SO CUUUUTEEE.

"That was so incredibly cheesy. I feel the same way, but I still think I should take you back home to your dad." He let his hands drop from my waist with a frown and I grabbed some pants and a t-shirt and ran into the adjacent bathroom to change.

When I came back out, he was leaning over my desk and looking at pictures I'd drawn recently. "That's… that's the Alpha." He pointed to the picture of, well, the Alpha.

"Yeah it is, now come on." I grabbed his arm and helped him out the window. "How on earth did you get up here in this state?!" I questioned as he fumbled over his feet and nearly fell over the edge. I pulled him away from the edge and towards me. He stumbled all the way over until he crashed into me and I toppled to the ground with him falling over me.

"Does it matter if it puts us in these situations?" He questioned in a deep, throaty tone as he pulled his lips across my temple and down to my ear.

"It does," I gulped as he dug his fingers into my waist before he nibbled at my earlobe. "When that window is my parents bedroom." I managed to gasp out and he pulled his head up to glare at the house.

"One day…" He held up a finger and shook it at the house. "One day, there will be no interruptions." He growled and pulled himself off me, dragging me up with him.

"I'm not sure if I like this or not." I stated honestly. I mean, drunk Stiles was like sober Stiles but without a filter. Stiles stumbled to the corner of the roof where the tree was and groped blindly for the branch. I hurried over and helped him climb down.

When both our feet touched the ground, he draped his arms around me and pulled me against his side. "It's still cold." He seemed to think he needed to explain the need to pull me against him.

"Thanks." I muttered, wrapping my arms around his waist to help him walk towards his house.

I helped him climb up to his room and he immediately fell on the bed. I shook my head at him and pulled off his shoes before yanking at his jeans, which were covered in mud all along the back. "Whoa, slow down there, you wild filly." He mumbled, giving an intoxicated giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"The things I put up with for you." I tugged his jeans off, leaving him in his shorts before I went to pull his jacket off him.

"I think you're moving in the wrong direction there, lovely." He giggled up at me and I smacked his head lightly as I helped him out of his coat.

"Goodnight Stiles." I leaned down and kissed his cheek. As I pulled back, he made a kissy face back before laughing again. I pulled the covers over him and went back to the window. I shut it quietly behind me before heading back home.

To say that Stiles was awkward about his drunken behavior would be an understatement. And I milked it as best I could, really getting under his skin. The weekend passed in relative peace, though Scott was fligging out because the full moon was almost upon us again.

My wounds didn't hurt as much, but that didn't mean I was cool with school starting back up. I was offered to stay home another week, but I didn't take it. I didn't want to keep sitting around. Besides, my injuries kept me out of gym for the next TWO months! WOOT WOOT! Though I was going to have to take physical therapy. And my parents wanted me to see a psychologist. But I was against seeing the shrink, and they didn't push.

I wore long sleeves and a jacket to hide my bandages. No one had been told who the students were that had been attacked in the school, and I didn't want anyone to know. Stiles picked me and Emily up as normal, but this time, the ride was different.

Stiles kept me as close to his side as he could while keeping me in my own seat. He had our thighs pressed together, and balanced our interlaced hands on his knee. I think he was waiting for me to have a panic attack. "I'm going to be fine, Stiles."

"I know." He responded. He opted not to let go of my hand as he parked, and we all climbed out.

"You'll be good, Abs. School can't break you." Emily gave me a fist bump.

"Don't even worry about me. Go meet up with your boy and Erica and tell them I say hi." Emily grinned and took off in the direction of Isaac, who was waiting for her patiently.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked. I stood up on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure you will?" He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine gently.

"Oh, I'll be fine." He assured in a suggestive tone. I snorted a laugh and pulled him towards the school.

"Bleh, Harris is giving a test today. I almost forgot." I scrunched my nose as I reminded my Stiles. He opened his mouth to respond when we both caught sight of something interesting. MR. STILINSKI!

Waz he doin' here? "What's he doing here?" Stiles voiced my thoughts and I smiled at how awesomely connected we were.

"Let's find out." We approached him as he finished his conversation with the person I didn't know.

"We are watching his family's house. Maybe he'll wind up there." Mr. Stilinski noticed us and held up his finger. "Give me a second." He walked over to meet us. "Don't you have a test to get to?" He questioned us. So, I suppose he remembered.

"What's going on? Did you find Derek yet?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes. They weren't going to find him. I would make sure of it. I just needed to come up with who else could've attacked us, and to do that I just needed to figure out who the Alpha was.

"I'm working on it." Mr. S gripped my good shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Go take your test." Stiles sucked his lips in and thought about something for a second.

"Okay, dad, listen to me." Oh boy. Mr. S looked like he'd had just about enough.

"Go!" He commanded. I tugged at Stiles's hand.

"He's right. We'll be late." Stiles didn't budge.

"This is really important." He informed, looking up at his dad. "You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight." I sighed as I tried not to think about the full moon and the fact that it was tonight and that we were all possibly going to be killed by Scott and his homicidal werewolfness.

"Stiles, I'm always careful." His dad stressed softly, obviously realizing that Stiles was just concerned. If only he knew why…

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this." Stiles tried to get across the urgency and I tightened my hold on his hand.

"I know, which is why I brought in people who have," Mr. S looked at me. "Besides your father." He looked back to Stiles. "State detective. Now go take your test."

Mr. Stilinski turned and walked away from us. Stiles ran a hand over his head, and I nudged him with my shoulder. "It'll be fine, Stiles. Your dad is a good cop, and he trusts his instincts. He's a survivor, and not even a werewolf can stop him."

Stiles looked down at me and sighed before kissing the crown of my head and leading us towards class.

We walked in and took our seats as close to Scott as possible. He had been defeated after trying to talk to Allison and being put in his place by Harris. I felt for him. I mean, heartbreak wasn't fun. But Allison wasn't all that great, soooo….

"You have forty-five minutes to complete the test." Harris began. "25% of your grade can be earned right now by putting your name on the cover of the blue book." I wrote my name slowly as I tried to ignore the uncoordinated movement from my jacked up right wrist as pain stung my arm from the movement. "However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." Why was Harris directing that look towards Stiles?! STILES ALREADY WROTE HIS NAME, JACK! "Now let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

I had answered about five questions when I noticed Scott starting to become restless in his seat next to me. I glanced at him from behind the coverage of my hair. He dropped his pencil suddenly and clamped his hands over his ears before jumping up and grabbing his backpack to make a hasty exit.

"Mr. McCall?" Harris called. Stiles and I both shot out of our seats and raced after him. "Ms. Hansen!? MR. STILINSKI!?"

We ignored Harris and chased after Scott, watching him make a run for the locker rooms. WHYYYYY!? WHY THE LOCKER ROOMS, SCOTT!?

"Scott?" I called as we rushed in. I was quickly echoed by Stiles.

"Ab—Stiles! I—I can't…" We found Scott in the showers on the floor.

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles asked, pulling me behind him. I let go of him as Scott tried to suck in a breath.

"No, no! I can't… breathe!" I was already fumbling through the pocket of his backpack for his inhaler. I rushed over to him and handed it to him. He took a few deep puffs.

"I—I was having an asthma attack?" He questioned, looking down at the inhaler in his hand.

"No," Stiles spoke up, shaking his head. "You were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." I gave Stiles a look and he shrugged. I rubbed circles on Scott's back as he stayed on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked. Scott turned and looked at me.

"How did you know to do that?" He asked me.

"I—I didn't. When you said you couldn't breathe, the first thing I thought of was your asthma. So… I just grabbed the inhaler. How did you know?" I asked, looking to Stiles.

"I used to get them after my mom died." I gave him a soft look. "Not fun, huh?" I reached out and grabbed Stiles's hand as Scott hid his face in his hands.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." I patted Scott's shoulders. My poor baby. He could do so much better.

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About two billion songs written about it." I pinched Stiles's hand and he held up them up in surrender.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott mumbled. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Aw… hey… hey…" I comforted in a Brian-comforts-Meg (family guy!) way. "Well, how about you think about the fact that she's kind of a bitch and her father's a werewolf hunter and you are a werewolf so he'd most likely kill you. Plus, I'm pretty sure her aunt is a sociopath. And she can't see that you tried to save her life. So, she doesn't deserve you." It was Stiles's turn to shoot me a look.

"That wasn't helpful." He scolded me. I scoffed and he turned back to Scott. "Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped. It's supposed to suck."

"That wasn't it." Scott took a deep breath. "It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." I raised my eyebrows at his words.

"Like, you got another heightened sense?" I questioned. Scott shrugged and turned desperate eyes on me.

"It has to be the full moon." Stiles stated. "So, we'll lock you up in you room later, just like we planned." Oh, did I mention our fool proof (heavy sarcasm on those words) plan to lock Scott up in his bedroom to keep him from killing people? Well, that's it. "That way, the Alpha—who is your boss—can't get you either." Stiles finished. I had my doubts about Deaton-as-Alpha. I mean, yeah, he DID disappear RIGHT before the Alpha showed up, but… Facing off with the Alpha, its eyes… I was pretty sure I'd recognize if it was Deaton.

"I think we might need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott grimaced. THANK YOU, SCOTTY! Some sense, finally.

"What, because if you get out you'll get caught by hunters?" Stiles questioned. I reached my hand up for him to help me to my feet. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled me up.

"No," I turned to look down at Scott. "Because if I get out… I think I might kill someone."

After that announcement, we hightailed it to history, running into Harris to hear that we all had to retake the test tomorrow after school. Apparently, he had other things to do after school today.

I got detained by Emily afterwards to hear ten minutes of how amazing Isaac is, and I'm pretty sure I wanted to punch myself in the face. When she was finished, I tried to dish it back out by mentioning Stiles, but she quickly cut me off and left.

I headed towards my locker to stash my books before going to meet up with everyone at lunch. The hallways were nearly empty, so there weren't a lotta people around to watch me fail with balancing books and trying to open my locker.

"Oh, uh—here, uh… let me." I fumbled even more with my things while Jackson tried to take them from my arms. I gave him a strange, sassy look as I turned to my locker.

"Thanks…?" I questioned his motives. He gave me that Jackson-two-dimples smile and I yanked the locker open into his face. He stumbled back a few steps before laughing it off like it was nothing and putting my books away _for me_.

"What is up with you, Jacks? You are NEVER this considerate." He gave me a tiny smile.

"You gave me a cute nickname, how sweet, _Abs_." He stressed.

"Everyone calls me 'Abs.' You are SO not original." He let out a long sigh and gave me an exasperated look, the small smile staying on his lips.

"Are you always going to give me a hard time? I just came to ask how you're doing, I mean, after the other night…" He trailed off. Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Huh, that means the pain had faded to nothingness. Awesomesaucey.

"I'm actually feeling pretty great. I think I have Stiles to thank for that." I tacked on as he shifted closer to me. That stopped his eyes from trailing up my legs and caused them to shoot up to lock with mine.

"Stiles?" He questioned with a hard edge.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. He and I are now together and I think I'm going to marry him and have his babies." Jackson made a face and didn't respond right away. He nodded his head slowly and pushed off the lockers, backing away.

"So, uh… awesome." He nodded again. "I'll see you in class." He turned and walked away and I fist bumped myself. HA! TRY USING ME TO GET INFORMATION NOW, JACKSON! I knew he didn't mean it for anything other than that, because he was so in love with Lydia his tummy exploded with butterflies when she looked at him. Not that he told me… or anyone… I just know that's how he feels. Because he's her trueeeee luuv.

After class, I headed down the halls towards the lacrosse fields, intent on watching my besties play their lil hearts out and also to make sure that Scotty didn't kill anyone.

Speak of the devil, as I neared the door, Scott came out of the locker rooms in his gear. "Hey bud, what's up?" I asked him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the old empty classrooms that was no longer in USE.

"I—Can we talk for a second?" He shut the door behind us and I looked towards the big window that showed out into the hallway. What a weird class room. This seems more like some dictator super-solider, government-experiment training room. Oh, Scott. Right.

"Yeah, sure, of course." He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"Do… do you think that Allison still likes me?" I bulked at his question. Didn't we just have a whole thing about this earlier? I made a face and blew out a breath as I thought it over.

"Uh, yeah, I—I think so." I responded.

"But, do you think she likes me just as a friend?" He pushed. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know she made a big mistake." I said, reaching out my hand to squeeze his shoulder in comfort. His eyes shot up to mine.

"How do you know that?" He asked quietly, turning his eyes to the floor.

"Because I know that you locked them in that classroom to protect them. You risked not only your life, but your freewill to keep them all safe. You're a great guy, and she should be grateful that she just gets to know you." Scott looked back up at me with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Are you grateful?" He asked, his usually friendly voice rough. I raised an eyebrow and realized as he took a step closer that the full moon was playing with him. I gasped as his hands gripped my waist tight enough to leave bruises. He crushed my mouth with his, his teeth trying to nip at my unresponsive lips.

I pushed against him with all my strength, feeling my stitches pull. I managed to get him off my mouth. "Scott!" I screeched. He leaned into me and as I got a good look at his eyes, I saw they were yellow. I kneed him in the groin, and he pulled back.

I ran at the door and yanked it open, rushing out into the hall. I saw Allison standing there against the wall and she turned to me with betrayed eyes. I didn't want to deal with her. I brushed passed her and hurried out the door to the lacrosse field.

I saw Stiles making his way at the back of the team and ran up to him. "Stiles—," I called but before I could say more, he cut me off, a wide grin taking over his face.

"Guess what!? I made first line! I'm playing first line in the game!" He picked me up by my bruised waist and spun me around. "I can't talk now! After practice. Love you." He kissed my cheek and took off after the other players.

"But—!" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as Coach called them all to order. I scrambled up into the bleachers. My toes curled in disgust as my Scotty walked out onto the field. He looked up at me with a pained expression. I couldn't tell if he was normal yet or not.

"Let's go, next! Perfect." Coach clapped as the team set about practice. I winced as Scott got knocked off his feet. "Looks like some people don't appreciate your new status, McCall!" I could hear the Coach holler. What new status? "Let's go! You gotta problem with that Bilinski?" Who the hell is Bilinski?! Stiles responded to it, and I realized that Coach must've gotten his name wrong. That made me chuckle despite the near rape that Scott tried to do to me only a little while before.

Scott suddenly took Danny down. "Danny!?" I jumped to my feet and rushed onto the field. Everyone else had beat me to him, obviously. By the time I got there, Stiles had Scott back up on his feet.

"He's twice the size of me." I heard Scott say. He's obviously STILL under the spell of the full moon. This seems more like H2O… ZANE! Oh, Zane… Zikki foreva.

"I'm trained in first-aid, clear the way." I called as I realized that everyone was just standing around my Danny. I heard Stiles mutter to Scott about how everyone likes Danny and how they were all going to hate him now.

The boys parted like the red sea and I knelt down next to Danny. "Hey sugar." He greeted me with a breathless smile.

"Hey babe. Helluva hit. Can I take your helmet off?" He nodded with his eyes and I pulled it off. Someone handed me a first-aid kit. "Do I have permission to touch you?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anytime, love." He responded with that typical Danny sass that I loved.

"I'm required by law to ask." I said as explanation as I opened the first-aid and got out some bandage. I pulled off his shoulder padding and felt around for broken ribs. When he said he felt all good, we pulled him to sit up and I wiped the blood away from his nose. "This doesn't even look broken." I stated. "My lucky boy."

The team helped him to his feet and followed him over to the bench as Coach called it for practice. Scott was already gone. "Hey, you okay?" Stiles asked as he approached me.

"No." I answered. He immediately looked concerned and took me by the hand to lead me off the field and away from everyone else.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, wrapping one of his hands gently around my waist.

"It's Scott." My voice cracked on his name. Stiles gave me a soft look.

"I know. What he did to Danny was uncalled for, but—." I cut him off.

"No, it's not what he did to Danny. It's what he did to me." Stiles's expression quickly turned back to one of alarm. "He—He pulled me aside before practice. He said that he wanted to talk to me for a minute. He asked me if I thought Allison was still into him and when I comforted him, he… he grabbed me and kissed me."

"What!?" Stiles ground out, his face darkening to a look I'd never seen before.

"I know it was just the full moon. His eyes were glowing and everything! But, he's way out of control this time. I think it's because Allis—," Stiles cut me off.

"Where did he touch you?" I made a face as he moved his hands to grip my arms. "Did he try anything? Did he—did he..." I didn't let him complete that thought.

"He just grabbed my waist. I think it's probably gonna leave bruises, but it doesn't really matt—," Again, I was cut off. STILES! IT'S RUDE!

"What?!" He yanked my shirt up to expose my waist and the bruises that had already formed. I pulled my shirt back down.

"Well, at least his claws weren't out." I stated. Stiles shot me a look.

"He _kissed _you. He _bruised_ you. If it weren't for the full moon, I'd kill him. I'd get a Blue Monkshood laced baseball bat and shove it right up his—." I cupped his face in my hands and he cut himself off, taking a deep breath.

"It's okay, Stiles. I think he was just trying to make Allison jealous. She was standing right outside, and she probably saw. We just need to keep an eye on him. And we definitely need to lock him up tonight."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go home." By the time we got to the locker rooms, everyone else had cleared out, including Scott.

As I waited for Stiles to be finished showering and whatnot, I texted Danny. He seemed perfectly fine, so then I texted Emily. Who was with Isaac. On a date. Again.

She said it was a spur of the moment thing and that's why she hadn't told me before. I secretly think she started to figure out I was following her on their dates. They were at the movies again, so I wasn't too concerned. Besides, I could always kill Isaac later.

"Ready." Stiles stated as he came out of the locker room with his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Good, I'm starved." On cue, my stomach grumbled. Stiles laughed and wrapped his arm around me.

"If it wasn't for the fact that we have to go chain Scott up, I'd take you out." I made a somewhat embarrassed face as we climbed into the Jeep. "We will go on our first official date later. Now's time for fast food, and torture."

When we got to Scott's, it was already dark. We walked up to the front door and Stiles pulled out a key to unlock it. Hm. I guess Scott gave him a key.

"Scott?" Melissa's voice filtered in from the other side of the door as we walked in.

"Stiles and Abby." Stiles answered. Melissa faced us dressed in her scrubs with confusion etched on her features. Her eyes dropped to the key Stiles was holding.

"Key." She stated with a pointed look at it. Oh, so she didn't know Scott gave him a key. #Awkward.

"Yeah, I had one made, so…" I turned an incredulous look on my boyfriend. Melissa didn't seem so shocked.

"That doesn't surprise me. Scares me, doesn't surprise me. What is that?" She asked upon hearing the rattling from Stiles's backpack that was currently full of things to keep Scott from killing people.

"School project." I answered for Stiles. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Mmm. He's, uh, he's okay right?" She asked, ringing her hands in front of her.

"Who, Scott?" I asked but already knew that it was. Duh. "Yeah, he's fine." I answered softly.

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." She stated sadly. I reached out my hand and squeezed her shoulder, a feeling a déjà vu falling over me. Hopefully she wouldn't try to kiss me. Ick.

"He's just had a really rough week, that's all." I assured her. She gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Yeah, um—okay. Be careful tonight." She grabbed her purse and Stiles took my hand.

"You too." He said.

"Full moon." She stated as we started to head for the stairs.

"What?" Stiles asked panicky. I tightened my fingers around his in a gesture to CALM DA FAUQ DOWN, cause it's not a secret that it's the full moon.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R. gets. Brings in all the nut jobs." She stated with an eye roll.

"Oh." Stiles let out. I smiled at her.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Right." Stiles shot back. Now things were just getting awkward.

"That's where they came up with the word 'lunatic', actually." She said out of nowhere. I wondered why she was stalling her leaving for work and thought that maybe she just wanted to talk to someone, or maybe she didn't want to work until two o'clock in the morning.

As if she read my mind, she left it at that and, well, left. Stiles and I raced upstairs. "I thought he was supposed to be here by—," my words turned into a surprised yelp as we entered Scott's room to find him sitting creepily in the chair in the corner. In the dark. By himself. When no one thought he was here yet.

"Oh my gosh! Dude! You scared the hell out of us!" Stiles placed a hand over his heart. "Your mom said that you weren't home yet."

"I came in through the window." He drawled, creepy as shite. I hid myself half way behind Stiles as Scott turned his eyes on me.

"Okay, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought." Stiles set the bag down and started rummaging through.

"I'm fine." Scott stated very calmly. "I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early." Yeah, cause we believed that and ALSO because you can't just UNLOCK the door.

"You sure about that? Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect because it's kind of starting to freak me out." Stiles suddenly became aware of the fact that I was half hiding behind him and I could see the tension return to his body. Maybe I shouldn't have come…

"I'm fine. You should go now." Scott stated, rising out of the chair.

"Alright, we'll leave. But, would you at least look in the bag and see what I got?" Stiles gestured to the bag and Scott sauntered over and looked in, grabbed the first loop of the chain that Stiles brought.

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott shouted. I flinched and was SOOOO GLAAAAD that we had a back up plan.

"Actually, no." Stiles pulled out the hand cuffs and quickly slapped one around Scott's wrist and the other on the radiator.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott hissed.

"Protecting you from yourself, and getting back at you for kissing Abby." Scott shouted and we left the room.

Stiles took something with him downstairs as he said he was gonna get Scott some water. I stood in the doorframe and watched my best friend glare at me. His eyes sparked.

"Here, I brought you some water." I shook my head at Stiles as he set a dog bowl on the ground that had Scott's name on it. He really was enjoying this.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott thrashed against his bindings.

"You kissed her, Scott!" Stiles shouted back. "Okay? You kissed Abby. She's like, the one girl that I've ev—," He cut himself off with a shake of his head. "And you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"She kissed me." Scott stated viciously.

"What?" I sassed like a black girl who just found out her bestie is A LYING WHORE. Sorry, whoa. That escalated quickly.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. Oh yeah, she would've done a lot more, too. She's lying to you about this whole thing. She's always wanted me. Not you. She would've done anything I wanted. ANYTHING!" Scott shouted. Stiles snapped and punched Scott in the face, causing him to half morph into a wolfy. I grabbed Stiles by the elbow and pulled him out into the hallway.

I shut the door behind us and looked up at Stiles. Despite the fact that I didn't want them to, my eyes were filling with tears. "You know that's not true, right?" My voice came out all whispery and Stiles nodded, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, I know. Still hard to hear, though." I pulled back with a sniffle as I tried to keep myself from crying.

"I—I hope he's not always like this. This is… this is unmanageable." Stiles nodded in agreement, biting his lip and fighting back his emotions. I looked to his hand, which he was cradling. "How's your hand?"

I took it in mine and examined his knuckles to make sure that they weren't broken. "It's fine." He ran his other hand through my hair before resting it on my neck. "We can do this."

We sat down against the wall and Stiles pulled me into his lap. "Stiles, please let me out." Scott whimpered, sounding like himself. "It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his hands on my hips. "Please, Abby, let me out, it's starting to hurt." I winced when he said my name. "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."

"I can't." Stiles voice cracked and I leaned my forehead against his, knowing that this was probably more painful to him. I loved Scott like my brother, but for Stiles, Scott _was _his brother, blood or no blood. They grew up together. They were family.

"No, no, no, no!" Scott's voice rose and I could hear the chain of the hand cuff rattling against the metal radiator as Scott pulled against it.

Stiles pulled my head onto his shoulder and then hid his face against mine. After a few minutes of hearing Scott struggle, it fell completely silent. The silence stretched on for over a minute and Stiles pulled his face away. We locked eyes and that gut feeling that something bad happened sunk into my stomach.

I climbed off of Stiles and he jumped up and went to Scott's door. "Scott? Scott, are you okay?" He twisted the door knob and we were faced with an empty room and an open window. The hand cuffs were dangle from the radiator.

No words needed to be spoken. We both turned and raced down the stairs and out the front door. I DID, however, remember to lock the door behind us. The last thing we needed was for Melissa to get home and find out that her house had been broken into.

We got in the Jeep and Stiles quickly pulled out. "Where do you think he would go?" He asked.

"The Preserve, maybe? I—I don't know. Hopefully far, far away from civilization. Hopefully Derek will get to him. THAT'S IT!" I whipped out my cell phone and clicked on the 'Derek' contact, like I'd wanted to do for so long. I wanted to call him and just be like, 'hey buddy, how's it goin? How you feelin?' because, I feel like he just needs that.

"_Hello?_" Derek answered on the second ring. I was surprised that he said hello and not 'what the hell do you want?' or 'why are you calling me?' or 'don't you effing know that tonight is the full moon and I'm kind of busy?'

"Derek! Thank goodness you answered!" I took a deep breath. "First off, how's it going? How you feeling? In any trouble?" I mean, why couldn't I ask that stuff like I wanted to anyway?

"_Uh… I'm fine, and no, I'm not in any trouble. Why did you call?_" Oup. There's that question that I knew was inevitable.

"Well, Scott's kind of on a homicidal rampage and we have no idea where to find him or how to track him, so." My voice clicked over into a British accent like it usually did when I got awkward or felt stupid. "Anyway, I just figured if you weren't busy or anything…"

"_Don't worry, I'll find him._" He responded quickly.

"Thanks Der. Good luck bud. I'll call to chat with you later." I announced happily, earning a look from Stiles. The line clicked, notifying me that the call ended. How. Rude. He no say goodbyyyyyeee?

"You just, call and 'chat' with Derek now?" Stiles asked with underlying jealousy.

"No. But I kind of want to. I feel like, after you get through that hard exterior, he'd be like, a giant fluffy teddy bear. And he needs a friend."

"I don't know if I agree with you on that. The teddy bear thing, I mean." I shrugged. Whateves. I believed it. "Is he gonna look for Scott?"

"Yeah, all's good." I wanted to smack myself for saying that, because just then we came upon the scene of something not good. Someone was being loaded into an ambulance and there were a few cop cars around.

We parked the Jeep quickly, thinking that maybe—but hoping it WASN'T—a Scott-werewolf attack. "Dad? Dad?" Stiles called. I glanced around for my dad, but this didn't look like a crime scene. No crime scene= no daddy. But, then again, didn't he still have to come and do stuff like this? That was a question I'd need to ask, because I had NO idea.

"Has anyone seen my dad?!" Stiles called. That's when I noticed Sheriff Stilinski pop up from seemingly no where and come over to us.

"Stiles? Abby? What are you two doing here?" My very panicked Stiles attacked his dad with a bear hug. After everything he'd been through tonight, I think he just needed to be hugged by his dad. Mr. S gave me a confused look and I just gave him a smile.

"Sorry, I—I just thought…" Stiles trailed off, pulling back from the hug. Mr. S patted his son's back.

"It's alright. But your girlfriend is shivering there. I think you should get her back home before her dad starts to worry." Mr. S gave me that eye crinkling smile of his and patted my shoulder. Stiles quickly turned to me and wrapped me in his arms to keep me warm.

"Right dad… I'll, uh, I'll see you at home." He nodded and said goodbye before he was called over by a deputy. Stiles led me back to the car and turned the heat on once we were inside.

**THIRD PERSON POV AKA KATE ARGENT AND CHRIS ARGENT (WHO EVERYONE SHOULD LOVE ((NOT KATE, CUZ THAT BITCH BE CRAY, BUT CHRIS, CUZ THAT BITCH BE AMAZ))) POV BECAUSE THEY ARE PLOTTING EVILLY HERE AND I THINK FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY AND KEEPING EVERYONE IN THE LOOP ON THINGS LIKE THIS WHEN I CAN'T JUST HAVE SCOTT EXPLAIN IT LATER IS IMPORTANT.**

"That one's Stiles?" Chris Argent asked his sister as they watched the boy with the shaved brown hair hug the Sheriff.

"Another one of Allison's friends." Kate stated with a nod. Chris watched as the boy slung his arms around a girl who had arrived with him.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.

"That's Abby Hansen. Allison has mentioned her before, and I guess she was there the night of the school incident. They all thought she was dead, and that put this Stiles kid in a state." Chris turned to his sister.

"You think that's why he could be the Beta? We gotta Mate situation going on?"

"Well, that and… that night you came across the two Betas, you said one was smaller, right?" She asked for clarification.

"Mmhmm." Chris nodded his head in answer with the strange noise that seemed weird for a grown man to make.

"Well, was he just smaller? Or could he have been younger?" They both turned back to watch the Stiles kid help the girl into the Jeep. Maybe they'd found their second Beta.

**DUN DUN DAAAANNNNAAAA** (**Necessary.**)

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**Sadedfire: Thank you thank you thank you! **** I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you liked this toooooooo!**

**MissSecretlySinful: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH I JUST LOVE YOU AND YOU ROCK SOCKS ALL OVER THE WORLD BECAUSE OF YOUR AWESOMENESS! I'm glad you liked the last update, and thank you for reviewing even though you were on sleepy meds. I'm probably gonna be on those soon enough, because I'm suffering from TEEN WOLF-SLEEP DEPRIVATION. Not really, I wish it was that, but, OKAY. NOT GOIN THERE! And hopefully this is filled with enough cheesy goodness and I'm also posting a little—VERY LITTLE—Scomily story that I wrote to show her how much Scott loved her. It doesn't have many—or any—spoilers for the story, so, if you wanna check it out… you can **** THANK YOU FOR BEING COOL!**

**Daenerys86: *Insert evil smile here* Welcome to the story *said very creepily and should make you feel very uncomfortable and fearful for your safety* I'm glad you like it! Hopefully it's good enough that you'll stick with it! Thank you for reviewing, and reading, and being you and awesome!**

** .heaRt: Haha, I'm glad you love all the cheese and that junk **** Thank you for reviewing and reading. Don't think I've heard from you yet so…. *creepy voice* Welcome to the party… MUHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay, now I'm just being weird.**

**Kathryne O'Brien: I JUST…. I CAN'T EVEN… You and your words girl! YOUR. WORDS! My heart like, feather light right now cuz of you and your youness. Seriously. My. Life. You make it better. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO glad that you liked that episode! I WAS SO AFRAID IT WAS BAD AND CHEESY AND NOT GOOD ENOUGH AFTER ALL THEIR TENSION AND I JUST WAS AFRAID IT WAS DISAPPOINTING. AND LYDIA AND ABBY IN S2, GURL. THOSE BE SOME FEELS. CUZ LYDI AND ABS STICK TOGETHER. FOREVER.**

**AND, I THINK THAT YOU MAKE ME THINK I CAN CURE CANCER BUT I DON'T THINK I REALLY CAN BUT I SHOULD TRY! YES! AND DERBABY. MY DEREK. IS. JUST…. He and Abby really get into it in Season 2 because she wants to believe he's still the good guy, but of course he's gonna be turnin' not only Isaac, but Erica, and he just is kind of a wad of dirty underwear in that season. So. There'll be conflict. AND MATT AND ABBY!? I'm thinking he should be obsessed with her and not Allison, because that will not only give us jealous!Stiles but also jealous!Derek/ angry!Derek/ protective!Derek. Yuh. So, give me your feels on that. I need to know. You are important to me and this story and its goodness, so, tell me yo feels. THANK YOU FOR BEING GREATNESS IN A BOTTLE!**

**FantasyCloudsMyReality: I am so glad I could complete your life. Wow, that just. Like. Wow. How conceded do I sound? #Srsly I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING AND YOU ROCK! THANK YOU!**

**brook330: THANK YOU FOR THINKING IT WAS PERFECTION AND THAT IT IS THE BEST STORY EVER! YOU ROCK! HOPEFULLY THIS UPDATE WAS SOON ENOUGH! LOVE YOU!**

**LilMissSomethingelse: Why, heeellloooo there. *Said creepily* Thank you for reviewing and reading and being awesome and just. Love. You spread love, and thank you for that. I hope you enjoyed this update! THANK YOU!**

**OOOOOHHHHHHKKAAAAAYYYYYYYYY. So. That happened. Derek. Baby. He is my love. But Stiles comes first, because, let's get real, I'd marry him and have his babies. Anyway, I hope you liked this update! ANNNNNDDD, I wrote a vury, vury, VURY short lil Scomily story to show Emily that Scott could love her the right way. And. She. Threw. It. In. My. Face. LITERALLY. BECAUSE SHE STILL LOVES ISAAC EVEN THOUGH HE IS A BUTTCHEEK! ANNNND WITH ALLISON NOW! I MEAN, SHE NEEDS TO MOVE ON, RIGHT!? Anyway, if you want just a bunch of feels and fluff, you should read that. Also, you know, to help support me on the SCOMILY FOREVER train. LOVE TO YOU ALL!**


	15. Episode 9

**Author's Note: Bow chica bow wow! Uhhmm. So. Okay, I know I said that I would have that Scomily story posted LAST weekend, but, you see, I'm Catholic. And Catholic's have this thing called Lent, where we give up something as a sacrifice, and I gave up FanFiciton. I can only read/get on it on Sundays, and well, last Sunday when I uploaded the story, it got all jacked up so I had to delete it. So, I'm gonna post it today, and if ya'll want, ya'll can read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF THOUGH I DID BEG THE TOOTH FAIRY TO GIVE IT TO ME WHEN I STOLE A FIVE YEAR OLD'S TOOTH AND USED IT AS BAIT, CUZ, LIKE, I THOUGHT THAT THE TOOTH FAIRY WOULD HAVE PIXIE DUST, BUT THEN I REMEMBERED THAT ONLY PIXIE'S HAVE PIXIE DUST, SO…. ANYWAY. I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.**

**THIRD PERSONE POV ONLY FOR LIKE, FIVE MAJOR SECONDS.**

_Harris was being threatened. Yes, threatened. By THE ALPHA. THE ALPHA wants to know, 'Hey, Hurris, why was Laura Hale lookin' for you before she be murdered? Huh?' and Harris be all like 'I swear I don't know. Jus no kill me, dah?' and then the ALPHA be all like, 'I know why. Turn around and I'll shows ya. Turn around Adrian.' Then Harris be all like 'oh noooooo!' and then the Alpha be all like 'Look what's yall done to me.'_

Derek was running into a building. "THIS IS THE POLICE. YOU ARE SURROUNDED." The police called out on the loud speaker.

Close up on Sheriff Stilinski's face as he grabs his shoulder walkie. "Repeat, suspect on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest."

SWITCH UP! Chris Argent pulls out his walkie and phones his sister. "He's on foot. Just ran into the ironworks."

Kate Argent is driving her SUV at full speed, her booted foot pressing the peddle to the floor. "Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?" She asked Chris.

"Yeah, into the ironworks." Chris repeated. Kate's face morphed into one of confusion.

"Then who the hell is driving his car?"

_ABBY'S POVVVVVVVVVVEIIIIIIWWWWWWW_

"MUHAHAHAHAH! Reese me!" I commanded, holding my mouth out to the side and opening my jaw. Scott held out the last bit of my Reese's for me to eat before I swerved around the corner, both hands gripping the wheel.

The Camaro was going as fast as it could, and I was easily outstripping the hunters as they chased us. "Why again, are you driving?" Scott asked as he and Stiles shifted around in the back seat.

"Because Derek likes me most and because he knows I'd rather die than crash this car." I leaned forward and kissed the steering wheel. I was thinking it might be asking too much, but I wondered if he'd leave it to me in his will.

"He only likes you so much because you think his butt is cute." Stiles pouted as I swerved into the ironworks and stopped in front of Derek, throwing the door open.

"I said it was nice." I corrected as Derek jumped in.

"What part of lying low don't you understand?" Scott questioned as I sped out of the building with the cops after us. I noticed my daddy and nearly waved. Oh, how I'd laugh about this secretly later. I should probably focus more on the driving. I swerved to miss a pile of boxes and Derek glared at me.

"Damn it! I had him!" He shouted after a minute, slamming the dashboard. I sorta leaned away from him in fear for my life. But not really, cause Derek and I have been talking to each other on the phone and I was right about him being a fluffy teddy bear. LOVE. HIM.

"Who? The Alpha?" Scott asked. No, Santa Claus! YES SCOTT! THE ALPHA!

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up!" Derek complained.

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended. Derek glared at him and I was glad looks couldn't kill, because my baby would be dead.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we seriously get passed this!?" Scott groaned. "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"It's gonna be fine, anyway Derek. I've been talking to my dad about that night, about how I don't think it was you and that they're wasting all this time hunting you down when the real killer is getting off scot-free. It's only a matter of time before we figure out who the Alpha is, and then I can sketch him and say 'this is the man who attacked me ahh, daddy put him away for LIFE.' and we'll all be good."

"Until your dad tries to go after him and gets killed." Derek stated. I frowned.

"Sheesh, this is what I get for helping you." I muttered.

"All right," Stiles cut in. "How'd you find him?" I started towards the town line, thinking I could make a run into the next town—which was way larger, and therefore easier to lose the police.

Derek didn't answer, but instead crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Would you just trust us for like, half a second!?" Scott shouted with irritation.

"Yeah, all of us." Derek fixed Stiles with a look. "Or just those two…" He kept glaring. "Or just Abby… I'll be back here." Derek looked back to the road and I wanted to fist bump myself for being trusted by Derek, but, I was kind of going over a hundred miles an hour, so…

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." He explained and my eyes bugged out of my sockets.

"OUR CHEMISTRY TEACHER!?" I couldn't believe it.

"Why him?" Scott asked, clearly being way calmer than me when it came to the mention of our chemistry teacher being involved in our werewolf shiz.

"I don't know yet." Derek sighed. I hadn't made it to the next town over when the cops were slow on the turn behind me. I veered off onto a dirt road that I knew led around to Elsria Park, which just happened to be where a small tribal art museum was, and me being the art nerd I am, visited it. More than once. #OohjustadmittedI'mlame,howawkward.

"What was the second one?" Scott asked. Derek reached into his leather jacket's INNER POCKET, which was immediately cool, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"A symbol." He unfolded it and showed it to Scott. Scott seemed to recognize it, judging by Derek's next words. I wasn't looking, since I was still you know, driving. I had managed to lose the cops though, so yay. "What? You know what this is?"

I pulled behind the Park's main office and parked along the wall. I spotted a tarp, and jumped out of the car. I grabbed it and it happened to be way larger than the Camaro, so I threw it over the car before placing some boxes around it to make it seem not like a hidden car. It shouldn't be long before the police would come checking here, but they wouldn't waste time poking around when they didn't find the car.

I climbed back in and turned the engine off. "So, what'd I miss?"

At school Monday, we were faced with a dilemma. It was, oh yes, HOW DO WE GET THE NECKLACE OFF OF ALLISON!? Which, btws, Scott recognized the symbol as the pendant on Allison's necklace. So, yeah. That.

"This is gonna be impossible, you know that." Scott stated as we leaned against our lockers and watched Allison talk to Lydia.

"It's easy." Stiles stated. "You just say, 'Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?'" I snickered and Stiles beamed me a smile.

"You're not helping." Scott obviously wasn't in a joking mood.

"Oh, calm down sour pants." I rolled my eyes. "You just have to tell her that you don't want your relationship to suffer just because you guys aren't a couple. Say that you still want to be friends. And then when she isn't looking steal all her jewelry. That way she won't suspect that you wanted just one necklace." Scott shot me a look and I raised my hands in defense.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles asked after a moment. Scott sighed.

"She won't talk to me!" He whined. "What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower?"

"That's why you ease back into it." Stiles said as I noticed Scott's eyes glaze over as he looked at Allison. "You just remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace." Stiles seemed to realize that Scott wasn't paying attention. "You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" He deadpanned.

"Yeah." Scott nodded with a smile. I think I wanted to puke.

"Ohmigosh, it's not like we're trying to have a serious conversation or anything!" I threw my hands up in the air as Scott rolled his eyes.

"All right, stay focused." Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulders. "Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?" He gave him a little shake and Scott nodded.

"Get the necklace." Scott headed off as the bell rang, seemingly oblivious to the fact we weren't following him. Stiles turned to face me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You still haven't told him, have you?" He asked. I shook my head as we slowly walked towards class.

"He doesn't remember, and that's fine by me. I wish I couldn't remember." I shuttered and Stiles stopped us from walking, pinning me up against the lockers in the now empty hallway.

"You want me to help you forget that kiss?" He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Mmhm." He smiled slightly before molding his lips with mine in long, slow pulls.

He pressed himself into me, causing my back to bite into the lockers. I barely even noticed as he nibbled at my lip until I parted my lips. I twisted my arms around his neck before running my hands over his head, resting them on the back of his neck.

The warning bell rang out right above our heads and caused me to jump. Stiles chuckled huskily against my lips. I was still so on edge at school. "We should get to class." He murmured before kissing me again.

"Yeah… we should." Stiles groaned but pulled away from me and we raced to class.

Later in the library, Scott told us something very disturbing. "HOW DID HE FIND OUT!?" I questioned. The librarian turned and shushed me. I hid my face behind the shelf as Scott answered.

"I have no idea." Great, so Jackson knows exactly what Scott is now. And he wants to be a werewolf too. Idiot. If I just told him of the horror stories about Scott or told him about how painful the transformation can be or about the fact that he'll want to kill everyone and that he'll have to answer to someone he probably would change his mind.

"Did he say it out loud? The word?" Stiles questioned.

"Oh my gosh, TWILIGHT." I whisper shouted. The boys shot me a look.

"What word?" Scott asked. How dense was he? I mean, seriously.

"Werewolf." Stiles stressed. "Did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'?" Scott shook his head.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." I glared at a student who came over to us in her seven inch heels and two inch skirt, clearly trying to seem sexy as she reached up for a book which caused shirt to rise up and expose her bra.

"Hey, go try another street corner. This one's mine." I hissed at her as her eyes started falling on my boys. She scoffed and faced me.

"Did you just call me a hooker?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I thought I made that obvious. I could tack on some other very impolite words but I'm kind of not in the mood, so, just, go back to your table you she devil." I happened to know this girl's name was Talia and that she had said some very nasty things about Lydia, so she was NOT my friend.

She looked about to challenge me when I growled. Like, full on, 'that girl might actually be a German Shepherd' growled. She quickly backed out of the isle we were in and disappeared out of our line of vision. I turned back to see the boys jaws hanging open, like in 'Jaws.'

"I didn't know you could growl like that." Scott said at the same time Stiles said,

"That was so damn sexy."

"Now, on with it. How are we going to fix our problems?" Stiles nearly snapped his fingers.

"Where's Derek?" He asked Scott, and I was kind of surprised, because I was always the one saying we need to talk to Derek.

"Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" Scott answered. Ah, I miss the Camaro. And Derek. But I miss the car a lot.

"I have another idea." Stiles shook off Scott's question. "It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." I scrunched my eye up at him.

"We have that game tonight though, and it's quarterfinals." Scott reminded him. OH I FORGOT TO SAY THAT NOT ONLY IS MY STILES FIRST LINE BUT MY SCOTTY IS CO-CAPTAIN! YAY!

"And," I drawled, looking pointedly at Stiles. "It's your first game."

"I know, I know." Stiles nodded, taking my hand and interlacing our fingers. "Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class." Scott stated. Ah yes, pretty much the ONE class we didn't all have together.

"Get the necklace." Stiles commanded.

"Right. Get the necklace."

We all agreed to meet up after class by my and Stiles's lockers. When Scott approached, Stiles wasted NO time in questioning him, even though it was pretty obvious to tell that something was wrong by the look on Scotty's face.

"Did she give you the necklace?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"Not exactly." Scott said glumly. I bit my lip as I watched Lydia and Allison talking. Maybe I…?

"Is she wearing the necklace now?" I asked. Scott answered yes between talking to Stiles. I pushed off of my locker and walked across the hall to Lydia and Allison. "Hey guys." I greeted. Lydia turned a smile on me.

"Hey Abs, how are you feeling?" She looped her arm through my left, knowing that was my unharmed side.

"Better. Physical therapy is really helping." I turned to Allison. "I haven't really got to talk to you since that night. How are you holding up?" I asked. She swallowed and looked to the ground.

"I'm, uh, I've been dealing with it. You went through way more than the rest of us, though, so…" Her fingers seemed to automatically go to her necklace. Now's my chance.

"That's a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?" I asked. She blushed slightly and still didn't make eye contact with me.

"My aunt gave it to me for my birthday. She said it's a family heirloom." She smiled and rolled her eyes like it was no big deal.

"Well, it's really pretty. That symbol is really cool too! It looks like…. Hmm, maybe a tribal warrior thing? Does it have a meaning? Like, do you know what it means?"

Allison shook her head for a minute. "Uh… no… I don't know what it means."

"Oh. That sucks." I pretended to get an idea, but I already figured this was going to go this way. "What if it means something like, protection!? I know a LOT of Druid and Native American protection symbols, but there are so many. We should totally find out what it means together!" I bumped Lydia with my hip. "All three of us."

"Ugh. Sounds boring." Lydia complained.

"Come on, I'm dying for a girls night. Pleeeaaasee? I feel like we haven't hung out in forever." Lydia gave in and agreed and Allison hadn't said a word.

"How about we all get together at my house after school? I can pick up some books of symbols at the library and then we can all do homework together too. I could use some of Lydi's super smartness for Trig."

"Yeah… sounds fun." Allison didn't sound sincere, but it was done. HAHA! TAKE THAT BOYS! I just out planned you.

"Cool, I'm going to go tell Stiles that I'm no longer free tonight." Lydia laughed and I walked back over to the boys.

"You can't let him have that kind of power over you Scott." Stiles was saying as I came up.

"What's going on?" I asked, completely lost.

"Jackson knows that I can hear him. He's trying to get to me." Scott stated. And obviously what Jackson was saying was getting to him. Scott was all rage-eyed.

"Yo. I'm just in the mood to fix problems today." I turned away from them and walked straight up to Jackson. He turned his eyes from Scott and Stiles to me.

"Hey Abs wha—,"

"CUT. YOU. OFF!" I shouted, poking him in the chest. "Listen, this is some real cheese you're messing with here. If you keep bothering Scott, he'll kill you. Don't think he won't. He's tried to kill me several times and he actually likes me. You wanna know what happened to me when I got up close and personal with a homicidal werewolf? I almost died. Actually, I'm not so sure I wasn't dead for a minute." Jackson's eyebrows rose. "So just back. The monkey. UP. Or else I'll have to be covering for Scott when he murders you, and I actually don't mind you, Jackass. So don't get yourself killed. I will not save you. In fact, to show you how serious I am, I might just have to pull out my switch blade and cut off your—," I felt a hand wrap around my bicep and turned to see Stiles.

I looked back to Jackson in front of me and saw how wide his eyes were and then started to think about what I'd been saying. "Wow. Sorry Jacks. I've just been under SOO much stress lately. And ever since the night of the school, I've just had a LOT of pent up rage and… Sorry." I turned away from both of them and walked off.

Okay. So. That gotta little out of hand. Maybe I needed therapy.

Nah. "Hey Abby!" I turned at the sound of my sister calling me. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Its gym, so, I have another free period to blow." I held up my injured arm as reminder of why. She nodded.

"Um, I feel like we haven't hung out in forever. Do you wanna have Supernatural Saturday this Saturday? We keep missing it. You just always seem so busy, so…" I smiled at her.

"Of course I want to have Supernatural Saturday! I've really missed it. And, I'm never too busy for you, bud." She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, by the way, Lydia and Allison are coming over after school for homework and some research."

"Okay, cool." Erica called to her from behind her, and she bid me a farewell before scampering off. I didn't really feel like staying in school the rest of the day, and knew that I could still play the 'I'm mentally scarred from almost dying here' card.

As I stood alone in the hallway, I texted Scott and Stiles.

_Dear boys, I'm deciding to ditch the rest of the day because I, just, bleh._

_Allison doesn't know what the symbol means so I convinced her that as a bonding experience between us we should find out what it is, so she and Lydia are coming over to my house tonight so we can find out what it is. So, sorry Stiles, but I guess we'll have to find another time to have our first date, since Scott's werewolf crap keeps getting in the way. *pointed look at Scott* I'll talk to you guys later. Love you!_

I went to the main office and told the receptionist that I wanted to go home early because I "forgot" I was supposed to go to the doctor's to have my wounds looked at. She didn't question it, and as I walked out, I noticed the faint outline of a bloody footprint.

Guess they couldn't get it to come out all the way. The receptionist noticed me staring at it. "We're having the carpet replaced over the weekend." She announced softly.

"Oh." I replied, my eyes staying on the footprint for a moment longer before I walked out.

Once on the sidewalk I put my backpack on and set out walking. I made it about a mile from the school when a black SUV pulled up next to me, and immediately the ninja inside me was all like 'WHAAA, STAY BACK KIDNAPPERS!' but then I saw who was driving.

"Hi, you're one of Allison's friends, right?" Mr. Argent aka werewolf hunter asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually we're hanging out after school." I tightened my grip on my backpack.

"What are you doing out of school early?" He asked. I looked down at the ground. My bet is he knows that the school thing was a werewolf attack. If I say I was attacked that night, he might suspect I know something. Oh well.

"I, uh… I was attacked that night at the school. I've got some stitches, and… sometimes the whole thing just comes back to me. And today I… I just couldn't stay there." Did that sound enough like a scarred teenage girl?

"I'm sorry about what happened that night. The whole thing was truly awful. I, as a parent, blame myself for what happened to you guys. We should've been paying more attention." I looked back up to see he was staring out the windshield. I believed his words. He probably did blame himself and the other hunters for not killing the Alpha before it attacked his daughter.

"It's not your fault. We shouldn't have been at the school." Mr. Argent turned to look back at me.

"At least let me give you a ride home? I feel awful letting you walk when the closet neighborhood is still a couple miles from here." Hmm… Mr. Argent seemed like a cool enough guy, and for an older man, he was KIND OF attractive.

But still a stranger. But, he was Allison's dad. And he couldn't kill me because Allison was supposed to hang with me after school. And Scott and Stiles knew I was walking home. And so did the receptionist. And so did my sister. WAIT! I didn't text Emily.

"Um… yeah, sure." He unlocked the car door and I casually checked the backseat to make sure someone wasn't going to pop up and try to knock me out. "I forgot to text my sister that I was leaving early. Just, give me a second." I stated after I buckled.

This car was kind of swanky. The seats had butt warmers and I was glad that mine was on. _Hey Em, sorry but you'll have to ride home with Stiles alone. I didn't want to stay at school the rest of the day, so I started walking. Just incase he tries anything, Chris Argent, Allison's dad, picked me up along the way and because it's kind of cold and a long walk, I'm letting him drive me. He seems legit nice, but, just to be safe. Love ya_

"Okay, so, where to?" He asked. I told him how to get to my house and he pulled away from the curb. "So, you're dating the Sheriff's son, right?" He asked out of the blue.

"Uh, yeah." I drawled the word out and narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed at my skepticism.

"The night of the school incident, the press took pictures of you and him kissing once you were outside." Oh. Riiiight. Forgot about that.

"Yeah, uh, that was the night we got together. We've been friends for a long time, but after that night, we finally admitted that we felt more than just friendship." I explained, getting caught up in the memory.

"Your dad is the Crime Scene Investigator, right? The one they just hired?" I was starting to get suspicious.

"Yes, he is." Mr. Argent nodded at my answer.

"You guys just moved here from Ohio right?" I was really not liking this.

"Yes, back in the summer."

"We just moved here as well, but, actually got here the day before school started." He laughed a moment. "I suppose I don't need to tell you since you're Allison's friend. She's probably told you all about her past moving experiences."

"Yeah, she said you guys move around a lot." I answered. I was glad we were getting close to my house. It's not that I didn't like Mr. Argent, it was just starting to get a little awkward because I wasn't really friends with Allison and I didn't really like her.

"Yeah, my job has moved us quite a bit." He picked up the conversation again after a moment. "So you guys are hanging out tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna do school work together and I also feel like we haven't hung out in a really long time. Not since before the whole night at school." Mr. Argent nodded and pulled into our driveway.

"Well, have fun and tell Allison I said hi, will you?" I nodded and got out.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Argent." I shut the door after he said you're welcome and raced up to my empty house.

I opened the door and was quick to shut and lock it behind me. "It doesn't matter if you lock the dead bolt but still leave the windows unlocked." I whipped around when I heard Derek speak up from behind me. I placed my hand over my racing heart.

"JEEZ DUDE! Are you trying to kill me?! Like, seriously. What are you doing here?" He was leaning against the railing of the stairs and it bothered me that he just showed up here, especially when no one was supposed to be here.

"You got in the car with a hunter. Why?" He asked, taking a step away from the railing and towards me.

"Because I was tired of walking, and I also thought that MAYBE I could get some information but I didn't get the chance because he was too busy grilling me, and I also didn't want to outright say that I knew about the existence of werewolves because then he'd know that Scott was the Beta. Or he'd think it was Stiles."

When he didn't say anything I asked my earlier question. "Why are you here?"

"I was taking a short cut into town to get some take out when I saw you walking by yourself. I figured I should make sure nothing bad happened."

"Aww, Derek." I held my arms up for a hug. "Come here." He shook his head no and started to back up. "COME ON DEREK. THIS IS A TOUCHING MOMENT WHEN YOU ARE NOT AFRAID TO SHOW YOUR EMOTIONS. HUG ME."

He didn't protest when I caught him and hugged him. "You know, you're nothing like my little sister." He stated, still not hugging me back or crying into my shoulder and admitting how much he needed this hug.

"Okay?" He made a noise that was caught somewhere between a laugh and a snort and then wrapped his arms around me to return the hug. YAY!

"So, I'm not sure why you remind me of a little sister." I gasped when he said that and pulled back to look up into his face.

"OMG. Seriously!? I am totally cool with being like your little sister except you can't really be like my big brother because I am very attracted to you still so it'd be awkward. But yay!" He shook his head at me. "And, don't tell me you didn't need this hug. The feels dude. Let em out." He pushed me away from him gently.

"Yeah, the hug was nice. You're a good person. Thanks." He was very sarcastic, but I took it as sincerity.

"Love you bud, but you should probably get out of here before my sister comes home." Derek then left and I ate a sandwich.

Emily got home and Stiles came in and gave me a good, long, overly heated kiss with my sister in the other room before he went home to do homework while I waited for Lydia and Allison.

They arrived and we went upstairs to get this all over with.

_STILES POV_

"Stiles?" I heard my dad call and turned from my computer as I answered him.

"Yo, D—Derek, I, um." I stopped talking before I could mess anything up as I saw Derek freaking Hale hiding behind my door. He held his finger over his mouth to tell me to keep quiet.

"What'd you say?" Dad asked. I shot up and met him at the door, keeping him in the hallway.

"What? I said… yo d—dad." I winced at the lie. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Listen I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, for your first game." Ah. Great.

"My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh—good." I could feel Derek's glare burning a hole in the side of my face. What the hell was he even doing here!?

"I'm really happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." He stated gruffly. I couldn't believe Derek Hale was here to witness this sappy moment. Dad reached out and patted my arm and I tried not to show how guilty I felt. I needed to say something.

"Thanks. Me too." Shit. What? 'Me too' didn't make any sense. "Of… myself. I'm happy and proud… of myself." I wanted to hit myself for saying that.

"So, they're really gonna let you play, right?" Why was he choosing now of all times to be chatty?!

"Yeah dad, I'm first line. Believe that?" I asked with a small smile. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't really believe that. Not yet, anyway.

"I'm very proud of you." He replied.

"Oh, me too. Again." He moved in for a hug and I made sure to keep him in the hall. "I'm—Huggie, huggie huggie." He pulled back and gave me a strange look.

"You aren't hiding Abby in there, are you?" He asked. I made a face.

"No. I wish, am I right?" I let out a nervous laugh at his face and he raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize she's my good friend's daughter, and he and I are going to be working together for a while so…" I didn't understand, and he seemed to catch on to that. "You can't have… she's his daughter, so, you have to be a gentleman. Keep your hands to yourself and all." I'm sure my face reddened.

"No worries dad. She's… we're not… it's." He nodded.

"See you later." He turned and headed for the stairs and I took a deep breath.

"Take it easy." I called before shutting the door. I turned towards Derek. "I'm sor—oh!" He pinned me up against the door, grabbing the front of my shirt and probably wrinkling it.

"If you say one word…" He threatened and I pulled a face.

"Oh, what, like 'Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun.'?" He slowly let go of my shirt. "Yeah, that's right buddy. My house my rules." He brushed off my shirt for me, and I returned the favor. Then he had to go and be a dick and scare the crap out of me. "Oh my god…" I ducked away from him and walked to sit back at my desk.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked after a minute. I shook my head.

"No, Abby's working on finding out what the symbol means as we speak. But, there might be something else we can try." Derek waited for me to continue. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott texted Allison to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asked as if I was stupid. I rolled my eyes.

"So, it wasn't Scott." Derek took a minute to process that, his eyes wandering before snapping back to me.

"Can you find out who sent it?" He asked. I shook my head but then got an idea.

"No… but I think I know somebody who can." I reached across my desk for my phone. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey Danny."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partner's do." Danny sassed. Again.

"We will, once you trace the text." I pushed the keyboard over his direction again. He crossed his arms.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked, his eyes darting back towards where Derek was sitting with a book propped on his lap.

"I looked up your arrest report, so—," Danny cut me off, looking embarrassed.

"I—I was thirteen! The charges were dropped." He protested. I really didn't care. And I didn't have time. And Abby texted me. Again. Apparently they weren't having much luck because Allison was stalling like there was no tomorrow, taking WAY longer than necessary on homework and derailing Lydia from the search.

"Whatever." I stated. I gave him another pointed look and gestured to the keyboard again. Danny shook his head.

"No. We're doing lab work." He pulled over one of our useless text books and I groaned.

"Oh my—!" I cut off and swallowed my frustration. I could see why Jackson liked him, and couldn't figure out why Abby did. HE WAS SO FRUSTRATING SOMETIMES.

"Who is he again?" I followed his line of sight back to Derek, who looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, wondering how I was going to deal with this.

"Uh…" THINK BRAIN. "That's my cousin… Miguel." Derek lifted his head to give me a full on glare. I noticed a look on Danny's face that—unfortunately—I'd seen before on my girlfriend's face when she looked at Derek. Danny was attracted to Derek. Or, Miguel.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked me, and I looked back to see Derek looking down to the front of his shirt to see the blood stain Danny noticed as he was checking him out.

"Yeah." My mind flew through different possible lies/ideas before settling on a good one. "Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel." Derek gave me his trademark Sourwolf glare and I gave him a slight smirk. He was gonna hate this. "I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek glared but stood up, reaching for the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head. At least he knew where I was going with this. "So, anyway, I mean we both know that you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably—,"

"Uh, Stiles." Derek cut me off and I turned around to face him, noticing Danny had not stopped watching him; I tried to hide my smirk.

"Yes?" I questioned. He held up one of my shirts in front of him, and I could tell he was starting to get uncomfortable by Danny's gaze.

"This—no fit." He enunciated his words and pulled on the shirt as if to get his words across more correctly.

"Then try something else on." I turned back to Danny. "Sorry." Derek pulled on one of my stripped polo's and Danny had _finally_ stopped checking him out, turning back to the text books. That was not what I wanted. "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think Danny?" Danny looked up at me. "The shirt?" He turned and looked Derek over.

"It's not really his color." He stated as nonchalantly as he could. Derek glared at me but pulled the shirt off. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?" I said, adopting the nickname Abby gave him.

"You're a horrible person." He muttered.

"Yeah, it keeps me up at night. Anyway, about that text." Before I could say anything else or before Danny could answer, Derek snapped from behind us.

"Stiles! None of these fit!" Danny let that process for about five seconds.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Just as Danny started typing away, I heard my front door slam shut and looked to my phone to see that Abby had texted she was on her way over.

"Hey Stiles, Danny—," I turned to watch Abby stumble to a stop at the sight of Derek standing there without a shirt on. "Der…uh, where's your shirt?" I breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't finish saying his name. As her eyes darted over to look at me and then Danny, I took in her appearance. Her hair was curled, falling loosely into her face. She was wearing more makeup than she usually did, with eyeliner framing those baby blues and a soft red, shiny lipstick drawing my eyes.

She was wearing tight, blue jeans and a low cut shirt that had flowers on it and that leather jacket her sister sent her. I trailed my eyes down her legs to see she was wearing high heels. The noise of Danny typing cut through my haze and I looked back up at her.

"Babe, you remember my cousin Miguel." Her eyes widened and she caught herself before she could laugh and cleared her throat.

"Yes. Miguel, it's good to… see you again." She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling and I had to turn back to Danny before I could get too carried away by her.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny leaned back in his seat and pointed towards the screen. I swiveled to face the screen and felt Abby come and lean against the back of it, her hand resting on my shoulder.

"Registered to that account name?" She asked with a hint of worry as we both read what it said.

"No. No, no, no, no. That can't be right." I protested. Abby backed away from my chair so I could push myself away from the desk.

"We going?" She asked quietly her eyes flickering over to Danny for a moment. I nodded.

"Uh, Danny, I know I said we would study, but, um, I have to take Abby to… do something. So. We're gonna have to do this later." I shoved Danny's books back in his bag and showed him to the door.

"I'll call you later Danny!" Abby called as I shut the door. Derek came running down the stairs with his shirt back on. Abby turned and looked at me. "To the hospital!" She called, turning and rushing out the door. I let out a low chuckle and grabbed my jacket and keys, running after her.

ABBY'S POV

As Stiles, Derek and I were driving, (with me sitting in the back because I really didn't want to be smushed next to Derek when he seemed a lil bit angry) I explained to them about how the 'finding out what the symbol means' thing didn't go too well. Allison distracted Lydia by saying that I needed to be made over for Stiles's first game tonight.

"I was wondering what all that was." He moved his hand in front of my face. I scoffed.

"Sheesh. This is the reaction I get. Maybe I'll just go home and change then." I crossed my arms, and leaning back from where I had currently been positioned between the two front seats.

"No, no!" He quickly protested. "I—I like it, I just… you don't usually wear so much make up and everything, so…" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. Derek looked out the window.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to start. I kind of like it and Lydia totally weighed me down with all this stuff she swears by." I trailed off and Stiles let the subject drop as we pulled into the parking lot. I started remembering a conversation we had with Scotty Potty Body before the school incident about Derek's uncle Peter as Derek's eyes gazed up sadly at the hospital.

Think of the devil… "Hey Scott, what's up?" Stiles asked upon answering his phone. We stayed seated in the car as he talked. I couldn't hear Scott's end. "No, no… she couldn't get anything. Allison totally sidetracked the whole thing and instead got Lydia to give her a makeover." He paused for a minute and then turned to look at me. "Hot." Scott said something else. "I know, I know! Now we're back to square one with the thing. I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him—tell him I'll be there. I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right. Thanks." He hung up and I looked at the clock.

"You aren't going to make it." Derek stated like the pooper of parties he is. I totally wanted to shout, '_ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE IF YOU JUST BELIEVE!'_ but I didn't.

"I know." Stiles sighed and I reached over the seat to rest my hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't tell him about his mom either." Derek pointed out.

"Not until we find out the truth." Stiles replied, placing his hand on mine. I didn't want to believe that Melissa McCall had somehow been apart of getting Allison and the others to the school that night.

I let go of Stiles to grab my jacket as we got ready to get out. "Oh, by the way, one more thing." Derek brought up. I turned to face the boys just in time for Derek to smash Stiles's face into the steering wheel.

"What the Hale, Derek!?" I exclaimed at the same time that Stiles yelled,

"Yeah. Oh, God! What the hell was—," Derek cut him off.

"You know what that was for! Go." Stiles turned angry eyes on him. Go!" Stiles and I both climbed out, leaving Derek in the car since, you know, he was a wanted murdererer…er…

Stiles took my hand as we walked into the hospital. Derek told us to look for his uncle's nurse in recovery, so that's where we went. We wandered around and couldn't find her and then went to the desk there but no one was there to help us. I glanced into Derek's uncle's room to see it empty as Stiles called Derek.

"Yeah, I said I can't find her." Stiles repeated as Derek sassed him. Stiles held the phone between us on speaker.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle, she should be there." He seemed frustrated by the fact that we weren't having any luck and I looked at my watch to see the time. We were gonna miss the game!

"Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles glanced at the empty room and then we strolled towards the front desk.

"What?" Derek bit out. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles stated plainly and I cringed at how that made him sound DEAD gone.

"Stiles, Abby, get out of there right now—it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek panicked, making us panic, and Stiles looked at me with wide eyes as he hung up on Derek and the phone dropped to his side. His eyes shifted to over my shoulder.

"Ohhh, boy… he's behind me, isn't he?" Stiles grabbed my arm and placed me behind him and I quickly turned to take in _Peter Hale, Alpha!_'s form.

"You must be Stiles." I gulped and he looked at me. "Abby." Stiles took a step to hide me completely.

"What are you doing here?! Visiting hours are over." Some redheaded nurse came walking in then, and I was like #srsly? You just walke—oh gosh! She and Peter were… they… she…! She wrapped her arms around him and he patted her hand.

"You—and him—You're… you're the one who..—oh my—and he's—oh my God. I'm gonna die." Stiles obviously wasn't processing this any better than I was.

"That is major groody." I stated.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter clucked his tongue at us in mock reprimanding. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Derek.

"She's a psychotic bitch who is helping you kill people." Derek pushed me behind him and said to Stiles. "Get out of the way."

"Oh damn." Stiles grabbed me by the arm and we ran outta thure like donkey's on crack.

THIRD PERSON POVVVVVVVV

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter asked as he and Derek circled each other. "One of my own family? My mind, my personality, was literally burned out of me. I was driven by pure instinct!"

"You want forgiveness?!" Derek growled.

"I want understanding!" Peter shot back. Derek rushed Peter but was quickly shoved aside, hitting the far wall and sliding down. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness! Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening, I tried to warn you." Peter muttered darkly, advancing on Derek.

_*sung* SWITCHIN' OVER TO MR. S'S INTERROGATION! YEAH!_

"It was six years ago," Harris stressed. Again. "And in my defense, it was before I'd gotten sober."

"Listen, I have my son's first lacrosse game to get to. What do you say we just focus on the details, huh?" Sheriff Stilinski had really had enough of Adrian Harris.

"I met her at a bar." Mr. Harris started with a sigh. "We had a lot of drinks. A lot. She started asking me what I do, and she kept asking questions. Do you have any idea what that's like?" Harris asked, leaning forward in his seat. "To have someone actually interested in the topic of chemistry, after staring at all these vacant faces day after—,"

"Details." Mr. Stilinski brought Harris's attention back to the subject, making a point of checking his watch.

"Like I said, I talked." Harris sighed again. "It was fascinating stuff. How you could melt away the lock of a bank vault. How you could dissolve a body, and get away with murder."

"How you could start a fire, and get away with arson?" The Sheriff practically stated, already knowing where this was going.

"And a week later, the Hale house burns down." Harris concluded shamefully.

"You know, you could have said something." Mr. S had paused in his note taking to reprimand the chemistry teacher, who sighed again. It was pretty clear why he'd taken up drinking in the first place.

"And be an accomplice?" He scoffed. "It would have ended my teaching career."

"So, you don't know her name or where she was from?" Mr. S got back on topic.

"No! Which is exactly what Laura Hale asked. I'll point you in the same direction that I pointed her." Harris pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his inner jacket pocket and slid it across the table to the Sheriff.

"What is this?" Mr. S asked, clearly confused by the strange drawing.

"The necklace the girl was wearing. That's the symbol on it. I asked her about it. She said it was a family thing. You find the girl wearing that necklace, she's your arsonist."

"Murderer." Sheriff Stilinski corrected. Harris sat up straighter in his seat with a look of fear.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Arson happens to property. This girl is a murderer."

_*sung* NOW TO THE LACROSSE GAME!_

"Let's go. Huddle up! Big night! Big night!" Coach Finstock could be heard pretty clearly over the noise of the game. Allison sat up in the bleachers next to her aunt, her father on her aunt's other side. She noticed that Lydia was sitting by herself a couple rows down, obviously waiting for their other friend Abby.

She noticed that neither she nor Stiles had shown up, and Lydia had figured it had something to do with the make-over they gave Abby. "That one. That's Jackson." She pointed to the jersey number as her aunt asked.

"Holy hotness." Kate Argent stated upon seeing the teenager. "If I was in high school again… maybe just a substitute teacher…" She trailed off with a shake of her head.

"You are sick." Her niece laughed.

"You should be all over that." Allison turned away with a grossed out laugh and upon seeing Lydia, decided to get up and go to sit by her for a moment. She told her aunt so and left. "Hey Chris," Kate turned to her brother. "Remember how we were talking about a second beta? A younger one?"

"Yes." Chris prompted his sister to continue while looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Can you get turned by a scratch?" She asked, nodding to Jackson Whittemore who stood in the huddle with his back to them.

"If the claws go deep enough, maybe." He pondered it, looking to player 37.

"Wonder how deep those went." Kate murmured.

"READY!?" Coach shouted, shocking Scott out of his daze as he realized his two best friends were not at the game. Stiles should be here. This was his big night! "Say it so they can hear! Hands in. What are we?"

"We are lacrosse!" The team shouted, throwing their hands up.

"Alright, take the field! Let's go!"

_ABBY'S POV!_

By the time we got out of the hospital and away from Derek and Peter and their brawling, the game was already half over. If we sped there, we might catch the last few minutes. Stiles decided to skip the whole place all together, and instead drove up to the overlook we'd gone to so long ago, when he taught me to drive stick.

"I'm sorry we missed your game. I should have forced you to go and handled the whole computer Melissa/Alpha thing on my own." Stiles was gently combing his fingers through my hair as we sat facing each other in the Jeep.

"Yeah, like I would've let that happen. If Derek hadn't come inside then, who knows what Peter would've done? Especially if it was just you." I played with his free hand, dropping my eyes to his palm and tracing different patterns across it with my fingertips.

"So what do we do now? I mean, we know who the Alpha is. And he wants Scott for his pack so badly…" I trailed off, already dreading the week ahead of us. I didn't like Peter, but I didn't hate him. And I wasn't scared of him anymore. With a human face to go along with the Alpha, it wasn't so frightening. And I felt bad for Peter. His face had been all mucked up and he had to be trapped inside the house with all his family, knowing there was nothing he could do to save them… It was sad.

"We'll talk to Scott and… and we'll figure it out. He's already on his way here. We'll be fine, like always." Stiles murmured softly, dropping his hand from my hair and wrapping his fingers around mine, effectively stopping my pattern tracing.

He pulled me across the seat to sit in his lap, gently guiding my head to rest on his shoulder. "Too bad Scott's on his way here." I sighed dramatically, a teasing smile pulling at the corner of my lips.

"W—why?" Stiles questioned, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"Well…" I trailed off, fingering the buttons on the front of his shirt.

"Oh god." He stuttered when I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his neck. "I can call him! Let me call him!" He started fumbling for his phone that was shoved in his front pocket and I broke out laughing. "Scott?! Scott!?" Stiles shouted after finally reaching his phone. "Yeah, yeah, we're gonna have to talk later. Don't come here." I couldn't control my laughter, tears threatening at Stiles's rushed, nearly panicked tone. "Well turn around!"

"Stiles, love, it's too late. The moment's passed." Stiles turned a glare on me, but I could tell it was meant for Scott who he promptly hung up on. He huffed and looked like a petulant five year old.

"Stupid Scott." At a tap on the window behind me, I turned around to find Scott. I motioned for him to open the door, and he caught me as I toppled out and we were soon joined by Stiles.

"So, Peter's the Alpha." Scott stated before we could. SAY WHAT? How did he find out before we told him!?

"How did you know? Did Derek call you!?" Stiles questioned, pulling me back towards his chest and tucking me against his side. He was still obviously a little upset about my teasing.

"No! Derek's working with him!" Scott nearly growled. And we're back on that, are we?

"Dude, how many times do we have to go over this?! We just saw Derek and Peter get into it at the hospital!" I defended my brother-like friend who was very attractive.

"They both jumped me in the locker room and Peter dug his claws into my neck!"

"Say what!?" I freaked.

"And that's not all." Scott deadpanned. Of course it isn't. "I heard Chris and Kate Argent talking at the game. They think that Jackson is the second Beta."

"Curse you Jackie."

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**kodt24: YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**Bigun03: The Princess Bride is just amazing, and needs to be referenced. Also, Welcome To The Party, my dear friend…**

**Blue Raven: I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE HAPPY! LIKE, LEGIT FOOL YOU MADE A RAY OF SUNSHINE SHINE ON MY BRAIN AND HIT THE PARTY BUTTON AND I DANCED AROUND AND WAS JUST TOTALLY ENJOYING LIFE BECAUSE OF YOUR REVIEW. Thank you *tears up* so much! TO YOUR OTHER REVIEW: Girl. Please. I feel you. I know exactly what you mean! I don't think I want him to be a werewolf, but, I mean, if he DID turn, he'd only be hotter. When he was possessed by the Nugitsune, I was like, hmmmhmhmhmhmjdnfksjhdf HAWT DAMN. BOY. PLEASE. LET ME IN UR PANTS RIGHT NOW. Even though he was all killy and stuff. It was just too amazing.**

**tooclosefortety: Well, if Matt WAS obsessed with Abby, it wouldn't be where she liked him back. It would probably be a lot of Matt being like 'LET ME TAKE YOUR PICTURE. I LOVE YOU AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU.' And Abby would be all like, 'FACE' and then skip off linking arms with Derek until she got to Stiles where they'd make out and live happily ever after because that it the way of the world, and that is just what is right. BUT! I don't know if I'm gonna do that. It's really just another thing that Abby can blame on Allison, and I'm all for that. So, I'll probably stick with the original story line of Matt wanting Allison. Also, thank you for being awesome and reviewing and giving feedback and I love you. Like, me—you, we friends. Thank you.**

**brook330: STILES.!...! Yes, he is amazing when he's drunk and overprotective. But, let's face it. He's amazing all the time. *Big cheeky smile here* loooooveeee you! Thank you for reviewing and reading and loving life and being you.**

**OOOOOKKAAAAAY. So. Yes. This happened. Love to you all and I hope you likeyd this updatellatellatel. Rightio, I have a SCOMILY story to post!**


	16. Episode 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, because this episode is strangely short, I've decided to post two episodes, so this one kind of bleeds RIGHT into the next, and actually has the beginning of the next episode at the bottom. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

"Are you sure he can't see us?" Scott asked for the millionth time.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Stiles snapped. I sighed from the back seat, not in the mood to ride in the middle. We had got Red Vines and so, I just felt munching on them while trapped between Scott and Stiles would be awkward.

By the way, we were following Jackson around, making sure he wasn't being hunted by da hunters. It was kind of a full time gig. He drove like an ass, too. I bit off a huge chunk of Red Vine and then pointed it towards Jackson's admittedly nice car as he sped into an abandoned lot. "There he goes!" I said in a 'thure she blows' kind of Moby Dick way.

Stiles pulled around the front of the parking lot and had Scott tune his ears in. "It sounds like Chris Argent!" Scott whispered. Stiles and I shared a look and then I passed him the Red Vines. "It is Chris!"

"What's he saying?" Stiles asked. Scott held up a finger and then his face twisted into a mask of confusion.

"He's saying he can help Jackson with his car… Now he's asking about his neck, the marks Derek left… Stiles, he's way too inquisitive." That was all that was needed for Operation: Protect Jackass to speed around to the back of the building. We came to a halt right near them, and they both looked up.

"What's up?" Stiles called, he, Scott, and I all giving the nod simultaneously.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked with an underlying tone of malice. I tapped his arm to remind him to keep it cool.

"Hey Scott. Your friend here is having some car troubles. We're just taking a look." Chris tried to sooth, obviously noting our suspicion.

"There's a shop right down the street." I spoke up, pointing in the direction. "I'm sure they have a tow truck." I looked at Jackson and willed him to know that he couldn't trust Mr. Argent. Scott said that he'd already figured out that they were werewolf hunters because THEIR LAST NAME MEANS SIVLER in French and apparently none of us paid attention to that.

"Yeah. You wanna ride?" Stiles offered. "Hey, come on Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." I smiled in spite of the situation. HE WAS JUST SO CUTE AND FUNNY!

Mr. Argent had started around to the driver's side door of the Porsche and started the engine with no problem.

"Hey boys," He called attention back to the car. "I told you I knew a few things about cars." With that, Mr. Chris Argent who I still thought was kind of bad ass and hot for an older man smiled at all of us and got in his car.

"So what, you're following me now!? Jackson hissed, storming up to the Jeep as we got out.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot!" Scott replied angrily. "You almost gave away everything right there!"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked with that typical Jackson sass. Loved it!

"He thinks you're the second beta." Scott stated. Jackson's sass dropped from his face.

"What?" He seemed very confuzzled.

"He thinks you're me!" Scott exploded, hitting the Jeep in frustration.

"Dude, my Jeep." Stiles protested, looking to make sure it wasn't dented. I kept out of this.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away—literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you!" Scott hit the Jeep again… actually a few times.

"Okay, how about we move away from Stiles's Jeep." Stiles spoke up, trying to get Scott to stop hitting it.

"Hey bud, calm down." I said soothingly, reaching out and touching Scott's arm.

"This is your problem, not mine. Okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault." Jackson's sass face came back as he hit the hood of the Jeep and I had to keep myself from punching him. As if Scott doesn't feel bad enough about his whole life right now! Way to go Jacks.

"Can we stop hitting my Jeep?" Stiles whined. Scott took a step closer to Jackson, looking kind of like evil!Scott. "Yo, all right, yo, guys." Stiles stood between them, pushing Scott back. "Stop, all right?"

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you!" Scott shouted. "I won't be able to protect anyone!" His eyes shot over to me and I held my hands up in the surrender gesture.

"Why are you looking at me?" I questioned and Scott looked back to Jackson as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." I raised my eyebrows at Jackson. I could see him as a dictator. He would definitely be a good one, I'll give him that.

"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse!" Scott protested, and I looked down to see his fists shaking with anger. I reached down and took his hand, hoping it'd calm him.

"Oh yeah, really?" Jackson countered. "You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall."

"Yeah, I can run really fast now, except half the time I'm running, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like—like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It… it ruins your life." Scott squeezed my hand and took a deep breath.

"It ruined your life." Jackson lowered his voice to an angry hush. "You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's like actually? It's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should've started you out with a nice little Honda. Me?" He got all up in our faces. "I drive a Porsche."

He turned away and got in said Porsche and then drove off. "You're welcome!" I called. "Cause, you know… we kind of saved your ass." I let go of Scott's hand as we all climbed back in the Jeep.

"Can we please just let them kill him now?" Stiles whined.

We dropped Scott off at his place and then went to Stiles's house. We went in through the kitchen door and as we walked by the dining room, we saw Mr. S sitting at the table with case files spread out all around him. Stiles and I shared a look.

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asked as we walked in to the room. I noticed the half empty bottle of whiskey sitting next to the Sheriff and how his eyes seemed glazed over.

"Work." He said, only slightly slurred. Stiles glanced at me with a look of awkwardness. I took his hand to signal that I didn't care his dad was drunk. I was actually rather looking forward to this conversation we would have.

"Anything we can help with?" I asked, moving to see what some of the pictures were. The Hale House! Dun Dun DUNNNNN!

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." Stiles grabbed the bottle and started to pour it. I could tell the moment an idea sparked in his mind.

"Any leads?" He questioned.

"You know I can't discuss that with you. Not too much." Mr. S protested pulling the glass away from Stiles.

"Okay, there you go dad." Stiles looked to me and I started scanning the case files that were open on the table.

"Thanks." Mr. S replied, taking a sip. Stiles stopped him from putting the glass down.

"Bottoms up." He urged. As soon as it was empty, he refilled it. And then again. And again. And again and again…

"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot…" Mr. S trailed off, his drunken words confusing him. I didn't find anything off with that. "Hale of a lot?" What? I use Derek's last name as a curse word all the time. It works.

"Hell of a lot?" I suggested. Mr. S shot me a thumbs up and winked.

"Hell, yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him." I raised my eyebrows at that. I had like, five stalker pictures of his ass alone.

"How can you not have a picture of him?" I thought aloud. Stiles shot me a look.

"It's the weirdest thing." Mr. S slurred. "It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two… laser beams were pointing at the camera."

"Nice." Stiles commented, giving the Sheriff the last of the bottle, which he downed right away.

"Oh my God. Ohhh! God. That ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that…"

"Mr. Stilinski. Come on, it's us." I gently motioned between me and Stiles.

"Yeah, come on. We aren't going to say anything." With those words, we pulled out two chairs and sat at the table with him.

"See, the thing is, they're all connected. The bus driver was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." Mr. S explained as we now openly looked through files.

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud." I read off from the paper in my hand. Stiles looked at it over my shoulder.

"Exactly." Mr. S nodded. I bit my lip. It would make sense, Peter killing all the people responsible for the death of his family. If I were in his shoes, it's exactly what I would be doing. Just, you know, with out the whole trying to kill innocent kids in the process.

"Who else?" Stiles asked.

"The video store clerk that got his throat slashed." Mr. S threw me a look, as if to see my reaction of the reminder. "He's a convicted felon, history of arson."

"What about the other two guys that got killed in the woods?" Stiles asked. Ah yes, the two guys that tried to steal liquor from Stiles and Scott when they went out to get wasted in the woods, and then those guys ended up dead in the fire that Scott and Stiles had been around. Insert-head-shake-at-their-stupidity-here.

"Priors all over their records including—,"

"Arson." I cut in, holding the files but already knowing because it wasn't hard to deduce. "So maybe they all had something to do with the fire?" I noticed Mr. S looking reluctant to share this stuff with us. "Another shot?" I suggested. Stiles grabbed the bottle that had maybe just enough for another shot.

"No, no, no, no more." He refused but Stiles insisted and poured it anyway.

"Come on dad, you've worked really hard, all right? You deserve it." He pushed. The Sheriff looked at it for a moment before taking the offered drink.

"Oh, I'm gonna have such a horrible hangover tomorrow." He groaned after he finished the drink.

"You mean you're going to have such a goodnights sleep." Stiles turned to me and muttered. "And I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell."

Two hours later, and we'd seemed to have gone in a circle. "Stiles, there's just so many questions." Mr. S groaned, grabbing his head.

"Like what?" Stiles asked. I sat back down at the table with the bowls of food I'd made for the three of us.

"Like if Derek… wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. When why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot-I-I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up over 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know." He slurred his words, spooning Mac n' Cheese into his mouth.

"Or something's scaring them out." I muttered, taking a bite of the Craft goodiness.

"You know, I miss talking to you." Mr. S clapped his hand onto Stiles's shoulder. "It's like we never have the time—," Stiles had been too busy pulling out his phone to realize his dad was trying to have a moment with him.

"Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call. I'm sorry, I'll be right back." Stiles got up from the table.

"I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom." I stopped eating and Stiles stopped moving, and for a second, maybe even breathing.

"What'd you say?" He asked softly.

"Thanks." He gave Stiles a smile and Stiles walked away from the table.

"I know that we haven't known each other very long, but… I feel like you're a second dad. And I know I'm to blame for some of Stiles's absence lately, and I'm really, really sorry. I know he loves you, so much and—," Mr. S cut me off, reaching over and clasping my hand in his.

"It's okay. I know. And I know he loves you too… And someday, I'd like to think that you'll be my daughter-in-law." I nearly laughed at his drunken slur of 'daughter-in-law' and he leaned across the table, preparing to tell me a secret. "And just between the two of us, I think you could do way better, but I'm glad you aren't trying."

"Abby." Stiles came back into the room then. "We have to go. I just remembered we have to go. Bye dad!"

Stiles dragged me from the table and out to the Jeep. "What is going on?!" I asked when he rushed to buckle me in. I swatted his hands away and he hurried around to jump in the other side.

"Peter just showed up at Scott's! He's taking his mom on a date! We have to stop it!"

"OMHB! A duh! Let's get a move on! Go, go!" We rushed out onto the street, Stiles already knowing where to go.

"Wait a second," Stiles started after a minute. "OMHB?" I scoffed.

"That's what you're focusing on? Really?" At the look he gave me, I sighed and faced the windshield, replying very monotone. "Oh My Hale Butt."

"Again, with Derek's ass!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, whoa! You never know, I could be talking about Peter."

"WHAT?!" Stiles screamed. "Please tell me you're joking!?" I snorted.

"Of course. Like I've even had the chance to look at Peter's butt. And I highly doubt that the awesomeness of Derek's butt is a genetic thing."

Stiles didn't respond, so I sighed and leaned across the seat, resting my hand on his thigh as I kissed his cheek. "I love you more than I could ever love anyone else, though. And you're butt and body in general are rockin'." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"There they are." Stiles pointed out suddenly.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. Stiles looked over at me.

"Your seatbelt on?" I nodded. "Hold on tight then." He hit the gas peddled and floored it into Peter's car, hitting on the driver's side.

The impact gave me whiplash and I was sure to be sore tomorrow, especially considering my not-quite-healed shoulder.

Stiles pulled me out of the Jeep on his side and helped me stand on my feet. "You okay?" He asked in a whisper, brushing a kiss across my temple. I nodded.

"You?" He pfted and turned to Melissa as she approached.

"You have got to be kidding me. Stiles!" She turned to me. "Abby." She sighed in frustration. I gave a little wave. "That probably pulled your shoulder stitches." She stated as Peter came around to stand beside her. I turned my gaze to him.

"I'm tougher than I look, I'll be fine." He gave me a lopsided smile.

"I do not even know what happened. You guys came out of nowhere!" Stiles stumbled over his words and I nodded with wide eyes, backing him up.

"Out of nowhere?! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles." Melissa protested.

"How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, do like, an accident report." Stiles pulled his phone out.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Peter stated.

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles grabbed at his neck.

"Whiplash!? You hit us!" Melissa seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Ooh, yeah, and my shoulder is kind of killing. I—I think you're right about those extra stitches ripping. It might be bleeding." Stiles came back to my side and fussed over me.

After we got that all squared away, Stiles and I got a call from Deaton. Scott had apparently been injured and he wanted us to come get him. When we arrived at the vet's office, Scott was lying unconscious on a table.

"Hi. I don't think we've met yet. Well, really, I saw you unconscious in the back of Derek's car before Peter tried to kill all of us." I shook Deaton's hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that night." He noticed my bandages. "Speaking of which, I have something that might help with those. At least as a precaution to make sure there aren't any side effects."

I raised my eyebrow in question as Stiles strayed and went to Scott's side. "You do? Is it like, a magical potion or something?" Deaton let out an amused laugh.

"No, it's not a potion." He grabbed a jar of something off of a wooden tray that looked like he had brought out for this occasion. "It's an ointment that'll help with the healing process and should keep these from scarring." He unwound the bandages. "Though these don't look too deep."

"So this ointment is a magical ointment, correct?" I asked as he applied it to my shoulder and wrist.

"No, no magic involved." He chuckled.

"Just whole hearted belief that it'll work?" I wasn't letting this go. MAGICAL OINTMENT, IT MUST BE!

"Well, yes, actually. You do need to believe that it'll work. Though I don't think you'll have a problem with that." No, indeed. After applying it, he rewrapped the bandages in place. While he was working on the last one, Scott woke up.

"It's all right Scott. You're gonna be all right." Stiles coaxed as Deaton and I walked over to them.

"Where am I?" Scott asked.

"You're fine, but I wouldn't get up just yet." Deaton assured. "And I've given you something that should speed up the healing process." He shot me a look and I beamed at him. DEATON TAKES CARE YALL.

"But you're a vet." Scott protested.

"That's very true. And 90% of the time I'm mostly treating cats and dogs." I sent Stiles a sly smile. We'd already been included in Deaton's awesomeness. He was a Druid healer FOOLS! And he'd been helping the Hale's and other werewolfies for a long while.

"Mostly?" Scott asked. Deaton smiled.

"Mostly." I huffed at Deaton's one liners. As we were all standing there in a now slightly awkward near-silence, we all clearly heard the dinging of the vet's office door opening. The first thought that crossed my mind? Why the Ackles didn't he lock the door?! THE OFFICE IS CLOSED AND HE HAD AN UNCONSIOUS SHIRTLESS TEEN BOY IN THE BACK ROOM! Wow. My mind has to cool it with the caps. #srsly.

"Who would be here now?" D-man (something I'm trying out) questioned allowed. Scott sniffed the air and reacted quite violently. Stiles held him down since he wasn't still back up to par.

"It's Peter." Scott hissed and Deaton nodded.

"Stay back here." Deaton then held his fingers to his lips, looking at Stiles and I to insure that we knew he meant us. I nodded. Deaton left the room and Stiles and I immediately went to the door to listen into the conversation.

"I'm sorry. We're closed." Deaton's voice was all smooth and calm and totally not worried though he was talking to a sociopath.

"Hi there, I'm here to pick up." Peter replied, ignoring what Deaton said only two seconds before.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Go Deaton! Take that, Pete.

"This one wandered in on its own." I pried the door open the tiniest bit so I could see them, and Stiles moved forward to watch over my head.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed." Stiles wrapped one of his hands around my waist, moving until he was pressed up against me. I looked at him over my shoulder as if he was crazy. He mouthed 'just trying to get a better look.' I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I think you can make an exception just this one time, don't you?" Peter sauntered closer to the desk.

"I'm sorry, that's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours." DEATON!? Oh, right, no more caps. Deaton!? What you be thinkin' boy?!

"You have something of mine." Peter moved up to the little swinging door that opened to allow you behind the desk. "I'm here to collect it."

"Like I said," Deaton insisted, seemingly unfazed by Peter. "We're closed." Peter snarled and opened the door. He tried to step behind the desk but couldn't. He let out an annoyed chortle.

"Mountain ash. That's an old one." Peter stepped away from the desk and walked along the far wall where the waiting chairs were. He picked one up and tossed it at Deaton, missing by only a foot and causing it to smash on the wall behind him. Stiles pulled me back from the door, letting it fall shut quietly. We turned and looked at Scott.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We—are—closed." Deaton punctuated. His words were only slightly muffled by the door, but we could hear what Peter said next very clearly.

"There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott." Peter growled, talking directly to my bestie. "More innocent, and far more vulnerable."

"Allison!" Scott gasped softly. I gave him a look. Allison!? Her family hunted werewolves for a living! Stiles and I, and our families, were WAY more freaking vulnerable! Sheesh, Scotty.

Peter left with that and we got ready to leave. As Stiles helped Scott out to the Jeep I turned to Deaton. "Thank you, for everything."

"No problem. If you ever need any help, I'm always here." He smiled and I returned it. I started for the door but stopped myself at the last second.

"Um… before I go, I have one question." I faced Deaton and he gestured for me to continue. "What's mountain ash?"

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**tooclosefortety: Your English is great! No worries whatsoever! I'm glad you're enjoying the sexual tension. They will always be like that, I'm afraid. They both want to take things to the next level, but Abby has her rules and integrity and won't sleep with him, so, they got probs. Annnnyyyyywaaaayyyy, I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS SOON ENOUGH FOR YOU :D And I hope you liked it. I love when you review—it makes me happy and actually gives life to my unicorn, so, thank you very much for reviewing.**

**Ashley: I'm SO GLAD you love this story! Welcome to the party :P I'm thinking about maybe writing a few side stories about Stiles and Abby—maybe take it all the way to their wedding and such—but I don't think I have enough people interested in that. Anyway, you might see a few new stories pop up that'll be about Stiby! Stibby? Abiles? Whatever. Them two. Thank you for thinking that this story is great, and FOR REVIEWING BECAUSE THAT ROCKS MY SOCKS AND MY SOCKS NEED ROCKING. So, yes. Okay. Bye. Love you.**

**IrisstoneHPfan: First off. The. Name. That automatically makes you awesome. Secondly, you're awesome because you read and reviewed this story. And… *tears up* you were just… *sobs* SO nice, and it just… Thank you. I'm glad you think I can keep people interested! I actually feel like I'm losing readers, but, I like this story too much to give up on it. I hope that this update came soon enough! And, this chapter was soooo short. So, forgive me for that. There'll be another chapter up at the SAME TIME. So, yes. Episode ten and eleven, coming up! Sheesh… then we only have… TWO. MORE!**

**HarmonicSymphony: I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU! That is a huge compliment, you know, considering I write Abby… so, those jokes? All me, babe… Yeah, you know, I can be pretty hilarious sometimes… OMG, could you imagine if I was that vain? Totally… not… though… I'm glad I can make you laugh uncontrollably. That's the best kind of laughing. Oh, actually, the best kind of laughing is the silent kind that makes lil tears form in the corners of your eyes. AND YOU ROCK THOSE WEIRD LOOKS GURL. PPL DON'T UNDERSTAND, SO BE PROUD OF THOSE WEIRD LOOKS!**

**P.s. You're awesome.**

**P.p.s. No worries girl! I misspell things all the time, especially when I'm excited and fligging out. And sugar highs rule schools. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**wolviegurl: Thank you for reviewing and thinking this story is amazing :D Hopefully you continue to think that and hopefully this update is to your liking!**

**OKAY. So, I have some things to address. The updating thing. I can ONLY UPDATE ON SUNDAY, because I am a Catholic, and Catholic's have a thing around this time of year called Lent. It requires we give something up in sacrifice to honor Jesus since he, you know, DIED FOR US, and all that. So I gave up FanFiction. On Sundays, whatever you've given up—say sweets for example—you can have. So, on Sundays, I can get on FanFiction, but not anytime other than that. SO MY UPDATES BE ON SUNDAYS, OKAY? IS THAT COOL WITH PEOPLE? CAN YOU TELL I GAVE UP ON NOT USING CAPS? THEY ARE JUST TOO COOL AND ARE A WAY OF EXPRESSING THINGS. OKAY. NEXT EPISODE!**

**WHOA. Okay, upon further inspection, I can't *laughs awkwardly* *clicks over into a British accent because she's awkward* update with two episodes… ha.. ha… Yes. Um, turns out, there is NO WAY I can, like, cut that other episode in half because it's gonna be like, in the middle of a really important scene. And it's… Formality, so, it's the episode before the last episode, and somehow I thought that it… wasn't… or something. I don't know. Anyway, yes. Sorry. For. That… awkward. Okay, BYE!**


	17. Episodes 11 & 12: SEASON FINALE!

**Author's note: So here we are. The last two episodes of Season One. I have a few episodes of S2 written, but I think I'll wait to upload them until after Easter, when Lent will be over, and then I'll upload as I write it. Thank all of you who have read this, reviewed this, favorited this, or me as an author. Hopefully you'll stick around for Season Two.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

_**And now, for the season finale of Teen Wolf**_

"Call it again." Scott demanded. I sighed as I continued my search of his room.

"It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles gave up trying to be helpful and plopped down into Scott's armchair.

"I can't afford a new one." Scott replied angrily. "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

"Well, first of all," I started sassily, turning and facing him with my hands on my hips. "You aren't alone. You have us. And second, I have Derek's number. If I knew that's why you were freaking out like this, I mean…" I trailed off, pulling out my phone.

"Why, again, do you have Derek's number?" Stiles questioned with a hint of jealousy.

"He gave it to me a while ago because we have a tendency to get almost killed by werewolf things so he figured it'd be a good idea." I clicked on the Derek contact and put the phone on speaker while it rang.

It went to voicemail after ringing like, ten times. "Didn't you say he walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead to me." Stiles stated after I hung up the phone.

"Derek Hale does not die. How many times do I have to say that?" I was pretty much ignored.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him." Scott explained, falling back onto his bed.

"All right," Stiles spoke up. "So then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter. Problem solved." I scoffed at my boyfriend's idea. What about Derek?

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means either we find Derek first, or—or you just help me." I looked to my phone as I got a text.

Stiles started going off about how Derek had a pattern of violent behavior while I read over the text. _Lydia: Hey girl! Allison and I are going dress shopping for the winter formal and you're coming. As your first dance with Stiles,, you need to look hot and I just don't trust you to get a dress on your own. We're going Friday after school. I'll drive._

Ohmigosh. Stiles hadn't even asked me to the dance. I hadn't even thought about it. What if he didn't want to go? What would I tell Lydia?

"Could you just think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles pleaded. I walked over and hit him on the arm. "What?"

"My mom just got home." Scott stated, obviously listening to her. Judging by the look on his face, something was wrong.

"Is she okay? What's she doing?" I asked, leaning against the chair Stiles was sitting in.

"I… I think she's crying." He cast his eyes to the floor.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles said softly. Scott looked back up at us.

"I have to."

I didn't mention the dance on the ride back to my house. I didn't really know how to broach the subject and I figured if he wanted to go, he would've asked me. I didn't really care, I mean, we _had _had a lot on our minds recently. I was probably still gonna go, even if Stiles didn't want to take me.

When we got to my house, Stiles got out of the Jeep and walked around to my side to get the door. "Thanks." I gave him a smile as I climbed out. As I started towards the front door, he surprised me by grabbing my arm. "What?" I asked.

"Not that way." He led me around the side of the house all mysterious like. He took me to the little swing out behind my house and sat down, pulling me down next to him.

"Um, okay?" I remembered that dream I'd had from so many nights ago, where he'd kissed me on this swing. He pushed us back, getting a soft sway going.

"You know the winter formal is coming up." He broke the silence with rushed words. I smiled at the ground. I swore this boy could read my mind.

"Yeah, Lydia wants me to go dress shopping with her." Stiles looked down at me.

"Oh, so, you're already planning on going?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I would really only want to go if this guy I'm, like, hopelessly in love with asked me to go. But, I don't know if he will or not, so, I might have to go stag." I finally looked up at Stiles, a cheeky grin on my face.

He returned the smile, leaning down until our lips almost touched. "You better be talking about me." He muttered, making me laugh, before he gently brushed his lips against mine.

"So does that mean you're asking me?" I asked, leaning my forehead against his.

"Does that mean you're hopelessly in love with me?" He shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it does." He smiled.

"Will you go to the winter formal with me?" I nodded and he kissed me again. "Good…" The back porch light flicked on suddenly and we looked up to see Emily pressing her face against the glass, her hands cupped around her eyes as she stared at us.

I saw dad standing behind her with a look on his face that made me feel really awkward. He did not look happy about me and Stiles making out on this swing. Emily waved at us. "I should probably go." I drawled while Stiles waved back awkwardly.

"Yeah… So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and kissed him one last time before getting up.

When I walked in the back door, Emily gave me a big Grinch-like smile. "You two are so cute."

"I don't ever want to see that again." Dad stated to me. I rolled my eyes.

"He was just asking me to the dance." I protested. Dad's eyes hardened.

"There didn't look to be a whole lot of talking going on out there." I blushed and Emily went 'Ahhhhhh' and gave me a weak punch on the arm.

"When's the dance?" Mom asked as she joined in on this uncomfortable moment in my life.

"Two weeks." I replied. She gave me a smile.

"You'll get your bandages off just in time!" She informed me happily.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together and thought about Deaton's magical ointment that was on my skin. It smelled kind of minty. Hopefully it would help me with the healing and stuff. "Hmm, well, Supernatural?" I asked, turning to my sister dearest.

"You know it." She and I left our parents and headed towards the living room. We sat down on the couch pretty much on top of each other and Emily made a face. "You smell like Stiles." She complained. I laughed.

"So, are you going to the formal with Isaac?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she nodded yes.

"He asked me as soon as he found out about it." She blushed and I shook my head at her.

"Oh, he's adorable… until he does something wrong. Then he's just an asshat."

"I don't think he could ever do anything to hurt me." Emily insisted as she pulled up Netflix on the Xbox.

"That's why I'm around."

So Friday rolled around and before I left school with Lydia, I was informed by Scott and Stiles that Jackson was now helping protect Allison by taking her to the dance as just friends and that Lydia was going to go with Scott even though he wasn't allowed to go to the dance so he was going to have to sneak in. Lydia didn't know that, I guessed, as she would probably not like the idea of Scott dropping in from the ceiling like he was planning. I'm not actually sure that's what he was planning, but that's what I suggested.

"Here we come, Macy's! Hoot hoot!" I hollered as I climbed into the passenger seat of Lydia's bug. Allison laughed from where she sat in the back.

"All right, you're passenger that means you're in charge of the music." Lydia informed me as we slowly made our way out of the school parking lot. Some jack wipe was holding the line up in front of us, talking to his friend out the window. I wondered if they were secretly putting a hunky werewolf who was shot in the passenger seat.

Whoa, crazy parallel. What if there was a whole other supernatural story going on in this school at this very moment that coincided with our supernatural story? Cray.

But instead of it being two boys and a girl, it'd be two girls and a boy. While I ran through these thoughts, I popped in Lydia's Passenger CD, because Passenger rocks socks.

Oh. Got it. It would be Sarah, Samantha, and Adam. Stiles would be Samantha, Scott Sarah, and I would be Adam. Well, not really. Oh! And instead of werewolves, they would be werecats. Haha. I've taken this too far. Oh, look, Macy's!

"So, what color are you and Stiles planning on wearing?" Lydia asked seriously as we parked.

"Um, excuse me?" Lydia squinted an eye as she looked me up and down.

"I think blue. It'll go with both of your complexions. And blue ties are easy enough to find. We'll get Stiles one while we're here, that way we know it matches the blue of your dress." Lydia announced as we all climbed out and walked in.

We sifted through the different racks of clothing for nearly ten minutes before Lydia had about fifteen dresses stacked up to try on. She decided that fifteen was a good amount to start with and went to try them on, leaving Allison and me to our own devices.

"I saw you and Scott." She stated after a moment. I turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She stopped searching and faced me with her arms crossed.

"I saw you and him kissing in the classroom." Her face became extremely annoying as she adopted a serious look. I rolled my eyes and went back to searching.

"Oh. That." I quickly thought up a good story. "He wasn't doing too well. After the whole school thing, he started taking anti-stress pills. They were way too much for him though, and he started to become violent and depressed. He said he needed to talk and then… he just kissed me. I got out of there as soon as I could and told Stiles and Stiles—." I cut off with a sigh. "Well, let's just say he took care of it and then we got his mom to get him off the pills. He's fine now, and we've gotten over it. I just wish he'd never… He was a jerk."

Allison didn't say anything for a while. "Sorry. I—I didn't…" I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. It couldn't have looked good. But, I love Stiles and I'd never do that to him." Allison nodded and seemed to get too awkward to stay beside me as she decided to wander off to the other side of the dress section to look at a few different things.

"That's not your color." I snapped my head up at the sound of that voice and caught sight of Peter approaching Allison. Oh, hell to the no. "Sorry if that was intrusive, but, considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter."

"Because I'm pale?" She asked with a slight laugh. GURL. First, she gets in a car with a stranger, and now she's like, totally okay with this creepy dude talking to her?!

"Fair." Peter replied. "I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect."

"O—okay." Allison locked eyes with me, and now she looked creeped out. I marched over to where they were standing.

"Hey Allison, Lydia needs your help in the dressing room." I announced. I caught sight of Scott and was like, omfg he seriously doesn't think I can handle this.

"Right, better go help her." She took the dress that Peter had said would look better on her which I thought was really stupid even though it was beautiful.

"Well, if it isn't Ab—," I cut Peter off.

"I will scream at the top of my lungs that you're trying to rape me if you don't leave right now and leave us all alone for the rest of time." He let out a chuckle. "Seriously, dude. I'll do it, and you'll go to jail. My dad works for the Sheriff's office, and the Sheriff is my dad's bestie and my boyfriend's dad, so, I'm _pretty_ sure that if I cry wolf, they'll all come running."

"I'm impressed by you. You don't startle easily, do you?" He had an amused smirk on his face.

"Nope. But, that's also because right now I have a packet of Wolf's bane in my pocket, and a bracelet with mistletoe on it. Oh, and, I'm pretty sure that the Macy security guard has realized that you're creeping on young girls." Peter looked over his shoulder to see said guard walking towards us.

"Very well. You've won this round, Scott. But you can't be everywhere all the time." Peter muttered before turning around and leaving. I turned to face Scott and he nodded at me before following after Peter.

After like, five hours of shopping, we'd all found dresses. Allison went with the one Peter picked out for her, which I thought was creepy, and Lydia chose a short pink dress that of course looked amazing on her.

For me, Lydia had picked out this loose, knee length blue dress that made feel like water was cascading down me. It was beautiful, with an empire waist.. She insisted that Stiles have a matching tie, and spent nearly an hour comparing the different blues to my dress.

All in all, I was feeling pretty good about the dance and only had a week of school to go through.

The night of the dance arrived and I had to send Emily off with Isaac while still waiting for Stiles. She'd been dressed up in a long flow-y purple dress that caused Isaac to go gaga over. I gave him a napkin to wipe the drool and told him that I was everywhere and if he did anything ungentlemanly I'd kick his ass into last year before he ever met my sister.

So, goes without saying Emily left here peeved at me and I sat on the front porch in the sort-of warm night waiting for Stiles and the Jeep. I looked at my sparkly silver shoes as I swayed back and forth on the porch swing. My blue dress was sleeveless with an empire waist and a low high skirt.

I'd given Stiles his matching tie a few days ago but hadn't showed him my dress. Lydia insisted it had to be a surprise. I reached up to scratch at my forehead. Mom had put a ton of hairspray on me to keep my up-do looking stylishly messy. I hadn't complained because it made my hair smell like roses. Well, like hairspray with rose perfume, but still.

Jeez. This boy was really gonna make me—"Wow." I looked up to find Stiles standing on the top step of the porch. "You look…" He trailed off and I stood up with a toothy grin.

"I'm going to hope that sentence ends with some kind of compliment." He rolled his eyes. "You look really sexy." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes again.

"Sorry I took so long. My dad was insisting on taking—," Just then, my front door flew open and mom stood there with a camera.

"Pictures. He just called to make sure you two didn't sneak away before I got some of you together." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Were you listening in to our conversation?" I asked. She lifted her hand up and tilted it back and forth.

"I mean, I was sitting right there, so…" I shook my head at my mother and her… her-ness…? Yeah.

"Let's get this over with." I walked forward and wrapped my arm around Stiles, his hand going to the small of my back.

"Smile." Mom commanded and I did. She let the camera drop a bit. "A real smile, Abigail." I narrowed my eyes at her scolding. Stiles leaned his lips down to my ear.

"Why don't blind people like to sky-dive?" He whispered, wrapping his other arm around my stomach.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked quietly as mom readjusted the camera.

"Because it scares the hell out of the dog." I laughed, causing Stiles to crack a big smile. The flash went off, temporarily blinding me.

"Perfect." Mom smiled triumphantly. "Keep doing whatever it is you're doing, Stiles."

"That's what she said." He murmured against my hair. I laughed again, a blush covering my cheeks.

"Correction, that's what I'll be saying." I whispered and his jaw dropped in astonishment before he let out a big laugh. Mom just kept snapping pictures.

"Okay, I think we're good." She said after a few minutes and about ten pictures.

"See you tonight mom." I hopped forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. Dad had popped his head out the door halfway into our picture taking and was leaning against the frame currently. "See you lates, dad." I gave him a half hug.

"Stiles," Dad spoke up. "I'm counting on you to keep my girls safe tonight. I want them both back by eleven."

"Yes, sir." He shook dad's hand and then we both said goodbye and left. "Well, this should be interesting. Does your dad not trust Isaac to take care of Emily?" He asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Pft, not that he'd tell me. He knows I'd tell Emily right away. I think he just likes you most and knows that you're better than Isaac and actually capable of protecting us."

Stiles laughed, and I could tell that he was a little nervous. I slid over into the middle seat and buckled in, taking his free hand. He kept my hand under his when he went to shift gears and I smiled like an idiot.

When we arrived at the school, we saw Lydia waiting by the entrance talking to Jackson and Allison. I still thought it was stupid that Lydia was going with Scott—even though he wasn't allowed to be here—and Allison was going with Jackson. I mean, if Scott was going to sneak into the dance anyway, why didn't he just take Allison?

I guess because they aren't together, but, still. It was stupid. I thought this whole thing was just stupid. "Hey girl!" I called out to Lydia, waving as Stiles took my other hand and we walked up to the front.

"Hey! You look gorgeous. I told you that dress was amazing." She complimented, hugging me.

"Please, no one is going to notice me with you here. You're absolutely beautiful, as usual." I turned to Allison. "You look great too, Allison." Did that sound really, really insincere? Eh. I didn't really care.

"Thanks." She gave me that half-smile of hers that showed she really didn't like me all that much. Good. My life is now complete because she is my ENEMY! Again, with the caps. Sheesh. Cool it.

"Let's head in." Stiles showed the way in, with a promise to Lydia that Scott was on his way. We all went in and the first thing I did was scout out my sister. She was group dancing with Isaac, Erica and a boy I was like, seventy percent sure was named Todd. Todd? Todd, yeah that sounds right. Or was it Tim? Eric? DEREK! #weallwish

Right away, Lydia went and sat at a table with Allison and Jackson. "You wanna dance?" Stiles asked.

"Uhhh…." I looked at the dance floor that was filled with awkwardly dancing teens and thought that maybe dancing wouldn't be all that fun. Then I looked at Stiles, who was bobbing his head in time with the music. "Maybe wait for a slow dance?"

"Oh. Okay." He seemed a little let down. Then his face lit up in a way that I knew I would probably most likely pay for later on. "I'll be right back… I'm going to…" He trailed off and his eyes darted to the punch table. "Get us something to drink. Go wait with Lydia. I'll be right back." He ran off in the direction opposite the punch table but I didn't say anything. He got lost in the crowd, so I ambled over to Lydia and the others.

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia asked as I walked up, breaking an awkward silence that had obviously been going on at the table.

"He said he was going to get us something to drink, but—," I cut off then as the song changed and I recognized what had started to play. I smiled and got a confused look from everyone at the table.

Stiles's arms suddenly appeared around my waist. "May I have this dance?" I turned in his arms and smiled at him, our height difference made less noticeable with my heels.

"Yes, you may." Stiles took my hand and led us out on to the floor, which had thinned out quite a bit at the beginning of a slow song. Stiles pulled me against his chest as the song neared the chorus.

"I figured this was the most suitable for our first dance together." I rested my forehead on his chin and didn't fight the smile on my face. May I by Trading Yesterday. It was definitely now our song.

"This should be our song." His arms tightened around me as the song picked up, nearing the end

"Sounds good to me." He dipped his head to kiss my shoulder.

"McCall!" Both our heads snapped up at the sound of Scott's name being shouted by Coach. "I see you! Come here, buddy." We watched, laughing as Coach chased after Scott.

The next we saw him he was wrapped in Danny's arms, dancing. I held in a laugh that Stiles echoed. "McCall! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The whole room stopped to watch what seemed to be Coach badgering Scott for being gay.

"Okay, ho-ho-hol… haha." Coach tried to play it off, suddenly urging everyone to dance and having the DJ play a fast song. Stiles and I laughed, staying wrapped up in each other.

"I have to praise Scott. That was a pretty good move on his part. Probably just ruined Danny's night, though." I commented upon seeing Danny's boyfriend cross his arms with a look of agitation.

I watched as Scott and Allison got out on the dance floor. I couldn't see Jackson anywhere and figured he blew the party now that Scott was here. My eyes scanned the room for Lydia. I caught sight of her just as she walked out the doors of the gym. "Hey, do you care if I go talk to Lydia? I have a feeling this night hasn't been easy for her, what with Jacks and her…" Stiles let go of me with a nod.

"I don't mind. Go be supportive and all that." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Mmh, is that strawberry lip balm?" I nodded and he licked his lips. "Don't be too long."

I laughed and he escorted me off the dance floor before I followed after Lydia. I caught her outside in the halls, heading off into the grass. "Lydi!" I called. She turned around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to find Jackson. He likes to drink behind the bleachers." She stated just as Emily popped out of the gym.

"What's going on?" She asked. "You aren't leaving, right?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm helping Lydia find Jackson. Will you tell Stiles that we went to look for him out on the lacrosse field?" Emily nodded and then skipped back inside.

"You don't have to come with me." She stated as I wrapped my arms around myself to fight off the chill.

"Don't be stupid Lydia. Girls who go off on their own dressed in strapless dresses get raped. I don't want you to get raped." She made her 'you're so crazy but whatever' face, and I followed beside her. We didn't say anything on our way out to the field, and I could feel the anxiousness radiating off of her. I know that she really loves her Jackie babe. This must be hard for her.

"Jackson!" Lydia shouted as soon as we walked out onto the field. It was kinda dark and scurry.

"JACKASS!" I shouted louder, thinking that if he was in a drunken stupor, she might need to kick it up a notch. She threw me a look and I held my hands up in a 'what?' way.

"Jackson?! Jackson? Jackson, is that you?!" Lydia shouted and I squinted my eyes, seeing the shape that she was calling out to. It seemed a little too tall for Jackson. Just then, the stadium lights flicked on, one by one.

My eyes widened when I realized who it was. More correctly, _what_ it was. Peter. "Lydia, go, go now!" I shoved her, causing her to lose her shoes, but run faster and further ahead of me.

"Too slow. You can't outrun the big bad wolf." Peter suddenly grabbed my ankle, yanking my feet out from under me. I fought off the déjà vu feeling, remembering the dream that I'd had. _Stiles was fine_. _He was alive inside_.

"Let me go!" I kicked him in the face, my heel making a satisfying crunch when it connected with his nose. He snarled and raised his hand, his claws coming out. I heard Lydia scream and was upset that it didn't sound further away.

Peter's head snapped up and he leapt off of me, rushing towards Lydia.

"NO!" I screamed, hauling myself to my feet. But it was too late. I ran at Peter as he bit into Lydia, her dress already turned red with blood.

"Abby, Lydia!" Stiles?! What the heck!? I had enough to worry about GET BACK INSIDE, BOY. "Abby, stay back!" Stiles shouted as I ran towards Lydia and Peter. I fell down on the ground next to them, Peter sitting back on his knees.

"Please, don't kill her." I didn't necessarily beg, but, I begged. IT WAS LYDIA FOR PE—oh, right, the caps. It was Lydia for Pete's sake!

"Of course not." He soothed as Stiles came and fell down next to us, putting his arm in front of me and moving me back away from Peter and Lydia's bleeding form.

"Get away from them." Stiles commanded as I tried to push around his arm to get to Lydia and try to stop the bleeding.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale." Peter said suddenly. I kept my eyes trained on Lydia, ignoring Peter as Stiles answered.

"I don't know that. How would I know that?" Peter tilted his head at me.

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth." Stiles hesitated. "Or I will rip her apart." I glanced up to see Peter's clawed hand poised over my head.

"Look—look, I don't know, okay? I sw-swear to God, I have no idea." Peter growled at Stiles and I snapped.

"Look, Peter! We really don't know where Derek is! I've been calling but he hasn't answered! OKAY?!" Peter cocked his head to the side, his nostrils flaring.

"Then why do I detect a lie?" Peter reached his hand out to caress my face but I smacked it away and he flicked his claws out.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Stiles cut in. "I—I think he knew…" I pressed my hands onto Lydia's wound to try to help stop the bleeding.

"Knew what?" Peter pressed. SHEESH LOUSIE! If you didn't cut him off, you would know already wouldn't you?

"I think he knew he was going to get caught." Stiles explained but got cut off, AGAIN. Abby, caps. What have we talked about? Too many caps. Oh, hell, just screw it. IMMA USE CAPS IF I WANT YALL.

"By the Argents?" Yeah, that's what Peter cut him off with. Sorry, got a little off track with the caps thing…

"Yeah." Stiles was obviously finished with the whole getting cut off thing. Peter sighed, and as I went to use Lydia's wrap to dress the gaping bite wound on her arm, he pushed my hands away.

"She doesn't get fixed until you tell me everything." Peter turned to Stiles. "And?" He prompted.

"When they were shot at, Derek and Scott—I think he took Scott's phone." Stiles rolled his eyes in exasperation. I was surprised by this though. He hadn't told me he'd been thinking this.

"Why?" Peter and I asked at the same time and I almost knuckle bumped him for it before I remembered that, oh, he was EVIL!

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and it's still on, you can find him." Stiles explained. Peter mulled those words over. I looked back to my Lydi baby, who was unconscious but still seemed to be in pain.

"Excellent." Peter shot to his feet and grabbed my arm, yanking me up as well. Stiles jumped to his feet and grabbed my other arm.

"Let her go, now." Stiles voice was uncharacteristically dark and it made me look at him. He was glaring hard at Peter.

"No, that's not going to happen, Stiles. Because I need you to help me, and the only way I can insure you'll do that, is by taking her," Peter yanked me roughly out of Stiles's grasp into his chest. "With us."

"I'm not going anywhere." I spoke up, poking one of my long finger nails into Peter's eye so he'd let me go. Which he did. "Lydia is going to die. I can't just leave her here."

"She's right." Stiles reached for me but Peter grabbed my arm again with a growl.

"You don't have a choice—either of you. You're coming with me." I reached up and poked Peter in the eye again but he didn't let me go this time.

"We aren't leaving." I stated, poking his other eye and then going to poke the other one again before Peter grabbed my hand.

"Fine!" He growled. "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get." I thought it over, locking eyes with Stiles. I nodded at him and he pulled out his phone.

"Jackson, you better to hell sober up. It's Lydia."

"Don't feel bad." Peter tried to sooth, dragging me along with him as he led Stiles and me towards the parking lot. "If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear us apart." Stiles shot back, his eyes flickering down to Peter's grip on my arm.

"Well, considering she's a female, twice a month." Peter was trying to make JOKES?! JOKES AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? #lol though. It was actually kind of funny. If he wasn't a homicidal maniac I might love him. Unfortunately, he was a homicidal maniac and I kind of was starting to love him. Despite the fact that he tried to kill all of us and was currently leaving bruises on my arm and all that jazz. Oh well.

We came up to the parking lot and I glanced around for a sign of any other living being, but there wasn't one. Except for a squirrel, which I thought was weird because it was dark and late and I was pretty sure that squirrels slept at night. Maybe this one had rabies or something. Maybe it just wanted to look at the stars or maybe it got hungry. WTF am I thinking about a squirrel?

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asked as Peter stopped us behind a little silver car. He hit the locks, let me go, and popped the trunk.

"My nurse." I peeked in to see her dead body shoved in the trunk. Before I could flig out, Stiles had to step forward and ask,

"What happened to your nu—oh my God!" He cut off as he spotted the body.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say the Lord's name in vain, but, pretty much echoed my thoughts." I stepped back towards Stiles as Peter reached in around his nurse and pulled out a laptop bag.

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles stated as he gently grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, tucking me into his side. Peter pulled out stuff and set up MiFi. "Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or is that just a personal preference?"

"Derek has a Dell. It's just personal." Stiles gave me a look that made me really wish I hadn't said that. Peter turned and cocked an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. He stepped back after having set the laptop up on the car trunk and turned to Stiles.

"Turn it on. Get connected." I pulled back from Stiles in a sassy manner.

"Fool, why can't you do it? It doesn't take any specialness to connect to the interweb and click the on button!" Stiles went and did as told anyway, and I thought that that was stupid. I mean, COME ON! Peter could hit the button and connect for us! We were already doing him a solid. Oh that reminds me.

"Peter, you should realize that we are doing you a favor right now. Not that I don't want my Der baby found and returned to safety, but we don't HAVE to help you. So, you owe us."

"No I don't. In return for you helping me, I'm not going to kill you." Peter sassed. I snapped my fingers in front of my face in Z formation.

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." Stiles said over his shoulder, breaking my and Peter's moment. "Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them." #lyinStiles! Apparently, I wasn't the only one who knew that.

"You know both of them." Peter stated. Stiles raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"No, I don't." Voice crack. Sorry, babe, but you're caught.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell you're lying." Peter responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Dude, I swear to Go—," Peter grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and slammed his head onto the trunk of the car.

"PETER! DON'T! BAD ALPHA!" I snapped, pulling his arm off of Stiles.

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles." Peter grabbed both my arms and pulled me against him. "Don't make me persuade you." And there went my good feels towards Peter. But not entirely. He probably just needed a hug.

Stiles went back to the search engine and started typing. "What happens after you find Derek?" He asked, and Peter let me go. I leaned on the trunk on the other side of Stiles, staying away from Peter.

"Don't think, Stiles. Type." Peter said back calmly. I narrowed my eyes at him. And, wait, since when did Stiles care about Derek? Oh, wait. The answer is ALWAYS BUT IN SECRET!

"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" He asked, stopping his typing. I looked to Peter, waiting to see what he'd do.

"Only the responsible ones." He replied. I raised an eyebrow in question but wasn't going to open my mouth.

"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it." Stiles said, stopping on the screen to the GPS phone tracking page.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" Peter asked.

"Because their favorite prey is too large to kill alone." I answered quietly. Peter nodded.

"I need Derek and Scott." Peter concluded. "I need both of them."

"He's not going to help you." Stiles said firmly. Peter raised an eyebrow. He was attractive for an older man. Hmm. Well. He wasn't Derek.

"Oh he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it'll save Abby, and Scott. Your best friend who you know so well, you even have his username and password." Stiles looked at Peter for a moment, and then looked at me. He sighed and started typing.

"His username is 'Allison?" Peter asked. I sighed. About to get a lot more pathetic, Peter. Just wait. "His password is also 'Allison'?"

"Still want him in your pack?" I asked. Peter made a face and I was like, MMMHMMM. He knows she be annoying and that she makes Scott annoying!

"They haven't even been together for that long." I rolled my eyes as it started searching. Stiles didn't say anything. Wait. "Please tell me that you've never done anything like that."

"Pff… Of course I haven't." Stiles so obviously lied. Peter peered over the trunk at me.

"He's lying." He stated with a blink.

"Yeah, I can tell." I said awkwardly.

"Listen, it was back when I didn't think you loved me back. I was obsessed. But, now I am going to change them because I realize how lame it is." Stiles explained.

"Good." I replied. I looked at the map as it finally loaded. "Wh—what? That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?"

"Not at it. Under it. And I'm not the only one who knows where that is." Peter said, pushing off of the car. "Give me your keys." He looked at Stiles.

Stiles hesitated, but when Peter moved to grab me, Stiles tossed him the keys. "Be careful." He whined. "She grinds in second."

"So, you aren't going to kill us?" I asked before Peter could leave. He turned around and I was like 'Oh shit, he is. Shouldn't have said anything.' But then he didn't.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Hmm, maybe you aren't Peter.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles asked sarcastically. I pursed my lips at him. HE SHOULDN'T BE JUDGEMENTAL BECAUSE OF HIS LOOKS!

"I like you Stiles." Peter stated, getting too close to my boyfriend for my liking. "Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" SAY WHAT!

"What?" Ha. Stiles and I, always on the same page.

"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you—and it could—you'll become like us." My heart stuttered with the possibility of having super strength and speed, heightened senses… Peter flashed me a glance, his head tilting to the side. I squared my shoulders and he turned his attention back to Stiles.

"Like you." Stiles stated with an underlying tone of hate.

"Yes, a werewolf." Peter smiled and sauntered closer. Stiles grabbed my arm and tucked me half behind him. "Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily have been you… or her…" Peter gave me a half smile to which I glared at. "You'd be every bit as powerful as Scott." I felt Stiles tense, and doubted him for just a second. "No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular. You'd finally be able to protect your dad, Abby… just as well as Scott can. You'd be equals. Maybe more. Yes or no?"

I dug my fingers into Stiles's arm, willing him not to make a deal with the devil. Because that's what this was. Scott hadn't had a choice, Derek was born the way he was, and so was Peter. But Peter was a different breed of monster. Stiles still hadn't answered, and I sucked in a breath, letting go of his arm.

"I don't want to be like you." Stiles said finally, reaching back and taking my hand in his. I released the breath I was holding and Peter smirked.

"Do you want to know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want.'" I rolled my eyes at Peter and his werewolf tricks. YOU BEEN DENIED FOOL. DEAL. "You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you're lying to yourself." Peter turned and headed towards the drivers side of the Jeep. "Goodbye Stiles, Abby."

And with that, he drove away, leaving us standing in the parking lot. After a minute, Stiles let out a pent up breath and turned and faced me. "You doubted me for a minute, didn't you?" He asked.

"Well, I mean…" I held my hand up and tilted it side to side. "Maybe a lil."

Stiles rolled his eyes at me, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me towards him. He brought his head down to my level and gave me a slow, soft kiss. "Now let's get to the hospital."

"Right! Lydia!" I pulled out of his embrace, keeping our hands linked, and started at a jog out of the parking lot. "Oh, craptards. I can't in these." I stopped and leaned on Stiles, yanking off my heels. "Okay, let's go!"

"You really want to run the whole way there?" Stiles panted after about three blocks of running. I had blood caked all over my hands, and I realized I couldn't walk into the hospital looking like this.

"We need to go somewhere I can get her blood off me." I announced, slowing to a stop.

"Uh, the gas station up on Shady Oak has a separate bathroom." Stiles pulled me away from our previous direction and took us through a series of backyards until we came out near the gas station. "I'll go inside and get the key."

I waited in the shadows by the bathroom and waited for Stiles. He came back a few minutes later with a newly bought roll of paper towels. "The cashier gave me the weirdest look. I think he thinks I'm going to do something dirty in the bathroom." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"The men's room?" I asked when he unlocked the door.

"I couldn't very well ask for the key to the ladies room." I huffed as he pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door behind us. I nearly puked at the horrible smell but still managed to approach the sink and all its chipped glory.

I expected the sink to let out a pathetic trickle but instead it blasted water out, spraying the front of my dress with little drops of water. "Ugh. Whatever. At least this will be fast."

Stiles unrolled the paper towels while I quickly scrubbed the blood off my arms. He dried me off until there wasn't a trace of blood then we left the roll in the bathroom and hurriedly gave back the key and raced to the hospital. So much for our first dance. I NEEDED TO BE THERE FOR MY LYDI!

We raced into the hospital and asked where she was, racing to the elevators and heading up to where she was being kept on the intensive care level. "You know what, it's a good thing we're in the hospital, because I'm going to kill you." Sheriff Stilinski seethed, pointing at Stiles as we walked towards each other. He swung his pointer finger and glare in my direction. "And you, do you know how upset your father is? Your mother? Emily said you went outside with Lydia, and we couldn't find you anywhere!"

"We—I—we split up to find Jackson. Then Stiles found me." The Sheriff's face turned nearly purple with suppressed rage.

"And where have you two been all this time then!?" He glanced around after realizing he'd shouted.

"I—I'm sorry, dad. I lost the keys to my Jeep. We had to run all the way here."

"Stiles, I don't care! You two have cell phones. Next time, call us!" I dropped my eyes to the floor while Stiles apologized again. I looked up and caught sight of Lydia in her hospital bed.

I sucked in a breath, anger warring with sadness at the thought that I could've prevented this. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked quietly. The Sheriff looked at me and sighed, running a hand over his ragged looking face.

"They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her." Like, she's turning into a werewolf?

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock." Stiles and I shared a look. Did that mean she was rejecting the bite? "Did you see anything?" We both glanced at the Sheriff. "I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

Uh, yes actually. "No." I said while Stiles replied,

"No. No, I have no idea."

"What about Scott?" Mr. S asked outta the blue. I narrowed my eyes. What about Scott? Why should he know anything? DON'T SUSPECT HIM!

"What do you mean? What about him?" Stiles asked, obviously having the same reaction as me when our werewolf bestie came into question.

"Did he see anything?" The Sheriff asked with a squint of his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows together. He hadn't seen Scotty?

"What do you—is he not here?" Stiles asked with a furious edge. Scott SHOULD be here, ya know, because Lydia was bit by an Alpha werewolf and might turn into one and well, Scotty should just be here. Plus, Lydi is our friend.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. S now seemed confused. "I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response—just like with you two." He tacked on with an angry look.

"Yeah, you're not gonna get one." I stated, sighing. This night sucked suckers.

"Abigail?!" I looked over at my father as he came striding into IC. I ducked my head and left the Stilinskis to chat it out, facing daddio on my own… io. Ok, that was lame.

"Hey dad." I greeted with an impish smile and wave.

"Where the hell have you been?" He questioned when I came to a stand still in front of him. I looked up at him, wishing I still had my heels on so I wouldn't feel so small. I looked over at Stiles to see them still clutched in the hand I hadn't been holding.

"After we found out about Lydia, we went to get the Jeep to come here, but lost the keys. We had to walk all the way here from school." I explained my partial lie, hoping that dad wouldn't use his all powerfulness to see through it.

"And your cell phone? It just stopped working?" He was obviously mad.

"I—I'm sorry! I was so concerned about Lydia I didn't think to check it. It was on silence because of the dance. I didn't think you'd be worried."

"You didn't think I'd be worried?" He questioned me like I was an idiot. "The last person you were seen with was Lydia!" I clenched my jaw.

"Well, I'm fine! I don't have a cut on me, unlike her!" I shouted. "It should be me in there, and not her! I wish it was! I wish that I had at least been killed trying to protect her or something!"

Stiles came over to us then, and I noticed Mr. S on his phone. Stiles took my hand and placed my shoes on the ground in front of me.

"I'm sorry hon. I know she's your friend. We'll figure this out, catch this bastard or whatever did this to her." I got pulled into a hug by dad, a rare thing. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm going to go talk to the Sheriff. Okay?" I nodded. "Watch after her, Stiles."

"Yes sir." Stiles helped me into my shoes. "You'll never guess what I just found out from my dad." I raised an eyebrow to urge him on. "He's decided the Hale house fire was arson because they got a key witness. I know who murdered Derek's family and who kidnapped him."

"WHO?!" I asked. Stiles held onto my elbow as I tried to regain my balance in my heels and then explained.

"My dad said that all they know was it was a young girl, probably in her late 20s now, and that she had a very distinctive pendant." It clicked over in my head.

"Holy cheese. Kate Argent." My eyes must've been as wide as saucers. "We need to find Scott."

"Just what I was thinking. Let's go." Stiles grabbed my hand and started to lead us out of the hospital when none other than Jackson stopped us.

"Hey, where are you going?" I held a finger to my lips.

"Shhh, keep yo voice down, boy." I scolded. Jackson rolled his eyes with that sassy expression on his face that was purely him.

"We're going to find Scott." Stiles explained, glancing over at our dads who were still talking in hushed tones.

"You don't have a car." Jackson stated. I raised an eyebrow in a 'how da fudge do you know dat?' kind of way.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." Stiles said with a little bit of a peevy undertone. Stiles was kind of hot when he got angry. Or when he was sad. Or psycho. Or happy. Or funny. Or soaking wet. Or in his lacrosse gear. Especially when he was shirtless. Also when he was staring into space.

"Here, I'll drive." Jackson offered, holding up his keys. "Come on—,"

"Look," Stiles cut him off like a hawty. "Just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right? Half of this is still your fault." I raised BOTH eyebrows in incredulity. But it be true.

"Look, I have a car. You don't." Jackson sassed. What was with everyone saying 'look' all the time? "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, we do." I interjected. There was no way I could make it all the way to Derek's house in this dress and these heels.

"All right, fine." Stiles agreed. "Did you bring the Porsche?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jackson replied a little confused.

"Good. I'll drive." Stiles snatched the keys and we were off. HALE HOUSE HERE WE COME! CUZ THAT BE WHERE DER BABY IS AND SO PETER BE THERE SO SCOTTY BE THERE MOST LIKELY PLUS IT JUST SEEMED RIGHT.

Ohp. Nope. Chris Argent decided just then to step in front of us.

"Boys, Abby, I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is." He sent that Chris Argent-kind-of-attractive-ok-really-attractive-smile our way.

"Scotty? Nope. Haven't seen him since the dance started. Was kinda busy and what not." I turned to Stiles. "You?"

"Scott McCall? Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance. You Jackson?" We all turned to face Jackson, and he gaped like a fish.

"Uh, I, um. Uh. I…" Jackson stuttered and stumbled over his words and I face palmed.

"Oh for the love of God." Stiles sighed angrily. Chris kept that smile on his face and I was thinking about how I hoped he was on our side. I really liked him, even though I detested his daughter and sister.

"Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?" He asked. Stiles and I ran through a list of denials and of possible places he might be. "Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" I sighed. It's not like I wasn't here. #hejustknewhecouldn'tgettome.

"No. I could put it on my to-do-list, if you'll just let us go." Stiles sighed, and I glanced angrily towards the door. People had to stop stepping out in front of us. We always got sidetracked. Scott could be dying right now.

"Well," He replied. "I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon." I glanced back at Chris. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"Not really." I cut in, shaking my head. "No offense to your story telling skills, or anything." Chris continued anyway. As always, my words were OVERLOOKED. One day… one day…

"He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

I shook my head, annoyance clear on my spaced out face.

"No." Stiles replied, obviously as upset about this as I was. "And it sounds like you need to be a little be more select—,"

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?" Chris cut Stiles off, and I was like #rude #blunt #THEREAREPEOPLEAROUNDWHOCANHEARUS!

"Yeah, we did." Jackson looked over at us in incredulity. "I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer if I locked him down in the basement and burned the house down around him?"

"I hate to dispel popular rumor, but we never did that." Chris informed us with an angry look. I cocked an eyebrow and was mirrored by Stiles.

"Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it?" I spoke up, obvious distaste clear in my tone. My poor Derek. Where oh where, could my Derek be? #ohright he's at the Hale house. #brainfart #Imhashtaggingalot #Ikindaloveit

"Never." He replied haughtily. I rolled my eyes.

"What if someone did?" Stiles asked. Chris turned furrowed eyebrows towards my boyfriend.

"Someone like who?" He asked curiously. HOW BOUT DAT SIS OF YOS?

"Your sister." Stiles stated. Chris looked at us, first like he was going to deny it, then like he was in shock, then like it made sense, then there was an oh shit face thrown in, then he stepped away from us.

"You can go." The three of us hurried around him and rushed out of the hospital to Jackson's car.

"I'm not sitting in the back." I stated as we went to climb in.

"Neither am I." Jackson argued.

"Either I sit on your lap or we play rock, paper, scissors to see who sits where." Jackson squinted his eyes and then held out his hand. We played the game, and I won with paper beating rock cause PAPER ROCKS! #justsaidthat

"Fine, on my lap then." Jackson stated, pulling me onto his lap in the front seat before I could object. Stiles looked over at us with wide eyes.

"Oh, hell no." He growled. Jackson gave him a sassy face.

"Look, she won't sit in the back and neither will I. Just deal with it." I rolled my eyes and reached for the buckle, strapping the both of us in.

"If you try, or do, or have any kind of bodily reaction to her, I swear to God in heaven that I will—," I cut Stiles off.

"Not run this car off a cliff, I hope. Don't worry, if parts of Jackson get any ideas, I'll smash my head into his nose. Are we good? Can we go?"

Stiles sighed but then put the car in drive and peeled out of the lot. Jackson awkwardly kept his arms next to his legs. "Wait." I said suddenly as we raced down the street. "What are we gonna do when we get there? We didn't bring any weapons."

"I already have that covered." Jackson stated from behind me, spitting out a piece of my hair that got in his mouth. He brushed all the loose strands of my hair over my right shoulder.

"No touching." Stiles stated.

"Practically every part of us is touching, Stiles." Jackson sassed, and it was the wrong move. Stiles turned to glare at him while hitting the gas pedal.

"Okay, okay! Please, keep your eyes on the road. Don't take this out on my baby!" Jackson pleaded.

"Back on track, boys." I snapped. This was so awkward. "You already have that covered?" I asked Jackson over my shoulder. He nodded.

"Courtesy of chemistry class." He reached into the back seat, pulling the seat belt chokingly tight against me. He pulled his sports bag onto my lap and I opened it. Molotov Cocktails. Baller.

"Hey, hey, hey! This isn't exactly an all terrain vehicle!" Jackson shouted as Stiles floored it, taking the Porsche down the dirt road that led to the Hale house. The bumpiness of the road was making this even more awkward.

"Did you pay for it?" Stiles asked. Jackson scoffed.

"No." He replied. Stiles hit the gas pedal, sending us shooting forward.

"Then shut up." I tried to hold myself still while also holding the bag of explosives on my lap still. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the Hale house come into view, with Peter in full Alpha form standing out front and Chris, Allison, Scott, and Derek all knocked off their feet.

Stiles skid to a stop and I handed him a Molotov Cocktail before jumping out of the car myself with Jackson scrambling out behind me. Stiles threw the bottle and it hurled towards Peter.

Annnnd, he caught it. "Aw, no fair." I pouted. I pulled out another and went to chuck it at Peter when he suddenly caught on fire.

"Allison, no!" Scott shouted and I saw that she'd shot the bottle with an arrow. Hmm. Well, at least she was useful. I set the bag on the hood of Jackass's car and walked around to Stiles while we watched Peter burn and turn back into his human form.

Peter fell to the ground and I watched Derek saunter over to him. Scott realized what Derek was gonna do, too, and stood up, leaving Allison to her own devices.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott called. "Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family—what am I supposed to do?"

I could hear Peter's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. Derek raised his hand then, his claws out. "Derek!" I shouted at him.

"Wait, no!" Scott shouted at the same time. Derek slashed Peter's throat, killing him. Then he turned around and faced us, his eyes visibly glowing a dark red.

"I'm the Alpha now." He growled. He threw that blood red gaze my way and I shook my head in disappointment. He looked away from me, and then sauntered off into the woods.

"The hell!" I shouted out. "I'M ANGRY AT YOU NOW!" I called after him. Well, at least Peter was dead. Was it weird if I said that I might miss the psycho?

Chris Argent went over to Allison, and Scott came to us, Jackson wandering towards the Argents. "Are you okay?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm good." He patted my back and then accepted a bro-hug from Stiles. "You guys okay? Why can I smell blood on you?" Scott asked me.

We filled him in on Lydia and he filled us in about Kate Argent and her deadness.

"Well, at least it's all over now." Scott stated, tucking me against his side in another hug before Stiles pulled me over to him.

"Yeah, I think it's all going to be okay." Stiles agreed, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something worse was heading our way. Something horrible.

We snuck into Lydia's hospital room. "Shut the door." Scott said, and Stiles shut the door as quietly as possible, which was hard cause the thing squeaked like crazy. "Oh gosh." Scott stated. I moved over to his side as he stood next to Lydia.

"What is it?" I asked, Stiles joining us by her bedside.

"Is it completely healed?" He asked. Scott and I shook our heads as we stared at the horrible scars that covered our beautiful friend.

"No, not at all." I answered him with a shake of my head.

"I don't get it." Stiles stated. "The doctor said she'd be fine."

"Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me." Scott shook his head slowly in confusion.

"Which means… she's not a werewolf…" I concluded.

"Then what the hell is she?" Stiles asked. We all looked up at each other. This was definitely just beginning.

END SEASON ONE.

**Sooooo, what did ya think!? Hope you review and tell me! Speaking of reviews… it's time for REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Kathryne O'Brien: HEY GURL! I been wondering where you went! It's totally cool that you haven't reviewed. Real life is more important, and so it's allowed to get in the way. I'm so glad you loved it! I REALLY REALLY HOPE THIS ENDING WAS GOOD. AND THAT SEASON TWO DOESN'T DISAPPOINT. IT MIGHT. BUT JACKIE AS KANIMA + ABBY SHOULD = HILARIOUSNESSNESS. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND BEING AMAZING!**

**wolviegurl: Hopefully this ending was good and you liked it and I didn't screw it up. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWIN AND READIN AND BEIN AWESOME!**

**demi-wolf3T: That is confidential. I am afraid I can't say, because it would give to much away. Did that rhyme? Anyway, know that you're pretty much spot on. I'm going to incorporate some Merlin (BBC's Merlin) mythology and stuff. Thinking that maybe she might have some Morgana-esk powers…? I don't know. It'll have to wait until Season 3A probably… THANKS FOR REVIEWIN!**

**hanna: Thank you! I love Abby too haha. I hope you liked the season finale!**

**IrisstoneHPfan: Thank you SO MUCH! I'm glad you like it so much and you don't think it's poorly done :P Did you like the finale? Season two will be here after Easter, and hopefully the first few episodes will be received well! Thank you for being awesome-tastic :))**

**tooclosefortety: A short review is better than no review, so thank you! And I probably won't be posting again for a while, so, no worries :)) School does have a way of taking up time! Hopefully you liked this!**

**Allureofproductivity: Yes, I gave up fanfiction. (SUPERNATURAL REFERNCE!? DID YOU SRSLY JUST DO THAT!? I LOVE YOU!) Giving up fanfiction is REAL HARD, but, it's supposed to be a sacrifice. I also gave up sweets. Which pretty much means I'm in chocolate withdraw and without chocolate, my writing kind of stalls. So, that's another reason why I'm waiting to post S2 until after Lent is over. Thanks for reviewin girl! I don't think I've heard from you before, so, HI!**

**OKAY! So, Season Two will "premier" Sunday, April 27****th****. And then I'll probably update more than once a week but at least always on Sundays. I hope you'll all stick around for the next season, and that y'all liked this :)) I have to say, I really like the way this is going, and I'm kinda proud of it. Like a tiny bit. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
